Hyuga princess
by kasai shinju
Summary: Hinata no es introvertida y una cosa mas, odia a Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke es tímido y asediado por todas las chicas y solo detesta a una, Hinata Hyuga parejas estelares, Sasuhina, Naruten y Nejiino. Por fin terminamos, estado, completo, con todo y todo. Actualizado!
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí estoy, les traigo el primer capítulo de la princesa Hyuga, espero que les guste y pues como siempre gracias por leer y apoyarme en mis historias, lo aprecio demasiado y me gustaría que siguieran apoyándome, para que no me sienta tan mal jejeje xD.**

**Disclaimer.- Naruto no es mío, no lo fue, no lo será, ninguno de sus personajes son míos, jajaja son de kishimoto.**

**Las parejas aquí guardadas, van a ser, las principales claro, naruten, Sasuhina y Nejiino. Si ya se, estoy demente, pero espero que les guste.**

* * *

Conociendo a la princesa.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la imponente escuela, aun no era hora de que empezaran las clases, solo que ella odiaba llegar tarde, paso a un lado de un grupo de chicas y las empujo, las escucho gritar pero le dio igual, total.

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos negros caminaba por los pasillos, su uniforme bien arreglado y sus útiles en su lugar, bien portado, perfecto promedio y una personalidad muy introvertida. Todas las chicas lo miraban y el sonreía ante sus miradas, pasaba sin problemas y miraba a sus compañeros. No tenía problemas con nadie hasta que.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino, nerd!- sintió un empujón y después el frio suelo lo recibió- eres un estorbo- miro asombrado a la joven y después muchos estaban detrás de él.

- ¿Quién te crees para molestarlo?- la chica bufo y se dio la vuelta- ¡Anda, corre!- volvió sobre sus pasos y tomo a la chica del cuello de su camisa, la acerco a su rostro.

- ¡Sakura!- gritaron otras chicas y la peli negra frunció el ceño.

- A ti no te incumbe que hago o a quien molesto- miro a los ojos de la peli rosa y apretó mas su agarre- metete en tus asuntos, frentona- dicho esto la soltó y volvió a darse la vuelta.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?- la peli rosa asintió y vieron marchar a la joven- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Sasuke-kan, estás bien?- el chico asintió y permitió que le ayudaran a levantarse- ¿De verdad? ¿No quieres que te sobe algo?- el chico se sonrojo y negó.

- ¡Ino-cerda!- la joven mencionada solo empezó a reír- ¡Aléjate de Sasuke-kan!

- Ya, ya- empezaron a caminar y Sasuke medito sobre el actuar de la chica.

Hinata caminaba furiosa por los pasillos ¿Por qué la tuvieron que traer a una escuela en konoha? Ah sí, porque aquí estaba Neji, apretó sus pequeños puños y siguió caminando, odiaba eso, paso junto a unas ventanas y vio su reflejo, su cabello negro azulado con un flequillo a la altura de sus ojos, ligeramente de lado, sus ojos perlas la miraban con aburrimiento, sus labios estaban coloreados de rojo, su camisa abierta y una playera de tirantes negra, unos pantalones cortos de color negro también y por ultimo unos tenis converse de bota.

Volvió a emprender la marcha y esta vez se dirigió a la dirección, tenían que darle las indicaciones para que fuera a su salón y toda esa sarta de palabrerías, miro de nuevo y medito, podría hacer muchas cosas en esa escuela.

- Buenos días linda ¿En qué te puedo servir?- entrecerró los ojos hacia la secretaria- p-perdón.

- Quiero mi horario y mi clase- la mujer asintió y empezó teclear en su computadora, Hinata se apoyo sobre el escritorio y miro a todos lados.

- A-aquí esta- se lo entrego y ella lo arrebato, le mando una mirada y después volvió a salir, miro su salón y suspiro.

- Bien jóvenes- hablo Iruka-sensei- tenemos una nueva alumna…- miro a la puerta y esta no se abrió, una gotita rodo por su sien y carraspeo- pasa- pero la puerta siguió intacta- esperen un segundo- camino hasta la puerta y encontró a la joven mirando por la ventana- Hyuga-san- miro al hombre- ya puedes pasar- bufo y entro- ella es Hinata Hyuga-san, fue transferida por cuestiones de mudanza- ella asintió y se fijo en el raro salón que tenia o los compañeros que para el caso eran lo mismo, raros- preséntate ante todos Hyuga-san.

- Ya lo dijo usted- todos contuvieron la respiración- ¿Dónde me sentare?

- Bueno- miro a todos lados- junto a Sasuke-kun- todos se tensaron otra vez y Hinata busco con la mirada al dichoso Sasuke- Sasuke, ¿Podrías levantar tu mano para que ella te vea?- el peli negro se puso de pie muy lentamente y Hinata frunció aun más el ceño- junto a él- paso a un lado de los compañeros.

- No te puedes sentar con el- gruño la peli rosa y Hinata golpeo la mesa, todos la miraron asustados y la chica miro sorprendida el puño de la joven, el cual había roto un lápiz, trago grueso.

- Me empiezas a caer mal frentona- dijo y siguió su camino, llego junto al peli negro quien trago grueso también- muévete, quiero la ventana- el chico asintió y ella tomo asiento, Iruka-sensei sintió una gotita de nuevo y solo sonrió, que chica tan problemática.

- Bien, continuaremos con la clase en la que nos quedamos la semana pasada, Hyuga-san, la chica miro al castaño- pide los apuntes con Sasuke por favor- miro al peli negro y asintió.

Sasuke por su parte estaba nervioso, esa chica despedía agresividad cien por ciento pura, más un toque de peligro extremo combinado con veneno ¿No pudieron escoger a otro que se sentara con ella? Miro hacia su mejor amigo, Naruto, quien en ese momento le hacía burla y se reía constantemente de él, vaya que buen amigo, único en su tipo. Le paso los apuntes a la chica y se concentro en hacer otra cosa en lo que ella los repasaba, suponía que tendría que explicarle, no parecía que tuviera cerebro o algo parecido.

Hinata por su parte analizaba los apuntes, ese chico afeminado al lado suyo tenia buena letra, empezó a estudiar con detalle y al final supo que pasaría de manera muy fácil esta materia, historia universal ¡Ja! Era una ofensa para su intelecto.

- Hyuga-san- miro al profesor- ¿Podrías responder la pregunta?- miro al pizarrón y ahí había algo escrito "¿Quiénes fueron los primeros pobladores del mundo?" se recargo en su asiento y miro al profesor- entiendo si no puedes, aun no lo has visto y…

-Los homínidos evolucionaron en dos especies los primates y humanoides- todos la miraron sorprendidos- se dice que somos parientes de los monos, pero…- miro a Sasuke y luego a Sakura- supongo que algunos no evolucionaron- estallaron en carcajadas y tanto la peli rosa como Sasuke fruncieron el ceño.

- Gracias Hyuga-san- dijo intentando contener su risa- bien siguiente pregunta- la clase paso rápido y la peli negra solo escucho lo necesario.

- Hola- miro hacia arriba y encontró a la rubia que estaba en el corredor- se que empezamos mal pero. Seamos amigas- miro fijamente a Ino por algunos segundos y la rubia sintió una venita palpitar en su sien.

- Déjala Ino-cerda- hablo la peli rosa- una salvaje como ella no merece estar entre nosotras- Hinata sonrió de lado y se levanto, pero la oji jade no se amedrento- ¿Qué? ¿Romperás mi lápiz otra vez?

- Seria buena idea- dijo acercándose a ella, se acerco hasta su oído y susurro- solo que esta vez lo romperé en tu frente de marquesina- la chica trago grueso- y gracias, pero no me interesa relacionarme con tontas como ustedes- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y regreso a su lugar.

- Vaya que es pesada- hablo Shikamaru- aunque es linda.

- Si- coincidió Choji- si quieres que te destroce por completo- empezaron a reír y Sasuke la miraba curioso- ¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke?

- Nada es solo que esa chica no parece que sea tonta- todos asintieron- al parecer sabe qué tipo de compañía le conviene.

- En ese caso querrá mi compañía Dattebayo- Naruto hablo confiado- esperen aquí- se acerco hacia ella- hola Hinata-chan- la morena dejo su libreta y miro al rubio- yo soy Naruto Uzumaki- ella asintió- y tu…

- Tienes exactamente cinco segundos para apartar tu zorruna y sonriente cara de mi vista- el chico abrió los ojos- lo mismo que le dije a la rubia, no me agradan los idiotas- Naruto sintió una ráfaga de aire frio cruzar por su cuerpo y congelarlo en el acto.

- No le hagas caso- llego un castaño- soy Kiba Inuzuka- ella asintió- y este es Shino- miro al joven.

- Con que después de un zorro viene el perro y…- miro a Shino- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?- todos abrieron los ojos y el joven de lentes solo carraspeo.

- Shino Aburame- ella asintió- ¿se te ofrece algo?

- Me agradas, no pareces tonto- todos sintieron frio y Shino se sintió en las nubes, por fin alguien que no lo juzgaba- serás mi amigo.

- Hecho- la peli negra sonrió y el Aburame tomo asiento. Sostuvieron una charla normal por lo que parecieron dos horas y todos los que conformaban el salón, solo podían verlos con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?- hablo Naruto y Sasuke empezó a reír.

- El es inteligente, dobe- el rubio hizo un puchero y todos empezaron a reír- aunque insisto en que ella es extraña y me resulta familiar- medito.

- ¡Ja!- se burlo el chico perro- no sé donde la abras conocido, ella no parece de los que vayan a la biblioteca- Sasuke frunció el ceño- es lista, pero no una nerd como tú.

- Cállate ya Kiba- dijo Sasuke y todos sonrieron.

Los demás profesores también se llevaron una sorpresa con la joven, lista y aplicada, pero con un carácter de los mil demonios, solo llevaba un día ahí y ya había puesto a la mitad de la escuela en su contra y la otra mitad eran fans de ella.

Hinata se despidió de su nuevo amigo en la entrada de la escuela, aun no le tenía confianza como para que la acompañara a su casa, miro por última vez hacia el peli negro y después su mirada se desvió hacia el otro peli negro, el "afeminado" sonrió de lado, ya tenía a quien molestar.

- Hinata- miro hacia su derecha y ahí estaba Neji- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

- Porque fue idea tuya el traerme aquí- el chico frunció el ceño y ella miro a otro lado- yo… bueno… gracias- abrió los ojos- no habría soportado estar en ese lugar más tiempo- el sonrió de lado y se acerco a ella.

- Lo que sea por no ver a Hinata sufrir- ella bajo la vista- ¿Volverás a ser como antes?

- No, esos días pasaron- se soltó de él y empezó a caminar, ya no quedaba nada de aquella chica que su nisan conoció, aquella que se sonrojaba y creía que el príncipe azul vendría por ella- vámonos- el castaño asintió y empezó a caminar a su lado, maldecía una y mil veces al bastardo que había roto su corazón y que por si fuera poco se había atrevido a llamarla "ñoña, monja y antisocial" también la había llamado de mas formas, pero eso no era para el publico menor de edad y todo porque alguien tenía celos de ella.

Sasuke la vio marchar con un castaño y medito sobre lo acontecido hoy, ella lo había empujado y lo había llamado estorbo y había escrito en su libreta "afeminado" hizo un puchero, nadie lo llamaba así, podía ser tímido y todo, pero no era afeminado ni delicado. Esa Hyuga se había convertido en su enemigo número uno.

* * *

**Tachan, espero que les guste y pues, nos vemos con mas historias, ahora a actualizar mas fics Waa, gracias por su apoyo, por leer y por comentar, me siguen dando cuerda para seguir escribiendo jajaja. Chao-chao.**


	2. Abre paso a la princesa

**¡Hello my Darling! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, jajaja se ya se algo raro jajaja, pero no importa, ahora si a lo que te truje chencha. **

**¡Gracias, gracias, gracias y más gracias! Me da gusto saber que les gusto la historia jejeje y pues ¿Qué opinan de Sasuke-chan? Esta raro ¿no? Y pues sobre Hinata ya se irá dando la cuestión.**

* * *

**Abre paso a la princesa.**

Hinata miraba por la ventana, el afeminado escribía como loco los problemas que el sensei había dado, bufo ¿Por qué ella no apuntaba? Porque los tenía desde que el empezó a escribir, iba a la par de él en lo que la mayoría del salón, platicaban o fingían que ele prestaban atención ¡Que molestos!

- Hinata-chan- miro al sensei con una cara asesina, pero el paso de ella- Responde este problema- se levanto y asintió-tengan en cuenta que son puntos- Hinata volvió a bufar, tomo el plumón y empezó a responder, un flashazo llego a ella, en el cual una niña tímida era quien respondía, apretó sus puños ante el recuerdo, termino y le lanzo el plumón a su sensei- bien, e ejercicio esta perfecto y tienes buen brazo- ella entrecerró los ojos y empezó a caminar a su lugar- bien, como veo que todos están tan animados- dijo mirando a los jóvenes quienes lo ignoraban por completo- harán un trabajo por parejas- todos se callaron y miraron a todos lados- si, como lo oyen- empezó a hacer las parejas y Hinata rogaba internamente que fuera Shino, el era muy inteligente y prefería estar con ese chico en vez de él afeminado- Uchiha y Hyuga- mando su mirada más asesina hacia Kakashi-sensei, pero él no le hizo caso.

- Mas te vale trabajar bien Hyuga- hablo Sakura- Sasuke-kun es muy inteligente como para que hagas que repruebe- Hinata miro a la peli rosa y se imagino mil y un formas de cómo matarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta, total no la iban a extrañar.

- N-no te preocupes Sakura- hablo el pelo negro- Hyuga no es tan tonta- Hinata apretó la corbata del joven entre sus manos y lo miro amenazante.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- una gota rodo por la sien del chico y Hinata gruño mas fuerte- será mejor que quien no me cause problemas seas tú- lo soltó y el chico cayó al suelo- ¿De qué trata el trabajo, Kakashi-sensei?- el peli plata miro a la joven.

- Se los diré después de la escuela, pasen todos a la sala de maestros, con su respectiva pareja- Hinata apretó los puños- bien, es todo, pueden salir a su descanso- Hinata bufo y se levanto, empujando al peli negro- Hinata-chan- ella lo miro- disfruta tu almuerzo- frunció el ceño y camino hacia su amigo.

- Salgamos de aquí- el chico asintió en silencio- ¿Por qué tengo que estar con ese afeminado?- el encapuchado solo se encogió de hombros- no es justo.

- Nada es justo, Hinata- ella lo miro y coincidió con él- ¿Quieres hacer algo?- ella lo miro y negó- bien, descansare en ese árbol- Hinata sonrió de lado y lo siguió, el joven tomo asiento con su espalda recargada en el tronco del árbol y Hinata se acostó en su muslo- ¿Por qué haces eso?

- Tengo sueño- respondió sin más, el moreno asintió y la dejo quedarse allí.

..

...

...

Sasuke se sobaba el cuello, esa chica sí que era bruta, mira que ahorcarlo por algo que no había sido su culpa, aunque Sakura tenía razón, si esa chica lo hacía bajar calificación, Fugaku lo mataría, hizo un puchero mientras sacaba su obento, lo destapo y empezó a comerlo, uno por uno masticando de manera fuerte, estaba muy molesto.

- Sasuke-teme- miro a su mejor amigo- ¿Y Hinata-chan?- el bufo y el rubio sonrió- es adorable ¿Verdad?

- ¿Adorable? Ella tiene de adorable lo que yo de mujeriego, nada- Naruto empezó a reír y el morocho siguió masticando mientras hacía más corajes- ¿En qué piensas?

- Que ella te gusta- el moreno se sonrojo hasta las orejas y el rubio empezó a reír como loco- ¡Debiste ver tu cara!- Sasuke apretó sus puños y después estampo uno en la mejilla de su mejor amigo ¡Ay! ¡Teme! ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¡Deja de reírte de mí!- ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha de miradas asesinas, en la cual no había ganador- ¡Dobe!

- ¡Teme!- Sasuke frunció el ceño un poco más y después miro a otro lado- afeminado.

- Bruto- dijo y el Uzumaki se calmo- ¿Estás conforme con tu pareja?

- Si, es mi prima- Sasuke miro a la mencionada, una chica peli roja de lentes y ojos cafés- además, mamá adora a Karin-chan- Sasuke hizo un puchero, Karin era trabajadora y lo acosaba igual que todas, pero era buena chica.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro de estar conforme con mi pareja- volvió a masticar su obento.

- ¿Y qué tal si le decimos a Kakashi-sensei?- Sasuke medito, conocía al torpe de su padrino, ese sujeto no le iba a tener consideración. Negó y Naruto sonrió- lo persuadiremos.

Kakashi-sensei se encontraba sentado en la sala de maestros, leía su especial de Icha-icha Paradise, tenía una mirada pervertida al mismo tiempo que soltaba pequeñas risas, Iruka solo sintió una gotita rodar por su sien, su amigo era un pervertido, suspiro.

- Saldré un segundo- Kakashi lo miro-¿Necesitas algo de afuera?- el negó y el castaño salió por la puerta, dejando al perverso profesor con su perverso libro en las manos.

- Oh si- siguió leyendo y sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa- jejeje.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- apenas y levanto la vista de su libro- ¡Queremos hablar contigo!

- No- tanto Sasuke como Naruto levantaron una ceja.

- ¡Pero aun no te hemos preguntado nada!- ataco Naruto y Sasuke medito los actuares de su padrino.

- Ya sé lo que me van a pedir y desde ahora les digo que no- tanto Sasuke como Naruto sintieron un aire frio recorrerles la espina dorsal hasta los pies- no cambiare la pareja de Sasuke-kun.

- ¡¿Por qué?!- se quejo el peli negro y Kakashi lo miro por encima de su libro- ella me odia… ¡Me matara apenas tenga oportunidad!- miro su cine interno en el cual él hacia la tarea y Hinata intentaba clavarle un cuchillo- ¡Es horrible!

- Es la única que puede trabajar contigo- dijo sin más y Sasuke levanto una ceja- no la cambiare- el morocho hizo un puchero y Naruto apretó los puños.

- ¡Entonces te obligare!- dicho esto, tomo el libro especial de Kakashi y lo lanzo por la ventana.

- ¡Nooooo! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!- Kakashi se lanzo contra la ventana para intentar alcanzar su libro, tanto Sasuke como Naruto se asustaron y corrieron a sujetarlo de las piernas para evitar que el muy tonto se matara- no ¡Mi libro!- lloraba el peli plata al no poder alcanzarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo Iruka –sensei al ingresar en el salón.

- ¡Iruka-sensei, ayúdanos! ¡Se quiere suicidar!- entre los tres intentaron subir al peli plata, mientras tanto el conserje, un hombre de cabello negro y la cara vendada del lado derecho, hacia su limpieza diaria cuando algo le cayó en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué demonios?- dijo, miro el libro- ¿Qué es esto?- empezó a ojearlo y sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa- jejeje, que gran tesoro- dijo guardándolo en su traje, Kakashi-sensei lloraba como niño pequeño ante lo que veía- las cosas buenas les suceden a los buenos, si.

- ¡No!- Iruka veía a su mejor amigo hacer agujeros en el suelo de la esquina- mi libro, mi libro- Sasuke intento acercarse a Kakashi, pero un aura asesina emano de él, haciendo que el peli negro sintiera miedo- ¡ustedes!- Sasuke corrió a esconderse detrás de Iruka-sensei- ¡Están castigados!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- tanto Iruka-sensei como Sasuke, intentaron detener al peli plata que iba directo al cuello del rubio- ¡Eso no es justo!

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lanzar mi libro por la ventana?!- Iruka suspiro- se quedaran afuera del salón y cargaran cada uno dos cubetas con agua- Naruto abrió la boca indignado.

- P-pero- hablo Sasuke- yo… yo no tuve nada que ver- Kakashi mando una mirada que hizo temblar al joven peli negro- ¡Iruka-sensei!- el castaño solo sonrió.

- Y además… conseguirán otro libro y me traerán de paso el nuevo- Naruto iba a protestar, pero Kakashi lo tomo de la oreja al igual que al chico de ojos negros y los llevo hacia afuera- ¡Sin discusión!- ambos asintieron y fueron por sus cubetas- mi libro… ¡Lo tiene Danzo!

- Tranquilo- dijo Iruka, poniendo una mano en el hombro del peli plata- ya pasara- Kakashi siguió llorando, mientras Iruka pensaba en lo exagerado que era.

- ¡Ese Kakashi-sensei!- gruño el rubio, estaba parado fuera del salón con los dos cubos en sus manos- ¡¿Por qué nos castigo?! Además hace demasiado alboroto por esos libros- hizo un puchero- aparte de que mi abuelo es quien los vende- hizo otro puchero- ¡Hey, teme!

- ¡Naruto!- dijo en tono tétrico, el rubio levanto una ceja y vio los puños del moreno, estos apretaban muy fuerte las cubetas en sus manos- por tu culpa…

- ¿Qué cosa?- se acerco más a su amigo- ¿Qué tienes Teme?

- ¡Por tu culpa me castigaron!- Naruto abrió los ojos- ¡Fugaku me matara cuando Kakashi le diga que me castigó!-

- No es para tanto, además. Recuerda que yo también estoy castigado- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Kakashi-sensei es muy exagerado y…

- ¡Se supone que debió castigarte solo a ti!- Naruto abrió los ojos- y yo pague los platos rotos, solo porque se te ocurrió la genial idea de lanzar su libro por la ventana- Naruto bufo y Sasuke se sintió más enojado- ¡no me ignores, Dobe!

- Por fin te has enojado- dijo con una sonrisa y eso aumento la ira del joven- eso es bueno, al menos salió algo bueno de todos esto.

- ¡Cállate!- tomo el balde con agua y lo lanzo contra el joven rubio, pero en el último segundo este alcanzo a quitarse.

...

...

...

Hinata había abierto los ojos después de un rato, había tenido un sueño, bufo, odiaba soñar. Miro y su nuevo amigo leía un libro encima de su frente, sonrió de lado y este dejo el libro. Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron en silencio hacia el salón, Hinata iba pensando en que a lo mejor había hecho demasiado alboroto por estar en el equipo del afeminado, pero siendo sinceras, ella odiaba a ese chico.

- Hinata- miro a su amigo- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- ella asintió.

- Iré a pedirle una disculpa a Uchiha- el moreno de lentes, sonrió y asintió, siguieron caminando, cuando escucharon el alboroto en el pasillo, Hinata siguió caminando, pero se detuvo al sentir algo duro golpearle la cabeza y después, algo líquido empapaba su ropa, y su cuerpo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos a más no poder y Naruto desapareció del lugar, sino intentaba hacer que la joven peli negra reaccionara, el golpe había sido muy fuerte. Lentamente ella iba abriendo sus ojos, sintió mucho dolor, pero también sintió otra cosa. Coraje, levanto sus ojos con un aura asesina solo para encontrarse al peli negro mencionado minutos atrás, con una cubeta en sus manos.

- A-a… yo… empezó el moreno y Hinata empezó a respirar de manera rápida- tu… t-tu… tu tuviste la culpa- dijo en tono bajo- además Naruto…- miro a todos lados y se asomo por la ventana- ¡Naruto!

- ¡Hey, teme! ¡¿Qué haces allá arriba?!- dijo con una sonrisa y el peli negro trago grueso.

- ¡Maldito!- le dijo ye l rubio empezó a reír como loco- Hyuga… yo… puedo explicarlo…

- U-chi-ha – dijo en tono sombrío, Shino sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y miro a su amiga- Eres… ¡Hombre muerto!- rugió para ponerse de pie, Sasuke ante eso, grito y corrió por toda la escuela- ¡Me las vas a pagar maldito afeminado!

- ¡No fue mi culpa, lo juro!- pero la peli negra no escuchaba de razones- ¡Aaaaaaah!- llegaron al piso de los mayores y Sasuke esquivaba a las personas mientras Hinata los empujaba- ¡Sálvenme, por piedad!- siguieron corriendo y Naruto iba detrás de ellos, ahora sí, dispuesto a interceder por el pellejo de su delicado amigo.

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Basta!- decía el rubio, Sasuke entro al primer salón que abrió sus puertas ante el alboroto y la peli negra ingreso también- ¡Hinata-chan!

- ¡Hinata-sama!- hablo un sorprendido Neji al ver a su dulce y hermosa prima, sostener el cuello de un inconsciente Sasuke Uchiha- ¿Qué hace?

- Este maldito me mojo- dijo y Neji reparo en la ropa de su prima, el uniforme de la escuela, la camisa blanca se pegaba por completo a ella remarcando lo voluptuoso de su pecho y dejando ver un brasier azul claro con encaje, se sonrojo- y tiene que pagar- Sasuke era zarandeado con fuerza por la chica y Neji intercedió.

- Hinata-sama- se quito su saco y lo puso sobre los hombros de la joven, ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados- se que Uchiha es un tonto y puede ser algo delicado… pero estoy seguro que no lo hizo apropósito.

- Es verdad Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio y Hinata reparo en el por primera vez- lo que sucede es que Sasuke quería mojarme a mí, pero yo me quite y no me fije que venias tu y… y paso lo que paso- Hinata bajo la vista, soltó al peli negro- gracias eres tan buena Hinata-chan- pero su puño cerrado se dejo caer en la cabeza del rubio- ¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!- se quejo con un lloriqueo.

- ¿Todavía preguntas, Naruto?- miraron y una castaña con dos cocos los regaño- eres de lo peor.

- ¡Tenten-chan!- la castaña suspiro- ¡no es mi culpa!

- perdónalo- dijo hacia la peli negra- es algo tonto, pero no es mal tipo- Hinata la miro ceñuda y ella sonrió- soy Tenten ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hinata Hyuga- dijo sin mas y miro al castaño- Neji, ya me voy- el asintió, miro a Sasuke que aun seguía en el quinto sueño- y el… ya sabes…-

- Yo lo llevare Hinata-sama- ella le sonrió al chico y asintió- muévete Naruto- el rubio lo miro- tenemos que bajar a tu amigo- bufo y entre los dos cargaron al moreno.

Las clases concluyeron y Hinata miraba hacia el parque y apretaba sus puños, ese suceso le había traído muy malos recuerdos "eres tan ñoña, no tienes curvas y además pareces un niño" apretó sus puños "Nunca serás tan bonita como yo" "Eres una molestia ¿Por qué no te largas?" golpeo lo primero que vio, que fue un árbol.

- Maldita sea- dijo, levanto la vista y ahí estaba Kakashi-sensei con el peli negro en su espalda- Kakashi-sensei- el mencionado la miro- ¿Aun no despierta?

- No, aprovecho para tomar una siesta- dijo con una sonrisa- lo llevare a casa y sus trabajos se los daré a él- ella frunció el ceño- ¿Quieres acompañarnos?- abrió los ojos.

- ¿Para que querría hacerlo?- el mayor solo se encogió de hombros- bueno, cuando despierte le pediré una disculpa- dijo mirando a otro lado, Kakashi sonrió, esa chica era todo un caso y el sabia que solo ella no estaría detrás de su atolondrado ahijado- iré con usted- el asintió y empezaron a caminar- ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho?

- Es mi ahijado- ella abrió los ojos- el padre de Sasuke era amigo-rival de mi sensei, el padre de Naruto- lo miro con curiosidad- jajaja y me hizo padrino de Sasuke en cuanto nació- Hinata medito lo dicho- iba a cumplir veinte años cuando eso sucedió- ella le sonrió, pero una sonrisa verdadera, cosa que hizo que el mayor parpadeara varias veces, ¿Era verdad?

- Yo no tuve padrinos- dijo volviendo a su actitud fría- pero papá y tío Hizashi siempre han sido buenos conmigo- el peli plata asintió- ¿Cuánto falta?

- No mucho, solo damos la vuelta en esta esquina y ya- ella asintió, giraron la esquina y ella abrió los ojos ¡¿Eso era una casa?!- ¿Sucede algo?- ella negó, su casa si era grande, pero no esperaba que el afeminado fuera de dinero-ven- ella asintió y miro la casa, se veía que le gustaba el lujo- ¡Hola, Mikoto-san!-saludo una peli negra que estaba hincada mientras recogía flores en su jardín- traje a Sasuke-kun.

- ¡¿Qué le sucedió?!- pregunto preocupada y Hinata volvió a incrementar su odio al peli negro, esa mujer mostraba preocupación por él- ¿Está bien?

- Si, solo se desmayo y de ahí aprovecho para tomar una siesta- dijo con una gotita en la sien y la mujer sonrió- ella es Hinata Hyuga, es compañera de Sasuke y vino para hacer el trabajo que les deje- ella le sonrió a la joven y ella miro a otro lado, cosa que sorprendió a la mayor- vamos- asintió y se despidió de la morena, Mikoto la miro sinceramente confundida.

Kakashi dejo a Sasuke en su habitación y Hinata se quedo junto a él, aunque el peli plata le había dicho que podía bajar a la cocina con él y Mikoto, pero no acepto, alegando que quería terminar con eso rápido e irse, así que esperaría hasta que el moreno se despertara, le explicaría las cosas de cómo hacer el trabajo y se iría a su casa y lo seguiría odiando de por vida. Sí, que gran plan.

Sasuke fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente y enfoco a todos lados, parecía su habitación, intento ponerse de pie, pero había algo que le impedía moverse, miro y había una cabellera negra pegada a su pecho, abrió sus ojos y se fijo en que la salvaje Hyuga estaba acostada a un lado de ella, contuvo la respiración, esa chica era muy linda, su ceño fruncido todo el tiempo, estaba relajado y parecía en paz, sus labios siempre pintados de rojo, se habían despintado en su camisa, para variar, sus manos apretaban parte de su camisa y su respiración acompasada le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

- H-Hyuga- pero ella no despertó, suspiro un poco y después intento moverse, estaba sonrojado, era una chica hermosa, la tenía en su cama y su falda se había levantado un poco, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo habían llegado ambos ahí?

- ¡Hey, Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Ya despertaste?!- abrió los ojos asustado ante la intrusión de su padrino, Hinata empezó a abrir los ojos ante el alboroto y lo primero que vio, fue un cuello, subió un poco su mirada y se topo con los labios de alguien y por último, unos ojos negros muy asustados- ¡Hinata-chan!- abrió los ojos y miro a Kakashi-sensei estaba en la puerta- que bueno que también despertaste- miro a Sasuke y después al sensei.

- ¡Uchiha!- gruño- ¡Pervertido!- estampo su mejilla contra la del joven, se levanto de inmediato, aunque estaba sonrojada, Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara y Sasuke se sobaba la mejilla lastimada y miraba con miedo a la peli negra.

- jejeje- se rio el sensei y Hinata lo asesino con la mirada- esas hormonas ¿Verdad?- abrió la boca, tomo una almohada y la estampo con la cara de peli plata.

- ¡Eres un pervertido, Kakashi-sensei!- dijo al borde de un colapso nervioso, nunca se había sentido tan apenada desde que había dejado de ser dulce y tímida-

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Mikoto, Hinata se lanzo a sus brazos y ella abrió los ojos.

- ¡No toques a mi mamá!- gruño el peli negro.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, jejeje ¿Qué les pareció? Jajaja opino que está bien, ellos dos se siguen odiando y a ella la odia medio mundo jajaja, ¿No? xD. Gracias a todas las que comentaron el primer capítulo, a las que leyeron y a las demás, muchas gracias jejeje. **

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**EyesGray-sama.- jajaja, siendo sinceras Líder-sama ¿Te puedo llamar así? Jajaja o prefieres Gray xD, ok no, bueno, siendo sinceras, creo que la mayoría de las chicas que pensamos, nos va a desesperar estar con gente idiota ¿No? A mí en lo personal también me desespera (¬¬) pero todo genial jejeje, aunque a veces también yo soy medio torpe jajaja (^.^u) pero bueno, gracias por comentar, nos vemos.**

**Dnizz.- lo subí tan pronto como pude, jejeje ¿me tarde? Espero que no, pero bueno, aquí esta y si, Sasuke-kun es delicado, pero no afeminado xD.**

**llLiebell.- jajaja hola. Qué bueno que te gusto y pues, el pasado de Hinata ira saliendo a flote mientras más se junte con Sasuke-kun, así como que le recuerda a su yo antiguo, jejeje aquí hay como que una pista, pero no es todo, pronto lo leeremos, digo, lo leerás y yo lo escribiré xD.**

**Mangetsu-Hyuga- bienvenida de nuevo, mi estimada señorita jejeje. Gracias por comentar y pues como siempre, se hace lo que se puede, espero que te guste y espero que no se me acabe el ingenio xD, como siempre, espero que sigas aquí conmigo y gracias.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan. ¡Tachan! ¡Aquí está el otro jejeje!**

**Hisa Uchiha- ¡como ordene mi general jajaja! (^O^) / Aquí esta, espero que te guste y pues, gracias por comentar.**

**Methy.-Gracias, aunque lo de la redacción (^.^u) no importa, espero poder mejorar en eso y qué bueno que te haya gustado, jajaja si esta medio extraño el asunto, pero gracias de nuevo por comentar y leer.**

**nn.- aquí esta, espero que te guste, nos vemos.**

**Como siempre, gracias a todas por comentar y pues, es imposible describir con Word, lo genial que me siento cuando veo que les gustan mis ideas, gracias de todo corazón y pues, nos vemos. Chaito.**


	3. La princesa indefensa

**¡Hello! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, gracias a las que siguen leyendo y comentando este extraño fanfic y pues, gracias (Kasai tiene lagrimas en los ojos como Rock Lee y Gai-sensei) me hacen muy feliz y espero que les siga gustando, como siempre, quejas, sugerencias y/o reclamos, aquí estoy.**

**Disclaimer.- Naruto no es mío, fin.**

**Aclaraciones **

**Sasuhina- hablan**

"_**sasuhina"-**_** piensan**

_**Sasuhina sin comillas- recuerdan o flash back ¿hecho? Jajaja.**_

**El capitulo va a estar medio tristón, pero no se aflijan lo que sigue esta mejor.**

* * *

**La princesa indefensa.**

_Una niña de cabellos negros azulados corría feliz por la escuela, era su primer día de clases y ella esperaba hacer muchos amigos. Miro entusiasmada hacia los salones, ahí habían varias niñas, se acerco corriendo a ellas._

_- B-buenos días- una de las niñas, cabello negro y largo, con flequillo enfrente la miro con curiosidad- soy Hinata Hyuga- les dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Ustedes como se llaman?- se sonrojo ante su atrevimiento._

_- Mi nombre es Madoka- respondió la peli negra con una sonrisa- mucho gusto Hinata-chan- ella sonrió- ellas son mis amigas, Hotaru, Mina y Sofía- Hinata hizo una reverencia- ¿Quieres ser nuestra amiga?- asintió feliz._

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y parpadeo un par de veces, miro a todos lados buscando indicios de donde podrá estar, pero se relajo al percatarse que estaba en su habitación, se levanto con mucho cuidado y suspiro, odiaba tener esos sueños.

- Hinata-sama- miro a una sirvienta que se encontraba en la puerta- Hiashi-sama la llama- asintió y se levanto, miro su reflejo, una playera holgada sobre un short igual de grande, su cabello flojamente amarrado con una liga y todo alborotado.

- Buenos días papá- el mayor dejo su periódico y sonrió ante la visión que le daba su hija, era una desvergonzada- ¿Se te ofrecía algo?

- Quería decirte que saldré por esta semana- Hinata dejo su actitud de desinteresada y lo miro con preocupación- tengo negocios fuera- ella bajo la vista- te diría que fueras conmigo, pero voy a la niebla- su actitud cambio a una de completo odio, Hiashi suspiro- entiendo que aun es difícil, por eso te dejare aquí junto con Neji- ella asintió y Hiashi sonrió- aunque aun no me has dicho que ocurrió ahí.

- N-no quiero hablar de eso- dijo con pesar y Hiashi se levanto de la mesa, camino hasta su hija y la abrazo- aun es muy pronto- enterró la cara en el pecho de su padre y el suspiro.

- Cuando estés lista para decírmelo, tomaremos represalias contra las personas que te agredieron- ella asintió y su padre sonrió- Hanabi ira conmigo- abrió los ojos sorprendida- ella si quiere volver, dijo que aun tenía algo allí- Hinata levanto una ceja y lo miro sin entender- ¡No me mires así! Yo tampoco tengo idea de que es lo que haya olvidado- sonrieron.

- Vayan con cuidado- dijo Hinata y Hiashi suspiro ¿Qué habría pasado que nunca se dio cuenta de dolor de su hija? Hitomi estaría decepcionada de él- iré a cambiarme.

- Ponte bien el uniforme- Hinata lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados desde la puerta y Hiashi carraspeo- está bien, haz lo que quieras- sonrió triunfal y subió corriendo.

Hinata apretó muy fuerte sus prendas, odiaba soñar con aquella época y más aun, no entendía por qué razón estaba recordando todo aquello, era culpa del Uchiha, aun recordaba lo ocurrido en su casa hacia dos días, se sonrojo e hizo un puchero, apretó de nuevo sus prendas y se metió a bañar, dispuesta a olvidar lo ocurrido, pero más que imposible.

**_Flash back._**

_Se lanzo a los brazos de la morena y escucho la voz del afeminado con "¡Deja a mi mamá!" miro a la peli negra con algo de confusión y después se separo de ella, pero Mikoto sonrió. _

_- ¡No toques a mi mamá!- gruño el peli negro corriendo hasta su madre y abrazándola, Hinata entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños, ese niñato le estaba colmando la paciencia._

_- No seas cruel Sasuke-kun- miro a su madre y Hinata abrió los ojos- ¿Te quedas a comer?-_

_- ¡Claro que se queda!- dijo Kakashi-sensei, ambos peli negros lo miraron con coraje y el peli plata despedía un aura de alegría, que contagio a Mikoto- seria de mala educación dejar a Hinata-chan fuera, después de que se quedo a esperar al dormilón de tu hijo- Sasuke se sonrojo y Hinata sonrió._

_- ¡Qué bueno!- dijo con una sonrisa y Hinata suspiro cansada, pero al final sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad que revelaba su felicidad. Tanto Sasuke como Kakashi la miraron como si tuviera tres ojos o cuatro piernas- ¡Hay eres tan linda! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Te importaría ayudarme con la comida?- Hinata asintió y bajo junto con Mikoto._

_- ¿Viste lo que yo he visto?- cuestiono el moreno hacia su padrino._

_- Dos veces- dijo igual de estupefacto- se ve linda cuando sonríe- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y un aura de enamoramiento._

_- ¡Es una niña, pederasta!- gruño Sasuke y Kakashi también gruño- además, de seguro es un ardid para tener a mi mamá._

_- Que bueno que pienses así de mi, Uchiha-baka- Sasuke se congelo y Kakashi se escondió detrás de la puerta- al menos los dos estamos conscientes de que nos odiamos, eso me agrada- dijo con un aura de peligro inminente- gracias por nada Uchiha, harás tu mitad del trabajo y yo la mía y no nos tendremos que ver por un tiempo- le arrojo las hojas a la cara y bajo corriendo las escaleras, había sido una tonta al creer que podría disculparse con el joven, era más que claro que no le agradaba, además ¿Por qué había subido de nuevo? A ya, porque le dijo a Mikoto ¡Olvide mis cosas! Y ella muy amablemente la dejo subir de nuevo- Mikoto-sama- la mujer la miro- perdóneme, pero mi padre me llamo para decirme que comeríamos fuera._

_- Es una pena, esperaba que pudieras comer con nosotros- Hinata le sonrió- ya se, ven la próxima semana y trae a tu familia contigo- asintió y salió corriendo- pobre chica._

_- ¡¿Pobre?! Da muchísimo miedo- dijo Sasuke y después se sonrojo, el no hablaba tanto- lo siento._

_- No te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa y el correspondió- intenta ser amable con ella- Sasuke medito las palabras de su madre- ¡Kakashi-san, vamos a comer!_

_**Fin de flash back**._

Gruño, odiaba a ese niño mimado y tímido, debía ser más valiente, mas hombre ¿Qué sabia ella? Pero en realidad ella odiaba el hecho de que se pareciera a lo que había sido ella en un principio. Maldito Uchiha, el tenia amigos que lo querían y lo defendían, ella estuvo sola, sus "amigos" le dieron la espalda.

- ¡No pienses en eso!- se regaño- eres una Hyuga, la primogénita, el orgullo de tu padre y el amor de tu madre fue lo que te trajeron al mundo- se miro al espejo mientras decía esas palabras- deja de llorar como una niña pequeña que cree que alguien va a venir y salvarla, si no te salvas tu solo nadie lo hará- las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos- ¡No llores!- pero estas escaparon- ¡no llores, no te atrevas! ¡No más!- se dejo caer delante del tocador y cubrió su boca con su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda apretaba el labial en sus manos- no llores…

..

...

...

...

Sasuke bostezaba, estaba cansado, había hecho su trabajo hasta muy entrada la noche y eso no le ayudaba en nada, estaba muy cansado. Miro hacia sus amigos, el dobe de Naruto parloteaba como si no hubiera mañana, Sakura fingía que lo escuchaba pero se veía su vena de irritación, Ino caminaba a un lado de él y Karin, la prima de Naruto, bostezaba igual que el. Vaya, que amigos.

- Y entonces papá le dijo a mamá, Naruto ya esta grande, puede cuidarse solo y mamá dijo- puso sus manos en su cintura- si Naruto pudiera cuidarse solo, no tendría porque ir a recoger su boleta de calificaciones, cuando está claro que el puede hacerlo solo ¿No?- todos empezaron a reír y Sasuke sonrió, ese dobe era su mejor amigo- y papá me dijo, lo siento hijo, tu madre gano.

- Nunca te pongas a pelear contra mi tía- sonrieron- miren que tenemos allí, la princesa Hyuga hace su aparición matutina- Sasuke volteo por instinto, se veía diferente, su uniforme estaba bien colocado, aunque la falda seguía siendo muy corta, sus labios estaba sin color- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se te hizo tarde?- Sasuke se congelo y miro a Karin, quien retaba a Hinata con la mirada.

- No me llamo Uzumaki para que eso pase- dijo simplemente y siguió de largo, todos abrieron los ojos y Naruto se sintió ofendido.

- ¡Maldita Hyuga, se cree demasiado!- dijo Sakura, pero Sasuke miraba su andar, se veía distinta.

Hinata llego junto a su mejor amigo y este la miro con curiosidad, pero ella no dio indicios de querer hablar, se encogió de hombros y no pregunto, pero tampoco se alejo de su lado.

- Buenos días chicos- dijo Iruka-sensei- supongo que estarán preparados- todos lo miraron con curiosidad y Hinata seguía con la vista perdida por la ventana, Shino a su lado solo la contemplaba - bueno, como están tan emocionados y parece que no se acuerdan… entonces les diré- tomo su plumón y empezó a escribir en el gran pizarrón blanco- recuerden que viene la carrera- Hinata levanto por fin su vista- ¿Lo recuerdan? La que se hace cada año para juntar fondos- todos asintieron y murmuraron cosas, pero Hinata tenía dudas, levanto su mano- si, Hinata-san

- ¿Qué es esa carrera?- dijo en tono suave, sin agresión ni nada parecido, todos en el salón, incluido Iruka-sensei estaban confundidos y sorprendidos- recuerde que yo me matricule hace un mes- medito, había pasado un mes y ni cuenta se había dado.

- A bueno- sonrió el sensei- es una carrera como todas, un maratón. Los alumnos deben correr en parejas y cada quién la va a escoger o lo puede escoger un profesor, se tiene que pagar una cantidad de dinero y con ello tienes tu entrada- ella asintió- es divertido, ya que al final hay una comida en familia- su tranquilidad se esfumo y eso lo noto el sensei- o puedes irte a casa, como prefieras- esquivo la mirada confundida de todos los alumnos- ¿Te animas?- se encogió de hombros e Iruka-sensei comprendió que la había regado.

- Seamos compañeros Hinata- miro a su mejor amigo y asintió- irá- el sensei asintió y Hinata volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos "_comida en familia, hmp, si claro como no"_

**_Flash back._**

_- ¿Una carrera?- cuestiono una pequeña peli negra con cierta emoción- ¿En qué consiste?_

_- Tenemos que correr en un maratón- dijo Madoka- y una vez que lleguemos a la meta, nos comemos lo que hay- Hinata abrió sus ojos confundida- así de simple, si ganamos el premio es nuestro, que por lo general son golosinas._

_- ¡Ya veo!- sonrió, tanto Sofía como Hotaru sonrieron triunfales mientras que Mina bajo la vista, pobre Hinata._

_El día de la carrera llego y con ello todos los niños estaban emocionados, Hinata había visto la pila de dulces, la ganaría y se las daría a sus amigas, por su valiosa amistad, miro hacia las gradas y ahí estaba una hermosa peli negra, con una bebe en sus brazos, a su derecha un castaño con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a gritar como loco si era necesario. Los saludos con entusiasmos y ambos sonrieron._

_Empezó la carrera y ella corrió todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le daban, tenía que ganar, tenía que ganar, rebaso al quinto, paso al cuarto, se situó entre los tres primeros, en el cual iba Mina y Hotaru, Madoka hacía rato que se había quedado atrás y Sofía no participo. Rebaso a Hotaru y siguió por su otra amiga, Mina fingió haberse torcido un pie y eso desconcentro a Hinata. Pero ella le dijo que siguiera corriendo._

_Llego en primer lugar y Hiashi gritaba como loco, mientras que Hitomi aplaudía, sin despertar a la bebe. Sonrió ante su logro, había sido la primera en un maratón, corrió hacia los dulces, dispuesta a tomarlos pero uno de los profesores la tomo de la mano, le puso su medalla y todos la miraron._

_Hinata llego hasta los dulces, pero ya no estaban, se preocupo ¿Quién se habría llevado su premio? Ella lo había ganado para sus amigas, empezó a caminar hacia los arbustos, por lo general siempre que alguien se llevaba algo, buscaba un escondite donde comerlo. "Hinata es tan tonta" escucho "se creyó lo de los dulces, jajaja cuando no los encuentren le echaran la culpa" se detuvo ante lo escuchado "gracias Hotaru, eres muy rápida" "¿Por qué somos así con Hinata-chan? Ella es linda" "¡Por eso, es demasiado linda y odio las cosas lindas!" _

_**Fin de flash back.**_

- Hinata- parpadeo y miro a su derecha- ¿Te encuentras bien?- empezó a ver a todos lados y después asintió- no te ves bien- Shino coloco su mano sobre la frente de la peli negra, como midiendo su temperatura.

- Estoy bien- dijo quitando su mano, Shino levanto una ceja detrás de sus lentes oscuros e hizo algo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer- ¡S-Shino!- dijo cuando sintió los brazos del moreno apretarla contra su pecho.

- He escuchado que un abrazo sirve- dijo con simpleza y Hinata lo separo de ella, lo tomo de la mano y salió con él, cosa que a todos dejo desconcertados y mas a cierto peli negro delicado, que sin pensarlo los siguió, Hinata subió las escaleras de la azotea- ¿Te encuentras bien?- negó y Shino suspiro- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Cosas- dijo intentando contener las lagrimas, había llorado todo el día- ya basta- se dijo a sí misma, Shino se acerco a ella y la abrazo de nuevo- no quiero llorar- se dio la vuelta y enterró la cara en el pecho de Shino- no quiero llorar, no quiero- Shino solo suspiro.

- Está llorando- susurro Sasuke desde su escondite y algo se instalo en su pecho- pobrecita- recordó el día en su casa, ella había estado muy extraña y desde entonces cada que lo veía lo quería matar, pero se sorprendió ahora de ver que la joven sollozaba y temblaba en brazos del joven con lentes.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo?- se paralizo ante la voz de Sakura detrás de él- ¿Esa es Hyuga?- intento mover a Sasuke pero él se lo impidió- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Déjala, ella… ella- se sonrojo- está escuchando una declaración- Sakura abrió los ojos y sonrió como idiota, cosa que asusto al moreno- no digas nada ¿Si? Me matara si se entera que yo te lo dije.

- Ella no te hará nada- Sasuke suspiro- está bien, no diré nada- sonrió y asintió- ya me voy- la dejo marchas y volvió a mirar a la peli negra, se veía tan indefensa así, se sonrojo ante lo que veía, Shino al lado de la chica y ella, simplemente allí, llorando, eran un intruso, bajo las escaleras y se sorprendió al escucharse pensar que quería saber que ocurría con ella.

Por su parte, Hinata se iba calmando de poco en poco y se sorprendió al ver la camisa de Shino completamente mojada, se sonrojo, pero ni así aparto a su mejor amigo, ahora sabía lo que era un amigo, uno de verdad. Se soltó de él y lo miro, pero como siempre tenía esos horribles lentes, no sabía si estaba viéndola a ella o a otro lado, pero no importaba.

- Yo… gracias- Shino asintió- vayamos al salón, de seguro ya llego Kakashi-sensei- asintieron y Hinata fue tratando de normalizar su respiración y se veía en un espejo para tratar de quitar los rastros de lagrimas, entraron al salón y se sorprendió de verlos a todos cuchicheando, pero eso no fue lo peor, si no que los murmullos aumentaron en cuanto ellos entraron y se sentaron.

- Shino- llamo el Inuzuka- ven amigo, tenemos que hablar- el chico asintió y se aproximo hacia su amigo, quien se colgó de su cuello- ¡bastardo! Se suponía que nadie tomaría ventaja de nada, y mira. Tenias que ser tu- Shino levanto una ceja, sinceramente confundido- solo te digo una cosa, cuídate porque te la quitare- Hinata por su parte también fruncía el ceño, cuando la rubia tonta del grupo se acerco.

- ¡Felicidades Hinata-san!- la miro sin entender- Shino-kun es lindo, pero es muy callado para mi gusto- le puso la mano en el hombro y Hinata se sintió agredida, la agredían. Se puso de pie, tomo la mano de Ino y le dio la vuelta, derribándola- ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

- ¡No me toques!- dijo con coraje - ¡¿De qué demonios hablan todos ustedes?!- todos se callaron y miraron a la peli rosa, sonrió y Hinata apretó sus puños- ¿Qué sucede?

- No lo ocultes Hyuga- la chica levanto una ceja- es mejor que lo digas abiertamente para que nadie te quiera quitar a Shino-kun- tanto el mencionado como ella voltearon a verse y Sasuke se hacía chiquito en su asiento- vamos, diles.

- Haruno- dijo lo más calmada posible- no sé de que estés hablando y sinceramente no me interesa, pero me estas poniendo de mal humor- Sakura sonrió triunfal- así que… ¿Alguien podría explicarme lo que sucede aquí? – Todos tragaron grueso y Hinata volteo a ver a Sasuke- ¡Uchiha-baka, explícame!- el mencionado tembló y miro con miedo a la peli negra.

- Yo… bueno- miro a Sakura, la iba a matar, le dijo que no dijera nada y ahora todo mundo sabía una mentira, pero ¿Cómo le iba a decir? Hinata-san está llorando, se habría reído de ella- es que… tu… - Hinata apretó los puños- ¡Tu estas saliendo con Shino!- ambos abrieron los ojos y todos empezaron a aplaudir- Lo siento- susurro y Hinata se sobo la sien.

- Muy bien- todos se congelaron- ¿Quién dijo eso?- y todos señalaron a la peli rosa- temía que fuera alguien mas inteligente- la peli rosa la miro indignada- pero ya vi que no, así que ahora- miro a los demás y se acerco a Hinata- te dije que no te metieras conmigo frentona- Sakura abrió los ojos- pero parece que te gustan las cosas difíciles ¿No? Bien, mejor por mi- Sakura abrió los ojos- eres mi enemiga de ahora en adelante y pobre de ti si me entero que estas regando estupideces por todos lados- Sasuke estaba asustado, se veía que iba en serio.

- ¡Hyuga!- dejo a la peli rosa y miro al afeminado- F-fui yo… - ella levanto una ceja y Sakura abrió los ojos- yo fui quien dijo que estabas saliendo con Shino- todos se callaron y se pegaron a la pared, Sakura también opto por alejarse- así que… ¡no le digas nada!- Hinata bufo,

- Está bien, está bien- Sasuke abrió sus ojos, accedió ¿Accedió a una petición suya?- solo no me causen más problemas- Shino miro a su amiga y se dio cuenta, por raro que parezca, que estaba sonrojada- me voy- tomo su mochila, su saco y salió del salón.

"_¿Por qué me sonrojo?" "Shino es mi mejor amigo, nada más, aunque ¿Qué habrá llevado al idiota ese a pensar que somos algo?" _medito pero no encontraba respuestas, se sonrojo de nuevo, Shino era su mejor amigo, pero en realidad lo que la hacía sonrojar era que la emparejaran con alguien, nunca tuvo esa "suerte" de que dijeran, ella es para tal, o hace bonita pareja con él. Internamente sonrió.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, jejeje ya se va conociendo la vida de Hinata-chan pero aun no soltaremos todo de golpe. Waa la carrera, jejeje pasaran cosas muy interesantes, y Sasuke-chan se empieza a sentir incomodo con Hinata-chan a su lado, jejeje. ¿Creen que le salga lo buen chico? **

**En fin, jajaja como siempre, gracias por los reviews.**

**Dnizz.- jajaja see, todo le pasa a ese niño, siendo sinceras la idea de Kakashi corriendo y llorando por su libro me la dio mi hermano, yo pensaba ponerlo acá más serio jajaja, pero me gusto.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- por el bochorno que le causo la actitud de Sasuke y Kakashi, por eso jajaja, pero aquí se explica mas.**

**Sirone Aphrody.- gracias, y bienvenida jejeje, si Sasuke-chan es una ternura, xD. Espero que este también te guste.**

**Nn.- jajaja, aquí esta, espero que te guste.**

**Gracias a todas por leer y pues, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo. **


	4. La princesa con suerte ¿O mala suerte?

**Seguimos con Hyuga princess, pues bueno. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por los comentarios, los favoritos, las alertas y demás. Jejeje como siempre, Kasai esta a su servicio xD.**

**Disclaimer.- Naruto no es mío, ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo los tomo prestados para dar vida y rienda suelta a mi loca imaginación y las historias más extrañas que se me puedan ocurrir xD.**

**Aclaraciones.- **

Sasuhina.- hablan

_"Sasuhina_" piensan

_Sasuhina- recuerdan o flash back _

* * *

**La princesa con suerte ¿o mala suerte?**

Hinata se encontraba sentada en el parque, se había salido de la escuela en medio del descanso y había caminado sin rumbo por todos lados, intentando recobrar la compostura y sonriendo como tonta ante las palabras del afeminado. También recordaba con cierta gracia la conversación mantenida con su mayor domo.

_**Minutos antes.**_

_- ¿Hinata-sama? ¿La dejan llamar en horas de clase?- cuestionó en tono reprobatorio._

_- No, me escape de la escuela, bueno en realidad Salí delante de todos los profesores y no me detuvieron- medito- o a lo mejor no se atrevieron, el caso es que me encuentro sola y sin dinero, ven por mí._

_- ¿Se escapo de la escuela?- ella afirmo y el mayor domo sintió verdadera pena por los profesores de Hinata- iré por usted, aguarde ahí._

_- Si, si, por cierto- le hablo- ¿Podrías traer mi cartera para que vayamos a comer pasteles?- el mayor domo cayó al piso y Hinata solo escucho un ruido sordo- ¿Estás bien? ¡Hey!_

_**Ahora.**_

Y era así como se encontraba en ese momento, sola, sentada en la banca de un parque y viendo como se mecían aquellos niños, estaba aburrida. Genial idea la de irse así sin más, pero que mas podía hacer ¿Dejar que la idiota de Haruno se burlara de ella? Nah, eso no era lo suyo.

Un claxon sonó y el mayor domo estaba ahí, con el Lincoln negro estacionado delante del parque. Corrió hasta el, sentándose de golpe, sonrió ante sus acciones y el mayor domo pensó en lo mucho que extrañaba aquellas sonrisas de su tierna Hinata, pero ella ya no era así ¿Por qué? Larga historia.

- ¿Trajiste mi cartera?- el hombre de mediana edad asintió y Hinata sonrió- ¡Genial, vamos a la pastelería!

..

...

...

...

Sasuke estaba tenso, tenían clase con Azuma-sensei y el siempre les decía que hicieran pareja con su compañero de asiento ¿Y qué sucedió? Pues que a la linda y llorona Hinata se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de irse a quien sabe dónde y dejarlo a su suerte.

- ¡Esto es demasiado!- todos lo miraron sorprendidos y se sonrojo- lo siento.

- Uchiha, veo que tienes muchas ganas de hablar- el pelo negro lo miro con miedo- habla afuera, anda- hizo un puchero y salió a regañadientes.

- ¡Castigado otra vez, Fugaku me matara!- se rascaba la cabeza con desesperación- ¿Por qué a mí?

- Sasuke- miro a su derecha y ahí estaba el amigo de Hinata- se que nos viste- abrió sus ojos- y te agradezco que no dijeras nada sobre su estado, pero inventar semejante mentira- se sonrojo- ten en cuenta una cosa- el chico asintió- ella es como mi hermana, la adoro, pero no tolerare que tu novia siga metiéndose con ella- Sasuke abrió los ojos-

- ¿Mi novia?- señalo a la peli rosa, quien garabateaba algo en su libreta- te equivocas, ella no es mi no…

- No me interesa- se acerco mas al joven- si ella sigue hablando y metiéndose donde no la llaman- agarro el cuello del tímido joven y lo acerco a su rostro- ten en cuenta que te hare responder por ella, de hombre a –lo miro detenidamente- hombre- dijo menos serio, lo soltó y camino por el pasillo- estas avisado Uchiha y pobre de ti si dices algo de esto, porque me enterare- se perdió por el pasillo y Sasuke sintió miedo.

- Ese chico es un peligro- lloriqueo – ahora entiendo porque le agrado a Hyuga- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

...

...

...

...

Hinata descansaba después de comerse su decimoquinto rollo de canela. Le encantaban y el mayor domo miraba con una sonrisa las facciones de la joven, primero su aburrimiento, después su ilusión al saber que tenían rollos de canela y por ultimo su placer al probarlos todos y terminar satisfecha.

- ¿Por qué me miras tanto?- cuestiono en tono frio y cruzando sus brazos- ¿está mal que sea feliz por… media hora?- el hombre negó.

-Hiashi-sama me pregunto hoy por lo que paso en la niebla- su seriedad y su frialdad se esfumaron para dar paso a una mueca de angustia- no le he dicho nada, como Hinata-sama ordeno… pero.

- No le digas nada- miro a otro lado- eso me corresponde a mí y un día se lo diré- el asintió- pero aun no.

- Yo le daré el tiempo necesario a Hinata-sama para sanar sus heridas- ella asintió- pero no tome demasiado, porque esas heridas se vuelven cicatrices muy feas- dicho esto se levanto y fue a pagar la cuenta, Hinata medito lo dicho ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su papá aquello?

_Flash back._

_Apretaba sus puños, después de lo escuchado no quiso saber más de ellas, opto por alejarse y no dar pie a que volvieran a dirigirle la palabra. Creyó que les hacia un mal, les hizo un favor, sus burlas y comentarios siguieron en aumento._

_Pero opto por fingir que no escuchaba nada, paso a la secundaria y allí no había gran problema, nadie la conocía y eso la hacía feliz. Pero entonces sus ojos se tenían que fijar en el, en sus sonrisas, sus rojos cabellos y sus ojos cafés, su cara de aburrimiento. Su corazón latía a mil cada que ese joven se acercaba a ella, pero él no la miraba si quiera._

_- Es Sasori-sempai- dijo una- es tan guapo ¿No crees Hinata-chan?- ella asintió._

_- Pues a mí no me parece tan guapo- dijo otra- lo odio es un reverendo imbécil y cree que las mujeres son objetos- cuánta razón tenía-_

_- No le arruines sus sueños a Hinata-chan- las tres rieron ante el comentario._

_Miraba la ventana, desde ahí tenía una buena vista y por ella se veía al joven peli rojo que caminaba hacia el interior de la institución, apretó sus manos con el sobre en ellas. Ahí estaba su confesión, le diría a ese joven que le gustaba._

_- Sasori-sempai- se había armado de valor para hablarle al joven, quien estaba rodeado de sus amigos-yo… quiero hablar contigo- se sonrojo y el chico asintió, la siguió por el pasillo y después se detuvo- esto… esto es para ti- le tendió la carta, el chico la abrió delante de ella y empezó a leer la misiva._

_- Escucha- empezó a reír como loco y Hinata lo miro con miedo- ¡¿Es verdad?!- empezó a reír de nuevo y la joven tembló- esto es lo más absurdo que me han escrito en años- Hinata bajo la vista- te diré las razones por las que No pienso salir contigo-ella asintió y Sasori comenzó de manera cruel- tu aspecto ¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué eres una monja?!- Hinata miro su uniforme, las caletas estaban hasta arriba, su falda larga debajo de la rodilla, su saco, camisa y chaleco, eran tres tallas más grandes que ella y su cabello en una trenza francesa- dos ¿Eres mujer? No lo pareces, y si lo eres, entonces eres patética- ella lo miro sorprendida- tartamudeas, eres ñoña, sin chiste, no tienes sentido de la diversión además de que tartamudeas mucho, yo no tengo la paciencia para tolerarte._

_- Y-yo n-no- el chico frunció el ceño- l-lo siento- empezó a llorar y Sasori bufo, odiaba que lloraran, pero después se lo agradecería- ¿Por qué es tan cruel?_

_- Simple, te estoy haciendo un favor al decirte todo esto, créeme me lo agradecerás después- empezó a caminar y Hinata lo detuvo- suéltame… escucha- ella lo miro- para que no se te haga tan insoportable la verdad, te diré algo- asintió atenta- alguien más me gusta y tiene más… mas estilo que tu, si algún día llegaras a igualarla, saldré contigo, pero antes no- Hinata se congelo ante esas palabras._

_Sus amigas estuvieron con ella durante su desahogo, pero no era suficiente, ella necesitaba más. Quería cambiar pero no por ese idiota, pensó que solo se estaba emocionando de más, idiotas como ese existen en todo el mundo, más calmada ante ese pensamiento, acudió a la escuela al tercer día, pero oh sorpresa._

_Su mejor amiga, estaba ahora en brazos del peli rojo, todo su mundo se volvió abajo, le rompían el corazón y era por su mejor amiga, intento pasarlo por alto, pero ella misma fue a contárselo y decirle que era por ella que nunca la tomarían en cuenta._

_- mírate al espejo- Hinata lloraba a esas alturas- eres patética, no eres bonita; tus ojos parecen dos gargajos de lo blancos que están, además de que no tienes curvas- dijo señalando su cuerpo, por el cual se empezaban a ver las curvas de la adolescencia- nunca serás tan bonita como yo- con estas últimas palabras, se fue contoneando las caderas, Hinata llamo a su mayor domo para que fuera por ella y la sacara de allí._

_Una vez en casa, tanto el mayor domo como los sirvientes, se preocuparon por ella, pero no quiso hablar. Se encerró en su habitación, miro su ropa, todos eran vestidos largos, faldas largas, ningún short ni pantalón. Se quito la ropa y empezó a tirarla toda, rompió los vestidos, las faldas, tiro sus zapatos. Querían una Hinata diferente, ella se las daría, verían lo que era meterse con un Hyuga._

_Fue a la escuela, su falda era más corta que antaño, su camisa estaba abierta y revelaba sus generosos pechos, su mirada dulce y tímida ahora destilaba odio y veneno. La nueva Hinata hacia su aparición, todos quedaron embobados al verla, su largo cabello estaba suelto, sus piernas descubiertas. Pero su corazón, roto y demandado con odio._

_-Hinata-chan- miro a su amiga, la única que le quedaba- estaba preocupada por ti- asintió- pero qué bueno que ya viniste, ten. Te guarde todos los apuntes- la chica sonrió de verdad ante la amistad de esa joven- perdóname por no defenderte._

_- No te preocupes Umi-chan – ella le sonrió- aprendí que todos te pueden dar la espalda, pero tienes que defenderte tu misma- ella bajo la vista- no te preocupes, aun quiero ser tu amiga- ambas sonrieron y terminaron su primer año en la secundaria._

_**Fin de flash back.**_

Apretó los puños, odiaba a esa sabandija de Sasori, pero eso ya no importaba. Salió al lado de su mayor domo y reparo en una cosa, tenían clase con azuma sensei y ella había dejado solo al afeminado, bueno. Se lo merecía por haber mentido sobre su relación con su mejor amigo.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy puntual y preparo sus cosas para salir a la escuela, se lo debía al afeminado, fue hacia la escuela con la clara intención de compensar su huida del día anterior, pero hay que ser sinceras ¿Se quedarían a tomar clases? Ella no, por eso se salió.

Sasuke metía con cierto coraje y en medio de quejas sus útiles, esa Hyuga se le había hecho faca escaparse y la culpa era de él, si era suya ¿Por qué? Por compadecerse de un demonio como ella, era vil, podía mentir y él le creyó, pero hoy sería diferente.

Salió después de haberle dado un beso a su madre y despedido de la mano de su padre y su hermano, iría y enfrentaría a la peli negra, sí, eso haría.

- ¡Ay!- choco con alguien y cayó al suelo- ¡Fíjate por dónde vas estorbo!- miro y era la mencionada- ¡tenias que ser tu!

- ¡Hyuga!- gruño también y ambos se miraron con odio mientras se ponían de pie- ¡¿Por qué chocaste conmigo?!

- ¡La culpa es tuya!- la gente que pasaba alrededor volteaban a verlos como preguntándose qué les sucedería a ese par de locos- ¡¿Y ustedes que ven?! ¿Quién un autógrafo o una foto?- la gente se sorprendió ante la contestación de la joven- váyanse.

- ¡No seas grosera!- dijo el joven- lo siento…- dejo de hablar ya que Hinata lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hacia la escuela- ¡Suéltame!

- Cállate ya- dijo con coraje y se sentó- escucha, lamento haberte dejado ayer- Sasuke sintió esperanzas de que podrían ser amigos- veras, habían unos rollitos de canela muy ricos- y sus esperanzas se esfumaron- y pues, lo siento ¿Te dejaron trabajo?

- Me sacaron de clase- Sasuke hizo un puchero- hice demasiado escándalo- Hinata conto mentalmente hasta diez- además, después nos pasaran los apuntes.

- Más te vale- dijo sin más.

Las clases pasaron rápido, aunque algunas parecía que nunca acabarían y esa era la del profesor Iruka, como siempre sus clases eran tan interesantes como dos ancianos en una carrera. Pero no importaba.

- Bien- dijo el sensei- como veo que todos ya guardaron sus cosas- asintieron- bien, usaremos los últimos veinte minutos para ponernos de acuerdo con la carrera- Hinata frunció el ceño- ya todos pagaron su cuota- la joven se sintió confundida, ella no había pagado nada, entonces la cara de su mayor domo le llego como un flash a la cabeza, fue el- así que… asignare a las parejas- tanto Shino como ella se miraron, no podrían correr juntos, de eso estaban seguros.- Inuzuka y Aburame, Uzumaki y Haruno- la peli rosa chillo y Hinata sonrió triunfal- Yamanaka y Nara- bostezo- Uchiha y Hyuga,

- ¡¿Qué?!- ambos se levantaron de su asiento y miraron incrédulos al sensei- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No es justo!- dijeron al unisonó e Iruka sonrió.

- He dicho, la carrera es pasado mañana, irán con Anko sensei para que les de las indicaciones- se miraron con desprecio y al final asintieron.

- Si me haces perder te mato- dijo Hinata en tono amenazador.

- Si me matas, Itachi te hará puré- se miraron con más odio contenido y al final se ignoraron.

- ¡No es posible! ¡¿Por qué a mí, Shino?!- el mencionado solo se encogió de hombros- ok, esto es demasiado. Con ese niño en mi equipo perderé la carrera.

- Sasuke Uchiha es un excelente corredor- Hinata lo miro con curiosidad, el joven por su parte se recargo en el barandal de la azotea, donde se encontraban en ese momento- no creo que pierdas.

- ¿Quién es Itachi?- cuestiono como no queriendo.

- Es su hermano mayor- asintió- es muy diferente a él, así que no te preocupes- Hinata sonrió y después bufo de nuevo- ¿Te divertiste ayer?

- Si, ya sabes, pasteles, salidas. Todo fue genial- miro hacia el frente- oye…- este solo asintió- am… ¿Te gustan los rollos de canela?- se golpeo mentalmente.

- No, soy igual que Sasuke, no me gustan las cosas dulces- Hinata se sorprendió- pero gracias- le sonrió y bajaron de nuevo.

Sasuke refunfuñaba de camino a casa ¿Por qué se esforzaban en ponerla con ella? Recordaba las palabras de su padrino "ella es la única que puede hacer pareja contigo, cuando lo entiendas me lo vas a agradecer" gruño y empezó a golpear todo lo que encontró en un claro berrinche de niño de seis años.

- ¡Ya llegue!- dijo con cansancio- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Oh cariño!- salió su madre y lo abrazo- ¡Adivina con quien me encontré en la calle!- Sasuke medito- ¡Hinata-chan!

- ¡Si!- apareció en la puerta y miro- ¡Tú!- dijeron ambos al unisonó.

- _venia de regreso y me encontré con Hinata-chan y ella muy amablemente me ayudo con las compras- Sasuke sintió aire frio y Hinata miro a otro lado, no le gustaba que le dijeran que era buena´- es tan linda.

- Si, si- dijo Sasuke- y te ayudo, que bueno, vete a casa Hyuga- la muchacha entrecerró los ojos.

- No seas grosero Sasuke-chan- Hinata contuvo una carcajada ¿Chan? – Tú no eres así, además de que Hinata-chan me va a ayudar con la comida y se quedara a comer ¿Verdad?- le mando una mirada que decía muy claramente. No te puedes negar, suspiro y asintió- ¿Lo ves? Es tan linda- canturreo y fue corriendo hacia la cocina- ¡Alcánzame Hinata-chan!

- Aléjate de mi mamá- gruño Sasuke.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, Sasuke-Chan- un escalofrió recorrió la columna del joven, se estaba burlando de él- pero sacare provecho de esto, para que aprendas a no meterte en mis asuntos- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la cocina.

Mikoto era muy fácil de tratar, solo tenias que tenerla contenta y ella te contaría todo acerca de sus hijos, pero eso no le importaba a ella, nada mas quería su venganza contra Sasuke-chan, sonrió ante lo pensado, sonaba tierno el Sasuke-chan, ok ya, estaba desvariando. También le sorprendió mucho que le contara un poco sobre el matrimonio con Fugaku, aunque ella recordaba los días en los que su madre vivía.

- ¿Y tu mamá Hinata-chan?- Hinata la miro- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Se llamaba Hitomi Hyuga- dijo ella- murió cuando yo tenía seis, pero no importa- sonrió- ¿Ya terminamos?- asintió y llevaron las cosas a la mesa- buenas tardes- saludo al señor de la casa, un hombre moreno, con su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho- Soy Hinata Hyuga.

- Mucho gusto- escucho una voz detrás de ella, pero no volteo- el es mi padre, aunque no habla mucho

- No hables de mas Itachi- Hinata puso un plato delante de é- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Es compañera de Sasuke- respondió Mikoto dejando un plato delante de su hijo mayor- la encontré cuando venía de regreso y me ayudo a traer las cosas, también se quedo a preparar la comida conmigo- dijo con orgullo y Fugaku asintió.

- Por cierto- hablo Itachi- invite a un amigo a comer- Mikoto sonrió con cariño- no debe tardar en llegar- Hinata miro fijamente al joven, se le hacía conocido, pero no recordaba de donde- ya llego- dijo cuando el timbre sonó.

- Ya, gracias por abrirme- dijo el joven, Hinata no quiso reparar en la persona, solo comería, lavaría sus platos y se iría- ¿Qué hay Itachi?- un extraño vacio se instalo en su pecho, recordaba esa voz- vaya, tienes visitas ¿Quién es ella?

- Es Hinata- dijo Mikoto- es una amiga de Sasuke- tanto Sasuke como ella casi escupieron su comida al escuchar "amiga" – ella preparo la comida- el mencionado sonrió y Hinata por fin levanto la vista- Sasori-kun, que bueno que pudiste venir.

- Ya sabes Mikoto-san, la escuela es muy pesada- Hinata estaba helada- Y dime Hinata-chan ¿De dónde eres?- cuando la joven levanto la vista, suasorio abrió los ojos- Tu…- dijo casi sin aire,

- ¡Tú!- acuso la Hyuga- perdóname Mikoto-san, me voy a mi casa- se levanto y Sasuke la miro curioso- gracias por dejarme hacer la comida, espero que les guste- tomo su saco y paso a un lado de atacó, ahora recordaba. El grupo de amigos de Sasori de había burlado de ella, incluido el dichoso Itachi- hasta mañana Sasuke- el menor asintió.

- Que chica tan extraña- dijo Fugaku- pero cocina bien… Sasuke tráela mas seguido- el menor miro a su padre como si este tuviera ocho cabezas- si, muy bien, debe venir más seguido.

- Fugaku- se quejo Mikoto- pobre innata-chan, de seguro recordó algo.

- Si, recordó algo- dijo Itachi mirando a su amigo- ¿Verdad?- el peli rojo estaba consternado, era ella, la misma chica de la cual se burlo, pero ahora se veía diferente, no como en la secundaria, si no más linda- gracias por la comida- Sasuke no entendía nada, ella se puso pálida después de que el idiota mayor entrara- Sasuke- miro a su hermano- mañana te llevare yo a la escuela.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo emocionado y el otro asintió- ¡Qué bien!

Hinata caminaba a paso rápido, ahora lo entendía, por eso se le hacía conocido ese chico, era uno de los amigos de Sasori, después de que se rio de su aspecto y le dijo cosas tan crueles, se fue con ellos y todos, incluido ese joven. Apretó sus puños, esa era su suerte, maldita suerte.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Jajaja ya se va desenvolviendo el pasado de Hinata-chan, pero aun hay dos que tres situaciones más, no lo he contado todo, como siempre muchas gracias y pues respondiendo reviews.**

**Dnizz.- pues aquí se revela un poco, pero no todo jajaja y pues si, Kakashi es algo así como un ancla, va a ser un apoyo para Hinata, jejeje, gracias por leer.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- jajaja solo es una suposición y si, Sakura es una chismosa, pero bueno, espero que te guste y nos vemos. **

**Miko Dark of the moon.- bienvenida y aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste y nos vemos.**

**Sirone Aphrody.- jajaja que bueno que te gusta y pues gracias por leer a la una de la mañana, jajaja descansa bien para que no te vayas a enfermas y nos vemos.**

* * *

**Antes de despedirme, quiero hacer un… una respuesta que estoy segura esa persona no va a leer y si lo hace, pues entérate y pegare tu comentario.**

"**From: Guest**

: últimamente entro a fanfiction net y pongo pareja a Sasuke pareja b Naruto  
para leer una historia donde ellos dos sean los protagonistas

y veo que no que ya hasta meten fanfics de parejas que nada tiene que ver en  
la sala

porque este fic debería estar con las de Sasuke y Hinata

la verdad que mal esta todo esto

y lo peor que haya gente que entre y diga ¡esta buena y divertida síguela!

Estará buena pero en la sala que le corresponde no fuera SadoSaku o Naruhuana  
porque entonces si piden que cambien de sala

haber esta historia también está en la sala equivocada"

**Ok, fue un error por parte de fanfiction o mía, el caso es el mismo, pero te agradeceré una cosa y esa es que, cuando hagas algún comentario o cosas parecidas, te fijes primero en el Summary. Yo puse muy claramente ahí, Sasuhina, Naruten y Neji Ino ¿Cuándo decía Sasunaru? Ok, no te gusta que se confundan con tus historias y todo el asunto, pues fácil, lee el Summary.**

**Segundo, a mi me puedes decir lo que se te venga en gana total, me vale lo que piensen personas de mente pequeña como tú, pero te digo otra cosa, a mis lectoras las respetas a ellas les gusta esta historia y no son tu, para pensar como lo haces ¿Quedo claro? Mi trabajo y mis lectoras son sagrados, un día te invito a escribir y ver qué tal te va como escritora en esta página para que veas porque son importantes las lectoras.**

**Y tercero, aprende a escribir las parejas o quien sabe qué onda con tu teclado, dejémosle en que fue error de tu teclado, pero también aprende a insultar y otra cosita, las personas que critican una cosa tienen un valor, pero cobardes como tú que no dejan su nombre, ni mi tiempo valen, pero te lo reitero si vuelves a leer, ya sabes lo que pienso.**

**A todas mis lectoras, les pido una disculpa por explayarme de esta manera y es una falta de respeto que yo ponga estas cosas en una historia cuando esta más que claro que puedo hacerlo en privado, pero es para que vean que no pienso tolerar el insulto a ustedes, no tanto a mí, si no a ustedes por su apoyo en esta historia y pues si, en la historia Salía Sasuke y Naruto, pero fue error mío y de fanfiction. Net.**

**Como siempre mi más sincero agradecimiento por leer y pues mis sinceras disculpas por haber puesto esto. **

**Kasai**


	5. La carrera 1ª parte

**Y seguimos, jejeje gracias a todas las que comentaron, leyeron o vieron la historia jejeje. Esta vez actualizamos rápido porque, no tengo nada que hacer, jajaja ok no, eso no. Bueno porque ya me tarde en actualizar, siendo sinceras. **

**Disclaimer.- Naruto no es mío, no lo es y no lo será, fin. XD. Solo son míos los que ya he puesto en otras historias como personajes secundarios, jejeje o sin relevancia más que para entretener.**

* * *

**La carrera 1ª parte…. Instrucciones, disculpas**

**¿Moretones y confesiones?**

Hinata azoto puertas y ventanas, rompió todas las cosas que se encontraban en su habitación, lámparas, faldas, cuadros, papeles lo que fuera, estuvo tentada a romper a su oso de peluche, pero lo amaba demasiado como para hacerlo, lo acaricio con devoción y después medito. Esto no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando, ese sujeto no podía estar en konoha.

- ¡¿Por qué?!- gruño de nuevo, empezó a caminar en círculos por su habitación, optando al final por tirarse en su cama, tomar la almohada y gritar como loca sobre ella, lo hizo hasta que no le quedaron más ganas de gritar- mañana estaré afónica- se dijo- ¡Aaaaaaah!

Masajeo sus sienes y después intento con el yoga, no sirvió, dibujar, por favor era un asco con eso del dibujo, cantar. Lo consiguió hasta que todos le gritaron que se callara, eran unos insensibles. Dio algunas vueltas por su habitación y al final decidió una cosa, ignoraría a ese pedazo de estúpido. Sí, eso haría, era el plan perfecto, le haría lo mismo que él le hizo a ella, lo ignoraría, si se le acercaba lo humillaría como las mas asquerosa mosca que se parara en la miel y al final lo haría tragarse sus palabras, gracias a su tontería, fue que la Hinata de ahora nació y siendo honestas, se lo debía. Más calmada, decidió ir a bañarse para después bajar a cenar.

...

...

...

Sasuke despertó esa misma mañana, con un ánimo genial, se sentía feliz ¿Por qué? Porque Itachi lo llevaría a la escuela, ok, Sasuke tenía dieciocho años próximo a cumplir diecinueve, pero su hermano desnaturalizado le había prometido como quinientas veces que lo llevaría a la escuela y de esas quinientas, se contarían cuatro. Así que, estaba muy claro porque estaba feliz ¿No?

- ¡Nisan!- Itachi pego su cara a la almohada- ¡Lo prometiste!- le arrojo otra almohada a su hermano- ¡Nisan!

- ¡Ya!- se levanto, su largo cabello siempre lacio y perfecto, ahora tenía un almohadazo en la parte derecha, se veía enredado y revuelto, se refregó los ojos y al final con mucha pereza camino al baño, dejando a un Sasuke muy malhumorado y haciendo pucheros- espérame afuera, ya voy.

El menor accedió y muy ansioso espero a su hermano mayor, estaba nervioso, todos decían que Itachi era una invención de él, ya que a veces exageraba en la descripción de su amado hermano, pero hay que ser sinceros, para un niño es casi un superhéroe alguien como él. Fuerte, alto, inteligente, con un sentido del humor muy inocente, sonrisas verdaderas, ojos sinceros, hombros anchos, abdomen marcado. La perfección hecha hombre y el mejor hermano a ojos de Sasuke, aunque a veces olvidaba sus promesas.

Itachi salió en medio de un bostezo por la puerta de entrada, se acomodo la ropa y empezó a caminar al lado de su hermano, era un ser muy cruel al utilizar a su hermano menor para poder hablar con una chica, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, estaba seguro de que ella lo odiaría.

Hinata caminaba por la avenida, de vez en cuando se detenía a patear una piedra o una botella, dejo de hacerlo cuando una de esas había caído "accidentalmente" en la coladera que un hombre estaba desazolvando, volvió a caminar con porte orgulloso, llego a la escuela y como siempre espero a ver si llegaba su juguete favorito o su mejor amigo.

- Buenos días Hinata- miro a su mejor amigo- madrugaste y te ves de muy buen humor- ella sonrió, mientras Shino acomodaba sus oscuros lentes, ciertamente ella se veía radiante y era porque tenía su plan de venganza.- hoy darán los uniformes para la carrera- ella asintió- lamento no estar en tu equipo- la chica bufo- ¿Estarás bien?

- Si- Shino asintió también y ella agradeció que él estuviera a su lado- ¡Oh mira quien llego!- Shino sonrió de lado al ver a Sasuke, que venía como perrito moviendo la cola ante su dueño, pero frunció el ceño al ver a Itachi.

- Hyuga- ella sonrió de lado- recuerdas a mi hermano Itachi…

- Hyuga-san, me gustaría hablar con usted- Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver que no lo dejaban hablar, Hinata por su parte también frunció el ceño, pero por la petición del joven- es un tema, que Sasuke no puede saber- Shino se puso delante de la peli negra- Aburame-san, este asunto es entre ella y yo.

- Lo que tengas que decirme, Uchiha- dijo escupiendo el apellido- puedes decírmelo frente a mi hermano- señalo a Shino y este asintió- o frente al tuyo, total. Tiene derecho saber porque nos conocemos ¿No?- Sasuke levanto una ceja y miro a su hermano.

- Es necesario que hablemos en privado- Hinata bufo y asintió, puso la mano sobre el pecho de Shino al ver que Itachi se acercaba a ella- yo la guiare- caminaron por la banqueta, sin entrar en la escuela, Hinata se pego a la pared y se cruzo de brazos- no la reconocí.

- Ni yo tampoco- dijo ella en tono aburrido- quien diría que usted y la otra basura estarían en konoha- Itachi bajo la vista- ¿Es todo lo que tenía que decirme? Porque me está dando tentación salir corriendo de aquí y no entrar a la escuela- Itachi sonrió ante su actitud.

- No, aun no termino- volvió bufar y se cruzo de brazos, haciendo que su delantera saltara a la vista- y-yo- carraspeo y Hinata sonrió – quería pedirle una disculpa por lo ocurrido ese día- su sonrisa se borro- no esperaba que ocurriera todo eso- ella descruzo sus brazos y apretó sus puños, dispuesta a estamparle uno en la cara si seguía hablando- todos sabíamos lo que ibas a hacer- frunció el ceño y sus defensas bajaron, dejándola expuesta delante de él- la que se volvió la novia de Sasori, nos siguió durante días y nos contaba tus opiniones- su rostro se desfiguro ante la angustia- por eso Sasori dijo lo que dijo… el no es malo es…

- ¡Una basura!- gruño, toda ella irradiaba ira, ya no parecía indefensa si no una guerrera amazona llena de furia, rencor y un instinto asesino- tu eres igual de sucio que el- Itachi bajo la vista- me viste ese día, estuviste presente cuando me dijo todo eso, cuando me humillo delante de todos- respiro profundo, una, dos hasta tres veces y al final- púdrete Uchiha.

- ¡Hyuga-San!- intento sujetarla del brazo, pero ella se volteo y estampo su pequeño puño cerrado en el ojo derecho de él- ¡Argh!- siguió caminando, estaban por cerrar la puerta pero al verla caminar detuvieron un poco la acción- ¡Hyuga-san!

- Gracias por darme un motivo- dijo ahí parada- tu hermanito pagara las consecuencias, no hoy, no mañana, pero un día lo hará.

...

...

...

Sasuke meditaba todo lo escuchado, si había escuchado todo. ¿Qué tenía que ver su hermano con lo ocurrido a esa chica? Le preguntaría después, pero le pareció que la joven sentía ira de verdad, aunque, tampoco es como si él le fuera a preguntar personalmente ¿No? Resignado a que no sabría nada, decidió volver a su salón. Minutos después de ingresar, la joven lo hizo, pero se veía muy malhumorada.

Hinata entro al salón, Iruka empezaba a dar las indicaciones de la carrera cuando ella abrió la puerta de manera brusca, la azoto al cerrarla, tomo la corbata de Sasuke y lo quito del asiento de la ventana, tomo asiento y se puso sus audífonos, dispuesta a ignorar al sensei que ya tenía una venita de coraje en la sien.

- Bien, como les decía, la carrera es mañana- y Hinata miro por la ventana, ira sensei frunció el ceño- así que…. Shino- el chico asintió- le darás su uniforme a Hinata- miro a la joven y de ella emanaba un aura negra y asesina- por favor- asintió de nuevo.

- Hyuga- susurro Sasuke- ¿Estás bien?- la mirada que le mando basto para dejarlo helado y asustado- mamá- susurro.

Toda la clase estuvo así, la hora del descanso Shino trataba de alejar a las "victimas" en potencia, ya que ella caminaba como si de una reina se tratara, quito a las personas de la cafetería, empujo a varias jóvenes de cursos superiores y Shino tuvo que encargarse de ellas, hasta que por el bien, suyo y el de ella, decidió llevarla a la azotea.

- ¿Por qué el buen humor?- cuestiono aburrido.

- ¡Ja, tienes sentido del humor!- Shino frunció el ceño- no es nada, ya se me pasara- Shino no se podía enterar, nadie podía hacerlo- ¿Ya van a terminar las clases?

- Faltan cuatro horas- Hinata bufo- ¿Quieres irte?

- Estoy aburrida- empujo al joven hasta que este quedo pegado a la pared- siéntate- el joven obedeció y ella se sentó en medio de sus piernas- no iras a clases-Shino bufo- eres inteligente igual que yo, no hay problema- el chico termino aceptando los términos de Hinata, sabia que algo le pasaba, aunque no entendía que era, pero le preguntaría al Uchiha mayor.

...

...

...

...

La jornada paso sin contratiempos, Hinata no volvió a cruzar la palabra con nadie y tampoco con Sasuke, según había escuchado en alguna parte, ya no recordaba cual, mañana temprano vendría el autobús para llevarlos hasta el lugar ¿Creyeron que sería una carrera por la escuela? Pues no, irían al bosque y correrían por una serie de obstáculos, buscarían tesoros y al final, tendrían una bonita cena al lado de la fogata para volver a la mañana siguiente y suspender las clases por ese día. Bufo antes de dar media vuelta.

Se separo de Neji y Shino, del primero porque iba con su amiga Tenten, la chica le agradaba pero no tanto y del segundo porque decidió ir a ver una exposición de insectos y Hinata no tenía ganas de pegarles sus malas vibras a aquellos inocentes animales. Prefirió ir a un lugar donde se pudiera golpear y conocía el lugar perfecto.

Ingreso al gimnasio, llevaba unos pants negros que le llegaban a la rodilla, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una sudadera violeta. Siempre iba ahí a entrenar con Maito Gai, era el sensei de su nisan, pero no le molestaba jugar a las peleas con ella, suspiro, hizo su calentamiento y al final camino por largo pasillo hasta los salones privados.

- ¡Por fin llegas, creí que tendría que esperarte más tiempo!- grito alguien cuando ella entro- así que, qué te parece si…. ¿Tu?- Hinata levanto la vista y ahí estaba, el sujeto más odiado hasta el momento- que bueno- la miro de arriba hacia abajo- verte.

-…- no dijo nada, y Sasori lo atribuyo a que su escrutinio la había puesto nerviosa, comenzó a acortar las distancias, alargando su mano derecha con dirección a su rostro- basura- fue lo último que escucho tras sentir el puño de la joven impactarse dolorosamente contra su quijada haciendo que tronara su cuello y desmayándolo en el acto- si, esto era lo que necesitaba- sonrió satisfecha – dulces sueños- dijo con burla.

- ¡Oh, Hinata-chan!- miro al sensei en mayon verde, su ridículo corte de jícara se movía al compas de sus pasos de baile- ¿Ya te vas? Creí que tendríamos una sesión- ella sonrió de lado - bueno ¿no te nos unes?- se torció, dejando su pierna arriba, sus brazos estirados y apoyándose en la otra pierna- es divertido-

- No gracias- de nada le había servido cambiarse y hacer todas esas rutinas de calentamiento- ¿Qué hacia ese chico ahí? Si esa es nuestra sala, esta apartada para nosotros.

- Oh, sobre eso- se volvió a estirar y la joven se pregunto si ese hombre tenía huesos o articulaciones- dijo que era conocido de ustedes y pidió entrenar conmigo, le dije que esperara- Hinata bufo- lamento eso- torció su cuello y sus manos- pero no importa, saluda a Neji de mi parte y dile que tenemos entrenamiento- ahogo una carcajada al imaginarse a su nisan haciendo lo mismo que ese hombre raro- pero deberías unirte- hizo un puchero y al final termino accediendo.

...

...

...

...

.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en su cama, abrazaba su dinosaurio de peluche, uno que su hermano le había regalado en su sexto cumpleaños. Seguía inquieto por la conversación de su hermano con la Hyuga, pero ¿Cómo se enteraría que paso? Pues solo quedaba preguntarle a Hinata o a Itachi y dudaba que alguno de los dos quisiera soltar algo.

- Sasuke-kun- miro y ahí estaba su madre- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo…- miro a todos lados como cerciorándose de que no había nadie, camino hasta su madre- entra rápido- ella levanto una ceja ante el actuar del menor pero accedió, una vez adentro Sasuke cerró la puerta y apago las luces- muy bien… ¿Por qué Itachi volvió de la niebla?´- Mikoto abrió los ojos sorprendida- anoche que Hyuga se fue, se fue muy alterada y hoy, nisan fue a hablar con ella… escuche parte de la conversación pero no sé todos los detalles- la mujer medito, recordaba que lo habían sacado porque él había pedido estar más cerca de ellos.

- Tu hermano termino la secundaria en la niebla y de ahí pidió su cambio para estar más cerca de ti- Sasuke asintió- pero no hay razones ocultas- dejo caer su mano sobre la espalda del menor- eres un paranoico Sasuke-chan- empezó a reír como loca mientras salía por la puerta y prendía la luz- a cenar.

- ¡Auch!- se quejo en medio de un puchero- Mnm, mamá no sabe nada, tendré que persuadir a Itachi de que me diga la verdad- asintió- si eso hare.

- ¡Sasuke, a cenar!- dijo su madre en un tono más frio.

- ¡Ya voy!- se levanto de su cama, dispuesto a bajar corriendo a comer, antes de que su madre lo bajara a patadas, pero se detuvo ante el sonido de su celular- debe ser el dobe- lo tomo y vio que era número desconocido- ¿Si?

- por fin contestas- escucho una voz femenina- mañana te veré afuera de la escuela, dijeron que necesitábamos llegar con nuestras parejas y no pienso ir a tu casa a buscarte.

- ¡Hyuga!- la chica bufo- ¿Cómo es que tienes mi teléfono?-

- Naruto me lo dio- Sasuke se planteo la posibilidad de asesinar a su amigo.

- Espera ¿Cómo obtuviste el de Naruto?- ella bufo de nuevo.

- Shino se lo pidió a Kiba por mi y una vez que me lo dio, hable con él y le pedí tu teléfono ¿Contento?- se sentía derrotado, esa chica conseguía todo- en fin, ya te dije. Temprano, no pienso esperarte más de media hora ¿Quedo claro?- el afirmo- bien, saluda a Mikoto-sama de mi parte.

- Si… Hyuga- ella le gruño- b-buenas noches… q-que- se sonrojo- que descanses- ella no contesto y colgó- ¡Es una insensible!

,...

...

...

Del otro lado de la línea, Hinata se planteaba si había sido buena idea conseguir su teléfono, ella esperaba que la insultara o le dijera que era una mujer fría y sin corazón, pero el hecho de escucharle decir "buenas noches" hizo que dentro de ella se instalara algo, un sentimiento cálido.

- No, basta- se dijo- no volverá a ocurrir- miro su reflejo en el espejo- me duele el cuerpo, es la última vez que me quedo a bailar con Gai-sensei- se dijo y miro todo su cuerpo- me duele mucho…- se quejo, pero aun así sonrió- pero le di su merecido y aun no termino- sonrió con malignidad.

..

...

Itachi comía en silencio, le habían preguntado el porqué de su ojo morado y también a Sasori, que curiosamente había ido a comer otra vez en casa de los Uchiha, con el labio roto y otro moretón en la quijada.

- ¿Quién les pego?- cuestiono Sasuke- debió haber sido un hombre muy fuerte para derribarlos a ustedes- Fugaku asintió completamente de acuerdo con su hijo menor, no cualquiera tocaba a Itachi.

- Si, era muy fuerte- dijo él, recordando la cara de furia de ella- demasiado y estaba de mal humor- ¿Y a ya Sasori?

- En el entrenamiento- dijo con fastidio, esa chica lo había golpeado delante de todos, una fue cuando lo dejo inconsciente en el salón y la otra cuando Gai-sensei lo invito a bailar e intento acercarse a ella, pero en dos ocasiones esta lo golpeo en la entrepierna y el estomago y diciendo "mantén tu distancia"

- Me muero por saber quien fue- dijo Sasuke, ambos jóvenes gruñeron y la sonrisa de Sasuke aumento.

- Por cierto- miro a su madre- ¿Quién llamo fue Naruto?- negó- ¿Entonces?

- F-fue- se sonrojo y Fugaku frunció el ceño, odiaba que su hijo fuera tan afeminado, empezaba a sospechar de el tal Naruto- Hinata- todos abrieron los ojos y Sasori apretó los puños- quería decirme que nos vemos mañana en la entrada.

- ¿Son novios?- cuestiono el peli rojo, logrando hacer que Mikoto gritara emocionada y que Sasuke se sonrojara como un jitomate- harían linda pareja- dijo tenso e Itachi carraspeo.

- No somos nada, solo nos conocemos por la escuela- Fugaku medito, conocía el apellido de ella.

- ¿Cómo dices que se apellida?- Mikoto le respondió- una Hyuga eh- todos lo miraron raro- me parece interesante que tengas amistad con una Hyuga,

- ¡No somos amigos!- gruño el menor- ella me detesta, no sé porque pero me odia, desde que nos conocimos- Itachi medito las palabras de su hermano.

- Tonterías- dijo Fugaku- ella debe amarte en secreto- Mikoto bufo y Fugaku sonrió- así empezó ella- todos sonrieron- pero de todos modos, nadie puede odiar a un Uchiha.

- Yo creo que te equivocas- dijo Itachi con pesar- ella nos odia- todos lo miraron raro y Sasori le pego con el zapato- a bueno, es que… Sasuke tiene muy mala relación con ella y yo casi no le hablo- Sasuke medito, eso era mentira- pero no importa, al parecer le caes bien mamá.

- Si, supongo que extraña a su madre- todos los varones voltearon a verla- ella perdió a su madre a los seis años- dijo con tristeza- eso me conto el día que hizo la comida, pobre chica, de seguro aun esta algo tocada por ese asunto- Sasori apretó la mandíbula, pero se arrepintió al sentir una punzada de dolor.

Des 'pues de la cena, Sasuke se fue directo a su cuarto con la intensión de bañarse, pero no había agua caliente. Suponía que a Itachi no le importaría prestarle su baño, así que con ese pensamiento camino por el pasillo en ingreso al cuarto de baño de su hermano mayor, este tenía dos puertas una que daba al pasillo y la otra conectaba con el cuarto del moreno.

- Te digo que intente disculparme y esa salvaje me golpeo- dijo Sasori muy indignado- pero he de admitir que si le hice un bien- Sasuke se detuvo en su tarea de desvestirse.

- No le hiciste un favor- dijo Itachi- ahora ella se desquitara con mi hermano.

- Pero tienes que admitir que es más linda que antes- Itachi bufo, Sasuke por su parte, se pego a la puerta y empezó a escuchar todo- creo que será divertida, imagínala. Doblegada por quien más odia.

- Si, eso sería genial pedazo de idiota- gruño- ella era linda como estaba y solamente porque tú estabas jugando con ella, dejo de serlo.

- Oh vamos, si te gustaba pudiste habérselo dicho ¿no?- Sasuke abrió los ojos- Hinata Hyuga no tenia potencial para salir contigo, ni conmigo. Pero ahora ¡Mírala! Tiene unas curvas de infarto

- Bastardo, no me sorprendería que el moretón que tienes te lo haya hecho ella- Sasori gruño- escúchame bien, intentare disculparme por mi… pero si me entero de que la acosas, da por terminada nuestra amistad- Sasuke no cabía en sí de asombro, Itachi estaba enamorado de Hinata y para colmo el tal Sasori solo quería ¿Divertirse? ¿Con ella? Maldito enfermo.

- ¡oh si! ¿Ahora la vas a defender cuando ese día tu también te burlaste de ella?- no escucho respuesta- eres tan hipócrita, yo le dije lo que pensaba y mírala ¿Pero tú? Te reíste de ella igual que todos nosotros, delante de ella. No tuviste piedad.

Esa noche, Sasuke sintió algo distinto por su hermano, aquel amor fraternal que le tenia se convirtió encoraje y rencor, ella era diferente, no sabía cómo pero lo era y ahora, era más salvaje que una leona en la sabana. Estaba indignado, pero necesitaba saber toda la verdad.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Waa, el que sigue, la carrera 2ª parte, desenterrando la verdad.**

**Ahora sí, sabremos qué fue lo que le paso a Hinata-chan, tooooodo, así todito de todo, desde la primera vez que hizo amigas hasta la confesión con Sasori y habrá escena sasuhina, jejeje ¿Sasuke admitirá que le gusta la niña? ¿Hinata dejara sentir algo a su duro corazón? No lo sé, jajaja, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews! Ahora estoy feliz, porque hubo muchos jejeje. **

**Dnizz.- jajaja la verdad es que yo tampoco, es que no se me ocurrió otro patán por eso. Pero espero que te guste este también y pues, ya veremos cómo sale, jejeje. Gracias y adiosito.**

**Vero. Florsi.- sí, claro que si hay continuación y aquí esta, espero que te guste y bienvenida a esta historia, jejeje. (^.^) **

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- gracias, espero que te guste.**

**Sirone Aphrody.- jajaja ya ves, ese Sasori es un patán, pero Hinata-chan le dará su merecido. Jajaja y pues Sasuke, ya ves aun piensa como niño pequeño, jajaja. ¿A poco no es adorable? Jajaja, bueno con respecto al otro tema, ya es agua de otro charco, pero siendo sinceras gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste el capitulo. A y un abrazo a ti también.**

**Saara-chan94.- con gusto señorita, aquí está la continuación y si, habrá venganza pero eso es más adelante, jajaja. Y pues, gracias por comentar señorita xD.**

**Mangetsu Hyuga.- ¡Dichosos los ojos que te leen por aquí! Jajaja ok no, pero qué bueno que te dejas leer, gracias por comentar y pues a ti también, bienvenida y si, Sasori se va a la hoguera ¡Que le coooorten la cabeza! Jajaja y gracias por el apoyo, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.**

**EyesGray-sama.- aquí está la continuación y espero que te puedas tomar otro descansito y si no, pues estudia mucho y ánimos para el estudio (aunque de flojera jejeje) bye-bye.**

**Y pues como siempre, muchas gracias a las que leen y espero que les guste el capitulo, como siempre nos vemos la próxima, chaito.**


	6. La carrera 2ª parte

**¡Ya volví! ¡Hello! Jajaja, bueno ya vi que6 se agregaron más personitas, bueno en fin, gracias a todas por agregarse a esta historia, por las alertas y demás notificaciones o por agregarme a favoritos, significa mucho para mí. (Reverencia)**

**Disclaimer.- Naruto no es, no fue y no será mío, tampoco su elenco completo y no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento, así que, ya sabe jejeje.**

**Advertencias.- veremos el pasado de Hinata-chan, contado por ella misma (ya revele el secreto) pero va a haber, lenguaje fuerte, bueno lo que se diría fuerte para una niña ¿No? Am también va a haber ganas de asesinar a muchos y por si fuera poco, también vamos a llorar un poco, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo, pero eso sí, tienen que leerlo jajaja xD, zape a Kasai.**

**Bueno ya, yo les avisare cuando empiece la violencia, porque si habrá violencia contra Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun e Itachi-sama. Habrá leve Itahina y sasuhina por montón.**

Sasuhina- hablan

_Piensan o recuerdan (Flashback) _

***** Inicio de Escena violenta*** así lo marcare.**

* * *

**La carrera 2ª parte… desenterrando la verdad.**

Hinata se levanto sin muchos ánimos ¿Qué tenia de bueno una carrera? A su parecer nada, solo te desgastabas y sudabas, aunque ella prefería sudar de otra forma, golpeando. Se puso su uniforme de deportes y bajo corriendo las escaleras, tomo un poco de su desayuno y al final salió corriendo con dirección a la casa Uchiha.

Si, ya sabía que le había dicho al afeminado que lo vería en la escuela, pero ella quería saludar a Mikoto, le gustaba estar con esa mujer, le recordaba a su difunta madre y Fugaku-sama era muy parecido a su padre, sonrió ante lo pensado, su padre gritaría como loco ante la comparación, aunque estaba segura de que no se conocían.

Toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran, la sirvienta la hizo pasar sin siquiera preguntar el motivo por el cual ella estuviera ahí.

- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Hinata-chan!- escucho su nombre y unos brazos femeninos junto con un perfume muy dulce la envolvieron- es bueno verte- un cosquilleo llego en su corazón, esto era lo que ella quería sentir, amor, el amor de una madre arrebatada injustamente- ¡Mírate! Te queda muy bien ese uniforme- ella vio su uniforme, un pants completo de color blanco con algunas partes de color negro, sus tenis de deportes y su cabello recogido en una trenza- que linda te ves.

- ¿Quién llego?- hablo Fugaku- Hinata-san- ella hizo una reverencia- fue muy rica la cena, espero puedas cocinar mas- Mikoto lo miro con el ceño fruncido y Hinata asintió- Sasuke sigue dormido, ese chico es un flojo- miro a la sirvienta- ve a despertarlo

- No- dijo Hinata- yo iré- ambos adultos y una criada la miraron sorprendidos- es que… quería entregarle algo- señalo su bolsa- ¿Puedo?- ambos asintieron y ella subió corriendo las escaleras, pero había olvidado algo- genial, cual de todas estas puertas es el cuarto del afeminado.

Miro las primeras dos y una era de los señores Uchiha, la segunda estaba vacía, solo le quedaban dos, tomo la puerta de la izquierda y un cuarto de color gris Oxford con blanco la recibió, era inmenso, lo miro por todos lados y se sorprendió. Tenía una cama matrimonial grande con un edredón negro, las almohadas estaban en orden así como la cama estaba tendida, un sillón estaba delante de la cama y era de color gris perla, la ventana estaba abierta y el viento movía las cortinas de forma acompasada.

Esa no se veía sombría, se veía elegante y eso la llevo a pensar en ¿Qué clase de persona dormiría ahí? Miro el armario, había algunos trajes guardados, un espejo de cuerpo completo estaba en la puerta y más muebles.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- una voz suave y masculina la sorprendió- Hinata-san- ella volteo muy lentamente, no podía ser él.

- Uchiha- dijo en tono serio, el la había estado observando, su rostro de admiración al ver la habitación- me equivoque de cuarto, venía a buscar a tu hermano- el peli negro bajo la vista y ella miro a otro lado- vístete antes de que te de una pulmonía- dijo algo sonrojada, Itachi solo tenía una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura.

- Gracias por la preocupación- pero no hizo ningún movimiento, Hinata intentaba no verlo, era la primera vez, entiéndase bien, la primera vez que veía a un hombre casi desnudo y ese hombre era condenadamente guapo, no se confundan, lo detestaba, pero eso no evitaba que admirara algo bueno ¿No?- ¿Me permites cambiarme en mi cuarto o necesitas algo más?- dijo con una sonrisa, se veía adorable sonrojada, ella se atraganto con su saliva- lo siento.

- ¡Cállate!- dijo mal humorada y se dio la vuelta para salir- estoy demente, ese hombre es un asco- recordó su aspecto, su cabello negro caía en mechones húmedos por sus hombros, las gotas de la misma agua se resbalaban lentamente por sus anchos hombros, su pecho musculoso, su abdomen marcado y esa toalla blanca que cubría- ¡Basta!- entro corriendo a la otra habitación.

..

...

...

...

Las paredes eran más claras, es más, tenían un tono beige, no era como la otra, la cama era matrimonial, pero tenía un mueble pegado a su costado izquierdo, al derecho estaba un espacio para poder pasar y un escritorio con silla y una computadora estaban pegados a la pared, el edredón de rayas verticales de color, verde olivo, blanco, negro y café.

- Uchiha- dijo con una sonrisa, el estaba envuelto en ese edredón, sus pies sobre salían de la tela y sus brazos abrazaban un dinosaurio de peluche- ¡¿Es en serio?!- se acerco hasta la cama y miro al joven, su semblante relajado le dio la bienvenida.

- Mnm…- sonrió ante el movimiento del joven, había soltado el dinosaurio y ahora tenía su mano derecha en su estomago y la izquierda estirada, sonrió de nuevo. Algo le estaba pasando, sentía mariposas cada vez que estaba con él, pero eso era imposible, ahora que sabía que su hermano era Itachi, no quería saber nada- Naruto estas gordo- ella abrió los ojos, suspiro aliviada al ver que solo hablaba en sueño, bufo molesta.

- Uchiha-lo movió un poco- despierta ¡Ay!- Sasuke tomo la mano con la cual ella lo movía, jalo de ella y termino con la Hyuga abrazada a su pecho, pero él seguía durmiendo- u-Uchiha- dijo enojada- despierta-intento zafarse- Sasuke, suéltame- fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente y se topo con los perla de ella.

- Hinata- ella asintió, la miraba fijamente- eres una bruja- ella iba a golpearlo- pero eres linda- dijo somnoliento, la peli negra se sonrojo a más no poder- yo golpeare a Itachi por ti… no dejare que te haga daño otra vez- volvió a caer dormido y ella se quedo pasmada, sabia la historia ¿Se lo habían dicho? Aventó los brazos del joven y salió enfurruñada hacia la habitación de Itachi.

- ¡Tú!- el joven dejo de atarse los zapatos y la miro con una ceja alada- ¿Cómo pudiste contarle ese suceso?- abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿De qué hablaba?- maldito- vio la figura femenina lanzarse contra él y golpearlo en el pecho- ¡¿Por qué le dijiste?! El no podía enterarse.- el joven levanto una ceja.

- ¡Cálmate!- detuvo sus puños, que no le hacían daño por cierto, le dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre ella- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que le dije a quien?

- ¡Tú hermano lo sabe!- abrió los ojos- ¡sabe lo que tú y saso-basura me hicieron!- le grito con coraje, soltó sus manos de las de él y se cubrió el rostro- nadie de esta escuela se podía enterar, nadie ni mi familia- Itachi levanto a Hinata y la abrazo contra su pecho- ¿Por qué?- sollozo.

- Lo siento- dijo con cariño, acaricio su espalda y sus cabellos- nunca le he dicho nada a Sasuke, no me atrevía- ella se quedo abrazada a él, no hizo nada por moverlo- después de lo que paso, decidí abandonar la niebla y vine a konoha a estudiar, no quería verte, porque, porque sentía que si lo hacía correría hasta ti y te envolvería en mis brazos como ahora- beso su frente- no sabes cómo me arrepentí de no haber hecho nada.

- ¿Por qué?- lo miro a los ojos, Itachi inclino la cabeza hacia a ella, acortando las distancias entre ambos- no…- susurro antes de entrecerrar los ojos y ver al joven intentando besarla.

- ¡Sasuke-chan! ¡¿Ya estas despierto?!- Hinata salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz de Mikoto, empujo a Itachi, haciendo que el moreno cayera sobre su espalda- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡¿Lograste despertarlo?!

- ¡No!- "ni siquiera lo has intentado" maldijo sus pensamientos y corrió hasta la habitación de Sasuke, cerró la puerta y suspiro para tratar de calmar sus latidos- bien, te voy a despertar- dicho esto, corrió y se lanzo contra la cama del joven, cayendo sobre él.

- ¡Ug! – Sasuke abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a una peli negra encima de él y con una sonrisa triunfal- ¡Hyuga!

- Buenos días Sasuke-chan- dijo con una sonrisa- muévete, te dije que te levantaras temprano y no me hiciste caso.

- ¡Sasuke-chan, duermes demasiado y…!- se encontró con la escena de ella sobre el estomago de él- ¡Que lindos! ¡Itachi, trae la cámara!- ambos se sonrojaron y Hinata se levanto de donde estaba- saldrán preciosos, no se muevan- pero no le hicieron caso- Aww.

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke iba sonrojado al lado de Hinata, ambos caminaban con rumbo a la escuela y era extraño, recordaba haber soñado con ella, pero de eso a tenerla sobre él, era otra cosa. También se dio cuenta de las constantes miradas que le lanzaba Itachi a la peli negra y su sonrojo se bajo, Itachi había sido cruel con ella, le había hecho daño.

- Hinata- ella contesto con un Hmp- ¿Qué sucedió antes? Cuando ibas a la niebla- ella frunció el ceño, Itachi tenía razón, el no sabía todo- ¿No me lo dirás?

- No tengo porque- contesto de manera fría- apúrate, se nos hizo tarde por tu culpa.

- Me gustaría saberlo- Hinata bufo, lo tomo de la mano y lo guio por un callejón- ¡Hey!

- Mira es la primera y última vez que me preguntas esto- el abrió los ojos- si no te lo quiero decir, no te lo diré y no me obligaras- dijo y después levanto una ceja- a menos que me des algo a cambio- Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos cuando ella se pego por completo a él- ¿Sabes? Tu hermano estuvo a punto de besarme- "¡Idiota ¿Por qué le dices eso?!"- y sinceramente me quede con ganas de un beso.

- H-Hyuga- ella sonrió- B-basta.

- Entonces no preguntes tonterías- lo soltó y camino hacia la escuela - ¿De verdad esperaba que me besara?- se sonrojo.

...

...

...

Durante el trayecto Hinata fue obligada a sentarse junto a Temari Sabaku no, pero descubrió que ella era interesante, Sasuke iba en los asientos de atrás y por eso ella daba gracias. Meditaba lo ocurrido, el hecho de ver al Uchiha mayor en toalla y mojado, para desoyes ver al Uchiha durmiendo como un angelito, se le estaban botando las hormonas.

Llegaron hasta el bosque, se plantaron delante de los profesores y todos comenzaron a hablar de lo emocionados que estaban, algunos maestros miraban emocionados, esta vez habían escondido muy bien los objetos y las preguntar eran muy difíciles, nadie lograría pasar y la victoria seria de ellos, oh sí.

- ¡A ver gusanos!- escucharon- ¡Todos en fila, rápido!- obedecieron a Anko-sensei- muy bien, todos irán con su respectiva pareja, cruzaran el bosque y llegaran a la primera prueba donde un profesor les dirá que hacer- asintieron- tengan el mapa y su almuerzo- volvieron asentir- escuchen bien, el camino esta trazado por hilos de color blanco, si se salen de ahí- les entrego una mochila más grande- tiene todo lo de un equipo de supervivencia.

- Anko-sensei- llamo la peli rosa- ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer con él?

- Bailar la macarena señorita Haruno- todos soltaron una carcajada- ¡Es obvio lo que tienes que hacer gusana! ¿De qué se ríen?- todos se callaron- ¡Muévanse, fuera de mi vista!

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke le daba muchas vueltas al mapa, no sabía leerlo y dudaba que Hinata supiera algo, pero no iba a cantar para decir que era un inútil que no sabía leer mapas. Hinata estaba peor o igual que él, no sabía leer brújulas, bufo internamente. Miro a Sasuke, detallo cada rasgo de él, desde su rostro hasta su complexión, era un joven atlético a pesar de que se veía afeminado, pero suponía que era por Fugaku que estaba así.

- ¡Hyuga!- brinco- ¡Te estoy hablando!-ella frunció el ceño- ya llegamos al primer puesto- miraron y ahí estaba Kakashi-sensei, con su libro Icha-icha Paradise bien abierto- Kakashi, deja ese libro- el peli plata bufo.

- Bien chicos- ambos asintieron- son los primeros que llegan- se sorprendieron ¿o sea que los otros estaban peor?- Muy bien, ¿Quién fue el "Capitán demonio" y en qué época fue?- miro su reloj- tienen quince minutos, Hinata medito, había escuchado esa historia. Sasuke por su parte suspiro.

- El capitán demonio, Hijikata Toshizou*. Era el segundo al mando del Shinsengumi* que existían para proteger al emperador- Kakashi lo miro- el primero al mando era su amigo, Kondo Izami*- le conto más cosas y Kakashi sonrió.

- Bien hecho- Hinata suspiro, aunque ella sabía de eso por una serie que había visto, pero eso no lo sabía nadie- pasen- les entrego una lista- apresúrense.

Ambos empezaron a buscar todo lo que decía la lista, una brújula, una nuez, algunas moras. Hinata levanto una ceja ¿Para que necesitaban todo eso? siguieron recogiendo cosas e incluso los hicieron levantar basura. Sasuke miraba el avance de su compañera, parecía que estaba de pésimo humor, aunque él se preguntaba si lo que le había dio era cierto, sobre que Itachi iba a besarla.

Hinata miro su reloj, era ya medio día e iban en la tercera etapa, la cual consistía en desatar todos los nudos que había hecho Anko-sensei para después volver a hacerlos con la misma perfección, eso lo hizo ella, ya que era perfecta haciendo nudos. Aunque sinceramente se preguntaba ¿Qué tenía eso de interesante?

Sasuke miraba el cielo, entre más tiempo pasaba, más oscuro se ponía, había nubes que anunciaban una lluvia muy fuerte, lo malo es que él le tenía miedo a los truenos ¿Por qué? Porque un día los amigos de Itachi le dijeron que los demonios del cielo hacían ruido tronando sus tambores y que cuando eso sucedía, el primero en escuchar uno moría. Claro que se entero de que era mentira, pero aun así su trauma a los truenos no se fue.

- Hyuga- ella lo miro, estaba atando el ultimo nudo- Debemos avanzar, viene una tormenta y- ella asintió, lo que Sasuke no sabía era que ella también le tenía miedo a los truenos.

- Ya casi termino- amarro el ultimo nudo- vámonos- dicho esto, ambos jóvenes empezaron a correr- ¡Es imposible, nos va a alcanzar la lluvia!-

- ¡Ahí hay una cueva!- entraron en ella- genial ¿También fue idea de los profesores la lluvia del día de hoy?- Hinata sonrió de lado- intentare radiarlos.

-...

...

...

...

...

...

Los profesores por su parte se encontraban con los equipos que habían concluido o se habían rendido, pero faltaban tres equipos, Nara y Yamanaka, Haruno y Uzumaki, por ultimo Uchiha y Hyuga. Kakashi suspiro, esperaba que su miedoso ahijado no se pusiera a llorar como loco, miro a Anko y asintieron, esperarían a que pasara la tormenta y después irían a buscarlos, si los buscaban ahora, era probaba que sufrieran un accidente, además de que tenían una mochila con cosas para la supervivencia.

Sasuke miraba a Hinata, ella se había puesto en un rincón alejada de él, incluso le dejo la manta para que se cubriera, lo vio como una muestra de compañerismo, pero la peli negra en realidad pensaba que no le apetecía volver a estar en sus brazos, se había sentido muy incómoda.

- Hinata- ella bufo- ¿Me contarías que ocurrió?- lo asesino con la mirada- ayer escuche una conversación, entre mi hermano y Sasori- ella suspiro- sé que es un tema difícil, si a mí me hubieran hecho lo mismo, tal vez tampoco querría hablar.

- ¿Entonces porque me obligas a mí a hablar?- él se levanto y camino hasta ella- no te acerques- dijo en tono débil, no por nervios, ni por miedo, si no porque estaba cansada de ese tema, era muy doloroso- no quieres saberlo.

- Si quiero- lo miro con sorpresa- Hyuga yo…- pero un trueno sonó, asustándolos a ambos, Sasuke se cubrió los oídos pero se sorprendió al sentir algo en su pecho- ¿Hinata?- ella estaba abrazada a él, temblaba y salían pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos.

- ¡Los odio, odio los truenos!- dijo en medio de sollozos, Sasuke abrazo a la morena y después de un rato se calmo- ¿Por qué quieres saber la verdad?

- No lo sé- ella bajo la vista- solo sé que quiero saberlo, cuéntamelo por favor- ella lo miro a los ojos- te prometo que guardare el secreto- ella asintió, volvió a recargar la cabeza en su pecho y suspiro.

_..Flash back..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Una niña lloraba encerrada en su habitación, después de haber escuchado todo lo que dijeron sobre ella, no quiso saber absolutamente nada, eran muy crueles, demasiado y mas Madoka, ella fue la que más burla le hizo, diario iba a la escuela y diario la molestaban._

_- ¿Por qué lloras Hinata-chan?- ella miro a su madre- puedes contármelo- la niña se lanzo a sus brazos y le conto todo, desde la carrera hasta entonces- ¡Eso es terrible! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?_

_- Porque estabas constantemente en el hospital- la bella mujer bajo la vista, un sentimiento de impotencia y culpa la invadió- no quería preocuparte- abrazo a la pequeña con tanta fuerza. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría?_

_Poco tiempo después de eso, ella falleció, habrán pasado al menos dos meses. Toda la escuela se había enterado de la muerte de la señora Hyuga, todos la conocían y todos la querían. Hinata perdió sus sonrisas, pero aun así intentaba seguir adelante, por el recuerdo de su madre, Hiashi también intentaba darse abasto, pero no podía, cuidar de una bebe de casi un año y una hija de seis no era tarea fácil._

_Sus "amigas" o enemigas, constantemente se burlaban de ella, sus bromas iban más arriba de lo permitido, pero nadie hacia nada por ella, intento dejar que los adultos se dieran cuenta, pero ellos eran igual o más ciegos, o como decían, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Termino la primaria con muchos esfuerzos. _

_Ese día, el día de su salida de la primaria, su padre no había podido ir por una junta de trabajo, ella lo entendió pero los profesores no. "¿Qué clase de padre es ese?" "Es un desobligado, mira que dejarla sola" "¿Y su madre?" "¿No recuerdas que murió hace cinco años?" empezaron a reírse de manera cruel, no le importaba ni siquiera el que ella estuviera allí._

_Corrió hasta su casa, no recibo sus documentos ni nada, no quería saber nada de ese lugar ni de esa gente, era doloroso, eran crueles y malvados con ella ¿Qué daño les había hecho? Ninguno que ella recordara, lloro durante horas hasta que el mayordomo fue por ella, le conto sus penas y el fue su confidente. Pero aun así se burlaban de ella, el mayordomo era mejor padre que el real "no me sorprendería que fuera el amante de la señora" Hinata intentaba silenciarlos, quería callarlos, pero no podía._

_Empezó la secundaria, una nueva etapa, su cabello era más largo, su figura empezaba a hacerse notar y por eso usaba ropa holgada. Hizo amigas inmediatamente, no porque en la primaria le haya ido mal quería decir que le iría mal en ese nuevo entorno ¿O sí? Umiko Akabane y Eren Matsumoto, sus dos mejores amigas, las tres reían a carcajadas, veían las clases con mucho entusiasmo y platicaban de todo, hasta que Hinata fijo su vista en aquel joven, cabellos rojos, mirada aburrida y ojos cafés, su piel blanca y una leve sonrisa de lado, llegaba temprano casi siempre. _

_Empezó a seguirlo con la mirada, después seguía sus pasos, incluso procuraba medir sus horarios y conocerlo más, Umiko le había advertido sobre él, pero ella no hizo caso, era un chico muy atractivo, inteligente y al parecer era simpático, siempre iba rodeado de un grupo de jóvenes. Eren le había dicho que él era un buen chico con sus novias. Volvió a casa ilusionada, cruzaba dos que tres palabras con el pelo rojo y el la ponía feliz. ¿Qué mejor que hablar con el joven de tus sueños? Esa noche se la paso en vela, escribiendo la carta con la que confesaría sus sentimientos, por fin le diría lo mucho que le gustaba._

_A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con mucho ánimo, saludo a su pequeña hermana Hanabi y beso la mejilla de su padre, el mayor solo sonrió, su hija era adorable. El vivo retrato de su difunta esposa. Hinata camino feliz hacia la escuela, llego a su salón y se encerró en él, practicaba la forma en la que le daría la carta._

_- Hinata-chan- ella volteó- Buenos días._

_- Buenos días Umi-chan- ella le sonrió- ¿Madrugaste?-_

_- No, es que quería hablar contigo- ella asintió, pero Eren ingreso al salón- Eren- dijo con recelo. Pero ella la ignoro._

_- ¡Ya llego Hinata-chan! – La peli negra sonrió emocionada y asintió- ven, vamos con él._

_- ¡Hinata-chan!- pero no se detuvo, uno porque quería ver al chico y dos, porque Eren no la soltaba._

_- Muy bien- dijo la joven peli negra, Eren era sin duda una chica muy guapa, su busto en crecimiento resaltaba por encima de su blusa escolar, sus caderas pequeñas y cintura estrecha, era delgada, pero su rostro era como el de una muñequita de porcelana al igual que su cabello negro- ve por el tigresa- le dijo con una sonrisa y ella asintió._

_- Sasori-sempai- el peli rojo sonrió ¿De verdad se iba a atrever? Les mando una mirada a sus amigos y todos contuvieron una risa, Itachi miraba con pena a la joven, pero tenía que fingir- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el peli negro pensó que no había sr más hermoso que ese, pero los otros solo sonrieron con burla- ten- dijo una vez que estaban alejados, le entrego la carta y espero a que el terminara de leerla, en ella plasmaba lo mucho que le había gustado, desde la primera vez que lo vio, lo feliz que sería de poder pasear a su lado._

_- ¿Es broma?- ella abrió los ojos- ¿De verdad?- empezó a reír como loco y Hinata sintió su corazón hacerse cachitos- escucha niña, nunca me fijaría en ti- contuvo un sollozo- Eres bofa, no tienes curvas además… ¿Qué es esto?- señalo su falta, poniendo su mano en ella-¿eres una monja?- toco también su saco- ¿Y esto? ¿Te metieron a lavar con él y por eso se hizo grande?- Hinata bajo la vista- te estoy haciendo un favor, además de que a mí me gusta otra persona- lanzo una mirada y detrás de ella estaba Eren, con una sonrisa triunfal- eres patética, lo peor que he visto en mi vida y ten por seguro que un día me lo vas a agradecer._

_- ¡Eres muy cruel!- dicho esto corrió por los pasillos, choco con todos incluido Itachi, el intento detenerla, pero sus manos se quedaron quietas y su corazón se hizo pedazos al igual que el de ella- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Mamá! ¡¿Por qué me sucede esto?!- dijo con tristeza una vez que llego a la azotea- ¡¿Qué he hecho?!- se dejo caer de rodillas y lloro por largo rato, ni quiera había entrado a ninguna clase, no tenia caso quedarse allí- Walter- dijo con voz quebrada- ven por mí, por favor._

_Veinte minutos después el mayordomo estaba afuera, Hinata salió sin ver a nadie, todos en secreto se preguntaban porque se iba, pero en realidad no le importaba, Umiko miraba con odio a Eren, sabía lo que iba a hacer, se sentía igual de culpable que Itachi, ella también tenía la culpa._

_- ¿Por qué le haces esto a ella?- dijo indignada y mirando a la peli negra- ¿No sabes por lo que ha pasado?- ella solo se miro las uñas- eres una hipócrita._

_- Basta ya con tus sermones- dijo con asco- se lo merecía- la miro con el ceño fruncido- se estaba metiendo con algo que es mío, es lógico que necesitaba un escarmiento- Umiko abrió los ojos- ¿Creíste que se fijaría en aquella chica escuálida, teniéndome a mí? Ja, que buen chiste- la castaña le estrello la mano en la mejilla y salió corriendo- está la pagas- dijo con rencor._

_Hinata lloraba en su casa, su padre no estaba, Hanabi estaba en el kínder y solo Walter estaba a su lado, no tenia caso, nada tenía caso. Apretó sus ropas, en un intento por controlar los sollozos violentos, los temblores. Cayo inconsciente después de horas de llorar. Walter y los sirvientes suspiraban no entendían porque eran tan crueles con la señorita, primero sus amiguitas de la primaria, después la partida de su madre. _

_-Hinata-sama – miro a Walter- lo mejor es que seque esas lagrimas- ella contuvo un sollozo- las niñas lindas dejan de serlo cuando lloran, por eso siempre deben sonreír._

_- Yo no soy linda, soy una monja- él suspiró- no entiendo nada ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque usted es una persona muy valiosa- miro a Walter- ya verá que pronto obtendrá su recompensa- ella suspiro- ¿Ira a la escuela mañana?- medito y termino asintiendo- eso me parece muy bien- le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- ven acá- estiro sus brazos y ella lo abrazo mientras contenía sus ganas de llorar._

_Llego sin muchos ánimos a la escuela, no quería que nadie la viera, ya se sabía lo de la confesión y el rotundo no de Sasori. Algunos sentían empatía por ella, otros solo se burlaban aun, pero prefirió no darles importancia, Umiko abrazo Hinata apenas llego, le pidió disculpas y siguió a su lado. Más calmada se decidió a olvidarse del asunto, Walter tenía razón, de nada servía llorar sobre el agua derramada, caminaron juntas por toda la escuela riéndose de la carta que ella había escrito, cuando algo llamo su atención, Eren estaba en brazos de Sasori, se besaban con demasiada pasión para que ella solo tuviera doce años y el quince, abrió mucho los ojos, era imposible. Prefirió ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar, pero ella misma la busco._

_- Eres patética- dijo con veneno- ¿Creíste que él te miraría? Eres una ilusa y lo peor de todo es que de verdad te lo creíste- dijo y Hinata bajo la vista- patética, escuálida, sin chiste ni gracia, jamás serás algo en comparación mía. Mírate- Hinata se miro como ella ordeno y volvió a bajar la vista- nunca serás tan bonita como yo- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Hinata permaneció más tiempo ahí de pie, hasta que por fin tomo la decisión._

_Salió corriendo de ahí, ni siquiera tomo sus cosas, corrió lo más que pudo, dejando atrás la escuela, tropezó varias veces pero aun así se levanto y siguió corriendo mientras lagrimas de dolor y decepción rodaban por sus sonrojadas y acaloradas mejillas. Volvió a tropezar pero esta vez choco con alguien._

**_****Inicio de la violencia****_**

_El tipo grandote se volteo contra la pequeña, ella se cubría la cara, pues se había golpeado contra su espalda. Intento disculparse pero las lágrimas se lo impedían, seguía llorando._

_- L-lo siento… n-no era m-mi…- pero guardo silencio, esos tipos se reían- ¿De qué se ríe?- pregunto con un poco de coraje, pero el solo siguió sonriendo- ¡No se ría de mi!- grito. El hombre abrió los ojos._

_- Vaya, la gatita tiene agallas- ella apretó sus pequeños puños, estaba cansada de que la pisotearan- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- levanto la falda y ella se sonrojo- bonitas piernas niña, lástima que te metiste en el lugar equivocado y con la gente equivocada- ella tembló, empezó a retroceder, pero otro sujeto la detuvo por los hombros, intento zafarse pero eran demasiado grande s y corpulentos para ella- será divertido._

_- ¡Déjenme!- lanzo patadas asestando una en la quijada del sujeto- ¡Suéltenme, no me toquen!- volvió a patear al sujeto, se soltó como pudo del otro- ¡No me toquen!- grito histérica, uno de los sujetos lanzo un puñetazo que dio de lleno en su pequeño estomago- ¡Argh!- contuvo las lagrimas. El otro golpeo su cabeza con la mano abierta, desequilibrándola- ¡no me toques!- lanzo otra patada, pero veía borroso, golpeo a los hombres y estos le devolvieron los golpes como si ella fuera un hombre y no una niña._

_El más grande de ellos golpeo las piernas de Hinata y esta cayo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, una vez en el suelo empezaron a patearla, por igual, golpearon cada centímetro de piel que sus brazos y piernas no cubrían bien. Jalaron sus cabellos y rompieron su ropa, dispuestos a hacer canalladas de lo peor, Hinata intentaba mantenerse consciente, pero era imposible. _

_Uno de los sujetos tomo sus piernas y las abrió, termino de romper la falda, dejándola a la altura de sus muslos, el otro abrió su camisa revelando su escote y su brasier de encaje blancos, cuanta pureza, pensaron socarronamente. Hinata cero los ojos, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, lloro y suplico que la dejaran e internamente suplicaba que la dejaran inconsciente, no quería sentir aquello._

_Despertó después de un rato estaba en la cama de un hospital, miraba a todos lados, estaba asustada, giro su mirada hacia la puerta y después se miro completa, sus manos estaban moradas y sus piernas también, pero estaba intacta, reviso su zona intima, no le dolía ni nada parecido._

_- Hinata- por la puerta ingreso el patriarca de los Hyuga- gracias al cielo despertaste- corrió y abrazo a su llorosa hija- estaba tan preocupado cuando Umiko me llamo y me dijo que no estabas en la escuela._

_- No quiero volver, no quiero- le dijo con lagrimas- no dejes que vuelva por favor, sácame de allí, llévame lejos pero sácame- temblaba como espagueti._

_Pasaron tres semanas había perdido los exámenes y demás materias, pero se negaba a salir de su casa, no quería saber nada de la escuela ni de esa absurda gente, estaba furiosa, con ella misma, con Eren, con Sasori , con los cerdos que casi la violan, se entero de que había sido de ellos después. Un hombre que pasaba por allí los detuvo, llamo a la ambulancia y después se quedo hasta que Hiashi llego. Se lo agradecía, pero aun así estaba muy molesta, su furia no descendía. Miro sus vestidos y sus faldas, sus zapatos._

_Tomo todo lo descolgó y lo lanzo al suelo, tomo unas tijeras y empezó a hacer jirones de todo, lo rompió, rasgo, descoció y demás, odiaba esa ropa, por culpa de esa ropa había empezado todo, miro su cabello, soltó la trenza que lo ataba, tomo la tarjeta de crédito y llamo a Walter, querían una Hinata diferente, ella se las daría, le enseñaría a esa idiota de Eren que la verdadera reina era ella, Hinata Hyuga, que ella no era nada, que la que era patética no era otra que Eren Matsumoto. _

_Ingreso a la escuela, su falda era más corta, su camisa estaba abierta de los tres primeros botones y la corbata floja, sus zapatos eran tenis, su cabello estaba suelto y sus labios pintados de rojo. Walter suspiro, esa no era su señorita. Camino delante de todos, encontró miradas lascivas, miradas de envidia y otras de odio, pero le dio igual._

_- Hola linda- dijo uno de los mayores- ¿De dónde vienes?_

_- Te diré dos palabras- el asintió- piérdete idiota- dijo con furia y pateo la entrepierna del chico- odio a los hombres- escupió y camino._

_- ¿Quién eres tú?- le habían dicho sus compañeras de clase- ese es el lugar de Hinata-chan, aléjate de ahí-_

_- Yo soy Hinata Hyuga, idiotas- todas abrieron los ojos y ella frunció aun más el ceño- piérdanse parásitos asquerosos- dicho esto, coloco sus audífonos a todo volumen, todas estaban indignadas las había llamado parásitos asquerosos._

_Fin de flash back-_

_.._

_..._

_..._

- Y así fue como nació Hinata Hyuga- dijo con voz cansada, su semblante estaba agotado, tenía los ojos llorosos- esa es la verdad, eso fue lo que paso- Sasuke apretaba sus puños.

- Fue horrible- ella asintió- lo siento, no debí haberte presionado- abrazo a la peli negra contra su pecho y ella solo se dejo hacer, se sentía cansada, recordar todo eso era agotador y mas porque un no había sanado- lo siento Hinata- afuera la tormenta seguía y los truenos caían despiadados, pero ya no los escuchaban, ella porque sus oídos estaban atentos al ladito del joven y él porque estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Por eso no me gusta hablar de esto, papá solo se entero de los tipos que intentaron abusar de mi, pero tampoco conoce sus identidades y por eso se siente impotente, pero no sabe nada de lo de la escuela, nada- el asintió- Itachi se entero por los periódicos, pero aun así no me dijo nada, igual que Eren y Sasori, pero ninguno se me acerco, Eren porque también la había golpeado ella- dijo con orgullo y Sasuke sonrió- y Sasori porque… ni siquiera sé porque no los volví a ver después de eso, pero lo agradecí como no tienes idea- subió su cara hasta el cuello de Sasuke- ¿Qué harás ahora que sabes la verdad?- el bajo la vista, se veía tan indefensa, tan adorable.

- Cuidarte- acorto las distancias, rozando sus labios y mezclando sus alientos- te quiero Hyuga-ella abrió los ojos- solo para mí, no quiero que Itachi se te vuelva a acercar y si lo hace, se volverá mi enemigo- beso sus labios, con delicadeza, ella apretó su mano en su pecho- gracias por confiar en mí- pego su frente a la de ella.

- Gracias por ser tan metiche- le dijo con una sonrisa, que el también le devolvió- y quiero mi premio- el levanto una ceja- te dije que te lo diría si me dabas algo a cambio- se sonrojo y ella sonrió- lo tomare como un sí- se subió en su regazo, tomo las mejillas de Sasuke y beso sus labios de manera suave, pero firme- Uchiha-baka- ambos sonrieron para volver a juntar sus labios en un tierno beso.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Waa, estoy llorando, no pensé que lloraría con esto ¿Ustedes si? Removió fibras sensibles Jajaja bueno, al menos aquí está la continuación y este es el pasado de Hinata, la verdad es que eso es lo que salió, hay que poner detonantes par aun conducta como la suya ¿No? Espero que les guste y pues. **

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Dnizz.- jajaja, see. La verdad es que lo puse lo más parecido a la realidad que había, porque siendo sinceras, los hombres actúan como tarados cuando una chica les gusta. Pero bueno, espero que te guste y nos vemos el siguiente con mas Sasuhina de por medio ¡Yei! **

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- no es que no encaje es que Tachi intento disculparse por los dos, pero hay que ser sinceras, fue una tontería jejeje, espero que te guste y se aclaren tus dudas, nos vemos después.**

**EyesGray-sama. – espero que te guste el capitulo y la verdad es así como que un… una explicación del porque su odio a las personas, mujeres, objetos y su rebeldía, jejeje. Itachi si es un sope, pero bueno que se le puede hacer.**

**Saara-chan94.- aquí está la continuación señorita, espero que le guste jajaja xD. Y la venganza y el desquite vienen en el siguiente, nada más que Hinata ya tiene quien a defienda jajaja.**

**Sirone Aphrody.- jajaja sí, yo también me imagine al súper Itachi, pero sin leotardo, me lo imagine mas detective jajaja, pero es válida tu imaginación xD. Pues, aquí está la reacción de Sasuke-chan, espero que te guste.**

**Miko Dark of the moon.- jajaja espero no decepcionarte y pues, gracias por comentar nos vemos.**

**Mitchelove.- siempre actualizamos pronto jejeje, espero que te guste y nos vemos, después. Bienvenida y gracias por comentar, jejeje.**

**Paz.- ¡Canija! Jejeje, perdona, pero ya te echaba de menos jajaja, ¿Sabías que tus reviews son los más largos que me llegan? Jajaja, pues seguí un poco tu consejo de eso del encanto femenino, jajaja espero que te guste y pues gracias por seguir aquí, y si, Sasuke-chan es una versión no tan cierta, jejeje, de cómo hubiera sido si no hubiera rencores entre el e Itachi, pero eso va a cambiar, muajaja espero que te guste y nos leemos el siguiente, por cierto, tengo otra historia y se llama "Kidnapping" jejeje, espero que te des una vuelta por ella y nos vemos.**

**Judy.- jajaja gracias y aquí está la conto, espero que te guste y nos vemos.**

**Antes que nada, Hijikata Toshizou, Kondo Izami y el Shinsengumi, como había mencionado, son los capitanes de aquella fuerza japonesa, allá por el periodo del Shogunato, eran una policia que protegia al emperador.**

**Para más referencias, favor de buscar en internet xD. También he de decir que el comentario sobre una serie que vio Hinata en realidad es mío jajaja. no ya, en serio, yo me entere de esa historia por Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan, esta padre, se las recomiendo. **

**Ahora si chiquillas, no creo llevarme muchos capítulos con esta historia y la verdad no he planeado nada, por eso les digo que… a lo mejor con cuatro cinco capítulos más, se termina, quien sabe, jejeje. ¿Ideas, sugerencias? Saben que son bienvenidas y pues nos leemos el que sigue.**

**Kasai.**


	7. Es mía!

**¡Yuju! ¡Aquí estoy! Como prometí, otro capítulo de "Hyuga Princess" jajaja, me dio mucho gusto que les gustara el anterior, porque a mí me gusta que les guste lo que debería de gustarles, jajaja ok ya, zape a Kasai.**

**No ya, en serio me dio mucho gusto saber que disfrutaron (aunque lloraron) con el capitulo anterior y pues, espero que este también les guste.**

**Disclaimer.- Naruto no es mío ni nadie del elenco, fin. **

**Sasuhina-hablan.**

"_**piensan o flash backs" **_

…**. Cambios de escena,**

**Y ya, jajaja.**

* * *

**¡Es mía! **

Sasuke iba abriendo los ojos muy lentamente, se sentía muy bien, estaba feliz ¿Por qué? No se acordaba, pero algo cálido inundaba su pecho abarcando parte de su estomago y sus pulmones. Era una sensación muy extraña. Intento incorporarse, pero algo pesaba, bajo la vista y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a cierta peli negra dormida encima de él, sonrió y se relajo.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápido, miro de nuevo a la joven, ella estaba con sus piernas a cada lado de él, sus dedos se entrelazaban, su cabello antes amarrado, ahora estaba suelto y cubría su espalda. Trago grueso, los recuerdos de hace dos horas lo asaltaron, ella y el hablando, confesando cosas y al final, ella besándolo, pero se puso aun mas colorado al recordar lo que él le dijo "te quiero Hyuga, para mi"

Su respiración aumento, el sonrojo llego hasta sus oídos y estuvo a punto de tener un colapso nervioso hasta que recordó, el había dicho que la quería, pero ella no le había dicho nada, ni un yo también o baka o algo parecido. Medito, tal vez si le decía que salieran como una pareja, no, no ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? ¿Él? ¿Salir con ella? Bueno, había que admitir que ella era muy guapa.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas que te mueves como gusano con sal?- abrió mucho los ojos, Hinata tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba fijamente- no me dejas dormir- volvió a acomodar la cara en su pecho y cerro sus ojos.

- H-Hyuga- ella bufo- ¿Desde hace cuanto me observas?- ella suspiro.

- Desde que empezaste a respirar tan agitado y tu corazón de colibrí me despertó- Sasuke hizo un puchero y ella bostezo- ¿Qué hora es?- el miro su reloj de pulso- dame eso- le arrebato su mano y miro el reloj- son las cuatro, supongo que perdimos la carrera.

- ¿Te importa?- ella negó- bien- Sasuke se sentía un poco mal, su relación era como siempre, antes de saber la verdad- vámonos- Hinata asintió, se quito de encima de él, apenas se había dado cuenta de que seguía en esa posición.

- Sasuke- la miro- yo…- asintió- gracias… nunca había contado todo lo que sucedió- sonrió un poco y ella se calmo- eres un buen chico- el asintió, iba a empezar a caminar, pero Hinata jalo su mano, paso sus brazos por el cuello de él y unió sus labios. Sasuke tenía los ojos muy abiertos, las manos de ella se enredaban en su cabello y las suyas, las suyas estaban en el aire sin tocarla- vámonos- apretó los puños. Si que era lento.

Sasuke se colgó la mochila a los hombros y miro a Hinata. Solo necesitaba un empujón y ella seria tal y como era antes, dulce, de eso estaba seguro. La peli negra iba delante, más que nada porque estaba sonrojada, miro atodos lados aun no tenía ni una remota idea de donde estaba.

...

...

...

...

Kakashi-sensei supervisaba que llegaran, al menos Haruno y Uzumaki habían llegado, el rubio iba inconsciente. Nara y Yamanaka estaban en camino, solo faltaba su ahijado y estarían todos. Esperaba que Sasuke no se hubiera puesto a llorar como nena con los truenos, a veces maldecía a los amigos de Itachi, por su culpa eran un llorón.

- ¡Ahí vienen!- grito Sakura- ¡Sasuke-kun!- dejo a su compañero y corrió hasta el peli negro, quien no pudo menos que recibirla ante la mirada de furia de Hinata- ¿No te lastimaste? ¡Yo me moría de miedo con esos truenos!- Sasuke suspiro, intento encontrar la mirada de Hinata pero esta corrió hasta su mejor amigo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- asintió y Shino sonrió- estaba preocupado- ella le sonrió de vuelta y se abrazo a él, Sasuke hizo un puchero- ¿Sucedió algo entre el Uchiha y tú?- ella negó.

- Bien, que bueno que están todos- dijo Kakashi, todos sonrieron el sensei no era tan malo- ya no tendré que enfrentar una demanda por desaparición de alumnos- todos entrecerraron los ojos y Kakashi empezó a reír como loco- bueno- todos lo miraron- júntense con su pareja- Sasuke sonrió y Hinata apretó los puños.

-Ve Hinata- miro a Shino y asintió, camino hasta el moreno, pero la peli rosa aun no lo soltaba, un aura asesina cubrió el entorno y todos se pegaron al árbol más cercano, pero Sakura parecía ajena.

- Puedes tomar mi lugar Hyuga- ella apretó los puños- yo me quedo con Sasuke-kun- Hinata levanto su puño, lista para estrellarlo contra la peli rosa, pero Shino detuvo sus intentos homicidas.

- Ven conmigo- se separaron de todos y sino suspiro- esa chica es algo terca.

- Demasiado- dijo entre dientes, Sasuke se sentía mal, debía aclarar que a él le gustaba la peli negra.- no importa- él la miro- ¿Te sentaras conmigo en el regreso?- el asintió y Hinata sonrió.

...

...

...

Después de dar los resultados de la carrera en el cual, tanto Sasuke como Hinata habían sido los campeones en el área de preguntas y retos, todos abordaron los camiones, Hinata iba con su medalla de segundo lugar, el primer lugar lo había obtenido Neji y Rock Lee, el cejudo amigo de su primo.

Sasuke miraba por encima de todos, quería hablar con Hinata, pero como siempre el molesto club de fans no lo soltaba, aparte de que Shino tampoco se alejaba de la peli negra, bufo molesto. Recordó todo lo que le había contado, las burlas de los amigos de Itachi, ahora solo faltaba saber la versión de Itachi y que Hinata la escuchara para que su hermano se redimiera ante sus ojos.

- ¡Teme!- miro a su amigo- ¿Estás bien? Llevo rato hablándote y apenas me haces caso- el solo se encogió de hombros- te preguntaba que qué ibas a hacer mañana- el medito- podemos ir al parque de diversiones, fue idea de Ino-chan y nos invito- una idea cruzo por su mente.

- ¿Puedo llevar a alguien?- el rubio medito y asintió- genial- sus ojos se fijaron en la morena, ella se había puesto los lentes de Shino.

- ¿Sabes? Sería bueno ver a Itachi-Nichan otra vez- Sasuke frunció el ceño ¿Itachi?- aunque creo que Sakura e Ino lo molestarían todo el tiempo- entonces entendió, él creía que se refería a Itachi, se golpeo mentalmente la cabeza- iré a decirle a Hinata-chan- el abrió los ojos- ¡Hinata-chan!- se acerco a ella.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Naruto sintió un escalofrió en su columna vertebral.

- Quería invitarte al parque de diversiones- ella abrió los ojos, sinceramente confundida- es una idea de Ino-chan y pues, yo quería llevarte a ti- se sonrojo, ambos lo hicieron y eso no fue muy bien visto por unos ojos negros y otros jade- ¿Qué dices?- medito y asintió- ¡Yei!- Shino se acomodo las gafas- a tú también puedes ir – un aura de depresión cubrió la peli negro de lentes y eso hizo que Hinata soltara una carcajada.

Todos en el autobús no le quitaban la vista de encima, estaba riéndose ¡Se reía! Y que dios los perdonara a todos, incluidas mujeres. Pero ella era preciosa mientras se sostenía el estomago y se burlaba de su mejor amigo. Shino por su parte sonreía de lado, Sasuke estaba celoso, y Kakashi-sensei también tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

...

...

...

...

Llegaron a la escuela alrededor de las ocho de la noche, todos los padres estaban allí, excepto el de Hinata ya que estaba de viaje con Hanabi. Mikoto e Itachi estaban allí esperando al pequeño Sasuke y también a Hinata, pero eso era secreto.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- llamo su madre y el peli negro sonrió, camino hasta ella- ¿Dónde está Hinata-chan?- sintió un balde de agua fría- quería que viniera a cenar, ya está hecha la cena.

- Puedo ir a buscarla- dijo Itachi, Mikoto medito y asintió- ahora vuelvo- Sasuke intento detenerlo.

- Sasuke-chan- miro a su madre- ¿Te gusta?- se sonrojo- que bueno, ella me agrada- sonrió de lado.

Itachi miraba por todos lados, quería verla, había estado a nada de besarla como en sus más locos sueños imagino, pero era realidad, estaba por besar a la chica de sus sueños, pero eso era arena de otro costal, la encontró charlando con Aburame y el mayordomo de los Hyuga. Se acerco muy lentamente hasta ella, de verdad que se había vuelto muy hermosa, su cabello era más largo, sus curvas más marcadas, sus ojos eran fríos pero si los veías fijamente, podías encontrar aquel destello de ternura e ingenuidad.

Un sentimiento parecido a la furia se instalo en su pecho, ese día, había visto en sus ojos temor puro, asco y odio, mezclados pero no revueltos, se distinguían bastante el uno de los otros. Desapareció de su vida para no hacerle más daño. Sacudió la cabeza, mejor era que dejara de pensar en aquello.

- Hinata-san- ella volteo y su ceño se frunció- mi madre pregunta si gustarías cenar con nosotros- muy al fondo estaba la peli negra mayor haciéndole señas, casi sacaba el letrero de neón- La cena ya está hecha y no hay mas invitados- Walter tosió un poco, pero Itachi lo ignoro- ¿Qué dices?

- Yo…- miro a Sasuke, se veía normal, pero sus puños estaban apretados- iré- dijo con una sonrisa de lado- Shino-kun, te veré mañana para el parque- el asintió- ¿Pasas por mi?

- Si- le mando una mirada al Uchiha y se dio la vuelta- vámonos Walter-san- el mayordomo asintió y beso la frente de Hinata- no confió en Uchiha Itachi.

- No deberías preocuparte por el- Shino lo miro- hay peores alimañas- el joven medito- es algo que Hinata-sama te contara pronto, de eso estoy seguro- asintió y dejo fluir el tema.

...

...

...

...

Hinata iba del brazo d Mikoto, apenas llego con ellos, esta salto sobre ella y no la había soltado hasta entonces, suspiro. Esa mujer era como una niña crecida, tan inocente y dulce, sonrió. Itachi iba detrás de ellas con la mirada fija en Hinata y Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hermano. Había descubierto un lado nada bonito de él, era un celoso de primera.

Entraron a la mansión Uchiha, como siempre una gama de sirvientes los recibió y Hinata se sintió incomoda, nunca le había gustado eso. Entro al comedor y se sorprendió de ver a un solitario Fugaku con un tenedor en su mano izquierda y un cuchillo en la derecha, sus ojos estaban hundidos y Hinata noto enseguida que tenía. Estaba muerto de hambre.

Sonrió un poco, dejo sus cosas en la puerta y corrió a la cocina, ante la mirada atenta de todos, el patriarca de los Uchiha no había comido porque toda su familia había ido por ella, tenía que servirle al menos. Llevo un plato de humeante sopa hasta el lugar del señor.

- Gracias- miro a Hinata- ¿Hinata-san?- ella le sonrió- con tu permiso- ella hizo una reverencia y se retiro a la cocina a seguir sirviendo. Tres pares de ojos la siguieron, Itachi se sintió admirado, Sasuke sentía algo cálido en su pecho y Mikoto pensaba que aquella chica era la cosa más dulce que haya visto en su vida. Debía estar en su línea familiar, miro a sus dos hijos y algo le decía que no era la única que pensaba eso. Soltó una risita.

Durante la cena se quedaron platicando de cómo había estado la carrera, Itachi también les conto como había ido su día en la universidad y las cosas que tenía que hacer, Fugaku se quejo a más no poder de los socios que tenia y al final la cena paso sin contratiempos. Por debajo de la mesa, Sasuke pateaba el pie de Hinata en un intento por llamar su atención, pero cada que lo hacia, ella le pateaba la espinilla, Itachi le mandaba miradas intensas y Hinata procuraba patearlo también.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Estaba molesta, si ¿con quién? Con Sasuke ¿Tal vez? Si, se había dejado abrazar y manosear por aquella peli rosa plana. Gruño antes de lanzarle la última patada a Itachi y el último pisotón a Sasuke.

- Fugaku-sama- el hombre la miro- ¿Retiro su plato?

- Yo lo hare Hinata-sama- dijo una de las sirvientas y ella asintió.

- Hinata-chan ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí?- Sasuke casi se atraganta con su bebida e Itachi casi suelta su tenedor- ya es tarde y la verdad no quisiera que te pasara nada- Hinata medito, no le temía a las personas de la calle, sabia defenderse muy bien- o deja que Itachi te lleve a tu casa.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser él?- dijo Sasuke indignado, después se sonrojo- digo… el ya tiene mucho que hacer- Hinata bufo.

- Me quedare- todos, menos Mikoto, la miraron como si hubiera dicho que la tierra era plana- no hay nadie en casa, excepto Neji, no creo que le moleste si lo llamo.

Se estaba acomodando en una de las habitaciones de invitados, suspiro ¿Por qué dijo que si? "porque quería estar con Sasuke" dijo en sus pensamientos, agito a cabeza, eso era absurdo. El niñito de mami tenía quien lo apapachara. Camino por el pasillo y se metió al baño, al menos se daría una ducha rápida. Se quito la ropa y la doblo con mucho cuidado, se enfundo en una toalla y abrió la puerta para entrar a la regadera.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Itachi contenía la respiración, Hinata estaba en su baño ¡En su baño! Cubierta solo por una toalla ¡¿Entienden?! ¡Una toalla! Trago grueso, ella estaba por entrar a la regadera y el podría salir, ¿Qué hacía allí? A muy sencillo, terminaba de darse un baño cuando ella entro. Solo porque estaba detrás del biombo no se dio cuenta, ahora entendía porque Mikoto le dijo que eran muy útiles, si Hinata lo hubiera visto, tengan por seguro que lo habría asesinado.

Corrió hasta su habitación, estaba abochornado, pero daba gracias a todos los dioses que se apiadaron de él y le dejaron ver un poco de aquella magnifica creación, Hinata Hyuga. Suspiro aun mas hasta que por fin se calmo, de verdad que una mujer nunca lo había puesto nervioso, y tenía un gran repertorio de novias, desde el kínder. Pero ninguno de las actuales lo había puesto así.

Sasuke iba directo al baño ¿Por qué? Porque su baño seguía sin haber agua caliente, entro a la habitación de Itachi para pedirle permiso de usarlo y lo descubrió pegado a la puerta, sonrojado y con la respiración a tope ¿Qué le sucedía? Entonces recordó algo sencillo e insignificante, Hinata estaba en su casa, el baño de Itachi era el único que tenía agua caliente y además estaba más cerca del cuarto de Hinata.

- ¡Nisan!- grito indignado el menor, Itachi brinco en su lugar y miro a su hermano- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Y-yo… nada- dijo sonrojado, camino hasta su cama y se sentó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venia a pedirte el baño- dijo sonrojado, también se había imaginado a la peli negra detrás de esa puerta, sintió demasiado calor- ¡Basta!- se dijo a sí mismo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata por su parte había terminado de bañarse, ya se estaba cambiando cuando escucho los gritos de Sasuke, sonrió de lado, le haría una pequeña visita en su habitación, solo para molestarlo. Camino hasta el cuarto de Sasuke, por lo abochornado que sonaba, era más que claro que no se quedaría ahí.

Sasuke bufo, Itachi se estaba riendo de su sonrojo. Se pregunto ¿Cómo ese joven tan amable podría reírse de alguien como Hinata?

- nisan- el mayo lo miro- ¿Por qué te burlaste de Hinata?- el miro a su hermano menor, lo sabía, se había enterado- ella te necesitaba.

- Lo sé- dijo con pesar- cuando estas enamorado y eres joven, haces cosas que no deberías hacer- Sasuke frunció el ceño- soy tres años mayor que ella, nunca me había sentido nervioso por ninguna chica hasta que la vi, ese pequeño ratón que corría detrás de nosotros, no sabía porque nos seguía, solo sabía que quería que siguiera- Sasuke medito- pero a ella le gustaba Sasori, por eso nunca me arriesgue, fui un cobarde- el menor suspiro- pero ahora no me dejare- abrió los ojos- me gusta Hinata-san y quiero hacer lo que no pude en ese entonces, cuidar de ella.

- No necesitas hacerlo- dijo Sasuke en un puchero- yo cuidare de ella- Itachi empezó a reír como si le hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo- ¡Nisan, no te rías!- pero él seguía burlándose, su auto estima se fue al suelo- eres cruel nisan.

- Ven- Sasuke se acerco a su hermano e Itachi le pego con dos dedos en la frente- es algo muy noble- dijo con una sonrisa- eres un buen chico, pero no quiero que seas mi rival- Sasuke lo miro sin entender- yo la quiero y luchare por ella.

- Seremos dos- dijo Sasuke e Itachi sonrió- me iré a dormir- Itachi levanto una ceja- no quiero estar en el mismo baño que ella, me va a dar un colapso nervioso- el mayor sonrió, la tenia difícil, Sasuke era obstinado y malcriado, si pedía algo Mikoto y el se lo daban, pero esta vez no.

Hinata miraba la ropa de Sasuke, tenía que usar algo suyo para poder dormir, aunque la ropa de Itachi era más grande, medito. Mejor iría por una prenda del peli negro mayor, con mucho cuidado salió al pasillo y escucho parte de la conversación de ellos, frunció el ceño. Ninguno podía hablar así de ella y se los demostraría.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta lo primero que vio a fue a una peli negra con una toalla blanca muy corta, su cabello en una coleta de lado y su ceño muy fruncido, trago grueso. Itachi también trago grueso y ella avanzo hacia ellos. Ambos peli negros fueron retrocediendo hasta que ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

- Con que luchare por ella ¿No?- ambos abrieron los ojos- lindas palabras Uchiha- al parecer no lo había escuchado todo- bien, tratare de confiar en ti- Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido- pero te advierto una cosa- se acerco- terminaras peor que con un ojo morado, te lo aseguro- se dio la vuelta y tomo la mano de Sasuke- antes de que se me olvide- camino, abrió el ropero de Itachi y saco una playera negra holgada y unos bóxers- gracias- dicho esto, volvió a salir con el menor, lo aventó a su habitación y una vez allí cerró la puerta, Itachi por su parte estaba embobado, era una diosa. Estaba seguro de que no recuperaría esas prendas, pero no importaba.

- Hinata yo… puedo explicar la conversación- Hinata le arrojo la toalla y él se cubrió los ojos, lo que no sabía era que no estaba desnuda, tenía la ropa interior debajo- no es lo que piensas, Itachi y yo.

- Cállate de una vez- abrió los ojos y la vio en la ropa del su hermano- no me interesan sus promesas amorosas y todo lo demás- abrió los ojos- no confió en nadie- su tono era rencoroso y Sasuke no entendió porque- me voy a dormir- paso a un lado de él dispuesta a abrir la puerta, cuando la mano del menor se cerró sobre su muñeca- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Estás molesta?´- ella frunció el ceño- es por Sakura ¿Verdad?- apretó sus puños y Sasuke suspiro- intente ir contigo pero… Shino estaba ahí y no me pude soltar de Sakura- ella frunció el ceño- Hinata, lo siento- la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo, la joven dejo sus manos quietas a sus costados- sé que es difícil para ti ser como antes, pero trata de confiar en mí.

- Me pides imposibles- dijo en tono cansado- confié en ti y esto es lo que haces… dejar que te abracen y te manosee, después ponerte a charlar con tu hermano y dejarme a mí como el premio- lo empujo- ¡No soy un objeto Uchiha y se defenderme!- Sasuke bajo la vista- buenas noches- se dio la vuelta pero otra vez Sasuke no la dejo ir- déjame.

- Hinata- ella apretó sus ojos, estaba por llorar- yo solo quería… saber porque mi hermano era así, pero ahora… tengo miedo- ella abrió los ojos- si Itachi intenta algo contigo, temo que vayas con él, es mas varonil y menos miedoso que yo- Hinata bufo- no quiero que te alejes de mí, no quiero que nadie más se te acerque- eso la hizo enojar, con toda su furia plasmada empujo al joven hasta que este cayó sobre su cama.

- Con que es eso- el abrió los ojos- pueden verte, abrazarte y tocarte. Pero a mí no- Sasuke la miro sorprendido- ¡Eso no es justo! Si quieres eso, entonces adelante, pero no cuentes conmigo para eso. Yo soy libre, soy diferente a tus amiguitas y yo no te necesito- Sasuke se sintió dolido- no intentes controlarme, te tuve confianza porque significas algo para mí, pero eso no quiere decir que puedes controlarme.

- Yo no quise decir eso- se levanto acortando las distancias entre los dos- yo… soy un celoso lo sé, pero, no es lo mismo verte con Shino que con mi hermano- ella entrecerró los ojos- quiero que estés conmigo, me importas te lo dije hoy- ella miro a otro lado- el que te alejes de mi es lo que me causa más daño.

- Con que era eso- dijo con una sonrisa y el asintió- lo siento- se acerco a él, Sasuke frunció el ceño, eso había sido muy fácil- lamento ponerte celoso con mi hermano del alma y con el idiota que destrozo mi vida- abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la había regado por completo, intento hablar pero Hinata lo empujo de nuevo- piérdete- dicho esto salió de la habitación.

- ¡Demonios!- dijo en un susurro frustrado- yo y mi nueva modalidad, celo-pata compulsivo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

La peli negra abrazaba sus rodillas, era extraño, pero oír del moreno mayor que le interesaba. Abrazo sus piernas con más fuerza ¿Qué les pasaba a esos Uchiha? Mejor dicho ¿Qué le pasaba a los hombres? Ella era libre, podría hacer lo que ella quisiera y se los demostraría a todos.

Gateo hasta su cama, total ya tenía sueño, con mucho cuidado distendió a cama y se acostó, ahora que lo pensaban, Itachi tenía un lindo perfume, arrojo la almohada, esto no podía estar pasando, nada de eso.

Sasuke ingreso a la habitación por allá de la media noche, tenía que disculparse, a veces actuaba como niño pequeño, pero la quería. Se encontraba acostada, otra vez esa linda cara, tranquila, llego a pensar que ella dormiría explayada por toda la cama, pero nada más ocupaba un espacio pequeño. Camino hasta ella y con sumo cuidado abrió la cama, se metió entre las sabanas y abrazo a la joven, daba gracias de que estuviera dormida, si no el estaría desmayado y con un ojo morado.

Hinata sintió un peso extra, con mucho cuidado fue volteando hacia la perdona que había interrumpido su sueño, abrió los ojos y se topo con otros ojos negros, iba a gritar pero vio que se trataba de Sasuke, se relajo.

- Perdóname- abrió los ojos y Sasuke bajo la vista- no debería causarte tantos disgustos y menos porque recién empezamos a salir- Hinata se sonrojo ¿Salir? ¿Lo estaba haciendo oficial?- no dejare que nadie me toque otra vez- se volteo por completo y se acerco al joven.

- Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa y un tono tan suave que Sasuke se sintió flotar- ¿Entonces tú y yo?

- Si- ella sonrió- pero yo soy el novio- Hinata sonrió y abrazo al peli negro, Sasuke se dejo abrazar.

- Bien, yo no pensaba ser otra cosa que la novia- Sasuke sonrió- mañana…

- Ya nos ocuparemos mañana, lo que tu decidas yo lo hare- un sentimiento de paz se instalo en Hinata, ella solo quería a alguien que la quisiera, con Sasuke estaba a salvo- te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero- Sasuke sonrió- ahora largo de mi cama- empezaron a reír, pero se callaron cuando vieron que estaban haciendo mucho ruido- descansa- se acurruco contra él.

- Tu también descansa- medito, tendría que ser más digno de ella, para que tanto Sasori como su hermano se dieran cuenta de que él podía cuidarla, pero eso sería algo difícil, dejar su personalidad tranquila, ignorar a todas las féminas para estar al lado de su novia, Nah, no era tan difícil- lo hare- beso su frente y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

**Waa, hasta aquí ya vi y creo que ya se como terminar el fic, pero me llevare mas capítulos de los que creí,****espero que les guste y pues, gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo. Jejeje**

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**EyesGray-sama.- jajaja si, pero no se lo pondré tan fácil a Sasuke jejeje, Hinata-chan es complicada jejeje, espero que te guste y pues nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Sirone Aphrody.- jejeje si llore mucho, pero es bueno que te gustara y suerte con lo que tengas que hacer jejeje.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- aun no explicare qué onda con Tachi, eso va a tardar un poco pero si lo tenía contemplado, jejeje espero que te guste y el siguiente aclaramos más cosas.**

**Dnizz.- jejeje ya ves quedaron en segundo lugar, jejeje. Espero que te guste y ya lo que sigue es lo bueno jejeje.**

**Miko Dark of the moon. - ****`pues si, jejeje esta medio cruel el asunto, pero espero que Este te guste.**

**Nightmare96.- am, pues, muchas gracias por la idea ;) jejeje ya veremos que tal sale.**

**Saara-chan94.- de nada señorita, espero que le guste xD. Jajaja**

**Yue Uchiha.-jejeje que bueno, espero que te guste y nos vemos dentro de tres días mas jejeje, es que ya vi que si me tardo los tres días que dije jejeje xD. Y también muchos abrazos.**

**Ahora si chiquillas, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¿Qué pasara en el parque de diversiones? Jajaja quien sabe, ya veremos que sale.**

**Kasai.**


	8. La princesa en la feria

**¡Come back! Jajajaja, esperemos que siga así ¿Ustedes que creen? Jajajaja. Bueno como siempre, mis más sinceros agradecimientos por seguirme en esta historia tan curiosa, de verdad que me alegran un montón y pues, como siempre, el aplauso es para mí xD. No es cierto, el aplauso es para ustedes que siguen dejando la llama prendida, jajaja. **

**Disclaimer, Naruto no es mío, fin. XD.**

* * *

**La princesa en la feria.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, la luz ingresaba por la ventana y se sentía muy cómodo. Miro hacia su pecho y ahí estaba una peli negra, sonrió con ternura, se había reconciliado con ella. Beso la frente femenina y con mucho cuidado fue saliéndose de la cama. Si Fugaku lo veía ahí lo mataría, abrió la puerta de la habitación para poder salir y el cuerpo de su hermano cayó al piso. Se asusto.

Itachi estaba dormido, se había quedado toda la noche pegado a la puerta, armándose de valor para poder entrar y hablar con la joven de ojos perla, pero cada que quería poner la mano sobre el pomo, se arrepentía e intentaba volver a su habitación, pero luego volvía a querer entrar y al final termino dormido en el pasillo. Hasta que Sasuke abrió la puerta.

- ¡Nisan!- susurro frustrado- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?!-

- ¡Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo!- Sasuke se sonrojo e Itachi sonrió- eso no importa ya- se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, ambos suspiraron y bajaron la vista- lo siento.

- Yo también lo siento- dijo el menor- vamos, ve a tu cuarto y yo iré al mío- ambos asintieron y se fueron.

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata estiro las manos, su "almohada" se había movido, el calorcito que había sentido toda la noche ya no estaba y solo quedaban dos perfumes, uno era más fuerte que él otro, abrió los ojos muy lentamente, mirando todo alrededor, estaba sola. Estaba completamente sola en aquella cama.

Se estiro con mucha flojera y al final bostezó. Se volvió a estirar y con mucho cuidado bajo de la cama, camino por el pasillo hasta el baño, se miro al espejo, ojos, boca, lengua y al final termino haciéndole caras al espejo, abrió la primera puerta que tenia y su boca se fue al piso.

...

...

...

...

Itachi se había quitado el pijama y solo estaba en bóxers, dio la vuelta para poder entrar al baño, pero la puerta se abrió, delante de él estaba Hinata, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y un tenue sonrojo en sus facciones. También él le dedico un escaneo, sus piernas torneadas y lindas, sus manos sosteniendo la puerta y ese sonrojo tan lindo.

Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia ella intentando tocarla. Itachi estaba demasiado perdido en sus opalinos ojos que ni siquiera vio el actuar de la joven, cerró su pequeño puño y los estampo con fuerza en sus duros abdominales, lo doblo un poco y después salió corriendo de allí.

- Hinata-san- dijo en un susurro, se tomo el estomago con las manos y sonrió- es hermosa- se dejo caer en el suelo, lo había tomado por sorpresa y le dolía el abdomen- me duele- se quejo en medio de risas.

Hinata por su parte estaba sonrojada, una cosa era ver a tu cuñado mojado y con una toalla cubriendo su cintura y otra muy diferente era ver a tu cuñado en bóxers y que dios la perdonara, pero era condenadamente sexi, se regaño mentalmente, le estaba siendo infiel a Sasuke y eso que apenas habían comenzado a salir.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bajo las escaleras con su uniforme de la escuela y las ropas de Itachi en una bolsa, las lavaría y se las devolvería después. Entro al comedor y le sorprendió ver el cuadro tan familiar, Fugaku Uchiha con un periódico en sus manos, una taza de humeante café, su ceño fruncido y refunfuñando sobre la futura crisis que se avecinaba.

Mikoto regando besos por la cara de Itachi y Sasuke, diciéndoles cosas lindas al mismo tiempo que les ponía sus platos de desayuno. Ambos jóvenes sonriéndose el uno al otro, se notaba que se querían mucho, ella suspiro. ¿Cuándo había sido el último desayuno en familia? Medito, dejo que su mente vagara a aquellos días en los que su padre estaba en la misma silla que Fugaku con las mismas costumbres, Hitomi Hyuga desviviéndose por tener contenta a Hanabi y ella misma, ayudándole con el desayuno.

- Hinata-chan- abrió los ojos- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal?- parpadeo varias veces- no llores cariño- se llevo las manos a los ojos y efectivamente, tres lagrimas habían resbalado por ellos- sigan comiendo- les dijo a los varones y se la llevo- ¿estás bien?

- Si, es solo que…- bufo- recordé algo- Mikoto le sonrió- no importa, me voy a mi casa, muchas gracias por sus atenciones- la morena asintió- me llevo la ropa que tome prestada, la lavare y la devolveré.

- No te preocupes, no creo que extrañen esas prendas- le sonrió cómplice- además, deberías venir más seguido- Hinata sonrió de lado y asintió- ¡Cuídate mucho!

...

...

...

...,.

...

...

...

Camino hasta su casa, iba meditando sus recuerdos, ahora se volvería una blanda y llorona ¿Verdad? No, eso no podía pasar, ella era Hinata Hyuga "novia de Sasuke Uchiha" una vocecita en su cabeza sonó con aquellas palabras y la hizo pegar un grito. Varias personas que por allí pasaban voltearon a verla con cara de ¿Qué le sucede? Y ella solo gruño, les enseño la lengua y sitio caminando como si nada.

Entro con mucho cuidado a su casa, dejo las cosas en la entrada y camino por el largo pasillo, varios sirvientes hicieron una inclinación hacia ella, algunos le sonrieron y otros la dejaron pasar como si no hubiera llegado apenas hace dos minutos.

- Hinata-sama- miro a su mayordomo favorito- creí que había dicho cenar- Hinata inflo las mejillas y miro a otro lado- ¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?!

- Lo siento- dijo sin mas- Mikoto-sama me pidió que me quedara a dormir- el hombre asintió- no te preocupes, no paso nada de nada- "solo uno que otro beso con mi novio" se sonrojo ante la vocecita, estaba empezando a cansarla- pero ya estoy aquí.

- ¿Hinata-Nesan?- se volteo y ahí estaba su hermana menor, camino hasta ella- ¿Dónde estabas? Papá casi incendia el cielo porque no estabas- Hinata le sonrió y negó.

- Estaba con los Uchiha- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y cargando a su hermana.

- ¿Con los Uchiha?- de la cocina salió su padre con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué hacías con ellos?- Hinata sonrió- ese Fugaku, no me ganara.

- Papá- dijo en reproche- deja de refunfuñar y dime ¿Cuándo llegaron?

- Ayer en la tarde, pero me dijeron que estabas en una carrera, creí que las odiabas- se encogió de hombros- ¿Cómo está Mikoto?- Hinata bajo a su hermana y se acerco a su padre- hace años que no los veo, al igual que a Uzumaki y Fugaku- dijo lo ultimo con resentimiento.

- Están bien- dijo sin mas- iré a bañarme y bajo a desayunar- subió las escaleras y busco que ponerse- Falda, olvídalo- miro unos mayones negros con encaje en la parte de abajo- o tal vez si- saco unos zapatos y su minifalda azul claro, una playera de tirantes negra con encaje en el cuello y una camisa blanca- si, esto sí- se metió al baño, cuando salió estaba completamente cambiada.

- Hinata-sama- miro hacia la puerta y Walter ingresaba por ella- el joven Aburame acaba de llegar- ella asintió dejo la toalla con la que secaba su cabello y se miro al espejo- lo he invitado a desayunar, pero dice que quiere hablar con usted- ella se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no tenía importancia- pase joven.

- Gracias- Hinata sonrió de lado, el tono de voz y la forma de hablar en ellos dos era muy parecida- Hinata, buenos días- ella asintió- ¿Estás lista?

- Aun no desayuno- dijo con cansancio- ¿Quieres desayunar? ¿O me vas a comprar algo en la calle?

- Lo mejor es ir a desayunar afuera si no te importa- ella negó y caminaron, pasaron por el comedor para despedirse de la familia- Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-san.

- Buenos días Shino-kun- el asintió ante el saludo de la menor- ¿Por qué a mí no me llevan?- dijo con un puchero, Hinata se acerco y beso la frente de la menor, alboroto sus cabellos y camino hacia su padre- ¡Nesan!- ella le enseño la lengua.

- Volveremos en la tarde- el mayor asintió- te veré después-

- Ten mucho cuidado- la Hyuga fue hacia la cocina y Hiashi volteo a ver a Shino_ Se dónde vives jovencito y si algo le pasa a mi hija- señalo su cuello e hizo un corte imaginario con su cuchillo- estas enterado- Shino lucia tranquilo, pero por dentro temblaba- cuídate mucho Hinata- ella asintió, beso otra vez la mejilla de su padre y tomo a su miedoso y rígido amigo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke estaba ansioso, Hinata un no llegaba al parque de diversiones, Naruto estaba ahí esperándola a ella y Sakura lo estaba agarrando muy posesivamente del brazo, Ino por su parte no soltaba al mayor de los Uchiha, Shikamaru solo refunfuñaba sobre lo problemático que era todo aquello, Tenten, Lee y Temari estaban ajenos a todos los demás.

Miro hacia la puerta y por fin había llegado, pero venia riéndose con Aburame Shino ¿Qué tenia de gracioso ese tipo? Que alguien se lo dijera, frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños, dejaría en claro que la muchacha era su novia, se soltó de Sakura y camino hasta ellos.

- Hinata- ella volteo a verlo- que bueno que llegas- dijo en un tono muy varonil, casi sorprendía a todos.

- Gracias Uchiha- Sasuke abrió los ojos- oh mira, si ahí está el otro Uchiha, buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa cínica. La valentía de Sasuke se desinflo con aquellas frías palabras- perdonen el retraso, es que fuimos a desayunar- Shino acomodo sus lentes.

- Buenos días Hinata-san- ella sonrió de lado, Naruto paso al lado de ambos peli negros y se colgó del cuello de la morena, cosa que dejo desconcertados a todos, incluida Tenten.

- Hinata-chan- ella solo se dejo abrazar ante la atenta mirada de su novio, luego hablaría con él- ¡Creí que no vendrías Tebayyo!-

- Me invitaste tu, en mi familia hay honor-Naruto sonrió como perro contento- ¿Somos todos?

-´- No- hablo la rubia de cuatro coletas- aun faltan mis hermanos y el chico perro- asintió- y tu primo- medito, si Neji estaba allí, no la dejaría a solas ni un minuto y tenía que explicarle algunas cosas a su afeminado novio antes de que se hiciera ideas raras, si de por sí ya traía una cara de desconcierto total, si no le explicaba as cosas le armaría una escena y una pataleta- ven, acompáñanos al baño- dijo señalando a Tenten.

- Claro- se soltó del abrazo del rubio y camino, choco su hombro con el de Sasuke, luego con el de Itachi y al final empujo a la rubia- lo siento- dijo fingidamente.

...

...

.,...

...

...

...

Las tres se encontraban en el baño, Temari retocaba su peinado, Tenten se lavaba las manos y Hinata solo tenía los brazos cruzados, estaba rompiéndose la cabeza en como idear un plan para poder estar a solas con Sasuke y poder hablar con él.

- ¿Te sucede algo?- miro a la castaña- tienes una cara que dice que estas en problemas, cuéntanos a lo mejor te podemos ayudar- Hinata medito y asintió.

- Necesito tiempo a solas con Sasuke- Temari dejo su cabello y miro a la peli negra- tengo que hablar con él, pero dudo que la frentona lo suelte- dijo mirando a otro lado con fastidio- además de que a mí no me va a soltar el rubio.

- Naruto no es malo- miro a Tenten- opino que podrías hablar después con Uchiha- ella asintió- solo no dejes a Naruto- sonrió de lado y asintió- aunque, la casa de los gritos es algo que a él no le gusta- medito, esa sería su oportunidad-¿Nos vamos?

Cuando estuvieron cerca de su grupo se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado los que faltaban, Kiba picaba constantemente las costillas de Sasuke ya que este parecía un zombi, no reaccionaba a nada, Itachi también tenía la misma actitud, pero no tan marcada como su hermano menor.

...

...

...

...

Naruto brincaba feliz de la vida mientras decía que se subiría a todas las atracciones, Shino, Gaara Neji se mantenían callados y serios. Kankuro le daba cuerda a la rubia y Sakura buscaba la forma de volverse a colgar de Sasuke, pero este seguía sin reaccionar.

Decidieron que el primer juego seria la rueda de la fortuna. Tenten tomo del brazo a Sasuke y animó a Hinata a que subieran con ellos, aunque la peli negra frunció un poco el ceño, no le gustaba que tocaran a Sasuke. Agarro el brazo del rubio y corrieron a la canasta. Una vez allí a Sasuke se le quito un poco lo zombi, pero no del todo al ver que su "novia" platicaba con el rubio y este la hacia reír. Hizo un puchero.

- ¡Hey Sasuke-teme!- el moreno lo miro- Hinata-chan es muy divertida- tanto Tenten como el menor de los Uchiha hicieron un puchero- ¿Qué mas paso en tu escuela?

- Pues…- siguió platicando y Sasuke hizo un berrinche, se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado, cosa que saco sonrisas en Tenten, se notaba que la quería y Naruto se desvivía por la morena- ya termino el paseo- sonrió de lado- Naruto- el rubio la miro- ayuda a Tenten a salir- dicho esto bajo sin ayuda y se fijo muy bien en las actitudes de la castaña, era una buena chica.

Después de eso fueron a los dardos, pasaron por las pistolas de agua para ver si se llevaban algún premio, Sakura le exigió a Sasuke que sacara uno para ella, cosa que hizo enojar a Hinata, puso ojos de cachorro triste hacia Shino y termino con tres premios, el de su hermano del alma, uno de Naruto y el otro de Itachi, Kiba intento ganar algo pero no lo logro al perder contra Shino.

.

Fueron a los troncos locos, dejaron a Sasuke hasta atrás y toda el agua le cayó a él, Hinata sonrió de lado, mojado se veía tierno, espera ¿Ella dijo tierno? Definitivamente se le estaban yendo de las manos la cuestión de Novio. Se detuvieron a comer, por petición del rubio y estuvieron charlando de todo, Hinata hablaba amenamente con el peli negro de lentes mientras que Sasuke hacia bolitas con la servilleta, pero no habían tenido ningún momento a solas.

- ¿Vamos a la casa de los sustos?- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa- quiero asustarme un poco.

- ¡Ja! Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- cuestiono Ino- si es así, es comprensible que te niegues- el moreno frunció el ceño- yo me apunto- sonrió y miro a Hinata- ¿Y tu Hyuga? O también te dan miedo esas cosas.

- No lo creo cerdita- todos se callaron, Gaara se escondió en su bebida y Kankuro saco su teléfono, eso estaría bueno- no quiero que te hagas tocino por el miedo.

- Cuida tus palabras Hyuga- dijo la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados- yo no le tengo miedo a nada- Hinata sonrió de lado- escoge a tu pareja.

- ¿Tan miedosa eres que necesitas una pareja?- Kankuro sonrió, eso estaba bueno- Mnm, si no me queda de otra, me llevo al afeminado- Sasuke regreso del otro mundo al oír a su novia llamarlo afeminado, aunque nadie sabía que era su novia- si no te molesta.

- Claro que no- la miro de arriba abajo- lindura- Hinata enseño sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa cínica, que fácil era hacer enojar a aquella chica- Sakura, tu vienes conmigo. Fueron hasta la atracción en cuestión- am. Hinata la miro- ¿Podríamos volver después?- torció los ojos y asintió-

- Hinata-san- miro a Itachi- por ahí hay otra atracción de tiro al blanco- la morena se emociono ante a idea- ¿Quiere que juguemos?- la estaba retando ¿Verdad? Sonrió de lado y asintió, camino con el pelo negro mayor hasta el lugar en cuestión.

- Shino- su amigo apareció- gana un premio- todos sintieron una gotita caer por su sien- bueno, puedo hacerlo sola- miro a Sasuke- ¿Te unes afeminado o quieres evitar romperte las uñas?- Sasuke hizo un puchero y ella sonrió, aunque se miraron por más tiempo, Sasuke admiraba lo guapa que se veía y ella trataba de hacerle entender su cariño- ustedes dos, contra mí.

- ¡Sí!- se animo Tenten- Naruto, tú contra mí- el rubio sonrió ampliamente, y asintió, corrieron hacia otras pistolas que había al fondo.

- Eso suena divertido- Temari tomo la camisa de Shikamaru y a su hermano Kankuro- no me ganaran aunque estén en el mismo equipo- dijo con una sonrisa de lado- ¿Verdad Hinata?- ella también sonrió.- los chicos, contra nosotras tres- Itachi sonrió.

- ¿Cree que lograra ganarme Hinata-san?- ella lo miro detenidamente.

- Prepárate para comprarme un helado doble, Uchiha- camino hasta el lugar, tomo una de las pistolas y se coloco en medio de Sasuke y de Itachi- tu también Uchiha- ambos se sonrieron, Sasuke por fin sentía que era una cita, aunque con mucha gente de espectador, pero una cita- ¡Le di!- canturreo al tirar a tres muñequitos de la fila de arriba.

- ¡Eso no es justo!- dijo Sasuke- espera y veras- Itachi sonrió, el no decía nada, pero ya llevaba toda la fila de abajo, siguió con la de en medio- ¡Nisan, déjame ganar!

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!- sonrieron, del otro lado, Tenten grito feliz, acababa de ganarle al rubio- ya perdió un chico, menos pienso perder- Hinata apunto de nuevo, vio por la mirilla y lo que vio la dejo helada- ¿Hinata-san?- pero ella no reaccionaba.

- ¿Hinata?- Sasuke bajo su pistola y miro a la chica- ¿Qué sucede?

- Oh vaya- escucharon- no pensé que te vería de nuevo, Hinata-delante de ellos se encontraba una chica de cabello negro y largo, su figura delgada, casi flaca, no tenia gran chiste, pero su cara de muñequita lo compensaba todo- ¿Itachi-san?- el moreno bajo también su pistola y apretó los puños, Sasuke no entendía nada, porque su novia estaba de pronto tan inquieta.

- Eren- dijo Hinata en tono frio- que… desagradable verte- la peli negra abrió los ojos indignada- ¿Dónde está Sasori? Supongo que las basuras están juntas ¿no?-

- Muy graciosa- se acerco amenazadoramente, los jóvenes que estaban regados por todos los juegos se acercaron hacia su amiga- dime ¿Dejaste el convento? Te ves diferente.

- Salí del mismo burdel que tu- la muchacha la miro con odio- mira nada más, creo que nos hicieron diferentes- Hinata se irguió en toda su estatura, resaltando ser más alta que la muchacha recién llegada- nunca serás tan bonita como yo- susurro contra su oído- Tenias razón -puso sus manos en su cintura- soy más bonita.

- ¡Hinata-san!- miraron y ahí venia el otro peli rojo, junto con un grupo de jóvenes, un rubio de cabello largo, un peli blanco de ojos violetas, un moreno con una pañoleta en la cabeza, y otros dos jóvenes más extraños- ¿La recuerdan?

- Es la acosadora- dijo el peli blanco, Shino dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a golpearlo- ¡Hey! Tenemos un guardián- Hinata frunció el ceño y se acerco al peli blanco- he de admitir que es bonita.

- Vámonos- dijo Hinata- no es bueno que conozcan tanta basura en un día- tomo la mano de Shino y lo jalo con ella, Sasuke e Itachi también dieron la vuelta, dispuestos a irse con ella, pero Ino no.

- No se quienes se crean que son- Hinata se volteo a verla- pero deben de saber que a la Hyuga no la molestan sin meterse conmigo primero- todos abrieron los ojos- además, no son guardianes, se llaman amigos pedazo de idiota, ni tus canas te sirven de algo.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Zorra asquerosa! ¡Jashin-sama te va a castigar!

- ¡Cállate la maldita boca!- grito Sakura- a ella no le vas a decir de cosas- se miraron con odio

- Ino-san, Sakura-san- hablo Itachi- mejor vámonos- ambas jóvenes miraron al peli negro- ellos son unos idiotas no valen la pena.

- Ya se ve tu amistad Uchiha- dijo Sasori- ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de esto y nos divertimos como gente normal?- se acerco a Hinata- vamos a un juego, y dejaremos ir a tus amigos ilesos y…- el puño de Hinata se había estrellado contra la mejilla del peli rojo- ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

- ¡Te dije que no me pusieras las manos encima!- Gaara se planto delante de ellos- yo puedo sola Gaara-kun.

- Por muy fuerte que seas, no intentes cargar todo tu sola- hablo Itachi, Hinata lo miro sorprendida- Sasori, basta.- Eren fue quien dio el paso al frente lista para golpear a Hinata.

- Ni lo sueñes flaquita- tanto Temari como Tenten se plantaron delante- le tocas un solo cabello y te despertaras por partes- Kankuro se trono los dedos mientras miraba hacia los amigos de Sasori- tú decides- la otra gruño, pero al final se dio la vuelta.

- Esto no se queda así Uchiha- hablo el rubio- ya veremos cuanto te dura tu valentía.

- Si le hacen algo a mi hermano se las verán conmigo- Hinata abrió los ojos ¿Sasuke defendiendo a Itachi? Bueno ¿Sasuke siendo valiente?- ¿estás bien Hinata?- ella asintió, el grupo de Sasori se había perdido entre la multitud, ella había visto lo que su novio podía hacer, pero no era lo que la sorprendía, miro hacia Ino, Temari, Tenten y Sakura, sobre todo ella.

- ¡Estás llorando!- se acerco la rubia hasta ella- no valen la pena, no llores- Hinata llevo sus manos hasta sus mejillas y sintió las cálidas lagrimas, pero aun así no podía parar de llorar, Itachi se acerco hasta ella

- Ya no estás sola Hinata- lo miro a los ojos- es mi forma de decirte que lo siento, lamento haber sido tan malo- la joven se lanzo a los brazos del peli negro mientras lloraba, todos se acercaron a ella, pero ninguno quiso detenerla, había sido una experiencia extraña, Sasuke sonrió.

- Gracias- susurro hacia el oído del peli negro- gracias, muchas gracias- siguió sollozando, miro a todos- aprecio mucho lo que hicieron y…

- Y no digas mas- hablo Ino- la frentona y yo somos las únicas que podemos molestarte, así que ajenos, ábranse- todos empezaron a reír.

Siguieron con el recorrido por el parque, más que nada para calmar los nervios crispados de Hinata y porque Gaara aun tenia instintos asesinos, cosa que asusto a todos, pero prefirieron mejor ir a todos lados, Sasuke se sintió en un principio mal ya que Itachi no había soltado a Hinata, pero después entendió, se merecían esa reconciliación, Hinata debía sanar sus heridas.

Caminaron por el resto de la feria, la joven peli negra sentía algo que nunca había sentido, bueno que no había sentido otra vez, esa calidez en su corazón al voltear a ver a la gente, no los consideraba inútiles, como antaño. Sentía gratitud y se pregunto "¿Está mal volver a confiar? ¿Puedo hacerlo? Sí, quiero confiar de nuevo" todos fueron a otro juego, Tenten secuestro a Naruto, Ino a Sakura, Itachi fue con Kankuro y Gaara por algo de comer, Temari se llevo a Shikamaru, Kiba a Shino, solo quedaban Neji, Lee, Sasuke y ella.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-sama?- la mencionada reacciono- aun se ve muy mal- ella asintió y le sonrió.

- Estoy bien- Neji medito- de verdad, no es nada, solo estoy… agotada- el castaño se acerco y beso su frente ante la mirada del novio y del mejor amigo, aunque Lee tenia lagrimones en los ojos ante la escena.

- ¡Neji, eso es amor de familia! ¡Bien hecho camarada!- Neji bufo- vamos por algo camarada, explota la llama de la juventud- el castaño le sonrió a Hinata y se fue.

- ¿Segura que estas bien?- Hinata lo miro- era ella ¿Verdad?- asintió- no es la gran cosa- Hinata sonrió- tu eres más bonita- la morena bajo la vista y Sasuke suspiro- no te infravalores.

- A veces pienso que la gente me da mucho valor y otras veces me lo quita- dijo con amargura- no me gusta sentirme así Sasuke- el asintió, a un lado de ellos paso un vendedor, y Sasuke sonrió- ¿Qué sucede?- le hizo seña de que lo esperara y lo vio correr hasta el hombre de los globos, le dio un fajo de billetes y regreso con todos los globos, de muchos colores- ¿Qué haces?- sonrió ante la idea de ver tantos globos.

- Cada globo representa algo-Hinata lo miro sin entender- el rojo es el amor, el amor que te tengo yo, tu familia y tus amigos- ella asintió, tomo el globo rojo- el azul es la tristeza- le dio otro globo- el verde la esperanza, el blanco la paz, el morado es el coraje, el amarillo es la alegría- ella asintió ante los seis globos- estos son innecesarios- señalo el resto y los soltó, Hinata también abrió su mano y solo quedo el globo rojo- deja ir lo que te duele, ya no importa, es pasado- sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver todos los globos irse al cielo, cada uno con un pensamiento y un recuerdo diferente- solo importa el ahora- señalo el globo que quedaba en su mano- yo estoy contigo Hinata- rojo, el color del amor.

- Sasuke…- se lanzo a los brazos del peli negro y dejo que todo el coraje aflorara, el solo la estrecho, sus amigos venían de regreso y se sorprendieron ante lo que veían, Hinata lloraba y Sasuke era su apoyo, Itachi sonrió de lado.

...

...

...

...

...

Cada quien se despidió después de un día como aquel, Hinata fue con su primo, no les dedico miradas a nadie, ni nada parecido, estaba de verdad agotada, pero una cosa era cierta, se había divertido mucho, como nunca antes. La mano de su nisan apretaba posesivamente su mano mientras iban en silencio por las calles de konoha hasta la mansión Hyuga ¿Qué más daba el pasado? Ella tenía algo que Eren nunca tendría hiciera lo que hiciera, sus nuevos amigos. "Aun es muy pronto, pero quiero confiar en que todo será mejor" sonrió. Neji a su lado también sonreía, no porque Sasuke hubiera abrazado a su prima, eso nunca lo pasaría, pero le daba gusto verla sonreír. Total, la princesa se divirtió en la feria.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, jajaja, no hay respuesta de reviews esa es en el siguiente, jajaja es para compensar la tardanza.**


	9. La princesa y el triste sapito

**Ahora si, para todas las que me pidieron la explicación de ¿Qué diantres pasaba por la cabeza de Itachi cuando todo comenzó? Bueno, pues ahí les va y si no me lo pidieron pus igual se los doy xD. No ya en serio, creo que alguien si me pregunto qué onda y me pidió que explicara que pasión con esto, Jajajaja.**

* * *

**La princesa y el triste sapito.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Itachi Uchiha, un joven que a sus dieciséis años era considerado el más inteligente de todos, cuadro de honor en todas las escuelas que estuvo, incluso los profesores quedaron debiéndole calificación de tanto que estudiaba. El joven en cuestión se consideraba simplemente alguien estudioso, nunca le intereso otra cosa que no fuera eso.

Su joven vida estuvo plagada siempre de, reclamos, felicitaciones, abrazos, mimos, cariños, nunca nada le resulto difícil, solo lidiar con el pequeño Sasuke, quien siempre quería toda su atención. Y ahí viene la cuestión ¿Qué fue difícil para Itachi Uchiha? ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada le era difícil, las chicas lo buscaban, el solo aceptaba, las materias eran cosa sencilla.

Pero todo cambio cuando ingreso a su ultimo año de secundaria, ya estaba casi con un pie en la preparatoria, incluso lo habían aceptado ya en tres, pero el tenía otros planes. Miro con aburrimiento hacia la puerta y entonces la vio, aquel tierno ratoncito, ojos perla, su cabello a la altura de sus hombros de color negro azulado, su uniforme tres tallas más grande que ella, solo la hacía ver inocente y tierna.

Su corazón dio un vuelco ¿era posible que fuera real aquella chica? La siguió durante toda la ceremonia de bienvenida a los de primero, con toda la intención de darse a conocer, camino con su grupo de amigos por la sección de las pequeñitas, todas, absolutamente todas se sonrojaron al verlo, pero ella no. ¡No siquiera lo miro!

Esa fue la primera vez que sintió el rechazo de una mujer, nunca en su joven vida lo habían bateado y sin darse cuenta. Camino como zombi hasta su casa, tendría que meditar ¿Cómo acercarse a ella? Nunca le había pasado eso, una chica no podía ignorarlo. Aunque estaba nervioso, tampoco le había hablado a una chica por su cuenta, toda su vida fueron los estudios y ya. Su hermano es el único que tenía un contacto cercano a él. Aunque él se encontraba en konoha y él en la niebla.

- ¡Nisan!- reacciono ante la voz de su hermano menor- ¿Me estas escuchando?

- Lo siento Sasuke, fue un día pesado- el menor bufo- ¿Cómo te va en tu primer año de secundaria?

- Ya te lo dije- sonrió ante el puchero del menor- ¡Eres un insensible!

- Lo siento Sasuke- sonrió- ¿Cómo vas con el acoso?

- Lo llevo bien, tome tu consejo, déjate querer – ambos soltaron una carcajada- ¿Y tú? ¿Aun te molestan?- se acordó de la joven, todas lo querían menos ella- ¡Nisan, lo hiciste de nuevo!

- Lo siento- empezó a reír- si, como siempre, aun me molestan- Sasuke soltó un bufido- pero no es nada que no pueda arreglar- el sonrió- ¿Cómo esta mamá?

- Ella está bien, te manda muchos saludos- lo dejo que hablara un poco más, le gustaba estar con su hermano, su pequeño Sasuke- tengo que colgar, mamá quiere que haga mi tarea´- Itachi sonrió- ¡No quiero!- colgó.

Pasaron los primeros dos meses del año escolar y como supuso, ella no lo miraba por nada del mundo, pero entonces un día eso cambio, la sorprendió mirando hacia ellos, su corazón dio un vuelco ¡Lo estaba viendo! ¡Era verdad! Miro a todos lados y su alegría se fue, Sasori estaba allí y también la estaba viendo. Bajo la vista.

Los días pasaban y ella estaba detrás de ellos, era tan linda, su sonrojo, sus manitas tratando de cubrir su risa nerviosa y después desaparecía para ir con sus amigas, no importaba que no lo viera a él, solo quería verla al menos un día.

Pero todo cambio, no solo ella los seguía, también otra joven, era amiga suya. Creyó que era buena, creyó que ella solo quería ayudarlos a conocerla ya que todos querían saber quién era esa joven tan tierna.

- Mi nombre es Eren- miro a Sasori directamente- ¿A quién miran?

- Esa joven- señalo el peli rojo- es extraña, parece linda.

- ¡Es linda, joder!- grito Hidan con mucho entusiasmo- Niégalo Kakuzu.

- si tiene dinero es linda- Itachi lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡¿Qué?!- levanto las manos- era solo una idea- empezaron a reír y la morena que estaba con ellos entrecerró los ojos.

- Pues…- todos la miraron- viene de un convento- Itachi abrió los ojos al igual que Hidan, Sasori no se impresiono tanto- tiene una maña asquerosa de rezar diario, llega a la escuela, va a al baño y se pone a rezar ¿Pueden creerlo?

- Yo no le veo nada de malo- respondió Itachi- es bueno adorar algo ¿No?

- Coincido con el greñudo- hablo Hidan- ¡Yo alabo a Jashin-sama!- hizo un ademan de hincarse y juntar sus manos- ¡Oh si!

- Eso no es todo- la miraron con curiosidad- es muy extraña, tartamudea mucho, se cepilla el cabello con los dedos- todos abrieron los ojos- es una acosadora, prácticamente se le cae la baba cuando mira a alguien que le resulta agradable- hizo una mueca de asco- es linda, pero tiene mañas muy extrañas- Sasori asintió y sonrió.

- Sera divertido molestarla- todos sonrieron de lado excepto Itachi.

Las excusas se le hacían ridículas ¿Qué tenia de malo acosar a alguien que te gusta? Él lo hacía, prácticamente era acoso verla todos los días cuando ingresaba al plantel y seguirla hasta su casa sin que ella se diera cuenta. Esa chica era una mentirosa, Hinata no era mala.

Después de eso los comentarios hacia ella fueron cada vez más crueles, el hecho de que su ropa interior fuera igual de grande que su ropa de diario, que tenia tics nerviosos y que buscaba siempre humillar al que se creyera más que ella, era ridículo e Itachi nunca se cansaría de decirlo, simplemente ridículo, pero entonces cambio.

- A ella le gusta Sasori- todos abrieron los ojos- yo te recomiendo que no le digas que si- Itachi frunció el ceño- en serio, fantasea diario sobre cómo te mantendrá a su lado- empezó a explicar mil y un cosas obscenas que según salían de los tiernos labios de la joven e incluso Itachi lo creyó, eso no parecía inventado- dile que no.

.- Mamá- hablo por teléfono- ¿Qué hay que hacer cuñado una chica te gusta?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas cielo?- el solo respondió que era curiosidad- pues… cuando una chica te gusta, hay que llamar su atención, decirle cosas lindas. Tratarla bien t hacerle ver que es especial- el afirmo- es curioso que me lo preguntes.

- Solo es una duda- medito- hay una chica a la que le gusta Sasori y el corresponde su idea- ella se emociono- pero no sabemos nada sobre ella- sintió un sabor amargo- ¿Crees que las mujeres calladas sean asquerosas?

- ¡Itachi! – Bajo la vista- las mujeres calladas tienen su motivo para serlo, no porque sean asquerosas ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!- le resto importancia- una mujer cuando es callada, a veces es porque intenta esconder un gran dolor- el medito- a lo mejor esa chica está asustada, no son del tipo de chicas que digan "¡Oh si, esta noche voy a…!" tú me entiendes- sonrió y afirmo- no sean duros con alguien así, les cuesta mucho relacionarse- asintió, lo mejor sería evitar los comentarios de aquella joven, era mentira lo que decía.

- Quiero creer que es mentira- dijo con pesar.

A la mañana siguiente fue a la escuela, estaba dispuesto a ver a la joven, hablar con ella y decirle que era linda y que él quería algo con ella, sí, eso haría. Se armo de valor, pero no la encontró, suspiro. Su amigo Sasori estaba allí de pie, con un cigarro en las manos, bufo, tenía que ser vicioso.

- ¡Hey, Itachi!- se saludaron- ¿Dónde están los demás?-

- No lo sé- dijo en tono serio- no deben de tardar en llegar- asintieron, Sasori dejo su cigarro- ¿crees lo que dijo Eren?

- No, pero una putilla como esa no se consigue diario- sonrieron- pero… no me gusta la joven, a lo mejor llamo mi atención pero no quiero nada- Itachi suspiro- te juro que seré cuidadoso para no lastimarla, mucho- Itachi golpeo su hombro.

- Gracias- asintieron, caminaron por la entrada hasta que llegaron al pasillo- Creíamos que estaban afuera.

- Nah, queríamos entrar para ver el bateo- sonrieron todos e Itachi también, Sasori había prometido que no sería tan duro- Hey, deja algo para nosotros.

-Si, Uhn- Deidara sonrió- eso será genial.

- Chicos, no hay que ser bruscos- dijo Itachi- además, no parece de aquellas chicas- todos asintieron.

- Sasori-sempai- miraron hacia su derecha y ahí estaba ella- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- asintió, Itachi sonrió, ella estaría bien, los vieron alejarse, Eren estaba detrás de un pilar, con una sonrisa cruel, eso no le gusto, la vio boquear, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y después salió corriendo, Sasori volvió con las manos en los bolsillos, una mirada de suficiencia pero también con mucha ira.

- ¡Hey, dijiste que serias amable!- hablo el peli blanco- ¿Por qué salió llorando?- le tendió la carta y los ojos violetas del joven se iban abriendo- ¡No puede ser!- empezó a decir mientras soltaba una carcajada- o sea que era cierto- Kakuzu le quito la carta y empezó a leerla también y una sonrisa maliciosa se poso en sus facciones.

- Quién lo diría- dijo- mira Itachi.

El joven tomo el pedazo de papel, habían algunos tachones y la mayoría de las partes estaban rayadas, pero no el mensaje en general, decía lo siguiente.

_Sasori-sempai._

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque tomaste en cuenta mi confesión amorosa, déjame decirte que desde que te vi, todo cambio. Tus ojos, tu cabello, tu voz, tus manos que son perfectas para muchas cosas._

_Quisiera que fuéramos novios, no se mucho de esto, debido al convento del que crecí, pero al menos se como complacer a un hombre, el párroco y algunas compañeras mías me ayudaban con eso._

_Bueno, me Salí del tema, el hecho es que quiero que salgamos, hacer cosas de novios y más. Espero que me tomes en cuenta, soy una mujer muy bella lo juro y también, se que alguien inteligente como tú no me rechazara._

_Espero tu respuesta ansiosa._

_P.D, práctico diario con mi primo._

Intento creer que no era real, era imposible que fuera de ella, no fuera posible. Todos estaban asqueados por la confesión del primo y tan seria que se veía, lo tomaron todo como una burla, pero él no quería creerlo. Eren se paseo cerca de ellos. Les dijo lo que pensaba y que de verdad era asqueroso ese hecho.

Itachi estaba en su cama, miraba aun la carta de la joven, ella no pudo escribir eso, no era posible. Pero ¿Qué tal si era cierto? El no conocía a nadie de su familia, pero si sabían que tenía un primo. Negó con la cabeza, eso no era cierto.

Al día siguiente paso por el salón de ella, pero no estaba, bajo la vista. Eren había afirmado que era porque habían descubierto su vergonzoso secreto, pero él no lo creía.

Paso el siguiente día y ella venia entrando, se veía algo pálida, pero aun así tenía ganas de sonreír, esa era Hinata. Se había enterado por Sasori lo que le había dicho, cosas sobre su aspecto, sobre su autoestima y más cosas, pero ella parecía normal.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a venir la pervertida esa?- dijo Hidan- bueno, hay que ser honestos, no se lo crees.

- Nah, parece inocente, Uhn- Deidara sonrió, pero Itachi bajo la vista- jajaja, es tan simpática, Uhn- siguieron riéndose, total ya había pasado lo peor.

Caminaba por el extenso pasillo, nada le importaba, su niña inocente y linda había dejado de ser así, aunque el por dentro se negaba a creerlo. Sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, su semblante melancólico, se sentía tan, tan, tan traicionado, tan tonto.

- Itachi-sama- miro y el conserje estaba a un lado de él- no he visto a Sasori-sama, pero…- asintió- esto es para él, lo encontré ayer en la basura y supuse que querría leerla- tomo el pequeño sobre color lila, tenía el nombre del peli rojo- no es de mi incumbencia, pero al chica que lo escribió es muy tierna- Itachi lo miro confundido- me dio curiosidad y lo leí.- abrió la carta y la miro con curiosidad.

_Sasori- sempai._

_Yo… no soy muy buena para estas cosas, pero… desde que te vi, me gustaste, pareces una persona muy interesante y me gustas mucho._

_Acepta ser mi novio, por favor. No tengo mucha experiencia en esto de las cartas y soy muy tímida, pero te prometo que hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para que llegues a quererme tanto como yo a ti._

_Por favor, no te burles de mí, esperare ansiosa tu respuesta._

_Hinata Hyuga._

- Esto es…- miro al conserje- ¿Dónde la encontró?

- En aquel bote, no estaba muy lejos de ustedes- señalo el pilar en donde había estado Eren- es una pena que no la hayan leído, en lo personal es una chica muy tierna, pero ya ven- se fue caminando e Itachi miro de nuevo la misiva ¿Cómo había llegado al bote de basura?

- ¡Itachi-san! ¡Itachi-san!- miro hacia atrás y ahí venia Umiko, la joven venia aterrada- Hinata no ha aparecido- se asusto- Eren se la llevo, no se adonde y después ella volvió sola. Las cosas de Hinata están en el salón, pero ella no, la busque por todos lados.

- De acuerdo- empezó a trotar y ella lo siguió- yo iré a buscarla, así que ve por Sasori y los otros, diles que me ayuden a buscarla- asintió y salió disparada, el corrió por todos los rincones de la escuela, buscándola, la carta no era de ella, lo que decía esa asquerosidad no era suya- ¡Hinata-san!-

- ¿Buscas a Hinata?- hablo una chica de su salón- la vi muy mal, corrió por allí y salió de la escuela- abrió los ojos- intente llamarla, pero no me hizo caso- dijo con pena- tráela a salvo por favor- el asintió y corrió en esa dirección.

Las calles se veían solas, por eso era más difícil encontrarla, no había nadie a quien preguntar. Corrió por las calles, regreso, avanzo. Miro a todos lados hasta que dio con un callejón. Miro hacia él y vio a un grupo de hombres sobre un cuerpo, la joven solo tenía ojos para sus agresores. Era Hinata Hyuga.

Uno de ellos levanto su pesada mano y la dejo caer con todo sobre la mejilla haciendo que quedara inconsciente. Enfurecido, corrió de nuevo y dejo caer una patada sobre uno de los sujetos, golpeo con sus puños los cuerpos de aquellos hombres, masacro todo lo que encontró mientras lagrimas de furia rodaban por sus ojos negros ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? ¿Por qué no al defendió?

Dejo inconscientes a esos hombres, pero ni así su coraje amaino, miro con cariño a la joven. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y se notaba el rastro de las lágrimas por sus hermosas mejillas, su ropa estaba rota, toda ella magullada. Se quito su saco escolar y se lo coloco encima, la cargo en brazos y corrió al hospital más cercano.

Los doctores le habían dicho que ella estaba bien y solo eso le bastaba, no merecía verla, no merecía nada, había sido un imbécil al creer mentiras, ella no era como decían, ella era tierna, era una hermosa luz y él se encargo de apagarla, él y sus amigos.

- ¿Gusta dejar su nombre para cuando ella despierte?- negó.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!- vio a un imponente hombre castaño, sus ojos perla como los de la chica, estaba angustiado- ¡Soy Hiashi Hyuga!- asintieron a lo que él dijo y lo llevaron a la habitación de ella.

- Ya cumplí- salió por la puerta y dejo que el peso de la culpa cayera sobre él- madre- llamo por teléfono- yo…

- ¿Todo bien cariño?- soltó todo lo que tenía que decir, solamente disculpas y lo que le había sucedido a la muchacha que a él le gustaba, le dijo lo mal que se sentía, lo que daría por verla bien, lloro como niño pequeño y al final suplico que lo sacaran de la niebla- ya mi pequeño- Itachi sorbió la nariz- todo está bien, ya verás que ella se repondrá- el asintió y siguió sollozando- hablare con tu padre y le diré que apenas termines la secundaria, te traeremos a konoha- el afirmo.

Al día siguiente miro a sus amigos, todos ellos se habían enterado de lo que le había pasado, pero prefirieron burlarse y decirle cosas hirientes, su moral de por si destrozada no lo soporto, lloro delante de ellos y todos se callaron. Esperaron ansiosos la aparición de la joven, pero no dio señales de vida.

El día siguiente, nada, Umiko pasaba ratos con Itachi intentando aliviar su pena. Eren por su parte intentaba seguir con su estatus y lo lograba, seguía lavándoles el cerebro, pero Itachi no quería saber nada, se sentía tan mal.

Al tercer día no se hizo esperanzas de que ella apareciera y no lo hizo, Sasori estaba cada vez mas imposible, diciendo lo mucho que se alegraba que esa pervertida no estuviera, también el hecho de que Eren estuviera diario con él.

Una semana, sin rastros de la joven y el sentía que todo había sido culpa suya, en parte lo fue, no pretendía ser tan cruel, no quería hacerle daño. Todos sus amigos coincidieron en lo mismo, ella no era tan mala.

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Sasori una vez que vio los cuadernos de su amigo- ¿Una carta para mí? ¿Me amas Uchiha?- él le arrebato la carta y se colgó su mochila al hombro- escucha… lo siento ¿Sí? Todos lo sentimos, no era nuestra intención que esto pasara pero… supéralo.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo supere?!- se volteo molesto hacia él- esta es la carta real- Sasori abrió los ojos desconcertado- esto es lo que ella escribió, la verdad- le tendió la nota- y nosotros fuimos unas basuras con ella.

- ¡Hey, nosotros oímos lo que decía la carta!- dijo Hidan- y no era nada lindo.

- Pues lee esta, la encontró el conserje a unos pasos de donde estábamos nosotros- Sasori empezó a leerla y un sentimiento de culpa se instalo en su pecho, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo- no la vieron como yo… ese día sus ojos reflejaban odio, asco y miedo- Hidan cruzo sus brazos y suspiro- me siento tan mal por esto.

- Uhn, pues deberíais disculparnos en cuanto regrese, claro, si regresa- todos asintieron. Pero Sasori no.

Dos semanas, nada. Todos habían olvidado el asunto de Hinata Hyuga, pervertida en potencia y acosadora, Eren solo los seguía diario y el ya no la aguantaba, lo bueno es que faltaba poco para que terminaran el ciclo escolar, después de eso el no sabría nada de nadie, ni de ella, solo así podría olvidar y de cierta forma, pagar por su crimen.

Hidan llego primero, después se le unió Itachi, por fin, la tercera semana había pasado. Su grupo de amigos estaba más distanciado que otra cosa, Sasori solo estaba con Eren, Hidan y Kakuzu estaban enojados con todo el mundo, Deidara y él solo se ignoraban.

Pero entonces, muchas exclamaciones y gritos de asombro se dejaron escuchar, por la puerta ingresaba, su cabello largo y suelto, sus ojos sin vida, solo con furia. Su camisa abierta, la falda corta.

- ¡Wow!- hablo Hidan- ¿Es ella?- todos asintieron e Itachi se sintió aun más tonto- si que le pego duro, aunque no debería salir así si casi abusan de ella.

- Creo que es su venganza- hablo Kakuzu- lo mejor es no trastornarla más- Itachi asintió- ella ya está muy lastimada, no podremos hacer nada más que empeorar las cosas, se le quitara con el tiempo.

La graduación llego e Itachi se negó a aparecer, solo recogió sus documentos y partió de la niebla, dispuesto a olvidarla.

Sus amigos de la niebla hablaban con el muy seguido, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de ese incidente ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica? No se acordaba ¿Cómo era? Tampoco, si. Por fin la paz había vuelto a su vida, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan desdichado?

- ¡Nisan!- miro a su hermano menor que llegaba de la escuela- ¡Estoy harto y tengo miedo!- su hermano frunció el ceño- hay una chica que es aterradora, acaba de inscribirse hoy- el asintió- ¡Y me amenazo!-

- ¿Quieres que haga algo?- el menor bufo- tranquilo, ella debe estar tras de tus huesos- empezó a burlarse del menor.

- ¡Nisan!- sonrió de lado, ya que más podía hacer.

Sus días habían vuelto a la normalidad, ya habían pasado tres años desde aquello, el estaba en la universidad, su hermano en la preparatoria, su madre y su padre mejor que nunca, nada le podría estropear la vida.

Ingreso a la cocina un día como cualquier otro, la paz se respiraba por todos lados, excepto porque su hermano menor tenía una cara de berrinche, sonrió

- Soy Hinata Hyuga- escucho una dulce voz, algo en su cabeza se prendió, pero no le dio importancia-

- Mucho gusto- dijo mirando a la joven- el es mi padre aunque no hable mucho-

- No hables de mas Itachi ¿Quién eres tú?

- Es amiga de Sasuke- vio a su hermano escupir la comida igual que ella y entonces la miro fijamente, no escucho más, de verdad que se le hacía conocida.

- Por cierto, invite a un amigo- dijo- no debe tardar en llegar- la cacho mirándolo y entonces algo golpeo su cabeza- ya llego.

- Ya, gracias por abrirme- el recuerdo golpeo de manera brutal su cabeza, era ella ¡Hinata Hyuga!- ¿Quién es ella?- Itachi solo se preparaba para lo inminente, ya la recordaba, la dulce chica- Tu

- ¡Tú!- cerro los ojos, estaba furiosa aun- lo siento Mikoto.

Y había vuelto a comenzar la historia de su vida, ella era hermosa, pero la habían cambiado y solo había rencor en sus ojos, pero Sasori no admitiría nunca que sabía la verdad sobre la carta.

- ¿Por qué no aceptas las cosas?- dijo al teléfono, el día en la feria había terminado- dile la verdad.

- ¡No quiero!- gruño el otro- estoy… ella es linda sí, me gusta, si- Itachi sintió un vacio- pero si le digo la verdad que crees que me va a hacer- medito- después de casi matarme correrá a mis brazos y te dejara a ti.

- ¿Lo estás haciendo por mi?- el otro afirmo-¡Pues no te necesito! Sasori por dios, solo necesito que le digas la verdad para que deje de querer asesinarme y a Sasuke- bufo.

- No puedo- el otro gruño- escucha. Lo sabía todo, desde el principio.

- ¡¿Qué?!- el peli rojo suspiro- ¿Y dejaste que todos nos riéramos?

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Soy igual a ti, un idiota cavernícola que no es capaz de decir "me gustas" a una chica linda- Itachi masajeo su sien- ok, ok. Tú ganas.

- ¿De verdad?- afirmo- bien, mañana iremos a la escuela y le pediremos perdón, entre todos,

- Si, yo llevare a Eren y la obligare a que se disculpe y que le diga toda la verdad- bufo- eres malo Itachi, me conduces a mi muerte.

- También me va a matar a mi no te olvides- siguieron charlando y al final sonrió- Hinata-san… esta vez no se quedara así, te daré el lugar que te mereces, la princesa y yo soy tu fiel sapito.

* * *

**Hasta aquí jejeje la verdad es que quería hacerlo menos emotivo, pero tengan en cuenta que estoy llorando como magdalena, en serio. Itachi es muy lindo y ya sabemos que paso por su cabecita, también Sasori no es malo y hay que ser sinceras, adoro a los Akatsuki. Y no pretendía hacerlos tan malos, bueno el chiste es que ya están los dos capítulos y es para disculparme por la tardanza. Ahora si actualizo todo jejeje.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Miko Dark of the moon.- pues, también apoyo a Sasuke, pero es solo el relleno, no te aflijas no existirá Itahina.**

**EyesGray-sama- la verdad es que si son celosos jajaja, pero ya veras, espero que te gusten los dos capítulos y nos vemos después.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- ok tu ganas, ahí está la explicación de Itachi, jejeje. Espero que te guste y si no, te aguantas, xD, no es cierto, sabes que con gusto aceptare tus comentarios y quejas, al menos espero compensar la tardanza y nos vemos el siguiente**

**Dnizz.- espero que te guste y ya son pareja, espero que te gusten los dos capítulos y nos vemos.**

**Hime-No- yume.- espero que te guste y bienvenida.**

**Sirone Aphrody.- con mucho gusto, aquí están dos capítulos espero que te gusten y si no, pues jajaja ya ni modo. No es cierto como crees. Y no te preocupes por lo del mensaje bonito, se que algunas tenemos problemas o algo parecido o estamos muy ocupadas, por eso espero que pase pronto lo que te tiene tan atareada y si no, suerte xD.**

**Lizbeth.- jajaja see, ese Itachi aprenderá por las malas, no, eso no, jajaja, ya aprenderá después pero no por las malas, jajaja mejor me callo porque estoy revelando información valiosa, jajaja. Espero que te gusten los capítulos y nos vemos.**

**Paz.- Canija chiquilla, jajaja no tus comentarios no me mal influencian, es mi mente de por si retorcidita jejeje. Pero bueno, el caso es que, si Sasuke-chan intentara cambiar, pero no lo hare tan pronto y sin motivo aparente, ya se irá dando, pero solo se hará mas fuerte no que sea un súper macho y que se vuelva un patán no, eso no. Espero que te gusten los capítulos y pues. Que lastima lo de tu trabajo, espero no estés muy cansada, por lo mientras descansa lo mas que puedas. Un abrazo nos vemos.**

**Andrea.- jajaja que bueno y bienvenida a esta historia.**

**Nanamixi.- De nada, espero que te siga gustando y cualquier cosa aquí esta Kasai, la verdad es que yo también buscaba algo similar, pero no esperaba que saliera esto, bienvenida y nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ahora si chiquillas, gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y pues espero que les guste, ya saben que se aceptan tomatazos, aplausos y demás, jejeje, como siempre, el mayor aplauso es para ustedes porque les gusta esta historia y dejan a este fuego de colores arder como loco, jajaja. **

**Kasai. **


	10. El perdón de la princesa

**¡Volvemos! Jajaja, espero que no me asesinen con la continuación, ya saben por tardarme, Nah En fin, seguimos jajaja.**

**Disclaimer, Naruto no es mío, es de kishimoto.**

**Advertencias. Habrá violencia contra Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, y todos los Akatsuki, contra muchas personas y contra muchos objetos, leer bajo su propio riesgo Jajajaja, vamos a lastimar a esos cabezas duras xD.**

* * *

**El perdón de la princesa.**

Hinata abría muy lentamente sus ojos, que bonito era despertar después de un día tan lindo, Sasuke había sido muy amable con ella y ahora tenía amigos de nuevo, aunque eso la ponía a la defensiva, no le gustaba que la defendieran, aunque tampoco le gustaba que tocaran lo que es suyo, miro hacia su cama, todos sus premios estaban allí.

El globo rojo que Sasuke le había dado estaba pegado a la pared y ella sonrió, parecía colegiala enamorada ¿Qué le pasaba? Se levanto con mucho mas animo, entro al baño, se dio una ducha con agua caliente y dejo que esta bajara lentamente por todo su cuerpo. Qué lindo era despertarse de buen humor, nada le arruinaría esta ocasión ¿Cierto? Cierto.

Se cambio con todo el tiempo del mundo y después bajo a desayunar, se sentó al lado de su hermana menor, saludo a su nisan, a su padre y a Walter, todos notaban que ella estaba feliz y eso los alegraba. Walter miro orgulloso a su señorita, ella siempre había sido así. La puerta sonó y el camino para abrirla, una sirvienta iba para allá, pero él la detuvo, también estaba feliz.

- Mansión Hyuga ¿En qué le podemos ayudar?- abrió sus ojos y su sonrisa se tenso- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

- ¡Oh mira, pero si es el mayordomo!- hablo un peli blanco de ojos violetas- venimos a ver a Hinata, déjanos pasar- la puerta se cerró en su cara- ¡Mal nacido! ¡¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación dejar a un ciudadano con la palabra en la boca?!- Itachi sentía una gotita bajar por su sien, ese joven lo sacaría de sus casillas, Sasuke a su lado solo veía con el ceño fruncido.

_Flash back._

_Estaba tan feliz en su cama, que nada podría despertarlo, se acurruco un poco mas y abrazo su dinosaurio de peluche, cuando un alboroto en el pasillo lo despertó, abrió los ojos con mucho cansancio y después se levanto de la cama, miro hacia el corredor y un rubio lo recibió._

_- ¡Pero si es mini-Itachi!- le enseño ambas palmas y tenía unas bocas- ¡Mira!_

_- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Mamá!- se metió rápido hasta su cama y Deidara estallo en carcajadas- ¡Estás loco! ¡Se lo diré a Itachi!-_

_- ¡Cuánto miedo!- canturreo el rubio, pero se calló al sentir un aura asesina, miro y ahí estaba Mikoto- Buenos días Mikoto-sama- la mujer entre cerró los ojos y Deidara se puso serio- perdone, me equivoque de habitación. _

_Después del incidente con los malditos tatuajes de ese demente, Sasuke preparo sus cosas y se fue a bañar, hoy iría a ver a Hinata, saldrían como una pareja de verdad y… y pediría permiso a Hiashi Hyuga para salir con ella, sí, eso haría. Sonrió de lado, pero después se sorprendió, se le estaban pegando mañas de su novia._

_Salió al pasillo dispuesto a entrar al baño de Itachi a bañarse, ya era costumbre suya no porque no hubiera agua caliente, entro, cerró la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse, pero un murmullo lo asusto, se acerco a la puerta y estaban todos allí._

_- ¿Cómo iremos a verla?- hablo Sasori. _

_- No lo sé, aun no sé donde vive- dijo Itachi con pesar- debí haberle preguntado ayer._

_- Eres un genio- dijo Deidara con burla- pero eso ya no importa. Podremos ir a verla si tu hermano sabe donde vive ¿Lo sabe?_

_- Creo que si- dijo meditabundo- ¡Sasuke!- camino hasta la otra puerta y Sasuke no entendía de qué diantres hablaban- ¡Sasuke!- abrieron la puerta del baño- que bueno que estas aquí, llévanos con Hinata-san- el abrió los ojos desconcertado- por favor, es importante._

_- ¡Me niego!- todos abrieron los ojos- ya le hicieron mucho daño ¿No? No pienso llevarlos con ella- todos bajaron la vista y Sasuke inflo un pecho, haciendo notar que era un hombre._

_- No me dejas opción- hablo Kakuzu- si quieres verlo con vida, debes aceptar- en sus manos estaba el pequeño dinosaurio de peluche- no me retes niñito- Sasuke siguió con su mirada firme, pero por dentro estaba llorando- Hidan, dame las tijeras- el peliblanco asintió y llevo las tijeras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- tienes tres segundos- Itachi estaba igual o peor que su hermano, también le gustaba ese dinosaurio._

_- No me convencerán- dijo firme, sus hombros rectos, su ceño fruncido muy al estilo Hinata y su mirada furibunda, Kakuzu tomo la patita del dinosaurio y acerco las tijeras hasta poder cortar un pequeño pedazo de él- ¡Basta!- corrió todo lo que sus piernas enfundadas en pantuflas le permitieron y abrazo al pequeño peluche- les diré, pero déjenlo-Kakuzu sonrió._

_- Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo- dijo con burla y Sasuke inflo sus mejillas._

_Fin de flashback._

Y así era como él se metió en ese embrollo. Habían caminado algunas cuadras hasta la casa de los Hyuga y solo sabia como llegar, gracias a que Neji lo había llevado allí hace un tiempo, miro a los idiotas amigos de su hermano y bufo, estaban todos, menos la tal Eren, al menos así no estaría tan agresiva, ya se imaginaba la furia de Hinata descendiendo sobre ellos. Un escalofrió lo recorrió entero.

- ¡Abre esa maldita puerta, mayordomo de pacotilla!- gruño el peliblanco y todos estaban con gotitas en su sien.

- ¡Les dije que no abriré!- dijo por el comunicador- pueden irse.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- escucharon la voz de Hinata, la joven se había desesperado de tantos gritos por parte del mayordomo y los imbéciles de afuera- ¡Responda!

- Hinata, soy yo Sasuke- la joven sonrió- no vayas a abrir por nada del mundo y…

- ¡Pequeño traidor!- escucho que le gritaban a su novio, se preocupo y abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con todos ahí reunidos, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi. Sasuke a los pies de todos, con mucha tierra encima.- escucha Hinata, necesitamos hablar contigo y Ug-

- ¡Largo de mi casa!- su pequeño puño se había estampado contra la mejilla de Deidara- ¡¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?! ¡Basuras, engendros, mal nacidos!- con cada palabra lanzaba todo lo que encontraba, una mesa, un teléfono, las pinzas de jardinería, unas tijeras, varios cuchillos- ¡Estúpidos, buenos para nada, arruina vidas! ¡Piérdanse de una vez!

- ¡¿De dónde saca tantas cosas?!- pregunto frustrado Hidan al ver que su arsenal no se acababa, Walter detrás de ella se encargaba de pasarle todo- ¡Argh, estoy harto!- salió de su escondite improvisado- Hyuga, tenemos que hablar y ¡Aaaaaaah!- una estatuilla de porcelana se estrello contra su cara- ¡Maldita!

- ¡Muérete!- gruño la joven, dejo caer una patada voladora y Hidan quedo inconsciente- vaya, si que funcia- dijo con una sonrisa, todos la miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre- Sasuke- corrió hasta su novio, lo había alcanzado el teléfono y estaba inconsciente- lo siento – sus ojos estaban en blanco- Walter, ayúdame a meterlo a la casa.

- Hinata-san- miro con el ceño fruncido, hasta que vio que era Itachi, se relajo un poco y lo miro- venimos en son de paz, te lo juro- ella levanto ambas cejas y lo miro incrédula- es importante que hablemos, bueno que los dejes hablar- Deidara tenía el ojo morado y Hidan la boca sangrante- te lo suplico, es importante- ella suspiro y asintió.

- Juntarme con Sasuke me ablanda- dijo con asco, se hizo a un lado y todos ingresaron a la gran mansión, si que era grande, aunque Itachi pensaba que no tan grande como su casa.

...

...

...

Hinata ordeno a todos los sirvientes que les trajeran algo de tomar y a ella le trajeran sus imanes para bajar el estrés, estaba segura de que haría muchos corajes en ese relato. Algunas chicas atendieron de más al joven Uchiha y otras tantas se querían quedar a ver el espectáculo, pero seamos sinceras, Hinata no permitiría que nadie en esa casa se enterara de su relación con aquellos chicos.

Tomo asiento en el sillón de una plaza, rojo con estampado en flores negras, cruzo su pierna y recargo la barbilla en su mano, la cual se apoyaba en el reposabrazos. Los miro a todos, deteniéndose en cada uno, le habían parecido tan interesantes, Sasori se le había hecho atractivo y ahora solo sentía hacia ellos un inmenso odio, pero ahora solo le daban un poco d coraje, si, Sasuke la había vuelto blanda, niño afeminado.

- Bien- hablo el pelinegro- la razón por la cual estamos aquí es porque- miro a Sasori- el te debe una disculpa- ella seguía sin inmutarse, todos se cohibieron un poco, ahora los asustados y tímidos eran ellos, no ella.- dile- Sasori se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado, Deidara lo lanzo al frente y él lo asesino con la mirada- habla de una vez o se enojara más.

- Dudo poder enojarme más de lo que ya estoy Itachi-san- todos sintieron un escalofrió, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados- ¿Van a hablar? Si no, lárguense de mi casa y no vuelvan a poner un pie aquí.

- Estoy harto- Kakuzu empujo a Sasori hacia atrás, metió las manos en su pantalón de mezclilla y miro a la joven- lo siento- ella abrió los ojos, lo había dicho muy bajo, se acerco un poco más al filo del sillón y le prestó atención- ya lo dije, no pienso repetirlo- Hinata le lanzo su zapato- ¡Hey!- ella gruño- ¡Está bien, lo siento! ¿Contenta? Cometimos un error, pero solo me disculpo por mi- todos lo miraron ceñudos- he dicho- se cruzo de brazos y Hinata asintió.

- Yo también quiero pedir perdón- hablo Hidan, sus ojos miraban hacia la puerta, sus brazos cruzados en una clara expresión de, no me importa lo que me digas- no fue nuestra intención, bueno si lo fue al principio, pero después nos dimos cuenta de que estaba mal-

- También… se que hicimos mal en burlarnos de ti, tu sabes, no creíamos que fueras así, bueno si lo creímos- hablo Deidara- pero, supongo que con una disculpa basta- ella asintió y todos suspiraron tranquilos, aunque a Itachi se le hacía raro que lo aceptara tan pronto.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el chico hacia ella, pero solo recibió una carcajada estruendosa por parte de ella, rio por mucho tiempo, incluso termino tirada en el suelo de tanta risa y todos se sonrojaron, era linda cuando se reía, Sasori miro a otro lado con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas- Hinata-san- ella seguía riendo como loca.

- U-Ustedes… E-están de-dementes- decía entre risas- s-son u-unos- siguió riendo, suspiro para tratar de calmarse y después los miro a todos- son unos imbéciles- abrieron los ojos e Itachi parpadeo varias veces- ¿Qué harían ustedes si yo hubiera sido la que arruina su vida? ¿Me perdonarían?-

- ¡Ni de coña!- Hidan había explotado- si desde ahora comienzo a odiar la situación.

- ¡Es lo mismo conmigo!- hablo la joven- ¿Creen que los perdonare tan fácilmente?- todos meditaron y asesinaron a Hidan, gracias por darle ideas a la princesa.- váyanse- todos bajaron la vista, pero Hidan y Kakuzu no se amedrentaron.

- Bien, intente hacerlo por las buenas- ella frunció el ceño Kakuzu se había acercado a ella y con mucha fuerza la sentó en el sillón, la acorralo en el- nos vas a escuchar, quieras o no- ella frunció el ceño. Pero en realidad estaba nerviosa, ese joven tenía un bonito perfume, ok se estaba descarriando- muy bien, Sasori.

...

...

...

Se quedo quieta escuchando todas y cada una de las explicaciones de aquellos jóvenes, no los interrumpió en ninguna cosa, a pesar de que todos en aquella sala parecían acongojados ella no se rio, al contrario, cuatro lagrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos, pero ni así hizo ruido, Itachi solo estaba sentado en otro sillón viéndolos.

Cuando Sasori termino de rodillas delante de Hinata, dieron por terminada la charla, Hinata estaba bañada en lagrimas, abrazaba sus piernas mientras hipaba, Hidan y Kakuzu se rascaban la cabeza incómodos, Deidara estaba llorando en una esquina, el había hablado desde que era pequeño y su trauma con las acosadoras. Cosa que hizo enojar a los chicos.

- ¿Nos perdonas?- hablo Hidan, como no queriendo- Hinata- ella solo sollozo un poco mas, Itachi se acerco a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos.

- Creo que se merecen una respuesta- susurro en su oído, ella levanto la vista, miro a Sasori que seguía a sus pies, lo empujo con su pie.

- Levántate, ya hiciste mucho el ridículo- todos la miraron sorprendidos- gracias por decirme la verdad- abrieron los ojos- nunca creí que dejarían de ser tan imbéciles y harían algo bueno, pero ya vi que la gente cambia- empezó a reír como loca- gracias.

- Si- hablo Deidara- lamento el trauma- ella negó y se sonrieron- es bueno ver que ya no estás enojada y…

- ¡Los voy a matar!- abrieron los ojos, en la puerta estaban, Hiashi Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha- ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerle eso a mi hija? Mal nacidos- una espada de bambú se movía peligrosamente en sus manos y comenzó a perseguirlos a todos.

- ¡Papá, espera!- pero se calló al ver que salían de la sala, Hanabi iba con varios jarrones- oh dios- miro a Itachi- ¿Estarán bien?

- Tienen que aprender la lección- ambos sonrieron con complicidad- aunque, no creo que tu padre sea de los que escuchan tras las puertas y…

- ¡Quítale las manos de encima!- miraron y Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido- lo quieras o no, nisan. Es mi novia- Hinata abrió los ojos- y ya la hicieron llorar mucho- la abrazo por la espalda y hiante medito, ¿Este era Sasuke? ¿Qué le hicieron? Sea lo que sea, le parecía genial- Hiashi-sama me encontró inconsciente en tu habitación- ella asintió- y me pregunto todo, puso demasiada presión y le conté todo, luego vino y escucho tras la puerta.

- ¡Malditos!- escucharon a lo lejos. Hinata se acerco a la venta.

- ¡Papá deja esa pala!- se tapo los ojos- ¡Deja esas masetas! ¡Papá!- pero el hombre no la escuchaba o se hacia el sordo- pobre Hidan- dijo con lastima- ¡Papá! ¡Walter detenlo!

- ¿Yo porque? Se nota que el señor está disfrutando el evento- Hinata frunció el ceño y el mayordomo miro a otro lado- no me mire así Hinata-sama, usted ya los perdono, faltamos su padre y yo-la joven torció los ojos- ¡Le paso el cuchillo!

Todos estaban en la sala otra vez, Hinata curaba las heridas de su padre ¿Cómo se las hizo? Muy fácil, a Deidara se le había ocurrido lanzarse desde el invernadero y había caído sobre Hiashi. Hinata suspiro, eran unos idiotas, pero al menos no eran malos, aunque si le dio coraje enterarse de que todo había sido ardid de Eren. Pero eso ya no importaba.

Miro los vendajes de su padre y medito, cuando alguien hacia mal, se disculpaba y eso era lo bonito de la gente, ella quería confiar de nuevo en ellos. El perdón no solo era para ellos, lo necesitaba también, ella necesitaba perdonarse ¿Qué cosa? Su debilidad, su asco hacia ella misma, miro a Sasuke, quien curaba las heridas de Kakuzu, Itachi escuchaba los gritos de Hidan.

Sasuke y el rubio raro la habían hecho cambiar de opinión, aunque más la actitud de todos para con ella, a pesar de que se había comportado como una maldita, ellos la habían defendido. Sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? – Miro a su padre y regreso al mundo- ellos fueron los que te agredieron sexualmente.

- ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre semejante tontería?!- gruño Hidan- Seré un cabrón pero no abuso de las niñas.

- El ya lo ha dicho, es un imbécil, pero no se mete con niñas y menos con ella- hablo Kakuzu- ninguno de nosotros la agredió, en ese entonces estábamos dentro de la escuela.

- No les creo- hablo ceñudo, Hinata negó- ¿No fueron ellos?

- No… estaba demasiado enojada como para darme cuenta de quien había sido- asintió- lo importante es que sabes la verdad, ya no hay secretos- sonrieron.

Todos se habían ido después de un rato y no se habrían ido de no ser porque Hiashi los corrió, pero Hinata salió al lado de Sasuke, caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, iban pensativos. Hinata pensaba en que Sasuke se había visto muy varonil cuando hablo para defenderla, pero ahora parecía un niño mimado, es más iba sonrojado.

Sasuke por su parte meditaba en todas sus posibilidades, detener a Hinata, abrazarla, decirle unas cosas lindas y después besarla, o simplemente detenerla y besarla, sin palabra lindas y sin actitudes de niño. Su novia era hermosa, ahora entendía a Kakashi "Ella es la única que puede hacer pareja contigo, me lo agradecerás cuando entiendas" vaya que se lo agradecía, lo que no sabía era porque se había enamorado de ella.

- Sasuke- miro hacia abajo- odio que me ignoren ¿Sabes?- el sonrió un poco y Hinata lo pego contra una pared- ¿Quieres que te castigue pequeñito?

- ¿A quién llamas pequeñito?- Hinata sonrió de lado y el la apretó contra si, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera- creo que la que merece un castigo eres tu- las manos de Sasuke se quedaron en sus caderas y la miraba de manera intensa- ¿No lo crees?

-N-no- se maldijo, ya no tartamudeaba- Ni lo sueñes- el chico sonrió, se acerco muy despacio hasta la joven- S-Sasuke- se miraron a los ojos.

- No tiembles, yo nunca te haría daño- la miro solo un poco más y sello sus labios a los suyos, solo un beso, pero el necesitaba más, entreabrió los labios, comenzó a moverlos sobre los de ella, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el contacto.

Hinata asintió, dejando que el entrara, era la primera vez que la besaban así, apretó sus ojos mientras sus manos se aferraban a la camisa de Sasuke, el apretó sus manos en su cintura. Se sentían completos en los brazos del otro. Paso sus manos por el cuello del joven y jugó con sus cabellos, la intensidad del beso iba subiendo y ni por falta de aire querían separarse.

Apretó a la joven contra la pared, y ella le devolvió el apretón bajando sus manos por su espalda y clavando sus uñas en ella. Les faltaba el aire, pero no quería separarse, después de mucho se separaron, ambos con los labios hinchados, las respiraciones agitadas y una sonrisa en sus rostros. Hinata mordió su labio y Sasuke se sonrojo ¿Qué había hecho? No lo sabía. Eres hombre muerto Uchiha, pensó, pero después se recompuso, muerto pero feliz. Volvió a besar a la joven pero sin tanta prisa.

- Lo siento- ella negó, recargo su cabeza en el pecho del joven- tengo que ir a casa, te veré el lunes- ella asintió, volvió a darle un beso, uno, dos, tres y estaba pegado a ella otra vez.

- Y-ya… S-Sasuke- el asintió con un puchero y se fue- Hinata se quedo un poco más allí ¿Dónde estaba? Detrás de su casa, sonrió ¿Eso era amor? No lo sabía, pero después un miedo terrible la invadió, ahora cómo le dirían a los otros que eran novios ¿Y si Sakura no lo tomaba bien? La mayoría de las personas no querrían que ella tuviera lago con él, aunque no le importaba ¿pero si lo influenciaban?

Sasuke era popular, ella prefería alejar a las personas y quedarse solo con Shino, se sentó en el suelo, esto de las relaciones era algo nuevo, bueno se había vuelto nuevo otra vez, no podía ir por ahí diciendo "soy la novia de Sasuke, acércate a él y te corto las manos" no, eso no era posible, bueno si, pero no lo haría, se estaba reformando después de un tiempo en la oscuridad. Tenía que cambiar ¿No? Suspiro.

Que difícil era eso, pero lo haría, solo por Sasuke, aunque aun tenía que agradecerles a los otros retrasados mentales, si, a lo mejor les hacia un almuerzo o algo parecido. Más tranquila se levanto y camino hasta su casa, el mismo lo había dicho "yo no te haría daño" y él lo iba a cumplir o juraba por su difunta madre que lo haría desear volver al vientre de la suya, eso ténganlo por seguro.

- Por algo soy una Hyuga- dijo, entro a su casa y corrió a abrazar a su padre- te quiero.

- ¿Por qué tan de repente?- dijo con una sonrisa aceptando el abrazo de su hija mayor.

- Nada más-el mayor sonrió y asintió- iré por Hanabi, sus mejillas merecen unos buenos pellizcos- corrió escaleras arriba y Hiashi la miro con una sonrisa, su hija estaba volviendo, aunque para el que los otros chicos merecían más golpes.

- ¡No, Hinata-Nesan!- sonrió ante los gritos de la menor- ¡Papá, Neji-nisan, sálvenme!

- ¡Hinata-sama!- escucho a Neji en el pasillo- ¡Suelte a Hanabi-sama! ¡Espere, no!- sonrió y subió las escaleras.

- ¡Dejen esas mejillas en paz, aun falto yo!- todos gritaron dentro de aquella habitación, Hiashi pellizcaba peor que Hinata, Walter miraba desde abajo, su Hinata-sama había vuelto, no del todo claro, pero ahora estaba bien.

- Haz que sirvan la cena- le dijo a una sirvienta- Hinata-sama- recordó el rostro de la joven el día que había ido con él a comprar su nueva ropa, sus manos aun temblaban después de ese incidente, había agredido a dos hombres que la habían molestado y al final jugaba con su cabello, regreso a casa muy nerviosa y sus sonrisas fueron reemplazadas por insultos- mi Hinata-sama.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Uff jajaja, la verdad es que este lo sentí muy necesario para Hinata-chan, pero ya lo que sigue son mas escenas sasuhina, ya empieza el Nejiino y el Naruten jajaja, solo que aun tendremos algunos problemas, cinco capítulos más y se termina ¡No! Pues sí, jajaja gracias por sus comentarios y… y… y… esta vez no me tarde tanto jajaja. Bueno teniendo en cuenta de que había sido doble el anterior jajaja.**

**¡****Respondiendo**** reviews!**

**Lady-Darkness-Chan.- jajaja see, esa Eren se merece una paliza ¿Verdad? No te preocupes si lo recibe, te lo prometo, muajaja xD. Qué bueno que te gustara, nos vemos el siguiente.**

**Dnizz.- Gracias y si, esos son unos idiotas de primera, pero así son algunos hombres, bueno no hay que ser discriminatoria ni misógina, pero hay que ser sinceras, los hombres son unos torpes xD, bueno al menos te gusto y si, Eren le tiene envidia, aunque eso se aclara y se ve el siguiente capítulo jajaja. **

**Sirone Aphrody,- jajaja no te preocupes, luego hago lo mismo, eso de leer libros por montón jajaja xD, pero bueno, am pues si los perdona, lamento la tardanza, aunque no fue mucho ya que las premie con dos capítulos, así que estoy perdonada xD, jajaja, gracias por tu comentario me anima mucho jajaja.**

**EyesGray-sama.- jajaja espero que te guste la última escena, ya lo que sigue es más Sasuhina, y pues gracias por comentar, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.**

**Miko Dark of the moon. - ****Qué bueno que Te gustara, nos vemos el siguiente, bye.**

**Paz.- jajaja see, son unos reverendos imbéciles, pero que quieres, los hombres son así cuando están enamorados, créeme son de lo peor, jajaja es poco lo que en realidad puede hacer un hombre, y no, Eren está con ellos porque ella los sigue o los invita, eso sale después. Así que mejor me callo, jajaja les dirán el siguiente no comas ansias jajaja y pues nos vemos el que sigue, descansa. A y canija es una persona que se aprovecha de otros, pero yo no lo digo en forma ofensiva, yo lo digo de cariño si te molesta lo cambiamos jajaja, de verdad.**

**Andrea.- ¡Qué bueno! Jajajaja, bueno nos vemos el que sigue.**

**Issifonseca.- gracias, que bueno que te gustara, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo, chaito.**

**Ahora si chiquillas descarriadas y seguidoras de la locura, o sea yo xD, jajaja muchas gracias por su apoyo, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo ¿Sale? Bye, ya no me tardare, se los juro.**

**Kasai.**


	11. La princesa y su venganza

**¡Chiquillas! Ya llegue, jejeje. Bueno como siempre, gracias por leer en serio que me hacen muy feliz, los comentarios, las alertas, los favoritos, todo me pone muy contenta jejeje  
(: D)**

**Aviso. Si tardare en actualizar y precisamente por eso, hare los capítulos un poco más largos, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, por fis no me maten jejeje. No lo hago apropósito pero luego termino muy cansada y ya no quiero hacer nada, a lo mejor escribo doble capitulo, quien sabe.**

**Aviso dos. Como cuatro capítulos mas y terminamos esta historia jejeje xD.**

**Aviso tres.- gracias. Por su comprensión, sus reviews y sus ganas de asesinarme jejeje xD.**

**Disclaimer Naruto no es mío, fin. Jajaja. P.D. es de kishimoto xD.**

* * *

**La princesa y su venganza.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

Sasuke ingresaba al plantel, era lunes, por fin vería a Hinata, bueno no es que haya estado esperando como loco en su casa a que pasaran las horas ¿Verdad? Porque no lo hizo, de una vez aclaraba, el era un joven serio, muy serio.

Se planto frente a la puerta y sonrió, el sábado su novia había hablado con esa bola de cavernícolas y los había perdonado, eso le daba gusto, a lo mejor ella podía dejar de ser tan fría y ser un poco más dulce, pero que se podía hacer, con que ella fuera solo de él le bastaba. Miro y ahí venia Neji, sonrió, si el venia Hinata también. Levanto la cabeza y miro por encima de todos, pero no llegaba.

- Buenos días Sasuke- el chico asintió- Hinata-sama está afuera- Sasuke levanto una ceja- se topo con uno de los raros de ayer, el… el peli rojo- hizo un puchero- no te asustes, no le hará nada, Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Temari están allí afuera con ella- se sorprendió- ellas la cuidan bien- se tranquilizo un poco- vamos, la veras después.

..

...

...

Hinata miraba con fastidio a Sasori, no es que le molestara estar afuera de la escuela, es que le molestaba que este chico llegara con intenciones de invitarla a algún lado, algo que no parecía haber quedado claro era que ella salía con el pelinegro. Y si le quedo claro no le importaba al parecer, Sasori por su parte solo pensaba en que aprovecharía si ella le daba una oportunidad, había sido un idiota cavernícola de quince años, pero estaba por cumplir veinte, era para que actuara como un hombre.

- Hinata- ella asintió- salgamos, vamos a pasear un poco y después te regresare a la escuela- tomo su mano- por favor, es para compensar el tiempo perdido.

- ¿Tiempo perdido?- el asintió- muy bien, te diré dos cosas… una, Sasuke me va a matar si lo vuelvo a dejar solo con Azuma-sensei – el asintió- dos ¿Por qué querría recuperar un tiempo perdido contigo? Los perdone, pero eso no quiere decir que te seguiré al infinito y mas allá- el chico hizo un puchero- además de que… Neji ya entro y sabe que estoy aquí afuera y…

- ¡Hinata-chan!- miro y ahí venia la rubia gritona, la cual se colgó de su cuello- no la molestes, ya bastante le hiciste- el peli rojo frunció el ceño- vete por donde viniste- siguió apresando el cuello de la chica- ¿Qué esperas?- Hinata le mando una mirada a Sasori y este iba a caminar.

- Vine por ti y no me voy- Hinata medito- aunque vengan tus amigas raras a defenderte, no te escaparas- le dijo con una sonrisa seductora, para ese momento ya habían llegado Tenten y Sakura, las cuales se sonrojaron al verlo- vamos, te vas a divertir- Hinata hizo un puchero, la estaba convenciendo- vamos.

- ¿no entiendes la palabra no?- delante de ellos estaba Shino, sus manos en sus bolsillos, sus hombros rectos y al parecer su ceño fruncido- será mejor que te vayas- Hinata se separo de Ino y fue con Shino.

- No me vas a dar órdenes rarito- se planto delante del pelinegro, aunque este era más alto que él- te dije que no me iría sin Hinata y…- la mano de Hinata se había estampado en su mejilla- ¿Qué haces?

- Ya te dije que no- dijo con coraje- mira… es muy amable de tu parte querer hacer que me salte clases y todo eso… es más, la idea es genial- Sasori sonrió y Shino la miro ceñudo- pero me estoy reformando, tu sabes… eso de la terapia no es lo mío- el chico asintió- pero vuelve mañana y a lo mejor salimos- Shino le pellizco el brazo- ¡Auch! Ok, ok no vengas… mi hermano ya me regaño- el peli rojo sonrió y se fue- ¡Oye!

- Iré por ti a casa si es necesario- ella hizo un puchero- ten- miro y era una caja grande- me entere de que te gustaban mucho- miro y estaba llena de rollos de canela- ¿Me perdonas ahora?- ella sonrió.

- ¿Qué es?- miraron e Ino estaba encima de ellos- ¡Que rico!- le quito la caja- son geniales, debes llevarnos a comer- Hinata miraba incrédula la caja en las manos de Ino- entremos- Hinata hizo un puchero- ten… solo tengo con uno, estoy a dieta- Hinata la miro con los ojos entrecerrados- no seas así.

- Te doy uno- Shino miro sorprendido a la chica- por lo de… ya sabes- se sonrojo, Ino pego un grito y se dejo caer sobre ella, le apachurro las mejillas.

- ¡Eres tan linda!- Sakura la miraba con burla y Tenten solo suspiraba- en fin, y no te preocupes, para eso somos las amigas- Hinata la miro sorprendida ¿Amigas? Un sentimiento se instalo en su pecho esparciéndose de inmediato- vámonos, a clases.

..

...

...

...

...

El día paso sin contratiempos, todos estaban en la azotea de la escuela mientras comían, Shino se sentó al lado de Hinata y le mando una mirada de advertencia a Sasuke quien había intentado sentarse con su novia. Pero ni Neji, ni Shino se lo permitieron, por lo tanto estaba al lado de su mejor amigo, Hinata miraba a todos mientras mordía sus rollos.

Sasuke le prestaba atención a ella, se moría de ganas por caminar de la mano con ella, no es que lo escondieran, es que Neji y Shino no querían que ellos estuvieran juntos, pero eso no importaba. Miro a su novia, se veía algo inquieta, a lo mejor aun le costaba estar con gente. Sonrió de nuevo.

- Sasuke- miro a Tenten- ¿Te gusta mucho verdad?- se sonrojo- es que no has parado de mirarla. Creo que la vas a gastar- el chico hizo un puchero-

- ¡Teme!- ambos voltearon hacia Naruto- tú tienes a Hinata-chan, eres afortunado- el chico sonrió, pero Tenten bajo la vista- ella es linda, a su modo- Naruto la veía verdaderamente embelesado, ya que ella reía con Shino, algo le estaba diciendo que le causaba risa- espero encontrar una chica así- Sasuke miro disimuladamente a Tenten, ella tenía la vista baja, se notaba que le dolía- ¡En fin!

- ¡Gritas demasiado!- lo reprendió el pelinegro- deja de hacer tanto escándalo, dobe.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste teme?!- ambos se miraron con coraje y Hinata sonrió, su novio era un niño.

La hora de la salida llego y con ella, el segundo Akatsuki del día, Kakuzu estaba plantado delante de la escuela con un flamante Ferrari negro, miraba aburrido a todos los alumnos y algunos lo miraban a él con curiosidad ¿a quien esperaba ese joven? Sus ojos se movieron por encima de todas las cabezas hasta que encontró la que él quería, una chica de cabello negro azulado.

Hinata miraba con burla como Sasuke y Naruto aun se peleaban el uno con el otro, eran tan adorables, bueno, claro no se lo tomen tan apecho eso de adorables, es más, ella no lo dijo, no es tan femenina. Sonrió de lado y volteo la vista, pero su mandíbula y ojos se abrieron a más no poder, Ino que iba a su lado la miro desconcertada, busco con la mirada lo que ella y se encontró con el pelinegro, también abrió la boca.

Sakura y Tenten las miraban, agitaron sus manos delante de ellas, pero no reaccionaban, detuvieron a los chicos. Sasuke vio los ojos de su novia y su ceño se frunció al ver al tipo delante de ellos, inflo su pecho y camino hasta Kakuzu. Este caminó hacia ellos, parecía que iba a enfrentarse al menor, pero paso de él para ir directamente con Hinata, Sasuke abrió la boca, lo había ignorado ¡Lo ignoró! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! Volteo rápido y se encontró con el chico delante de su novia.

..

...

Hinata lo miraba sinceramente confundida, se lo esperaba de Sasori ¿Pero Kakuzu? El pelinegro le estiro una caja y ella lo miro a él y después la caja, volvió su vista hacia él y abrió el paquete.

- ¡Guau!- dijo asombrada- ¿Son para mí?- el chico asintió- son…- lo saco con veneración, un rollo de canela, con un glaseado perfecto encima- ¡Es magnífico!- dijo embelesada, Shino sintió una gotita rodar por su sien- gracias.

- Si, alguien me dijo que te gustaban- dijo con simpleza y aburrido, Sasuke tenía sus, mejillas infladas en un claro berrinche de niño pequeño- bien, solo quería decirte que…- saco unos papeles y se los tendió- pasare por ti a las ocho- ella lo miro con la boca llena, el sonrió de lado- nos vemos- camino hasta su auto y arranco.

- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Ino quitándole los boletos- ¡No puede ser!- todos se asustaron al oírla gritar- Son boletos para la película- Hinata masticaba mientras la veía desconcertada- e especial… de- miro con ojos fríos hacia todos- Icha-icha Paradise- Sasuke abrió los ojos indignado, Naruto sonrió nervioso.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- miraron y ahí venia Kakashi-sensei-¡No puede ser!- abrazo a Hinata- llévame contigo, serias mi alumna favorita- la pelinegra se estaba coloreando de rojo, nunca había sido abrazada dos veces en un día, Kakashi dio vueltas con ella en sus brazos- te prometo que pasaras con diez la materia, pero llévame contigo.

- Kakashi-sensei- miraron a Tenten - suéltala ya se mareo- Hinata tenía los ojos hacia atrás y estaba flácida como una muñeca de trapo, Sasuke pego un grito y corrió por su novia, la abrazo contra su pecho y miro acusadoramente a Kakashi- ¿Cuántos boletos hay?- Ino los conto y le señalo que habían cinco- ¿Por qué compraría cinco?

- No lo sé- dijo Sasuke con Hinata en su espalda- Kakuzu tiene fama de avaro, pero cuando quiere es muy… generoso- lo dijo con mucho coraje- en fin- acomodo a Hinata en su espalda- supongo que no le importara que vayan colados, en ese caso iré yo- dijo muy digno.

- Sasuke-kun- hablo Ino- ¿sabes que temática tienen esos libros?- el pelinegro negó- supuse- todos sonrieron- iré con ustedes y llevare a Kakashi sensei- el peli plata bailo como loco- así que…. Los veré a las siete- dijo con una sonrisa- a y llévate esto, son de Hinata- le tendió los rollos, los boletos y el súper rollo- Shino suspiro, tomo esas cosas y empezó a caminar- oye… ¡Son solo ellos dos!

- No pienso dejarla sola- dijo serio.

...

...

...

..

..

Hinata percibía un aroma, muy lindo y cálido, le gustaba estar así, no quería despertar, pero también se sentía ago. Incomoda, parpadeo algunas veces y se topo con unos mechones negros, una ancha espalda estaba debajo de ella. Se separo de manera brusca haciendo que el joven que la cargaba perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeron a un pequeño charco que había ahí.

- ¡Hinata!- llamo Shino- ¿Estás bien?- ella miro confundida al joven y asintió- que bueno, Uchiha será mejor que te muevas- su tono serio solo demostraba o molesto que se encontraba.

- Si ¿Qué sucedió?- el pelinegro solo le sonrió un poco y la ayudo a levantarse- son mis rollos de canela ¿cierto?- asintió y ella se llevo uno a la boca, comenzaron a caminar ante la atenta mirada un indignado Uchiha.

- Aburame- dijo con resentimiento- ¡Hinata, espérame!

Llegaron a la residencia Hyuga, Shino miraba todos los alrededores, era muy grande esa casa, pero sobre todo se notaba el tipo de familia que vivía ahí, uno hombre orgulloso de su dinero, suspiro, saludo a Walter y al final se retiro con un aura de tristeza, Hinata era más popular ahora, camino hasta la entrada principal que era la reja cuando sintió un cuerpo pegarse a su espalda, miro por encima de su hombro y ahí estaba la joven, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus manos hechas puño, era hermosa.

- Gracias por cuidar de mi- el sonrió un poco- te quiero hermano mayor- se dio la vuelta y la envolvió también, pero no dijo nada, ya bastante era eso de abrazar a alguien cuando el no abrazaba ni a su madre y eso que era su madre- te veré mañana.

- Si- más tranquilo siguió su camino. Hinata lo miraba con una sonrisa, fue su primer amigo y nunca lo dejaría solo, eso no. Regreso con una sonrisa hasta su casa y se sorprendió de ver al afeminado de su novio con un puchero en los labios.

- ¿Qué tienes?- el joven inflo aun mas sus mejillas- estas celoso ¿Verdad?- el solo se encogió de hombros y Hinata se levanto, quito la mochila de Sasuke y se sentó en sus piernas- ¿Por qué demonios actúas como un niño de primaria?- el joven se sonrojo, tenía una vista perfecta de la delantera de la joven y sus piernas- eres tan dramático.

- H-Hinata- ella le sonrió- N-no deberías- carraspeo- será mejor que te bajes- dijo sonrojado y ella solo sonrió aun mas, tomo su cara entre sus manos- ¿Qué haces?- lo acerco hasta ella y beso sus labios de manera lenta, haciendo que el joven se estremeciera, paso sus manos por su cuello.

- Am- ambos se separaron y los dos estaban sonrojados- se que son cosas de novios pero- miro a Hinata- la llama su padre- ella asintió y se bajo de Sasuke, camino hasta el despacho de su padre y Walter miro a Sasuke- las manos quietas señorito, si no… de verdad se volverá un afeminado- El pelinegro trago grueso, eso era una amenaza muy grande- ¡Hanabi-sama, no espié detrás de la puerta!- dicho esto se retiro y Sasuke suspiro, mejor esperaría a Hinata en su cuarto, subió las escaleras y se sentó en la cama.

...

...

...

Hiashi Hyuga miraba unos documentos mientras su hija revisaba la correspondencia, la había llamado solo por eso, pero a ella no le molestaba. Termino de acomodar los que iban para su padre, los de los sirvientes y los que eran suyos, suspiro.

- ¿Sucede algo?- miro a Hiashi y negó- te ves cansada ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?

- Si, iré- el asintió- gracias papá, por cierto- el mayor asintió- me invitaron a ver una película.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso?- dijo incrédulo.

- No, te estoy diciendo que llegare tarde- una gotita rodo por la sien del patriarca de los Hyuga- te veré después, Ino vendrá por mí como eso de las seis puede que más tarde- miro su reloj- aun falta- salió de allí y Hiashi pensó que mataría a esos Akatsuki, mira que transformar a su nena en aquella rebelde.

..

...

...

...

...

Entro a su habitación y lo primero que vio fue al pelinegro recostado, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta, sonrió un poco, solo un poco. Se veía lindo cuando dormía, pero no lo dijo ella ¿Quedo claro? Camino despacio hasta la cama y lo observo con más detalle, tenía un rostro muy tierno, sus cejas estaban relajadas, sus labios cerrados.

Se iba a incorporar de la posición en la que estaba pero unas manos la jalaron haciendo que cayera en la cama, se removió inquieta y miro a Sasuke, el cual tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sonreía hacia ella. Hinata frunció el ceño, creyó que estaba dormido, Sasuke sonrió de nuevo y beso a su novia, con mucho cuidado, ella solo se dejo hacer.

- ¿Por qué me mirabas?- dijo una vez que se separo de ella.

- Creí que dormías y pensé- abrió los ojos- oh que lindo afeminado me he encontrado, sería bueno dárselo a demonio- Sasuke hizo una mueca ¿Demonio?- es mi perro, es adorable.

- Si claro, supongo que es tan adorable como tu papá- ella sonrió y Sasuke descanso su cabeza sobre sus brazos- es extraño que tengas un perro que se llame demonio.

- Yo no le puse el nombre, fue Walter, justo después de terminar la primaria me lo dieron- Sasuke asintió- y desde entonces mi fiel demonio esta a mi lado- dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo, se levanto de la cama y camino hasta su ropero, saco un poco de ropa y comenzó a desvestirse.

- ¡Hey!- miro a Sasuke el cual estaba sonrojado- ¿Te vas a desvestir delante de mí? –ella miro a todos lados y asintió- ¡¿Por qué?!

- Porque eres un afeminado- dijo como respuesta, siguió desabrochando su camisa hasta que esta quedo abierta, Sasuke pego un grito y ella sonrió- y como lo eres te cubrirás los ojos y me darás la privacidad que necesito- hizo un puchero, pero no descubrió sus ojos- Sasuke- el asintió- Sasuke.

- ¿Qué?- quito sus manos y estaba su novia con la camisa abierta y una camiseta de tirantes negra- tenias eso abajo- ella afirmo y él se sonrojo - me lo pudiste haber dicho- dijo en berrinche.

- Es que era divertido ver tu cara- se volvió a sentar sobre él, pero esta vez no se sonrojo- cuando era pequeña- el asintió, sus manos descansaban en la cadera de ella- siempre creí que no era necesario llevar ropa debajo del uniforme- asintió y beso la mejilla de su novia- pero después de lo que paso en la secundaria- Sasuke apretó sus manos y recargo su cabeza en el cuello de ella- lo vi como una forma de protegerme, si intentaban algo otra vez, tardarían en romper mi ropa y eso me daría algo d aventaja.

- No pienses mas en eso- ella lo miro a los ojos- ya te lo dije, conmigo estas a salvo, nadie te hará daño otra vez y menos yo- Hinata sintió su corazón palpitar de forma rápida, siguió mirando los ojos de su novio y al final unió sus labios a los de él, paso sus manos por su cuello y jugó con sus cabellos, el paseaba sus manos por la espalda de ella mientras correspondía el beso con demasiado cariño.

Se bajo de él, pero sin romper el contacto, se sentó de nuevo abriendo sus piernas a cada lado de él, Sasuke la recibió gustoso, sus manos se metieron por la camiseta de ella, pero no hizo más intento, solo las dejo allí, descansando. Hinata pasaba sus manos por el pecho de él, hasta que el apoyo en el pulso del joven, sentía su corazón desbocado en su palma.

Sasuke entre abrió los labios ante la petición de su novia y la danza interna comenzó, aunque ella lo había iniciado el llevaba ventaja, podía ser tímido pero en estas cosas él era el demandante, Hinata lo había comprobado, se separaron por falta de aire y pegaron sus frentes. Empezó a regar besos por las mejillas de Hinata y al final dio tres besos pequeños en sus labios, ella abrió los ojos mirándolo fijamente y Sasuke se sonrojo.

Las mejillas de Hinata estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos brillaban demasiado y sus labios estaban hinchados, no pudo evitarlo, volvió a unir sus labios a los de ella, esta vez marcando un ritmo diferente, Hinata se pego por completo a él y Sasuke le dio la vuelta, haciendo que ella quedara en el colchón y el sobre ella, no buscaban pasión, eso cualquiera te lo daba. Hinata buscaba lo que solo ese afeminado le daba, un corazón. Paso sus manos por los cabellos de él y al final lo separo de ella.

- ¿Qué hora es?- dijo en medio de un jadeo, aun le faltaba el aire, Sasuke saco su teléfono y miro.

- Son cuarto para las seis- ella hizo un puchero- aun tengo que cambiarme en mi casa- dijo con una sonrisa, Hinata se sonrojo y esquivo su mirada ¿Por qué su novio se veía tan guapo y varonil ahora? No lo sabía- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada- dijo esquivando su mirada, Sasuke sonrió y volvió a besar a la joven- ya… Sasuke…- sus protestas fueron calladas y al final solo se quedaron en silencio, contemplándose- ¿Por qué me ves tanto?

- Eres linda- ella se sonrojo- y más cuando te sonrojas, espero poder sacarte más sonrojos de ahora en adelante- beso su frente- me voy, te veo en el cine- ella asintió, aun tenían sus manos unidas y a pesar de que Sasuke se iba levantando ella no lo soltaba- te quiero Hinata.

- Yo también te quiero- dijo con un tono suave, el sonrió y salió de la habitación- estoy loca- dijo suspirando- Sasuke… kun- sonrió ante lo dicho, todas lo llamaban Sasuke-kun- pero yo soy su novia, yo debería llamarlo así- sonrió de nuevo,- ¡Basta!- se sonrojo- ¡Aaaaaaah! Necesito un baño.

...

...

...

...

...

Ino se encontraba afuera de la residencia Hyuga, eran las seis y media y su amiga aun no salía, pero eso no importaba, desde esa parte tenía una excelente visión de toda la casa, Neji nunca había querido enseñarles su casa y ahora la podía ver, era muy grande y muy elegante, toco el timbre de la reja y espero a que la vieran los guardias. La hicieron pasar y una sirvienta le abrió la puerta de la casa, se hizo a un lado e Ino miro toda la casa.

La guiaron hasta la sala, los sillones eran de color blanco con café en la parte de abajo, la mesita para el café tenía unos hermosos lirios en el centro, en la pared de la chimenea estaba el cuadro de una mujer muy parecida a Hinata, suponía que era su madre, en la esquina derecha había un piano de cola negro y a su lado la ventana grande que daba al jardín. El piso era de mármol blanco, y había una gran alfombra que abarcaba lo que los muebles de la sala.

Su casa era grande, pero no tenia tanto lujo como esta, sus padres ganaban bien, pero definitivamente ser rico, era ser rico. Neji iba con un libro en sus manos, tan concentrado en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de la joven que se lanzo contra sus brazos haciéndolo caer en el sillón.

- ¡Ino!- dijo escandalizado- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- Vine a buscar a tu prima- paso sus brazos por el cuello del castaño y este tembló de puro miedo- ¡Por fin se dónde vives!- él se golpeo la frente ¿Quién le habría dicho?

- Nisan, quería preguntarte si…- Hanabi miro a su primo el cual sufría a manos de la loca rubia desconocida- lo siento, interrumpo- dijo con una ceja alzada- iré a preguntarle a Nesan-

- ¡Hanabi-sama, sálveme!- pero ella ya no lo escucho- hmp. Escucha Ino- ella solo restregó su mejilla contra el pecho de Neji- ¡Sasuke acaba de irse, a lo mejor lo alcanzas!- dijo con esperanza.

- Sasuke-kun es de Hinata-chan y tu eres mío- se puso rojo ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a sus amigos?- vamos Neji-kun, no seas malo conmigo- ella seguía pegada a él y Neji solo suplicaba por un milagro.

- ¿Qué es esto?- miraron y en la puerta estaba Hinata con Hanabi a su lado- vienes a mi casa y acosas a mi primo ¿Eso haces siempre?- levanto una ceja, Ino medito y negó- bien, muévete- se bajo del sillón y de Neji- tu no- dijo con fastidio- yo le decía a mi hermana, hay que darles privacidad a los enamorados ¿no?- Ino pego un gritillo y Neji soltó lagrimas estilo rock lee, estaba muerto- vamos Hanabi-chan.

.- Hinata-sama- dijo con terror.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Al final Hiashi-sama lo había salvado alegando que esa era una casa decente, lo cual basto para hacer enojar a la rubia, Hinata se despidió de su padre y salió de la casa con Ino a sus espaldas, ambas caminaron hasta la acera y ahí estaba el flamante Ferrari negro de Kakuzu, el cual sonrió al ver a la peli negra. Llevaba un vestido negro sencillo, llegaba hasta medio muslo, unas medias también negras y unos botines, encima un suéter blanco y una bolsita. Ino llevaba una falda corta de color rojo y una camisa blanca, con una chamarra negra y unas botas negras que le llegaban a la rodilla.

Se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a ambas jóvenes, sonrió de lado Hinata lo miraba desconfiada, pero él no pensaba hacerle nada, le gustaba la chica sí, pero eso no significaba que sería un inmoral, eso nunca, tenía fama de caballero, un caballero avaro.

Llegaron después de veinte minutos y eso era por la pequeña lluvia que se había soltado, Hinata sonrió al ver a su sensei, padrino de su novio y al mismo con las manos en los bolsillos. Pero no camino hasta él, paso su mano por el brazo de Kakuzu e Ino fue del otro lado, se pararon frente a los dos hombres y Kakuzu levanto las cejas.

- El es mi sensei- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa burlona- es amante de esta serie- el peli plata asintió como loco- el es Kakuzu, un amigo mío- Sasuke se sorprendió, amigo, se notaba que los había perdonado bastante- y a Sasuke ya lo conoces.

- Si, mini Itachi- dijo con una sonrisa y Hinata también sonrió- ¿Cómo está el dinosaurio? Espero no haberle causado un trauma- Sasuke hizo un puchero y Hinata fue hasta él- entremos- se plantaron frente a la gran puerta del cine, era lindo.

- Nunca había visto los cines de konoha- dijo Hinata mirando asombrada el lugar, Kakashi se removía como gusano con sal ya que estaba ansioso- sensei, cálmese, creerán que tiene chinches- Kakashi se quedo quieto y ella sigue admirando el lugar. La entrada era grande y una vez allí, delante estaba la taquilla, la alfombra roja se dejaba ver por todo el lugar y las lámparas de luz blanca alumbraban el espacio, a los costados había dos escaleras, las cuales se juntaban en la parte de arriba donde eran las salas- guau.

- ¡Vaya, vaya!- el gesto de Hinata no se descompuso, pero Kakuzu si frunció el ceño- ¿Qué hace la linda acosadora aquí?

- Ya le hemos pedido disculpas y conoce toda la verdad, Eren- hablo el moreno, la peli negra hizo un gesto de odio- mejor vete de aquí, antes de que esto termine en tragedia- Ino se trono los dedos y Sasuke miro serio al acompañante de la joven.

- Que aburrido eres Kakuzu- dijo con fastidio- ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?- pero Hinata siguió ignorándola, aun había mucho que ver de ese cine- parece que la gatita me tiene miedo y… ¡Ug!- el puño de Ino había ido a parar a su mejilla- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- se sobo la zona y el joven que la acompañaba quiso ver- déjame.

- Te lo diré otra vez chulita- se puso las manos en la cintura- la molestas a ella, te metes conmigo, te metes conmigo, te va muy mal- Eren la miro de arriba abajo- así que, decide.

- Mejor me voy, no quiero que esta cerda me aplaste- Ino estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, si no hubiera sido porque Kakashi la sujeto del brazo- vámonos.

- ¿Por qué no te defendiste Hinata?- dijo Ino con enojo y ella la ignoro- Hinata- pero ella seguía ignorándola y Sasuke se acerco a su novia, le toco el hombro y ella se quito sus audífonos.

- ¿Decían algo?- todos empezaron a reír y Hinata no entendía el chiste- ¿Paso algo? ¿De qué me perdí? ¡Kakuzu dime!- pero él seguía riéndose.

...

...

...

...

...

Entraron a la sala y Kakashi-sensei no le quitaba la vista de encima a la pantalla, Hinata usaba de almohada a Kakuzu y tomaba la mano de su novio con la cual jugaba de vez en cuanto y Sasuke evitaba mirar la película ¿Cómo los habían dejado ver esa cosa? Ino tomaba nota mental de todo, su felicidad era plena, pero entonces las personas de enfrente empezaron a hacer mucho ruido.

- ¿Te puedes callar? Ya empezó la película- la muchacha volteo- ah eres tú.

- Vaya, la cerda sigue aquí- dijo con asco- que bueno que nos sentamos aquí enfrente- Hinata torció los ojos, le dio un trago a su refresco, le quito la tapa- espero que puedas disfrutar este intento de película porque… Ah- el refresco de Hinata caía sobre su cabello.

- Lo siento- dijo con fingida pena- es que vi una mosca en tu cabeza y quise ahogarla- Eren la miro con odio- ¿Te presto mi pañuelo? Es más te acompaño al baño- se levanto, Kakuzu la miro confundido- no me tardo, cuida a Sasuke no quiero que tenga una hemorragia- sonrió de lado y se llevo a Eren con ella, Ino iba detrás de ella- ven ya casi llegamos al baño.

- Me las vas a pagar Hyuga- Hinata la aventó contra la puerta haciendo que se abriera y todas las que estaban allí pegaran un grito- ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

- ¡A ver bola de chismosas, tienen tres para salir de aquí!- Eren miro con los ojos abiertos a Ino- ¡Uno!- todas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y salieron despavoridas. Pero aun faltaban - ¡Dos!- Hinata se sentó en los lavabos e Ino miro debajo de las puertas, pego un una- ¡Tres!- dos jóvenes mas salieron disparadas del lugar e Ino atranco la puerta- Es toda tuya.

- Gracias- cruzo su pierna y Eren la miro sin entender- Eren, Eren-la barrio con la mirada- no entiendo esto…. ¿Por qué el destino me dice que haga esto cuando me estoy reformando? – miro con angustia su reflejo- bueno, una broma más no le hace daño a nadie ¿Cierto?

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- Hinata sonrió de lado- ten en cuenta de que mi padre es muy poderoso y que…

- Cállate- dijo sin más- si nos vamos por poder, el mío es más poderoso económicamente hablando- ella apretó los puños- si nos vamos por belleza- se miro y miro a Eren- creo que ya te gane- la morena apretó sus puños- si nos vamos por inteligencia, ya te gane otra vez y te he ganado en todo lo que has dicho- se levanto y camino hasta ella, obligando a Eren a retroceder- escucha, sé que es muy divertido ser el malo de la historia ya que no tienes que hacer nada que no sea hacerle la vida imposible a las pobres victimas del mundo- Eren cayó encima de un retrete- pero ¿Sabes que es lo peor de eso? que cuando la víctima crece- pego con su pequeño puño la pared, de policarbonato, aboyándola- y se hace victimaria.

- No te atreverás- dijo con cierto miedo, Hinata le volteo la cara de una bofetada- ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Regresarte el favor!- levanto su mano y Eren cerró los ojos- pero como dije, estoy reformándome, me echaste a perder porque no soportabas que fuera más linda que tu- se sentó en el suelo- nunca me permití pensar en esto- Eren la miro con los ojos entrecerrados- siempre que recordaba eso y lloraba en mi habitación, me preguntaba ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué eren eran mala conmigo? De seguro yo lo provoque- la morena abrió los ojos- siempre creí que yo tenía la culpa, incluso después de que casi abusaran de mí, lo creí- Ino abrió los ojos ante esa declaración y Eren miro confundida a la joven- si, por eso falte tres semanas.

- Sasori dijo que te habías avergonzado demasiado- Hinata negó y Eren abrió los ojos- ¿Abusaron de ti?- negó de nuevo.

- Lo intentaron- miro a otro lado- no lo lograron, me desmaye antes de que algo pasara y alguien me salvo, nunca me entere de quien era- miro hacia los focos- pero entonces, cuando me preguntaba aquello mi furia crecía, creí que nadie me quería y que la culpa la tenía yo- Ino miraba a la joven oji perla- mi papá nunca se entero de lo que me hiciste, bueno hasta apenas antier, Sasuke se lo dijo- Eren abrió los ojos- me apoyo, me brindo el amor que necesitaba en ese entonces- sus ojos tenían unas cuantas lagrimas yo necesitaba tu apoyo Eren, no que me juzgaras, peor hiciste lo segundo y eso me lastimo.

- F-fue tu culpa- Hinata la miro a los ojos y negó- si lo fue ¡Lo fue, lo fue!-

- No fue culpa mía- se levanto del suelo y camino hasta el espejo- fue tu culpa por no saber reconocer cuando admiras a alguien, fue tu culpa por creer que a base de tonterías llamarías la atención de alguien- Hinata miro su reflejo- y fue mi culpa por solo hablar de mí y no preguntarte que tenias, tu también te sentías sola- Eren parpadeo y varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- si fuera como antes, la primera Hinata, ahora estaría hecha un mar de lagrimas y te diría que me perdonaras- miro de nuevo a la joven- si fuera como la segunda Hinata, te rompería todos los huesos de tu flacucho y abominable cuerpo- abrió la boca indignada e Ino soltó una carcajada- pero gracias a Sasuke soy diferente, quiero comenzar de nuevo.

- Eso no lo conseguirás- dijo con rencor- hice demasiado mal en ti y por eso eres así, te volviste una salvaje- Hinata la miro con seriedad, sus ojos perla decían mil y un cosas que desarmaban las idean de la joven- tú no eres buena, eres un asco.

- Solo lo dices porque quieres que yo me sienta mal- miro de nuevo a Eren- no funcionara, no lo hará otra vez- camino hasta Ino- de no haber sido por ti, nunca habría cambiado y habría dejado que otros me pisotearan como antes- miro a Eren- decían que Walter era el amante de mi madre, decían que Hanabi-chan no era hija de mi padre- ambas jóvenes, la rubia y la otra morena abrieron los ojos- decían que mi madre era una desobligada y una prostituta y que mi padre no seria para nada más que engendrar hijos- Eren bajo la vista- después de lo que paso contigo, siempre que decían algo de mi familia les rompía la cara- la morena de ojos negros se dejo caer al suelo- pero de nada me sirvió, nada lleno el vacio que una traición crea, pero ¿Sabes qué? Mi único consuelo es que ahora te duele tanto o más a ti, de lo que me dolió a mi- se acerco hasta Eren, se hinco frente a ella- esta es mi venganza, gracias a Sasuke aprendí que no todo es violencia y quiero seguir así- se levanto- vámonos Ino- se detuvo un poco más en la puerta- amo a los envidiosos como tú, porque solo sus tonterías nos hacen crecer. Adiós Eren.

...

...

...

...

...

Cuando volvió a la sala, los tres varones miraban atentos la película, sonrió un poco, tomo su lugar y volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el brazo de Kakuzu, este se acerco hasta su oído y susurro un "¿Todo bien?" ella afirmo y beso su mejilla un tenue "Gracias" salió de sus labios y se acomodo de nuevo, Sasuke miraba a su novia e Ino le dio también las gracias, cosa que él no entendió, pero lo dejo así. Su novia se veía hermosa, ya no tenía el ceño fruncido.

Tomo su mano y le dio un ligero apretón, ella se lo devolvió y más calmado siguió viendo las perversiones que salían en esa película, ¡Dios! ¡Mataría a Kakuzu por obligarlo a verla en vez de ir a buscar a su novia!

...

...

* * *

**Hasta aquí, jejeje ahora sí, viene la reformación de Hinata, no va a ser como antes, eso si no, pero será algo parecido, si se va a sonrojar, si llegara a tartamudear, pero será firme como un roble a la hora de hablar ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me perdonan por el retraso? Jajaja nos vemos el siguiente bye-bye.**

**REspondiendo reviews.**

**Dnizz.- jajaja que bueno, la verdad es que me lo imagine asi tal cual y dije, a ver que les parece y lo recibieron bien, que bueno eso me da gusto. nos vemos el proximo.**

**Mangetsu hyuga.- ¿Tu no defenderias a tu hermana de una bola de idiotas cavernicolas? jajajajaja creo que todas hariamos algo asi por nuestra familia ¿No crees? es bueno que te gustara y no importa que comentes despues, el chiste es que lo hagas jejejeje, no, no es cierto, el chiste es que sigas leyendo, gracias por seguir.**

**EyesGray-sama.- see, a mi tambien me encanta y fijate que me he tenido que poner muy majadera cuando se trata de él, jajaja pero es genial, que bueno que te gustara, nos vemos bye.**

**Miko dark of the moon.- jajajaja seee, ese dinosaurio esta traumado, pero bueno al menos te gusto el sasuhina y de ahora en adelante habra mas jejeje, gracias por comentar, nos vemos.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- see es un caso ese mayordomo, pero es buen hombre jejejeje, que bueno que te gustara, nos vemos.**

**nn.- no, solamente estoy como intentando regresar a Hinata timida, porque recordaras que ella se sonrojaba y pues, solo es lanzada con su novio y con los otros no, pero si se sonroja jejeje.**

** Andrea.- ajajajajajaj seee Hiashi-sama es raro, jajaja.**

**Paz.- mmm pues fijate que lo irá siendo de poco en poco, no sera asi de H-hola s-soy H-Hinata Hyuga, pero si sera timida, por ejemplo los sonrojos y las sonrisas tiernas, eso si, jajaja, y pues, los akatsuki siempre estuvieron prendados de hina, nada mas que ahora si se van a lanzar como hombres maduros y de mundo que son xDD jajajajaja y pues si, Neji y Shino tendran el papel del hermano mayor y cuidaran las manitas de Sasuke.**

**ahora si chiquillas mias, el capitulo es largo, ya comence a escribir el siguiente, ya nos vemos el que sigue, espero que lo disfruten y pues mi mas sincera disculpa por esta tardanza, pero espero que ya no ocurra o juro que me pego un tiro, no me gusta tardar en actualizar, en fin. nos vemos bye-bye.**


	12. La princesa, celos y la otra princesa

**Hola, hola, hola. Ya se que ya me tarde, pero déjenme decirles que ya tenía un borrador, lo leí y lo borre, no me gusto nada, así que estoy empezando a escribirlo de nuevo, por cierto. **

**¡Cuenta regresiva para que termine la historia! Jajaja se, cómo ven, yo veo bien de los dos ojos xD, Waa zape a Kasai, bueno ya**

* * *

**La princesa, celos y la otra princesa.**

Sasuke miraba fijamente su habitación, había discutido con Hinata ¿Por qué? porque se encelo ¿Quién se encelo? El ¿La razón? Shino Aburame, Hinata siempre estaba con él y casi no le hacía caso, bueno eso quería creer, para acabarla de mezclar, Hinata también le había echado en cara todas sus fans.

¿Estaba mal celar a tu novia? El opinaba que no, lo malo es que ni ella ha querido hablare y el no piensa rogarle, no se han hablado en dos días, aunque comenzaba a extrañarla. Bueno la extrañaba desde que se habían peleado. E incluso Mikoto le pregunto el porqué de su pelea.

El que estaba más que feliz por aquella discusión, era Itachi, el muy traidor había invitado a salir a Hinata ayer, ¡Ayer! Y hoy también buscaría una cita, nada mas bastaba asomarse a la habitación de su hermano para verlo usar su mejor ropa y su mejor colonia. ¿Por qué Hinata no le podía tener confianza? ¿Por qué no le puedes tener confianza tú a ella?

Gruño, estúpida conciencia, llevaban un mes de novios y esta era la primera pelea formal, las otras se arreglaban con unos besos y ya. Suspiro, tal vez debería pedirle perdón ¡No! Ella había sido quien había empezado, no él. Ella se había juntado con el Aburame y lo había dejado solo. ¿Desde cuanto eres tan celoso? No lo era.

Gruño de nuevo, esa conciencia suya lo iba a hundir, suspiro de nuevo, mejor se iba a la escuela antes de que le diera depresión y abrazara a su peluche simulando que era su novia, no es que lo haya hecho estos dos días que no la vio eh, así que no piensen nada raro, el no abraza peluches y los llama Hinata.

...

...

...

...

Hinata caminaba enfurruñada, ese afeminado novio suyo se le había ocurrido la genial idea de hacerle una escena hace dos días, y para colmo todavía se sentía en el derecho de creer que él era el ofendido ¿Eso no tenía sentido? Había sido él quien había llegado y la había jalado de la mano al mismo tiempo que le decía a Shino, aléjate de mi novia.

Gruño. Lo peor de todo es que… desde que eran novios, todas las noches él le mandaba un mensaje en el cual le deseaba buenas noches y le decía cuanto la quería, y ahora no podía dormir tranquila sin ver uno de esos benditos mensajes del tonto niño mimado.

Empujo a una chica que por ahí pasaba, le siguieron tres mas y al final llego al lado de su mejor amigo, hermano postizo aparte de Neji, lo malo es que incluso su primo tenia mejor suerte que ella, la tonta de Ino estaba día y noche sobre él, ayer los había encontrado en la sala, y no platicaban precisamente.

- Buenos días, tienes una cara de felicidad esta mañana- miro Shino y suspiro- no se han reconciliado- ella negó, a pesar de que no era una pregunta.- ya se le pasara ¿saldrás hoy con Uchiha Itachi?

- No lo sé, ayer me divertí mucho con él- suspiro. Pero no quiero que el afeminado ese me haga otra escena- gruño de nuevo y Shino suspiro- vámonos, si lo veo, voy a… voy a- puso sus manos delante de ella y simulo estrangular algo- Aaaaaaah – todos la miraron- ¿Qué? ¿Soy o me parezco?- salieron despavoridos, la princesa estaba de mal humor.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos- ella asintió y empezó a caminar hacia el salón- , me pregunto que hará Uchiha para disculparse- miro a su hermanita postiza y sonrió, era toda una joyita.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba hacia todos lados, esperaba encontrarse con Hinata en la entrada pero no fue así, suspiro, esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco, bueno no, ya estaba loco por ella. Suspiro, precisamente hoy sería su primer mes, hoy festejaban, gruño.

Hablaría con Hinata así ella no quisiera, dejarían las cosas claras y de paso… abrazaría a su novia y ya sabían lo demás, se sonrojo, desde que estaba con ella, también aquellas situaciones habían subido bastante de tono, una ocasión habían estado a punto de cacharlos y lo peor es que había sido en la biblioteca de la escuela.

Suspiro, era un pervertido y todo por culpa de Hinata, llego al lado de su mejor amigo y lo saludo, ahora que recordaba, le habían propuesto ser modelo, aunque el tenia de modelo lo que Hinata de tímida ¡Nada!

- ¿Pensaste en la propuesta?- dijo el rubio- papá me animó a que lo hiciera.

- Si, pero mejor le pregunto a Hinata si puedo- Naruto hizo una sonrisa zorruna-¡Ocúpate de tu novia y deja a la mía!- empezó a reír como loco y Sasuke sintió su pequeño ego herido- ella sigue molesta conmigo. Y lo peor es que no sé porqué.

- Veamos- medito el rubio.- le hiciste una escena de celos delante de toda la escuela y todo porque ella reía al lado de Shino- Sasuke bufo- Tenten y yo llevamos una buena relación, ella puede hablarle a quien quiera y yo igual, pero tenemos siempre el pensamiento de que somos pareja y por lo tanto, lo respetamos- dijo sonriente.

- Eso es lo más maduro que he escuchado de ti- el rubio hizo un puchero y Sasuke sonrió- a lo mejor me excedí y mas porque Hinata aun no se acostumbra a tratar con otras personas, es natural que quiera estar con Shino- dijo cada vez mas malhumorado- lo único que sé es que la quiero…- miro a su rubio amigo pero él no estaba, lo busco por todos lados y lo encontró abrazando a su novia y dando vueltas con ella- ¡Usuratonkachi! ¡No me dejes hablando solo!- pero él seguía pegado a Tenten, suspiro, al menos hacían una buena pareja.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Camino solo por los pasillos hasta su salón y ahí la encontró, se veía tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello suelto y largo hasta la cintura, su camisa abierta de los tres primeros botones y una camiseta abajo, como siempre la usaba "desde ese día lo hago así" sus labios ya no estaban pintados, pero sus ojos fríos seguían.

Hinata también le mando una mirada, pero al final el retiro y Sasuke se sintió desinflado, ok tal vez si la había regado tantito, pero… mejor iría a hablar con ella.

- Hinata- ella lo miro de arriba hacia abajo- yo… quería hablar contigo- frunció el ceño- en privado- miro a Shino y este se acomodo los lentes, pero detrás de ellos había una mirada seria y gélida- ¿Por favor?

- No quiero- Sasuke cayo literalmente al piso, que chica tan caprichosa- y te decía Shino, a veces hay niños estúpidos y mimados- miro a Sasuke- que creen que con un solo, quería hablar contigo se va la humillación- el pelinegro hizo un puchero- vámonos, alguien se pondrá a llorar- ambos caminaron hacia la salida, pero en el último momento, Sasuke la tomo de la mano y salió con ella- ¡Hey, suéltame! ¡Shino, Shino!

- ¡Uchiha, déjala!- Shino camino hacia ellos.

- ¡Hey, Shino, ven con nosotros!- Hinata miro al rubio con odio, era un traidor- adiós Hinata-chan- gruñó. Sasuke la llevo hasta la azotea.

- Suéltame… suéltame.- Sasuke siguió jalándola hasta casi llegar el barandal- ¡Te dije que me soltaras!- le puso el pie y el joven cayo redondo al piso, miro desde abajo hacia su novia y ella gruño- eres un engreído.

- Lo siento- miro a Sasuke- se que… mi comportamiento estuvo mal- ella se cruzo de brazos, haciendo que su delantera saliera a la vista- y-yo… - se levanto y abrazo a Hinata- soy un tonto, pero es que… tengo miedo de que te hagan daño otra vez, siento que si me alejo de ti… te perderé- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras las manos de Sasuke se colocaban en su cintura y su nuca, pegándola por completo a él.

- S-Sasuke- se separo de ella para mirar sus ojos- y-yo- se acerco y junto sus labios, en un beso tranquilo, dios, como la había extrañado, ni siquiera se había despedido de ella porque estaba demasiado encaprichado y ella demasiado furiosa.

- ¡Auch!- se separo de ella, le había mordido el labio- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque eres un reverendo idiota- se cruzo de brazos otra vez y su ceño el frunció más que antes- Shino es mi amigo, mi hermano, el no me haría daño- jalo la corbata de Sasuke- además ¿Qué podrías hacer tu para defenderme?- contemplaron sus ojos, Hinata paso sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke y el enredo sus manos otra vez en su cintura- dímelo.

- No lo sé- dijo en un susurro, miraba fijamente sus rosados labios, ella lo noto y mordió su labio inferior- algo se me ocurriría- miro los ojos de su novia y otra vez bajo la vista hacia sus labios- pero siempre estarás a salvo a mi lado- intento besarla, pero ella aparto el rostro- Hinata.

- Te perdono- abrió sus ojos, sorprendido- solo porque… eres un niño mimado- sonrió y beso al joven. Un beso tranquilo, Sasuke intentaba trasmitirle lo arrepentido que se encontraba y ella solo quería decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado, sus manos se enredaron en los negros cabellos del joven y Sasuke bajo sus manos hasta las piernas de ella, hizo un poco de presión y la levanto haciendo que se enredaran en su cadera, camino hasta tocar pared y una vez allí la acorralo- S-Sas… -

Las manos del joven viajaron por las curvas femeninas, pero intentaba ser cuidadoso, aun sentía que podía herirle. Mientras ella se frotaba contra él, le gustaba que a pesar de verse afeminado y todo eso, era un joven fuerte y de músculos duros, paso sus manos por su espalda, mientras sus piernas hacían presión en su cintura, quería sentirlo más cerca. Sasuke se separo de sus labios y bajo en medio de besos hasta su cuello, pasando por su escote.

Ella soltó un leve gemido, jalo los negros cabellos y volvió a besarlo, no podía estar sin quitarle el aliento al joven, sintió algo rozarse contra ella y un tenue sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, pero no importaba. Esta vez fue ella quien se separo y beso el cuello de su novio, Sasuke apretaba sus manos de vez en cuando haciendo presión en los muslos de Hinata.

Sabían que si no se detenían alguno de los dos mandaría ese auto control al demonio, Hinata lo quería y el a ella ¿Que mas necesitaban? Mordió la zona y Sasuke gruño, sus manos se acomodaron en la cintura de Hinata, se estaba sonrojando, ella era una experta en eso, o simplemente a él le faltaba practicar.

- Hinata-chan, Naruto dijo que estabas aquí y quería ver si…- ambos se separaron como si tuvieran fuego, miraron a Tenten- lo siento… no era mi intención- se cubrió sus achocolatados ojos- ¡Lo siento!- se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, Sasuke y Hinata se miraron a los ojos, ambos estaban despeinados, tenían los labios hinchados y Sasuke tenía una marquita roja en su cuello, aunque Hinata tenía marcas en las piernas.

- Lo siento- bajo a Hinata y beso su frente- me deje llevar.

- Yo también- ambos se sonrieron, la tensión había pasado- no quiero ir a clases- se sentó en el suelo y Sasuke la imito- ¿podemos escapar?

- No, Fugaku me matara si lo llaman- ella hizo un puchero- al menos dentro de la escuela podemos pasear- ella hizo un puchero y se recargo en él- y no entramos a clases.

- Entonces nos quedaremos aquí- se acomodo otro poco y su cabeza quedo en el pecho del joven así como su espalda, las manos de Sasuke apresaron su cintura y su barbilla reposo en la cabeza de Hinata- Sasuke- en la miro- Itachi me comento que has estado muy celoso porque salgo con los chicos- se sonrojo y Hinata bufo.

- No es mi culpa- sonrió un poco y el hizo un puchero- ellos te hicieron daño y todavía les das un beso, les dices amigos y sales con ellos- Hinata miro fijamente a su novio- y me dejas de lado.

- Te prometo que ya no lo hare- se miraron- solo que tu deja a tus fans- el moreno hizo un puchero- entonces no me pidas nada-se cruzo de brazos y Sasuke medito- creo que mejor me voy.- intento ponerse de pie pero las manos de Sasuke la apretaron mas contra si- oye, es enserio, mejor me voy porque…- el moreno había unido sus labios otra vez, Hinata apretó sus manos en los brazos de él que estaban pegados a su abdomen, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

- Te ves mejor cuando no estás enojada- ella hizo un puchero- me gusta tu sonrojo- desvió la vista y se sonrojo, ¡Ja! Su novio andaba muy cómico el día de hoy- te quiero- beso su frente y se volvió a relajar contra la pared.

Ambos se quedaron allí, si nada más que hacer, no midieron el tiempo, tampoco les importaba. Hinata se sentía a gusto a su lado, quería seguir así. Sasuke por su parte pensaba que nada lo separaría de esa hermosa pelinegra, era… ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar cursi y desesperado? Era lo que él quería, ¡Masoquista! ¡No! Es que a él le gustaba la ternura de ella, sus sonrojos y berrinches.

Sin pensarlo deposito un beso en su coronilla, ella levanto la vista y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos negros de Sasuke, se sonrieron otra vez y ella se dio la vuelta, quedando hincada delante de él, en medio de sus piernas.

Shino tenía el ceño fruncido, lo había separado de su hermana menor y todo por dejarla ir al lado de ese niño mimado y llorón de Uchiha Sasuke. Luego para colmo, no volvía en todas las clases y ya estaban por terminar.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto intentaba aplacar la furia del pelinegro de lentes, con algunas caras y gestos graciosos, pero que a él no le hacían ninguna gracia aquello, tomo el cuello d enerito y lo miro a los ojos. Eso basto para intimidar al rubio, lo dejo allí sentado y camino por el pasillo con rumbo a la azotea, donde fue la última vez que Tenten vio a los noviecitos.

Neji caminaba en la misma dirección, Hiashi-sama le había dicho que vigilara a Sasuke Uchiha y lo peor de todo es que su mejor amiga castaña, se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de dejar a su prima con el ¡Estaba loca! A mitad del camino se topo con Aburame Shino. Ambos se mandaron una mirada de mutuo acurdo en la cual quedaba en claro, asesinarían a Sasuke.

Subieron las escaleras hacia la azotea e iban con paso tranquilo, pensando en la mejor opción de asesinar al joven. Neji estaba furioso, la verdad es que furioso no era la palabra correcta, irritado, molesto y con ganas de asesinar a alguien.

Abrieron la puerta y lo primero que encontraron fue a dos jóvenes muy acaramelados, no era lo peor, las manos del Uchiha viajaban por las piernas de ella, levantando la falda de vez en cuando, pero no demasiado, las manos de Hinata despeinaban los negros cabellos de él.

- ¡Hinata Hyuga!- se separo del pelinegro y miro incrédula a ambos chicos ahí parados- ¡¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?!- Dijo Neji con un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

- Am, estando con mi novio ¿No?- Shino la tomo de las muñecas, la levanto y la colgó en su hombro izquierdo- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame!- empezó a caminar con ella hacía las escaleras- ¡Shino, bájame! ¡Se me ve todo!- intentaba bajar su falda para evitar que se viera mas allá de sus muslos- ¡Shino, Shino! ¡Aaaaaaah!- empezó a patalear y a golpear con sus manos la espalda de él- ¡Sasuke! ¡Por dios, Shino, lo va a matar!

- Ya lo sé- se quedo quieta y miro incrédula a su amigo- te bajare- la dejo en el suelo y ella le frunció el ceño- ya es hora de salir- se cruzo de brazos y Shino suspiro- tengo un cupón de come todos los rollos de canela que quieras, pero como no quieres ir…

- ¡Shino! ¿Dónde está tu mochila?- miro y la joven tenía la suya en la espalda y miraba hacia él- ¿Nos vamos? Se va a llenar, creí que tenias mucha prisa por irte- una gotita resbalo por la sien del joven, esa chica era todo un caso.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Neji se tronaba los dedos mientras veía de manera asesina a Sasuke, era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero el hecho de verlo al lado de su Hinata-sama, aquella pequeña que era como su hermanita menor, la cual había cuidado desde que nació… Si, Sasuke era hombre muerto, bueno. Niño mimado.

- Escucha Neji.- trato de razonar con él- sabes que Hinata y yo somos novios- dijo nervioso y el castaño solo frunció aun más el ceño- y es lógico que como novios queramos tiempo a solas…. Y…

- Y eso no significa que permitiré que secuestres a Hinata-sama y la corrompas a hacer cosas malas- Sasuke se sintió verdaderamente ofendido ¿El era el malo aquí? ¡Eso era absurdo!- así que… tienes tres para correr- Sasuke se puso de pie e intento correr a la puerro de la azotea- ¡Tres!- escapo por poco a las garras del castaño y corrió como desesperado por las escaleras de servicio- ¡No huyas Uchiha!

- ¡Deja de perseguirme entonces!- llego al pasillo y patino un poco, pero logro mantenerse en pie y seguir corriendo- ¡Naruto!- el rubio miro con una sonrisa a su mejor amigo y se sorprendió de verlo tan asustado- Hyuga….

- ¿Qué le hiciste picaron?- empezó a picarle las costillas- ¡así se hace tigre! - empezó a reír y solo escucho un resoplido por parte de su afeminado amigo- no te preocupes, solo no seas muy brusco y…- Sasuke agarro el cuello de la camisa que llevaba el rubio y lo acerco hasta él.

- ¡No me refiero a Hinata! ¡Hyuga Neji me va a matar!

_- ¡Uchiha!- grito desesperado- ¡No corras cobarde!- Sasuke se preguntaba si la furia del moreno disminuiría en algún momento pero eso era imposible, se pregunto ¿Dónde estaría su novia? ¿La pasaría tan mal como él? Solo esperaba que el Aburame no fuera muy duro con ella.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata se llevaba a la boca su tercer rollo de canela, sentía que estaba olvidando algo, pero ya no recordaba que era. Se encogió de hombros y sigue comiendo. Shino sonreía un poco al verla, si que era tierna y lo mejor es que lo había escogido a él primero, eran hermanos, no de sangre y qué bueno que no era así, no se imaginaba compartir sangre con Hiashi Hyuga, pero le daba gusto tenerla con él.

Pidió otra ración de rollos de canela y dos malteadas más, le encantaban esas cosas y mas lo que producía el azúcar, se ponía feliz y reía como loca. Miro a su amigo y lo descubrió mirándola de más.

- ¿Estás bien?- el asintió- es que me miras demasiado- se comió otro rollo- ¿No te abras enamorado de mi?- dijo con una sonrisa de lado y Shino solo suspiro- oh vamos, admite que es una posibilidad.

- Prefiero adoptarte- ella sonrió, pero una sonrisa real, de las que pocas veces se le veía y eso hizo que el moreno se sintiera bien, ella era especial- eres mi hermana menor. Amarte mas no podría- su sonrisa se borro dando paso a un sonrojo, cosa que sorprendió al moreno, nunca la había visto sonrojada.

- Tonto- dijo en medio de un puchero, Shino solo sonrió un poco- ¡Quiero más rollos de canela y quiero que me traigan la charola de los pasteles!- sintió una gotita en su sien- y tú los vas a pagar- medito, le estaba diciendo adiós a su dinero.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke regresaba con vendas y algunos parches en el cuerpo, Naruto a su lado también estaba golpeado, la furia de Neji no tenia comparación, si acaso la de Hinata pero ella no los golpeaba de esa manera, ambos suspiraron mientras arrastraban los pies hacia la mansión Uchiha. Para Naruto era como su segunda casa, y para Mikoto era una gran felicidad tener a ese rubio allí, lo adoraba por ser el hijo de su mejor amiga.

- ¡Oh, Naruto-chan!- corrió a abrazar al joven- ¡¿Qué les paso?!

- Hola Mikoto-san- dijo con una sonrisa- digamos que fue asunto de familia- enseño todos sus blancos dientes en una amplia sonrisa y Sasuke suspiro, vaya que asunto era- no te preocupes.

- Espero que no hayan hecho enojar a Itachi- ambos negaron- oh, es cierto- miro a Sasuke- tu padre tiene que hablar contigo en la tarde, no sé que quiera- Sasuke medito, era obvio que nada bueno, Fugaku no lo mandaba llamar muy seguido y a veces era para decirle cosas trágicas, como la vez que lo llamo para preguntarle sobre sus preferencias, el muy divino le insinuó si le gustaban los hombres para mandarlo a una escuela de señoritas- ¿Sasuke-chan?

- Perdona- dijo deprimido de pronto- estaba recordando- Mikoto le mando una sonrisa amorosa- ¿Dónde está Kakashi? Por lo general se la vive aquí adentro.

- ¡Se mas respetuoso pequeño ingrato!- dijo el peli plata golpeando la cabeza de su ahijado- Io- Sasuke bufó- es bueno verlos después de dos horas de clase- Naruto hizo un puchero y Mikoto sonrió, se divertía horrores con esos tres melodramáticos.

- Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan, vayan a bañarse- ambos asintieron- me preocupa lo que le tenga que decir Fugaku- Kakashi asintió- Tú lo sabes ¿cierto?

- Solo te puedo decir que será decisión de Sasuke-kun el permitirlo o seguir como está- Mikoto miro a su amigo- solo dile esto a Sasuke, Fugaku no es su enemigo y no lo hace porque si- se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la puerta-¡Bien, nos vemos después!-

Sasuke secaba su cabello, ese Naruto era todo un desastre pero por algo era su mejor amigo, se sentó en la cama y miro su teléfono, tenía un mensaje de Hinata, sonrió. "perdona por dejarte solo, es que había una promoción de rollos de canela" se lo imaginaba "te quiero" mando el mensaje y sonrió. Ella era su vida, lo que más quería, claro aparte de su madre e Itachi.

- ¡Teme!- miro al rubio – te estaba hablando.

- Lo siento, pensaba en Hinata- una sonrisa pervertida se poso en las facciones del rubio, haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara- ¡No seas sucio!

- ¡No lo soy!- dijo en su defensa- Hinata-chan es linda- dijo con seriedad- me da gusto que haya caído en tus manos- sus ojos reflejaron furia, cosa que asusto al moreno- si la lastimas, te matare- abrió los ojos sorprendido- ella ya ha sufrido demasiado y no creo se pueda recuperar si tu le haces algo.

- Hinata es lo que más quiero- dijo en tono serio y varonil, muy pocas veces hablaba así- yo solo la quiero a ella, no le hare daño- Naruto y él quedaron frente a frente- por raro que parezca… prefiero matarme antes que lastimarla o hacer que ella sufra- el rubio respiro profundo, puso su mano en el pecho de Sasuke.

- Es una promesa de hombres- el moreno imito su movimiento y ambos se miraron con solemnidad, olvidando claro que ambos tenían el torso descubierto, el cabello húmedo, la puerta abierta y que en cualquier momento alguien podía pasar.

- Sasuke, dijo mamá que bajemos a cenar y…- ambos miraron a Itachi- yo… lamento interrumpirlos- tanto Sasuke como Naruto se sonrojaron en exceso por las suposiciones del mayor- ¡Papá, creo que si tendremos que internarlo!

- ¡Itachi!- gruño el moreno menor- ¡Papá no le creas!

- ¡Itachi-nisan miente!- dijo Naruto corriendo detrás de ambos jóvenes- ¡No le creas nada tebayyo! ¡Tengo novia y muy bonita, nunca me fijaría en Sasuke-teme!-

- ¡Lo que dices no ayuda en nada!- ambos jóvenes seguían gritando mientras correteaban al mayor, pero Sasuke había olvidado su mensaje, su teléfono y la contestación de Hinata la cual había llegado "iré a tu casa, espérame, con cariño. Hinata"

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, era tarde, iba a oscurecer pero quería ver a Sasuke, lo que había pasado en la azotea, bueno no fueron más que unos besos que subieron de tono, pero ella sabía que lo quería. Se detuvo ¿estaba bien fantasear tanto?

- ¡Hey!- miro y ahí venia un peliblanco de ojos violetas, sonrió con simpatía- ¿Qué haces por aquí, pequeñita?- dijo con burla lo ultimo y Hinata suspiro.

- Iba a ver a Sasuke- dijo con simpleza- también les llevo pasteles a su familia- el peliblanco silbó- ¿Y tú?

- Voy también para allá, Itachi me llamo- dijo picándose el oído con aburrimiento- che, es una molestia innecesaria, ese bastardo podía ir a verme a mí- ella le sonrió- mi madre dice que le caíste bien- Hinata hizo memoria, era una mujer algo extraña y si Hidan era grosero, ella lo era mil veces más, aun recordaba cuando llegaron "¡Vieja estoy en casa!" "¡¿Se supone que eso es bueno bastardo?!" "¡¿Qué dijiste anciana…?!" y lo demás ya no lo quiso recordar era un vocabulario no apto para niños- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada- se dio la vuelta- ¿Caminamos juntos?- el peliblanco sonrió, Eren le había cerrado los ojos, ella era hermosa y se lamentaba no haberlo visto antes, pero ya no tenía caso, el daría de si por apoyarla y hacer que fuera feliz al lado de mini Itachi- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Nah- dijo con las manos en sus bolsillos- solo admiraba tus piernas- Hinata se sonrojo y Hidan comenzó a reír- ¡Era broma!- ella sonrió- me fijaba en tus pechos- le dio un izquierdazo al hígado- ¡Argh!- a pesar del dolor no paro de reír- lo siento- Hinata caminaba con un puchero y un sonrojo muy marcado en sus mejillas- lo siento- dijo conteniendo su risa, ella solo lo asesino con la mirada.- ven acá- abrazo por la cintura a la morena y ambos empezaron a reír.

- Eres un idiota- siguieron caminando, también le tenia aprecio a ese imbécil- llegamos- Hidan la soltó y ella toco la puerta- buenas tardes- la sirvienta la miro con espanto- vengo a ver a la familia- Hidan le hizo una seña con la mano y sonrió ampliamente.

- Lo siento Hinata-sama, no puedo dejara pasar- Hinata frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te lo ordeno alguien?- la sirvienta dudo en responder, no se lo había ordenado nadie, es que no quería que la novia del señorito viera aquello- ¡Responde!-

- ¡Hai! – Respondió con miedo- no puedo dejarla pasar, lo siento.

- ¿Hinata-chan?- miro y ahí estaba el rubio, pero su rostro no reflejaba mucha felicidad- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Le dije a Sasuke que vendría- el rubio frunció el ceño- se lo dije por mensaje- Hidan miro a los ojos al rubio y este le dijo a base de miradas- ¿Dónde está Sasuke?- dijo con un tono muy autoritario, parecido al de su padre- Naruto dime donde está…

- ¿Hinata?- miro por detrás del rubio, la sirvienta miro con miedo a todos- ¿Qué haces qué?- le dijo lo mismo que al rubio- no lo recibí- medito- escucha, hablamos mañana ¿Si? Ahora no puedo- ella bajo la vista- Hidan, llévatela- el peliblanco asintió y la tomo del brazo

- ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Quién es ella?- la morena levanto la vista, delante de ella estaba una joven de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, su apariencia era la de una muñequita de porcelana, piel blanca y perfecta, sus ojos como dos esmeraldas, sus labios de un tenue color rosado, sus curvas marcadas en las caderas, pero casi nulas en el pecho- ah, tú debes ser la ex novia de Sasuke-kun- tanto la sirvienta como Hidan detuvieron a Hinata, la cual intentaba contener su furia- lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa- Sasuke-kun y yo…- miro al joven- nos comprometeremos en un mes-

- ¡Vámonos Hinata!- Hidan la tomo de la mano y la jalo- aclararemos esto después, ven- ella se dejo llevar, sus ojos no se despegaban de los de su novio, bueno ex novio. Sintió un dolor en su pecho, pero intento calmarse.

- Te veré mañana- dijo son mas, apretó la mano de Hidan y comenzaron a caminar por las calles- Hidan- él se detuvo- Si lloro ¿soy débil?- el solo paso sus brazos envolviendo su menuda figura en comparación de él- yo… ya llore demasiado-

- No estás llorando- dijo, no estaba acostumbrado a ser delicado- haz lo mismo que yo- ella lo miro sin entender- vamos a jugar un rato- ella frunció el ceño- conozco un billar cerca, te dejare en tu casa después de una partía ¿Hecho? Además, Kakuzu estará allá- ella asintió- todos van- sonrió y camino al lado del peliblanco, lo mejor era no pensar en cosas trágicas, Sasuke se comprometería en un mes, así que ahora seguía siendo su novio y era suyo.

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba el techo de su habitación, ya había leído el mensaje de Hinata, suspiro. No la dejaría, así Fugaku haya dicho eso, no dejaría a su novia por nadie. Itachi estaba igual o peor de confuso que él. Pero se imaginaba que su hermano estaba mal, suspiro ¿Qué tramaba su padre?

Mikoto abrazaba la espalda de Fugaku, para él era difícil esa decisión, pero qué más podía hacer, no era cuestión suya. La princesa había llegado, pero su hijo y su esposa insistían en que la princesa era Hinata, ¡Ja! Dos princesas para la familia Uchiha, pero él prefería a la princesa de hielo.

- Mikoto- ella asintió- yo… no lo hice con esa intención y…

- Shh, lo sé- le dijo con cariño, beso su mejilla- Sasuke-chan lo entenderá- asintió y se acostó- descansa, iré a ver a tus hijos y regreso- beso los labios de su marido y salió a ver a ambos jóvenes- ¿Cielo?- Sasuke levanto su mano y ella sonrió- no culpes a tu padre- se levanto y miro a su madre con el ceño fruncido- solo tómalo como…- se acerco, tomo la barbilla del menor y levanto su rostro para poder besar su frente- la forma de demostrar que es lo que quieres, no es una imposición, es una elección- el frunció aun más el ceño no entendía nada.

- Gracias mamá- ella volvió a besar su frente y salió de allí, vio a su otro hijo, se acerco y beso su frente, salió de allí.

¿Qué planearía Fugaku Uchiha? Sasuke estaba confundido, odiaba que su padre hiciera eso, pero de momento solo le quedaba tranquilizarse. Mañana vería a Hinata ella no parecía tan enojada ni tan triste, podría solucionarlo, hablar con ella y volver a estar con ella. Era lo que más deseaba, estar a su lado. Miro el mensaje "Yo también te quiero" suspiro, ella era suya y no permitiría que nadie la separara de él, sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver una mirada gélida. Sasuke Uchiha no sería más el afeminado Uchiha.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué sucederá después? ¿Qué trama Fugaku-sama? ¿Quién es la otra princesa? ¿Es mejor la princesa de hielo? Eso si jajaja, el caso es que ¡No me maten! Jajaja lo que si es que gracias a todas por su apoyo y pues como siempre se aceptan sugerencias jajaja.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Sirone Aphrody. Jejeje ya sé que estuvo medio pervert por lo del Icha-icha Paradise jejeje, pero era lo mejor que se me ocurrió, los chicos son unos perversos y además, Kakashi necesitaba salir ¿no? Jajaja, discúlpame por la tardanza y pues nos vemos.**

**Dnizz.- see, pobre Neji, pero ya ves, las primas a veces son traidoras Jajajaja. El caso es que si, todo salió bien y pues, espero que te guste este capítulo, no te asustes es para darle sabor jejeje, de todos modos ya va a acabar.**

**EyesGray-sama.- ahora si actualice, jejeje me dio gusto encontrarte en la página y pues ya ves, esa Ino sabe lo que quiere. Además a Sasuke-kun le tenia que pasar algo pervert ¿No?**

**Lady-Darkness-chan- jejeje si, se lo merecía, jajaja pero ¡Dios! Que vocabulario Jajajaja, está bien (: D)**

**Rias Gremory.- Jajajaja gracias por leerlo y pues lo del lemon, jejeje aun no me siento lista para ponerle lemon y sería muy apresurado, pero veré que puedo hacer jejeje y pues, aquí está la continuación jajaja.**

**Paz.-jajaja see, pues siendo sinceras el festival viene y ahí van a pasar cositas muy interesantes, y mas con las dos princesas, Jajajaja pero bueno el problema es que, ya está `por terminar la historia así que… nos vemos, gracias por comentar.**

**Miko Dark of the moon.- ****see, es su estado natural jejeje, pronto se sonrojara mas jejeje.**

**Ahora si chiquillas desatrampadas, saben porque tardo tanto en actualizar y es por mis clases y por el internet que anda fallando, las que viven aquí en México ¿Cómo les fue con el temblor? Espero que estén bien y nos vemos.**


	13. Se fuerte princesa

**Hello, ya volví, jejeje nos vemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer.- Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de kishimoto.**

* * *

**Se fuerte princesa.**

…

…

…

…

Hinata apretaba con fuerza el taco de billar, aquel palo con el que le pegabas a esas dichosas pelotas, aunque Hidan le había dicho varias veces que se llamaba, pool, tacos y bolas. La joven solo bufo, por algo le tenía tanto cariño a ese idiota peliblanco.

- ¿Lista?- miro a Sasori- ¿O te enseño?

- Creo que mejor te veo jugar a ti- Sasori se inclino con prepotencia sobre la mesa, tomo el taco con su mano derecha y lo apoyo en la izquierda haciendo un pequeño agujero entre sus dedos. Golpeo de manera fuerte y la bola blanca pego en la bola roja, Hinata sonrió.- muy bien hecho- dijo con burla y Sasori sonrió.

- Quiero que tu lo intentes- ella le sonrió con burla, se acomodo en la misma posición que Sasori, Deidara y Hidan se acomodaron detrás de ella, era un lujo ver aquellas caderas y era unos pervertidos- golpea la bola negra- Hinata miro la bola en cuestión, estaba detrás de la amarilla, la verde y la azul, se levanto, cosa que desilusiono a los otros dos pervertidos.

- Puedo meter esas tres- tomo la piececita con la cual se llena de tiza la punta del taco, tampoco entendía para qué demonios era eso, pero su padre era adicto al "pool"

- No vas a poder- dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo y Hinata sonrió – Kakuzu ¿Apostamos?

- Yo apuesto a favor de Hinata.- dijo sin más, Sasori sonrió- ¿Tu?

- Yo le voy a Sasori-sempai- dijo Deidara- es imposible que las meta todas y más si es principiante- saco un fajo de billetes y Hinata sonrió. Hidan vio su sonrisa e hizo lo mismo.

- Apuesto por Hinata-chan- dijo con burla el chan y Hinata le enseño el dedo medio- ¡Que grosera!- empezaron a reírse y Sasori sonrió también- dos contra uno- dijo refiriéndose a Deidara- ¿alguien más?- le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y Hinata lo miro con curiosidad- ¿quieres probarla?- asintió, le paso la bebida y antes de que ella pusiera sus dedos sobre ella, otra mano se la quito- ¡Cabrón! ¡Ella quiere probara!-

- Es menor de edad- Hinata miro curiosa, era Itachi, levanto una ceja- Deidara me mando un mensaje y me escape por la ventana- ella le sonrió- sobre Sasuke- lo detuvo.

- Hablare con el mañana- dijo seria- ahora solo quiero jugar- el pelinegro mayor levanto una ceja- apostaron contra mi- señalo a Sasori y a Deidara.

- Apuesto con ellos- Hinata lo miro indignada y el sonrió- no podrás hacerlo- le quito la cerveza de las manos, le dio un trago largo y después hizo una mueca de desagrado- te dije que no te gustaría- pero ella sonrió, un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y todos los Akatsuki se juntaron a verla- Hinata…

- ¡Calla!- dijo malhumorada- no me van a ganar- miro a Hidan y le sonrió, este devolvió su sonrisa, le quito la cerveza a Itachi y le dio otro trago- muy bien, preparen sus carteras chicos, me compraran quinientos rollos de canela- Itachi sintió una gotita bajar por su sien.

Hinata se acomodo en la mesa como hace rato, Hidan y Deidara se pusieron detrás de ella y Kakuzu torció los ojos, eran unos imbéciles, Itachi sonrió ante los actuares de su avaro amigo, pero no por nada era el más maduro.

La joven pelinegra guiño un ojo para poder enfocar bien la bola blanca, se acomodo otro poco, golpeo la bola verde, la cual desato una carambola en la cual, todas las pelotas cayeron en las buchacas, Itachi miraba sorprendido, Sasori tenía un tic en su ojo derecho y Deidara lloraba en el suelo ante la risa burlona de Hidan. Hinata levanto las manos en señal de victoria.

- ¡Eso no es justo!- dijo Sasori sacando el dinero- se supone que no sabias jugar.

- Fue solo suerte- dijo Deidara- ¡Eso fue trampa!

- ¡Paguen perdedores!- dijo el peliblanco- no sabía que podías jugar- Hinata miro su taco y suspiro.

- Papá es aficionado al pool- dijo con aburrimiento- ¡mi papá!- miro su reloj, media noche- ups, me va a matar- Hidan sonrió- me voy a casa.

- Yo te llevo- miro a Itachi- me odia menos que a ellos.- Hidan le enseño el dedo medio e Itachi sonrió con burla-vámonos- les mando besos a todos y se fue caminando al lado del pelinegro, aunque se sentía mareada, eso del humo del tabaco no era lo suyo.

Itachi conducía tranquilo, aunque iba a una velocidad considerable, pero más que nada era para que Hinata se relajara un poco, la miro. Sasuke la quería, pero el también, miro al frente y apretó el volante, los recuerdos de la cena llegaron a su mente.

_Flash back._

_Sasuke lo regañaba por decir que él y Naruto eran novios y el solo sonreía con burla, su hermano era demasiado predecible, pero aun asi le encantaba molestar al menor. Naruto miraba como perrito hambriento todo lo que Mikoto había preparado._

_- ¿Por qué esta él aquí?- dijo Fugaku, tomando asiento- ¡Llama a Minato y dile que su hijo está metido en mi casa!- Mikoto le pego con la cuchara- ¡Es la verdad!_

_- Naruto-chan puede venir cuando quiera y además Minato-san está de viaje- Fugaku maldijo internamente a su mejor amigo, mira que mandarle al desastroso de su hijo- Itachi, cielo. Siéntate ya- el asintió, Sasuke se sentó a su lado y Naruto delante de ellos._

_- Fugaku-sama- miro a la sirvienta- ya llegaron- Itachi frunció el ceño al igual que Sasuke y miraron al Uchiha mayor- pase por aquí- una joven de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello rojo rizado hacia su aparición- siéntese aquí- la sentaron a un lado de Naruto y miro fijamente a Sasuke._

_- Fugaku- un hombre mayor los miro con una sonrisa, su cabello comenzaba a tener canas, pero sus ojos eran igual que verdes que los de la chica- que bueno que pudiste recibirnos- el mayor sonrió, pero no estaba feliz- les presento a mi princesa- ella le sonrió a Fugaku, beso la mejilla de Mikoto y saludo a los tres jóvenes- ¡Vaya, no sabía que tenias tres hijos!- Naruto se atraganto con su agua._

_- ¡No soy su hijo!- gruño molesto._

_- ¡Este tipo tiene de mi sangre lo que yo de rubio!- gruño Sasuke e Itachi sonrió- solo somos nosotros dos- Itachi frunció el ceño, esa chica no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sasuke y eso no le agradaba._

_- ¡Oh, perdón!- rió de manera descontrolada al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento- ¿Qué te parece mi hija? ¿Verdad que es hermosa?- ella le sonrió radiante a su padre y Fugaku asintió._

_- Si, tiene todo el porte de su madre- Mikoto le dio un sorbo a su agua y miro a los ojos de su hijo mayor, intento telegrafiar un mensaje- Mikoto- ella le sonrió- Diles que sirvan la comida- ella asintió._

_- Tienes una esposa muy servicial- dijo con burla el hombre, era regordete, y sus manos sobaban constantemente su voluminosa panza- pero la mía nunca fue asi, te envidio camarada._

_- Tu hija parece muy educada- la chica le sonrió con simpatía- el es Sasuke- el menor asintió con la cabeza- el es Itachi y el rubio del que hablabas es el hijo de Minato._

_- ¡Vaya! No sabía que él se había casado- le pusieron un plato con sopa delante de él, tomo un pan que estaba al frente y comenzó a comer sin esperar a nadie- ¿Con quién se caso? No me digas que con el habanero sangriento- Naruto iba a darle su primer bocado cuando su cuchara se detuvo.- Vaya que es buena, mira que dar un hijo tan guapo- iba a comer otra vez, pero el mayor le dio un golpe en la espalda haciendo que estampara la cara en el plato, tanto Itachi como Sasuke intentaron contener una carcajada._

_- ¡Sí!- Fugaku bebió de su agua en un intento por contener las ganas de reír que tenia, pobre chico, Minato le armaría un escándalo si lo viera- Ella es su madre, pero no es como antes- el mayor asintió y volvió a comer._

_- ¡Oh, mírate!- dijo Mikoto con una charola en sus manos, la dejo en la mesa y corrió a ver a Naruto- ¿Qué te paso?- Sasuke e Itachi mordían sus mejillas para no soltar una carcajada y Naruto hacia un puchero- pobre de ti- le paso el trapo por la cara- ya estas limpio- el mayor miro con burla a Naruto y Fugaku volvió a beber de su agua- Querido ¿Les digo que traigan el vino?- asintió._

_- ¿Tienes vino?- Fugaku asintió- eso es bueno- miro a su hija, la cual jugaba con la comida- ¿Ves? Te dije que los Uchiha son muy buenos- la chica le sonrió a su padre- Haruhi es mi orgullo- dijo con una sonrisa- mis otros hijos salieron igual de feos que su padre- Naruto lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, como haciéndose una idea de que tan feos eran- pero ella salió a su madre, idéntica._

_- Si ¿Cómo está tu esposa?- Itachi miraba su comida._

_-Nah, en paz descanse- tomo otro pan y comenzó a comer de nuevo- no sobrevivió al último embarazo._

_- ¿Cuántos hijos tuvo?- dijo Naruto de manera educada._

_- Siete- Sasuke, Itachi y el rubio apretaron la boca para no escupir la comida ¿Siete hijos? ¡¿Con ese marrano?! Con razón no sobrevivió- pero ella fue la última y mira, salimos ganando._

_- ¿Qué lo trae esta noche a nuestra casa, señor?- dijo Mikoto con la botella en sus manos, ya se hacia una idea, pero quería evitar pensar en eso- Naruto-e l rubio la miro- ¿Podrías abrir la botella por mi?- asintió._

_- De verdad que me sorprende que este pequeño zorrito sea hijo del habanero sangriento- Mikoto sintió una venita de furia en su sien, nadie llamaba asi a su mejor amiga, no delante de ella- ¿Y como está Minato?_

_- El está bien, hace negocios y va prosperando- dijo Fugaku- ¿Verdad Naruto?_

_- Si-. Su sonrosa se acrecentó- ¡Papá es muy astuto!-_

_- ¡Como lo esperaba de ese zorro tramposo!- otra vez estampo su mano en la espalda de Naruto y este se ahogo con su pan- ¡Es el mejor! ¿Cuándo podre verlo de nuevo? quiero estrujar su blanco cuello en mis manos como antaño- seguía golpeando la espalda de Naruto y el joven pasaba de su color natural a uno rojo, luego azul. Sasuke se alarmo al igual que Mikoto, ambos corrieron y le quitaron al joven de las manos para poder reanimarlo- lo siento, a veces no mido mi fuerza._

_- Papá- dijo Haruhi mirando a su padre- Mikoto-sama te hizo una pregunta- el mayor se puso serio de pronto, Naruto por fin pudo respirar y miraba con el ceño fruncido a ese hombre- la razón por la que estamos aquí… es porque papá quiere comprometerme.- Sasuke se mordió la lengua e Itachi la miro asustado-y me dijo que los Uchiha son una buena familia, ya vi que si- le sonrió._

_- Fugaku- dijo el hombre- mi hija es mi tesoro más grande y ella ha escogido sola lo que quiere- miro a Sasuke- eres un joven afortunado, ella te ha elegido a ti por encima de catorce jóvenes de tu edad- el pelo negro miro asustado a su madre, la cual hacia los mismo gestos que él._

_- Me halaga- dijo serio- pero yo tengo novia- Haruhi frunció el ceño y Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada- su nombre es Hinata Hyuga._

_- ¿Una Hyuga?- dijo el hombre sorprendido- vaya que tienes buen ojo chico- Sasuke le sonrió- pero Haruhi no se da por vencida ¿Verdad princesa?- ella asintió, sus ojos no se despegaban de los de Sasuke._

_- ¿Cómo es Hinata-chan? Quiero conocerla- dijo poniendo sus manos delante de la mesa- a lo mejor podemos ser amigas- miro a Sasuke- por cierto ¿Les dije que soy modelo? Están buscando jóvenes y me gustaría que tu y Naruto-kun entraran- miro a Itachi-y tu también, si quieres._

_- Tendría que preguntarle a Hinata- Mikoto sonrió orgullosa, eso de preguntarle a su novia quería decir que la tenía muy presente- ella también es muy guapa._

_- ¡solo hombres!- Fugaku abrió los ojos- es lo que está buscando mi compañía- dijo con una sonrisa y un tono más amable- pero no importa, escucha. Sé que quieres mucho a tu novia y todo- miro a Fugaku- ¿Podremos comprometernos en un mes? Es lo que durara el ciclo escolar, el siguiente semestre podríamos estar juntos- Sasuke abrió los ojos y miro con suplica a su padre._

_- Me parece bien- Itachi miro fijamente a su padre en busca de algo- Sasuke, harás lo que dice- miro a su padre-_

_- ¡Pero papá…!- Fugaku levanto el cuchillo y miro de manera seria a su hijo._

_- Fugaku-san, recapacítalo- dijo Naruto- ¡Hinata-chan ha…!- el timbre de la puerta sonó y todos se pusieron tensos, menos los invitados ¿Quién sería? – Iré a ver- se levanto y Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada._

_- Iré con el- se levanto, al igual que Haruhi- Hinata- lo demás ya lo conocían e Itachi frunció el ceño. Esa chica era muy manipuladora._

_Fin de flashback._

…

…..

….

….

…

…

…

Miraba hacia el frente, sus manos apretaban el volante y su ceño se fruncía cada vez más, Hinata a su lado lo veía curiosa, pasó su mano delante de sus ojos y este no reacciono. Lo movió y al final le soplo en el odio, cosa que lo hizo erizarse por completo.

- ¡Hinata, no hagas eso!- ella le sonrió con burla- ¿Ya llegamos?- miro y estaban atrás- lo siento.

- ¿En qué pensabas?- Itachi la miro a los ojos, era tan hermosa, no quería verla destrozada otra vez, no como ese día, con aquellos sujetos sobre ella- ¡Itachi!- el mayor reacciono- ¿Estás bien?- asintió, salieron del auto y ella camino- gracias por traerme, papá va a gritar como loco- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hinata- ella lo miro- yo… quería decirte algo- asintió- la chica de hoy- asintió- intenta… intenta llevarte bien con ella- la pelinegra frunció el ceño-sé que es difícil incluso yo también la odio- sonrió- pero es necesario ¿lo harás?- ella medito, esa chica quería quitarle lo que más quería, no se lo permitiría.

- Tratare- miro a Itachi- como te dije, quiero reformarme, ser como era antes- Itachi sonrió, paso su mano por su mejilla. Tantas veces se había imaginado poder tocarla- ¿Qué haces?- el negó, sus ojos no se apartaban de los de ella, Hinata se sentía extraña, a lo mejor era la cerveza y el humo del tabaco- gracias por todo- se soltó de él y comenzó a caminar.

- Hinata- ella volteo, Itachi paso sus manos por detrás de su nuca y la pego a él, su intención era besarla, pero sabía que traicionaría a Sasuke si lo hiciera, por eso la había abrazado, sus labios reposaban en la frente de ella y sentía su cálida respiración golpear su cuello- no te enojes con Sasuke- ella levantó la mirada- el es un buen chico- ella asintió- gracias- beso su nariz, y después la comisura de sus labios. Estaba haciendo un intento sobre humano para no decirle todo lo que quería decirle- descansa- ella asintió, le sonrió y camino hacia la casa- soy un idiota- subió a su auto y arranco.

…..

….

….

….

….

….

…

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, era un nuevo día y la verdad estaba decidido a pelearse con su padre si lo obligaba a dejar a Hinata, se puso su uniforme, pero esta vez no metió la camisa, se dejo la corbata floja y su cabello lo despeino un poco más, su ceño se frunció al mismo tiempo que hacia caras frente al espejo. Quería verse serio como su novia, bueno dejar de ser tan amable con todas.

Bajo las escaleras con porte orgulloso, estaba imitando a su padre. Tragó grueso antes de entrar en el comedor y hacerle la ley de hielo a Fugaku Uchiha. Beso con cariño la mejilla de su madre, golpeo con su mano la espalda de Itachi e ignoro a su padre, quien levanto una ceja al verlo sentarse sin hablarle.

- Cielo- hablo Mikoto- ¿Te despeinaste?

- Si- carraspeó- si- dijo en tono aburrido, tanto Itachi como Mikoto sintieron una gotita caer por su sien, Sasuke usaba un tono muy forzado, intentaba hablar como hombre- Fugaku- e mayor le mando una mirada de advertencia- llegare tarde, saldré con Hinata- dijo lo más serio que podía, le estaba temblando el cuerpo por la mirada de su padre- asi que… no me esperes.

- Haruhi quiere que vayas a la agencia de modelaje- Sasuke frunció el ceño y Fugaku- Sasuke- dijo con altanería- iras quieras o no, si quieres llévate a Hinata-san- abrió los ojos- ella también sería muy buena modelo.

- Gracias, Fugaku- el mayor le mando otra mirada- C-creo que…- carraspeo- ya me voy a la escuela- se levanto y comenzó a acomodarse los pantalones, de que no se había puesto el cinturón se le caían- nos vemos en la tarde, adiós Itachi.

- Mikoto- la mujer miro a su marido- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu hijo?- ella le sonrió en forma de disculpa- un día de estos lo meteré a un manicomio.

…

….

….

…

…

….

….

Hinata salía de su casa con una cara de pocos amigos, no había dormido bien por pensar en Sasuke, lo bueno es que su padre no tomo tan mal el hecho de que ella jugara pool es más, le aplaudió por ganarle a los Akatsuki, sonrió de lado.

Miro hacia todos lados, estaba deseosa de colgarse del cuello de Sasuke ¿Por qué? porque era su novio ¿Algún problema? Ninguno, sonrió ante su monologo interno y sus paso se hicieron lentos, Sasuke había intentado disculparse con la mirada y ella sabía que él no le haría daño. Medito las palabras de Itachi, intentaría ser amable con la "princesa" que les quedara claro a todas ellas, la princesa era ella.

- ¡hola!- volteo la mirada y una limosina negra se había detenido delante de ella- ¿Me recuerdas? Nos vimos ayer, eres la ex de Sasuke-kun.

- Ah, ya me acorde de ti- Haruhi sonrió y Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa- es la "princesita" ¿Qué te trae por mi acera?- aun estaba en la banqueta de su casa- ¿Se te ofrecía algo?- la miro desafiante y Haruhi le sonrió.

- Quería llevarte a la escuela, para que podamos conocernos- Hinata frunció el ceño- quiero que seamos amigas- dijo y la morena hizo un puchero- ¿Subes?-

- Está bien- se sentó- primero que nada- la miro con ojos desafiantes- no soy la ex de Sasuke- Haruhi sonrió- soy su novia- dijo y la otra intento no fruncir el ceño- segundo… mejor apresúrate antes de que me escape de aquí- se cruzo de brazos.

Shino miraba la puerta de la escuela, ayer Hinata le había mandado un mensaje en el cual le decía que necesitaría su apoyo, suspiro. Si ese niñito Uchiha le había hecho algo, lo mataría. Miro de nuevo y un pelinegro de cabellos alborotados, ojos serios, pantalones sin cinturón, camisa desfajada y desarreglada. Frunció el ceño.

- ¡Aburame!- dijo el joven y Shino levanto una ceja- ¿Dónde está Hinata?

- No lo sé- dijo en respuesta- ¿De qué te disfrazaste hoy Uchiha? ¿De tu hermano?- el moreno hizo un puchero y Shino suspiro- eres tan predecible.

- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo otra vez en tono serio, Shino notaba que sus ojos estaban un poco más cerrados que de costumbre- necesito hablar con Hinata.

- Ella aun no llega-el chico asintió- Sasuke- lo miro- súbete la bragueta- el moreno se sonrojo y llevo sus manos a su entrepierna de manera rápida- eres un idiota- lo miro de arriba abajo- si quieres parecer diferente…-

- ¡¿Qué demonios te hiciste?!- voltearon y Hinata miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a su novio- ¿Estás loco?- corrió hasta él, fajo la camisa de Sasuke, desacomodo la corbata y abrocho los botones hasta dejar solo dos- ya está- Sasuke tenía la mirada sorprendida- hasta yo te tengo que vestir- Shino sonrió burlón- ahora si- lo empujo y abrazo a su hermano postizo- ¡Este idiota me hizo llorar!- hizo puchero y Sasuke la miro incrédulo.

- Tranquila ya pasara- dijo- Uchiha- Sasuke asintió- ¿De qué habla?

- Veras es una larga historia y…

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- miraron y la pelirroja corría hacia ellos- ¡Mírate, te ves tan lindo!- el joven se soltó como pudo- Fugaku-sama me dijo que me acompañarías hoy a la agencia- el chico asunto- ¡Qué bueno!

- ¡Iré!- dijo el joven alzando la voz y Hinata frunció el ceño- si mi novia va conmigo- tanto Shino como Hinata abrieron los ojos- además de que también- la miro a los ojos- ¿Qué opinas de que yo sea modelo?- ella abrió los ojos.

- Hinata-chan- dijo Haruhi- dale permiso, tiene potencial- dijo con una sonrisa- ya me quedo claro que son novios- Sasuke la miro con los ojos abiertos- tratare de ser un apoyo para él en su nuevo mundo del modelaje, claro, si tu lo dejas- Hinata miro a su novio, el estaba sonriendo demasiado, apretó la mano de Shino.

- D-de acuerdo- tartamudeo un poco- está bien- soltó la mano de Shino y tomo la de su novio- solo no te esfuerces mucho, no quiero que te rompas- Sasuke le sonrió con cariño y beso su frente- ¿Cuándo empiezan?

- Lo necesito para unas fotos y no los volveré a molestar- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Estás de acuerdo?- ella asintió- ¡Yuju!- corrió hacia la escuela.

- Gracias Hinata- ella lo miro- sobre lo de ayer… no fue idea mía, incluso Itachi se sorprendió y también Naruto- ella asintió- pero te prometo que nada me alejara de ti- ella le sonrió- te quiero.

- Yo también- "Sasuke-kun" – afeminado- el sonrió y beso a su novia, pero un carraspeo los detuvo- Perdón- el pelinegro de lentes se acomodo los mismos y bufo- vamos a clases- tomo las manos de ambos y comenzó a caminar. Haruhi miraba desde lejos, su ceño se frunció un poco pero después sonrió de lado.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ino parecía chicle pegada al cuello de Neji, Tenten sostenía la mano de Naruto, Kiba y Sakura miraban sonrojados a otro lado, pero sus meñiques estaban unidos, Hinata enredaba su brazo en el de Sasuke y Temari caminaba con las manos sobre su nuca al lado de Shikamaru. Esas eran las parejas del momento y Hinata sonreía burlona. Neji estaba un poco sonrojado por las atenciones de su novia, pero había escuchado por fuentes confiables (o sea Hanabi) que esa rubia ya había estrenado a su primo, ustedes saben.

Se detuvieron delante de la escuela y Haruhi sonreía de oreja a oreja. Camino hasta ellos e hizo una reverencia, miro a Ino y le sonrió, cosa que hizo que la joven sonriera de igual forma.

- Eres muy bonita- dijo Haruhi- me gustaría que pudieras estar en el modelaje conmigo- miro a Tenten ¡Aww, tu pareces muñequita con tus coquitos!- la castaña se sonrojo- ¿Me enseñas a peinarme asi? Nunca he podido- dijo con un puchero.

- C-claro – Hinata miro a Tenten y le sonrió un poco- Hinata-chan- ella la miro- ¡Te ves tan linda cuando sonríes!- Hinata hacia un puchero, ella y la rubia tenían la maña de colgarse de ella.

- Tienes razón- hablo Haruhi- tu también te verías muy linda de modelo, es mas. Podrías modelar bikinis- Sasuke se sonrojo y Hinata frunció el ceño- tienes unas lindas curvas, creo que servirá- comenzaron a caminar e Ino iba muy entretenía con la plática de Haruhi.

- Shino- el moreno se acerco a Hinata- ¿Es natural que uno se sienta inseguro?- el asintió- y-yo- se mordió el labio inferior.

- Hinata y yo nos iremos a otro lugar- Sasuke abrió los ojos- hay una promoción de rollos de canela, a ella le gustan- Hinata asintió- ¿Vienes Hyuga?- miro a Ino y asintió- nos vemos mañana.

- ¡Ve con cuidado Neji-kun!- el castaño se sonrojo un poco y miro a otro lado, esa chica lo abochornaba- ¡Tu también Hinata-chan!- dijo con una sonrisa y Hinata suspiro.

- Cuídate Hinata- la joven miro a la peli rosa y asintió- vamos Kiba- el joven asintió y todos siguieron caminado, Sasuke y Hinata aun no soltaban sus manos.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- ella asintió, Sasuke puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas- te quiero, no lo olvides- ella asintió y dejo que Sasuke la besara de manera tierna, ese afeminado era su vida- te quiero.

- Y yo a ti- le dio otro beso y camino al lado de sus hermanos, quienes miraban al Uchiha con cierta advertencia- vámonos.

- ¿Estará bien Hinata-sama?- miro a Neji y asintió- conozco una pastelería por aquí- se sonrojo- I-Ino me llevo- ambos jóvenes sonrieron y miraron con burla al castaño- ¡Muévanse!- empezaron a reír y caminaron juntos.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba de manera seria la cámara fotográfica, le habían dicho que solo tenía que hacer lo que le dijera el fotógrafo y asi lo estaba haciendo. Ino y Sakura silbaban como locas al verlo de esa manera. Sus fuertes abdominales se dejaban ver con aquella camisa abierta, era de cuadros negros y azules, sus pantalones desgastados de color azul, unos converse negros, un chaleco café con peluche en el gorro, sus labios sostenían el cierre de su chaleco y su mano izquierda bajaba sus pantalones. Se veía muy sexi.

Lo cambiaron para ponerle lentes, los cuales combinaban muy bien con los pantalones y la toalla en su cuello, le habían mojado un poco el cabello y todas ahí adentro gritaban, Sasuke por su parte se sentía algo cohibido, pero esperaba que Hinata disfrutara sus fotos, quería verla sonrojada.

Aplaudieron una vez que la sesión termino y Sasuke suspiro, que cansado era eso, miro a Ino y ella le guiño un ojo, quien iba a decirlo, ambos salen con los herederos Hyuga, genial. Sakura le puso una camisa encima de su torso descubierto y Kiba le sonrió.

- Eres bueno- Sasuke sonrió un poco- me pregunto cómo lo hará Naruto- el rubio tenía una mirada seria, sus preciosos ojos azules miraban fijamente al fotógrafo el cual carraspeo, ese chico tenía una mirada algo pesadita.

- El dobe es tan bueno como yo- dijo Sasuke con orgullo- iré a cambiarme.

- ¡Uchiha-san!- miro al director- el modelo que saldrá con Haruhi no llego- asintió- ¿podrías suplantarlo? Solo hoy, te prometo que te pagare- el joven medito- solo serán unas fotos, pero saldrás con ella- Haruhi le mando una mirada de suplica y suspiro- es más, iban a ser dos modelos, pero uno renuncio ayer.

- De acuerdo-miro su celular- solo déjeme mandar un mensaje- el hombre asintió- Hinata va a matarme- "te quiero, aun estoy trabajando, te llamare cuando llegue a casa"- Hinata- beso su celular y lo dejo en la mesita, camino hasta el lugar y lo pusieron a posar al lado de Haruhi y Naruto.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata se tomaba su tercera malteada de ese día, miro desafiante a un niño de seis años el cual también llevaba su tercera malteada, ambos se retaban con miradas y Shino suspiraba, esa chica era todo un caso. Neji sonreía con burla, el niño perdería ante ella, nunca se cansaba de tomar malteadas y comer rollos de canela.

- No me vas a ganar mocoso- susurro y el niño hizo una seña con su manita, señalando sus ojos y luego señalándola a ella- también para ti- hizo lo mismo y Shino suspiro- ¡Otra!- miro su celular y vio el mensaje de Sasuke, sonrió- ese afeminado.

- Se ve algo extraño cuando intenta ser serio- Hinata miro a Shino- es buen chico, pero eso no impide que lo odie.

- Tienes razón- dijo Neji- Sasuke siempre ha tenido una infancia feliz- acaricio inconscientemente la mano de Hinata- no todos tienen esa suerte, tal vez…

- Neji-nisan, cállate- Shino sonrió y el castaño hizo un puchero- ¡¿Dónde está mi otra malteada?!

Sasuke caminaba al lado de Ino, Sakura y Haruhi, Naruto había ido a dejar a Tenten a su casa y Kiba fue corriendo a la suya porque le habían dicho que Akamaru tendría cachorritos, o sea que estaba solo con tres chicas, miro a sus dos ex fans, las cuales ya tenían novios y estaban felices, suspiro internamente.

- Yo me despido aquí- dijo Ino- mi casa queda derecho- Sasuke asintió, ella beso su mejilla, abrazo a su mejor amiga y se despidió con la mano- nos veremos después.

- Sasuke-kun- miro a Sakura- ¿No llamaras a Hinata?- miro su teléfono y asintió, estaba un mensaje de ella. "Trabaja duro, afeminado (^.^) te quiero" sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su novia.

- ¿Ya te vas Sakura-san?- dijo Haruhi- quería que me acompañaran a mi casa- ella asintió y se despidió- ¿Y tú? Como amigos, claro. No quiero problemas con Hinata-chan- Sasuke detuvo su tecleo y miro a Haruhi- hoy hablamos y me di cuenta de que ella es buena- dijo mirando a otro lado- asi que quiero que seamos amigas y tu… si papá acepta cancelaremos los intentos de compromiso- el moreno abrió sus ojos.

- ¿De verdad?- ella asintió- eso es genial- miro su teléfono- llamare a Hinata para contárselo.

- ¡Ya es muy tarde!- miro a la joven- ya debe estar dormida, hoy en la mañana tenía una cara de cansancio- Sasuke medito y guardo su teléfono- ven a cenar a mi casa, en compensación por los malos modales de mi papá- el chico asintió y la siguió.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Hinata miraba su celular, no había obtenido respuesta de su mensaje, a lo mejor Sasuke estaba muy ocupado "o a lo mejor esa tipa le está haciendo algo" negó rápidamente, era momento de confiar en las personas otra vez, no podía darse el lujo de querer arrancarle los ojos a todas las chicas que miraran a su novio. Suspiro.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su padre sentado en el sillón, leía un libro y su ceño se fruncía al mismo tiempo que hacia un ligero puchero para concentrarse, se acerco y paso sus brazos por su cuello, el mayor se sorprendió pero sonrían, su hija. Su tesoro estaba volviendo a ser como antes, claro que tenía una que otra explosión, pero era mejor que verla siempre triste.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- dijo con cariño.

- Bien- ella le sonrió- ¿Todo bien?-. Miro los ojos de su padre y asintió- bien ¿Quieres leer un rato conmigo?- ella asintió, tomo otro libro y se sentó a los pies del sillón, en medio de las piernas de su padre y este acariciaba sus cabellos como si fuera un perro- Mikoto me llamo- ella asintió- dijo que Sasuke aun no llegaba y creyó que había pasado a verte.

- No- dijo sin más- aun debe de estar en la agencia de modelos- el mayor asintió- se supone que tienen mucho trabajo, me ofrecieron ser parte de eso- el castaño asintió- pero no quiero, es molesto.

- Tú sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando me avises- miro a su padre y sonrió.

Duraron leyendo alrededor de una hora y media, tiempo suficiente para que la joven se auto convenciera de que era bastante raro que su afeminado novio no llamara ¿Cierto? Cierto. Subió las escaleras y entro al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y miro el teléfono, lo volvió a mirar. Se volteaba y volvía su vista al pequeño aparato.

Estuvo un rato asi hasta que suspiro, era una obsesiva, se acostó en la cama y miro el techo, Sasuke la quería y para su mala suerte. Ella lo adoraba, se había dado cuenta de que no era solo cariño de niños con manita sudada, era otra cosa, algo que la hacía sentir feliz cada que él estaba a su lado. Negó, no podía estar pensando en esas cosas.

Su teléfono vibro y ella lo tomo con demasiada rapidez, un mensaje de Sasuke "ya llegue, descansa, te veré mañana" se quedo quieta, no había un "te quiero" o algo parecido, mordió su labio inferior y un dolor se instalo en su pecho, el estaba cansado, era eso. "Tú también descansa, te quiero" lo mando y su respuesta llego inmediatamente "yo también, te veo mañana" suspiro. Eran paranoias suyas.

- ¿Por qué?- miro el teléfono y la revista que había comprado, en ella salía la tal Haruhi- ¿Por qué te me haces tan sospechosa?- suspiro- debo ser fuerte, las princesas no nos damos por vencidas.

- Que bueno que piense asi, Hinata-sama- miro a Walter el cual ingresaba con un vaso con agua- por si tiene sed- ella le sonrió- le daré un consejo mi señora- asintió- confié en su corazón, no en sus ojos ni su mente, porque estos a veces son traicioneros. La mente te da ideas extrañas, los ojos te hacen ver lo que ellos quieren ver- medito- tu sabrás hacer las cosas Hinata- dijo con cariño y ella asintió- ven aquí- sonrió y abrazo a su mayordomo, su padre y él eran lo que más quería- no llores, no ha pasado nada, ese afeminado raro es leal.

- Si- sonrió- debe estar estornudando ahora- empezaron a reír´- buenas noches Walter- el hombre asintió y camino hasta la puerta.

- Se fuerte, princesa- lo miro con los ojos abiertos- has sobrevivido a peores cosas, lo lograras- ella le sonrió y el camino por el pasillo, Hiashi lo miraba con un puchero- soy su padre sustituto es mi trabajo aconsejarla.

- Y yo soy su padre biológico- el mayordomo asintió- ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto curioso y Walter torció los ojos- te ordeno que me lo digas- comenzó a caminar- ¡Walter, Walter!-

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba la pantalla de su teléfono, ella lo quería, el solo debía confiar en ella, le habían pedido que fuera modelo otra vez, asi que iría mañana, claro que lo hablaría con Hinata. Abrazo a su peluche y cerro sus ojos, esa noche unos cabellos rojos inundaron sus pensamientos y lo peor, es que no le desagrado.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, jejeje ¿Cómo ven? ¿Creen que de verdad Haruhi sea muy linda? Yo no jajaja, bueno es que yo soy la escritora o sea que mejor me callo.**

**Buuu, pronto se termina esta historia, creo que llegaremos a los dieciséis como en "peligroso deseo" o menos jajaja. O más, no lo sé. Pero aun asi, gracias con todo mi corazoncito de chocolate, yumi chocolate xD.**

**Ok ya, ¡Respondiendo reviews! **

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- jajaja yo me llevo asi pero con un amigo, pero es genial eso jajaja.**

**Miko Dark of the moon. Me parece una idea muy buena, gracias por la dedicación y pues. Am, intente poner a Sasuke-kun acá todo frio, pero sabemos que es difícil cambiar de personalidad si no estás acostumbrado ¿No?**

**Dnizz.- Yo la verdad tampoco soy muy buena que digamos, pero me defiendo, no tanto para apostar pero si jejeje. Y pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, chaito.**

**Sirone Aphrody.- no te preocupes. Me gusta cuando me dejan reviews muy largos jejeje, y pues. Sobre el temblor, la neta yo solo me desperté por mi hermano y ni siquiera estaba en mis cinco sentidos yo nada más me sostenía porque dios es grande xD. Pero bueno, jajaja la verdad espero que te guste el cap. **

**Roussita.- me da gusto, que te guste, jajaja y pues, bienvenida. **

**Rias Gremory.- jajaja a mi no me gustan los tímidos jajaja, pero es válido, Jajajaja que bueno que te gustara la parte del peluche jajaja. Y pues. Sinceramente no sabía ni quien diantres era Rias Gremory hasta que la busque, ojo no tiene nada que ver, es otra tipa que se me ocurrió, no te asustes y otra cosita. Yo no podía participar en ese concurso, porque yo era la Admin que lo estaba organizando. Pero gracias por acordarte de mi jejeje. **

**Ahora si chiquillas de la mala vida como yo, jajaja amantes del sasuhina, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo y pues, gracias por comentar, leer, los favoritos y demás. **

**Kasai **


	14. El miedo de la princesa

**Hello, ya volví, ya vi que hubieron muchas reacciones sobre Sasuke-chan, pues bueno, nos vamos a seguir metiendo en eso. O sea que vamos a ponerle sal a la herida jajaja, pero es para que veamos el amor verdadero, Aww que tierna soy xD.**

**Por cierto, con respecto a Kidnapping me voy a tardar un poquito con el epilogo porque aun no sé cómo escribirlo jejeje ¿Ideas, sugerencias?**

* * *

**El miedo de la princesa.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Se despertó temprano esa mañana, solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza, abrazar a Sasuke Uchiha y castigarlo por el mensaje tan escueto que le mando, eso haría, lo vería, le daría un apretado abrazo, después lo golpearía y lo sacaría de la escuela para que pasearan por las calles. Sonrió, corrió a ponerse su uniforme, esta vez recogió su cabello en una coleta de lado, sus dos mechones en sus orejas y el flequillo de lado.

Bajo las escaleras, rasco la cabeza de demonio, el cual ladro feliz al verla, ella le sonrió. Corrió y abrazo a su hermana menor, saludo a su padre y su primo y al final se sentó a desayunar. Neji la miraba de manera seria, él sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

- Hinata-sama- miro a su primo- ¿Se encuentra bien?- ella asintió, se tomo su jugo y dio unos bocados mas.

- Me voy- Hiashi la miro preocupado- sacare de paseo a Demonio antes de entrar a la escuela- el gran Doverman negro empezó a mover su pequeña cola y Hinata sonrió- ¿Quién es un buen perro? ¿Quién es el mejor de los perros?- Hiashi sintió una gotita en su sien- ¡Me voy!-

Tomo la correa de Demonio y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con el perro trotando al lado suyo. Tampoco era un perro como los otros, mimoso y todo eso, no. Demonio era eso, un demonio con disfraz de perro el cual no dudaría en arrancarte la garganta si le hacías algo a la familia Hyuga.

Llego hasta la puerta, la abrió y Demonio salió disparado en medio de gruñidos y ladridos hasta la reja, Hinata levanto una ceja y corrió detrás de su perro. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver una pelirroja en el suelo, Demonio tenía sus dientes en su mochila y la sacudía de manera violenta.

- ¡Ayúdenme!- Hinata la miro un poco mas- ¡Sasuke-kun, ayúdame por favor!- la joven frunció el ceño al ver a su novio delante de Haruhi e intentando asustar a demonio.

- ¡Vete!- pero el perro solo gruño- ¡Hinata, dile que se detenga!- ella frunció el ceño, chasqueo los dedos y el animal fue corriendo hasta ella, se hinco y lo abrazo- ¡Estás loca! ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste salir?!- se hinco frente a Haruhi- ¿Estás bien?- ella asintió.

- Lo siento- dijo escupiendo- vámonos Demonio, aun no te saco a pasear- le puso la correa e ignoro a los dos jóvenes, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke- espera- el perro se freno- ¡Walter!- el mayordomo salió como pájaro cucú ante el llamado de su patrona- ¡Tráeme mi mochila y mi saco!- asintió.

- Perdona por el alboroto- dijo Haruhi con una sonrisa- es que no me gustan los perros, no sabía que tenías uno, es muy bravo- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

- Descuida, a Demonio tampoco le gustan los extraños- el perro gruño en dirección a Haruhi y esta se escondió un poco- ni tampoco los afeminados- Sasuke sintió una gotita en su sien, su novia estaba molesta, no es para tanto- gracias Walter- el hombre asintió, acaricio la cabeza de Demonio y se despidió de su señorita.

Hinata camino la siguiente cuadra con demonio a su lado, con Sasuke a sus espaldas y Haruhi siguiendo a Sasuke, pero ella comenzaba a hartarse. Paso a la esquina y llego hasta la escuela, le dio un beso en la trompa a su perro, le quito la correa y dejo que se fuera. Lo vio trotar por la acera, ladrarles a dos niños, corretear unas ardillas, romper el bolso de un cartero y volver feliz con unos pantalones.

- Se nota que es tu perro- dijo Sasuke con una gotita en la sien- Buenos días a ti también Hinata.

- ¿Sigues aquí?- dijo en tono hosco, Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos- no me… te veo después- dijo sin más y camino hasta el plantel, el pelinegro boqueo un poco y después corrió hasta ella- ¡Shino!- se detuvo ante la mención del otro joven- ¡Vamos a clases!- el asintió, la vio caminar hasta él y enterrar su cara en el pecho del joven.

- ¿Por qué se enojo conmigo?- le pregunto al viento y vio a su novia caminar al lado del otro pelinegro- Ese Demonio tiene la culpa- hizo un puchero y camino hasta su mejor amigo, el cual abrazaba a Tenten y ella le devolvía el abrazo de la misma manera- no cabe duda que son el uno para el otro.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata-chan?- dijo Tenten- la vi hace un momento- Sasuke le señalo con la cabeza hacia los salones y ella asintió- te veré después Naruto, pasare a ver a Hinata antes de ir a mi salón- el asintió, pegaron sus narices y se hicieron mimos, Sasuke frunció el ceño, aunque se imagino haciendo lo mismo con Hinata, pero era imposible, ella le golpearía una mejilla antes de dejar que hiciera ese ridículo- ¡Te quiero, nos vemos!

- ¡Tenten-chan! – Sonrió el rubio- tengo la mejor novia del mundo- dijo fantaseando- ¿Pasa algo teme?- Sasuke suspiro.

- Fui a buscar a Hinata a su casa y Haruhi iba para el mismo lugar- el rubio abrió los ojos escandalizado- íbamos a tocar en la reja cuando la puerta se abrió y el perro de Hinata salió a intentar mordernos, pero a la que agredió fue Haruhi.

- ¡Yei, ese perro debe ser monstruoso!- Sasuke sonrió- ¿Y después?

- Pues… regañe a Hinata por dejar ir al perro asi y ella solo me ignoro, tomo la correa de Demonio- Naruto frunció el ceño- asi se llama el perro- asintió- y comenzó a caminar dejándonos a Haruhi y a mi atrás y ahora dejo ir al perro, pero me siguió ignorando- inflo sus mejillas y Naruto suspiro- ¿Qué sucede?

- Teme- el asintió- ayer Hinata-chan se veía mal- el abrió los ojos- Sakura-chan me conto que los dejo a ti y a Haruhi solos y en la sesión prometiste llamarla- Sasuke asintió- no lo hiciste- abrió sus ojos- Hinata-chan está molesta porque la apartaste, creo que yo me sentiría igual si Tenten-chan me hiciera a un lado- comenzó a moverse como gusano con sal- ¡Waa, Tenten-chan!- dejo a Sasuke y corrió hasta el salón de su novia.

- ¡Vaya, que confiable es este amigo!- suspiro y camino por el patio. Lo mejor seria darle tiempo a Hinata, para que se calmara.

...

...

...

...

...

Shino consolaba, bueno intentaba calmar a una furiosa Hinata, la joven echaba chispas por los ojos, fuego por la boca y casi podía ver su aura maligna y asesina resurgiendo, suspiro. Mataría a ese afeminado con sus propias manos.

Hinata se sentó en el suelo y cruzo sus brazos, sino se sentó a su lado y la miro por detrás de sus negros lentes, ella aun respiraba agitado de lo que corrió para llegar a la azotea, para después comenzar a patear todo lo que ahí había.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- ella lo miro y bufo- ¿Hay que matar a alguien?- ella negó y suspiro.

- Shino- el asintió- ¿Qué hay que hacer cuando una persona te importa más de lo que dices?- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- ¿Cómo te deshaces de eso?

- No lo sé- miro hacia el cielo- es algo complicado el amor- ella lo miro sorprendida "amor" - ¿Te sientes confundida?- ella negó de nuevo- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es solo que…- señalo su pecho- algo me duele aquí…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- como en esa ocasión- El pelinegro abrió los ojos- y ya no quiero… pero… - miro a Shino- olvídalo, solo son tonterías…

- Si te duele, dilo- ella sonrió un poco- iremos a algún lugar en la salida ¿Te parece?- ella asintió- vamos a clases- se levantaron y bajaron por las escaleras.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Sasuke miraba por la ventana, esperaba poder encontrar a su novia en el salón, pero ella no estaba, trato de ir a la azotea, pero Hyuga Neji se lo impidió y ahora estaba sentado en su lugar, con los audífonos puestos y una mirada de aburrimiento. Escucho los gritos de Ino y vio como esta se colgaba del cuello del castaño para comenzar a besarlo delante de todos. Sonrió con burla "te lo mereces" pensó como niño pequeño.

Hinata frunció el ceño al ver a su abochornado primo en manos de la rubia maniaca, pero después sonrió de lado, los dejo atrás e ingreso en su salón, solo para ver al afeminado de su novio cantando una canción. Frunció otra vez el ceño y se sentó en su lugar.

Sasuke la miro con asombro, ella seguía enojada. La miro una vez más, ella también lo miro, el pelinegro le sonrió un poco y Hinata se levanto de su lugar, tomo la corbata de Sasuke, el joven se sonrojo ¿Planeaba besarlo delante de todos? Se preparo mentalmente para el sonrojo máximo, pero ella lo tiro al suelo y ocupo el lugar de la ventana.

Todos comenzaron a reír de manera estruendosa y Sasuke hizo un puchero, Hinata solo lo ignoraba y miraba fijamente en esa dirección. Haruhi estaba afuera y hacia mil aspavientos hacia los demas alumnos, fruncio el ceño "¿Por qué no confió en ti?" sintió una suave caricia en su hombro y Sasuke la miraba de manera profunda.

- ¿Me perdonas?- ella abrió los ojos- debí haberte llamado ayer y no solo mandarte ese mensaje- algo cálido se instalo en el pecho de Hinata y sonrió, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke- Hinata.

- Si… te perdono- el sonrió, levanto el rostro de Hinata con una mano en su mentón- te quiero… perdóname- el abrió los ojos- por lo de… Demonio- dijo con un puchero, el sonrió y beso su nariz.

- Te quiero- ella le sonrió y beso al joven, todos en el salón veían asombrados la escena, incluso tomaban fotografías, Hinata se veía tan tierna con ese sonrojo leve en sus mejillas y Sasuke se veía tan varonil.

- ¡¿Y ustedes qué demonios ven?!- todos corrieron a sus lugares ante el grito de Hinata, Ino corrió hasta ella. Abrazo por el cuello a la joven y pellizco su mejilla con su mano.

- ¡Eres tan tierna!-Sasuke sonrió de lado. Y Hinata hizo un puchero.

Afuera del salón estaba una pelirroja de ojos verdes, la cual había visto todo y un increíble enojo se acumulaba en su cuerpo "no perderé" compuso su cara y entro con una sonrisa, todos la alabaron por su buen gusto la hora de vestir y hacer que el uniforme no se viera tan malo.

Iruka sensei entro después de veinte minutos y todos guardaron silencio, Hinata apuntaba a la par que el sensei mientras los otros se dedicaban a investigar la vida personal de Haruhi. Gruño.

- Chicos- todos le prestaron atención al sensei- como sabrán, habrán unas pequeñas vacaciones- todos sonrieron y Hinata frunció el ceño- asi que… no les dejare tarea por esta ocasión, ya que regresando es el festival escolar y sinceramente no tengo tiempo de calificar nada, asi que… creo que solo les dejare que busquen una idea para el festival.

- ¿puede ser lo que sea sensei?- cuestiono Haruhi con una sonrisa en su rostro- creo que tengo una idea- Hinata suspiro, mejor no hablaría- pero necesito que todos estén de acuerdo.

- Nos lo comentaras después Haruhi-san- dijo Iruka- muy bien, solo tendremos clases hasta el miércoles asi que…- saco unas hojas- ¡Veremos todo este en tres días!- todos protestaron, eran como treinta hojas de puros problemas matemáticos.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata y Sasuke se sentaron juntos en la azotea, ella había olvidado el incidente tan raro de la mañana y solo quería tener tiempo a solas con su novio, últimamente se ponía más nerviosa de solo pensar en quedarse sola con él, pero también ansiaba esos momentos, ya que podían pasar mil cosas, desde los arranques desenfrenados de cariño, hasta solo contemplarse el uno al otro.

Sasuke miraba fijamente a su novia, ella metía las manos en su obento y sacaba cosas, hasta que una pequeña cajita salió, el levanto una ceja y la tomo, dentro había un oniguiris con su rostro.

- ¡Que tierna!- dijo con burla, ella vio lo que tenía en sus manos- ¡Me amas demasiado!-

- ¡Dame eso!- empezó a perseguirlo, Sasuke sonreía, eso era una muestra de afecto- ¡Sasuke, dámelo!- Hinata lo agarro de la mano y Sasuke se dejo caer llevándola con él- ¡Ah!- quedo a horcajadas sobre Sasuke, sus rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia y ambos se miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Yo…- habían estado juntos muchas veces, pero nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como ahora, Hinata tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, sus hermosos labios estaban abiertos con sorpresa y Sasuke pensó en ese momento, no hay ser más hermoso que ella- Hinata yo…- sus manos fueron a dar hasta sus mejillas, las cuales tomo y atrajo a la joven hacia él.

Hinata dejo de hacer fuerza para sostenerse y se pego por completo a su novio, sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos de Sasuke y este apretó la cintura de la chica, le dio la vuelta y se acomodo en medio de sus piernas. Intentaba transmitirle todo el amor que sentía hacia ella, sus manos acariciaron sus costados y las de ella bajaron por su rostro.

Se separaron un poco y miraron sus ojos con adoración, ella le sonrió. Volvió a atraerlo hacia sí y sus manos viajaron por los negros cabellos del joven. Sasuke acepaba feliz el beso de Hinata, ella lo quería a él, solo a él.

- S-Sasuke- dijo entre besos- ya… t-tenemos que ir…- e dio un último beso y se levanto un poco- a clases- el sonrió de lado, estaba completamente sonrojada, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y sus ojos brillaban- No me mires tanto-el sonrió y ella miro a otro lado- eres raro.

- Pero me quieres- ella volvió su vista hasta él, Sasuke se recostó en el suelo y atrajo a la joven hacia su pecho- te quiero Hinata- la joven enterró su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke y sonrió feliz- te quiero más que nada en este mundo- ella lo miro- incluso más que a mi dinosaurio de peluche.

- ¿De verdad?- el asintió sonrojado- entonces debe ser mucho- empezó a reírse y Sasuke hizo un puchero- yo también te quiero- lo abrazo de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- ambos se levantaron y vieron a la pelirroja en la puerta- p-perdonen- Hinata frunció el ceño ¿Era su imaginación o su tono había sonado muy agresivo?- los interrumpí- el pelinegro se levanto- ¡Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan!- dijo en tono más jovial- ¿Me acompañaran hoy a la sesión?- Hinata frunció el ceño.

- ¿Vamos Hinata?- miro a su novia y ella asintió- iremos, pero quiero una sesión a su lado- el rostro de Hinata se ilumino ante esa petición- ¿aceptas?- ella asintió, Haruhi frunció el ceño "no perderé nunca" se repitió de nuevo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

La joven pelinegra miraba toda la agencia con asombro, si que era grande, habían partes en las cuales solo había un gran cuadro blanco, bueno ella le llamaba cuadro, no sabía ni qué demonios era, las cámaras, los reflectores. Había algunas sillas y una tenía el nombre de Haruhi.

Una diseñadora la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, lo que hizo que una venita de furia saltara en la sien de la pelinegra, Sasuke le apretó la mano y ella lo miro un poco, este solo le sonrió y ella suspiro. Dejo que la rara diseñadora siguiera escrutándola.

- ¡¿Qué demonios le sucede?!- la mujer había puesto sus manos sobre los pechos de la joven- ¡Quíteme sus sucias manos de encima!- gruño, lanzo una patada la cual fue detenida por Sasuke y este la abrazo.

- Cálmate, no es nada- ella lo miro un poco alterada- tranquila yo estoy contigo- miro a la mujer- ¿Era necesario eso?

- Son bastante grandes- Hinata se sonrojo y su rostro reflejaba el bochorno- la ropa de Haruhi no le va a quedar- la pelirroja sonrió un poco- creo que tengo algo para ti- ella asintió- ven conmigo.

- Si me vuelve a tocar- le susurro a Sasuke- tendrán que conseguirse una nueva diseñadora- el pelinegro sintió una gotita en su sien.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

Sasuke miraba fijamente a la cámara, le habían pedido otras fotos él solo, su camisa estaba abierta, su cabello tenía algunas gotas de agua y sus labios sostenían unos lentes los cuales agarraba con la mano, su mirada inocente lo hacía ver condenadamente sexi.

Hinata lo veía desde la puerta, no se atrevía a salir, no al menos con aquello, no confundan. Ella siempre vestía cosas cortas o escotadas, y todo eso ¡Pero esto era sencillamente ridículo! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría a esa "diseñadora" ponerle semejante cosa?! Llevaba un vestido tipo pastorcita, con unas medias a medio muslo, la falda era corta y su escote no era tan pronunciado, pero se pegaba por completo a sus pechos.

El cabello lo traía recogido en dos trenzas, y para acabarla de joder, en su cabello había unas horribles y desagradables orejas de conejo blanco y en su falda la pequeña motita que era la cola, gruño con coraje.

- ¡Hinata-chan, te ves adorable!- miro con miedo hacia su derecha, Ino Yamanaka o mejor conocida como la novia de su primo y pellizcadora de sus mejillas corría como loca a abrazarla- ¡Eres tan linda!- Hinata hacia caras ante la explosión de Ino.

- ¡Déjame! -Pero ella no la soltaba- ¡Auxilio, nisan!- Neji la miraba quieto, era su pequeña venganza porque no lo salvaron la primera vez. - ¡Sasuke!- el moreno sonrió, pero tomo color al ver a su novia, de verdad que se veía hermosa.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- dijo Haruhi- ese te queda perfecto- ella traía una ropa mas casual, una falda larga hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos de piso rojos, una camisa blanca y su cabello recogido en un moño alto- yo no me veo tan bien- dijo con una sonrisa, Hinata se sonrojo un poco y miro a otro lado.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

La siguiente media hora la dejaron en una sesión sola, Hinata sentía demasiada vergüenza ante aquellas cámaras y más porque los malditos fotógrafos no paraban de decirle que tenía una delantera muy prominente, ok, decidido. No iba a volver a aquella sesión en su vida, solo le llamaría a Sasuke, le diría algo lindo y ya.

- ¡Bien, solo nos faltan unas más!- Hinata suspiro- tu ya puedes irte, te ves cansada- miro al fotógrafo y asintió- ¡Haruhi-sama, al lado de Sasuke-san por favor!- la joven pelinegra volteo en ese momento solo para fijarse en como Sasuke abrazaba a esa chica, sus manos apresaban la cintura de ella mientras que ella pasaba sus manos por el cuello de él.

- ¿Asi está bien?- dijo Haruhi- Sasuke-kun, eres tan genial- el sonrió un poco, Hinata bajo la vista, ellos se veían bien juntos, parecían una pareja de modelos, ella por más que quisiera no tenía esa gracia, no. Qué estaba pensando, ella era más bonita ¿entonces porque te cuestionas? Miro a Haruhi, su traje se veía bien porque su delantera era pequeña, la suya se veía demasiado con ese atuendo y no lucia.

- Hinata-chan- miro a Ino- ¿estás bien?- le sonrió un poco- Neji-kun, Hinata-chan esta rara- Neji se acerco a su prima, ella solo le sonrió otra vez y camino a los vestidores- Hinata.

- Yo…- se volteo- iré a casa, dile a Sasuke que lo llamo en la noche- ella asintió, corrió al vestidor. Se quito toda la ropa y se miro al espejo- todo sería más fácil si no tuviera este cuerpo- unos senos grandes se dejaban ver por detrás de aquel brasier negro, sus caderas anchas y su cintura pequeña- creo que ella se ve mejor con él, además de que no lo trata mal- se golpeo con la mano en la mejilla- ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?! ¡Sasuke me quiere, eso es lo único que importa!- inflo el pecho y camino hasta su casillero en donde había dejado su ropa.

..

...

...

...

...

Salió con el uniforme puesto, su cabello recogido a medias y miro hacia los reflectores, Sasuke cargaba a Haruhi como si fueran una pareja de novios, bufo. Algo le dolía ahí adentro, como antaño y lo malo es que los demonios internos volvían a aparecer "Sasuke-kun" pensó. Mando un beso y salió de allí.

Su casa estaba a oscuras, sonrió un poco. Abrió la puerta y un gran perro negro la recibió con gusto, beso la trompa de Demonio, lo acaricio y al final se sentó en el pasto con él. Demonio veía curioso a su dueña, ella solo suspiraba, sintió la fría nariz del perro en sus mejillas y después su húmeda lengua por la misma. Estaba llorando y ni cuenta se había dado, maldijo por lo bajo, abrazo a su perro y se quedo allí, quieta.

..

...

...

...

...

..

Sasuke marcaba el numero de Hinata, había planeado regresar con ella y ahora estaba solo en la agencia, suspiro, de seguro estaba celosa. Mañana hablaría con ella, sonrió un poco y camino a la salida.

- Sasuke-kun- dijo Haruhi- ¿Y Hinata-chan?- el suspiro- lo siento. De seguro le molesto la forma en la que la vistieron, no te preocupes, la diseñadora me dijo plana el día que entre- hizo una mueca de enfado, maldita.

- Ella tiene un pasado difícil- Haruhi presto atención- bueno eso no me toca decírtelo.

- Dímelo- rogo- a lo mejor asi la entiendo y puedo ser mas su amiga- Sasuke le sonrió y asintió- por cierto, papá te espera para cenar hoy- sonrió otra vez y camino a su lado- ¿Entonces qué fue lo que le paso?

- Veras…- Haruhi sonreía por dentro, aunque por fuera tenía una cara de genuino espanto, esa princesa caería, la princesa de hielo. "no perderé, entiéndelo"- y después ocurrió…- ella asintió- trata de ser buena con ella- Haruhi asintió- es adorable, cuando sabes sacarle las sonrisas, es muy honesta, siempre dirá lo que piensa, pero sobre todo- Haruhi asintió con el ceño fruncido- sabe perdonar- recordó el día con los Akatsuki- por eso… aprendes a quererla.

- ¡Basta!- miro sorprendido a Haruhi- es muy cruel lo que le hicieron, no me digas mas- Sasuke sonrió comprensivo- pobrecilla, espero poder ser su amiga- Sasuke asintió.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata miraba su teléfono, había esperado una llamada de Sasuke, pero nada. Demonio estaba a los pies de su cama y la miraba con las orejas gachas, ella le sonrió y acaricio su cabeza, dejo su teléfono a un lado y palpo la cama. Demonio subió en ella y Hinata lo abrazo.

Algo no le agradaba, sentía un dolor en su pecho "todo empezó desde que lo quise" enterró la cara en el costado de Demonio y este lamio su rostro, lagrimas salían otra vez por sus perlados ojos "ya no quiero, no quiero" rogo internamente "detenlo, frena este sentimiento, no quiero que me lastime"

* * *

**Hasta aquí, ya viene lo bueno jajaja, veremos a la princesa de hielo contra la princesa sustituta jajaja, bueno ya. El caso es que pronto termina y pues, gracias a todas por su apoyo jajaja. por cierto ¿Qué está olvidando nuestra querida Hinata-chan? A ver diganme, lo dijimos el capitulo pasado, es más. Walter-san se lo dijo ¿Alguien se acuerda? jajajaja. Se los dejo de tarea.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews! **

**Dnizz. Jajaja pues ya vimos que Sasuke-chan está en las nubes jajaja, pero no te creas si se da cuenta, pero mucho después jajaja, le va a costar un ojo morado. Ups hable de más.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- la verdad es que a mí tampoco, Jajajaja no ya en serio. Veremos qué onda, que lección le van a dar las chicas jajaja.**

**Miko Dark of the moon.- pues, la verdad es que… mejor lee el siguiente jajaja y pues, gracias por comentar, yo la verdad no conozco pelirrojas, pero bueno.**

**SoDamnBeautifuo1.- jajaja gracias por leer y pues, no importan tus gustos, el caso es que son tuyos jajaja, y pues, que bueno que te guste, y si, a veces lo parece otras no jajaja, gracias otra vez.**

**Sirone Aphrody.- jajaja pues apenas leí sobre los Tsundere y Yandere y pues, se podría decir que es algo parecido con Haruhi, pero tranquis, no pasa a mayores jajaja. Vas a ver, confía en mi jajaja.**

**Rias Gremory.- jajaja no te preocupes, no pasa nada jajaja, mejor me callo y dejo que sigan sufriendo jajaja xD. En fin, gracias por comentar y créeme, no sabía que aquella chica también era pelirroja, jajaja a mí se me ocurrió pus, porque si jajaja.**

**Andrea.- ¿Por qué? no lo mates, es un afeminado muy lindo xD. Jajaja Nah, no te preocupes, Hinata no sufrirá tanto jajaja bueno, eso creo jajaja.**

**Paz.- jajaja sope, no te asustes. ¿Qué trama Fugaku? Nada malo, no te asustes, todo a su tiempo chiquilla. Asi que, tranquila. Y pues qué bueno que regresas, se nota que hacía falta paz jajaja. Ok ya. Bueno el caso es que… te veo el siguiente capítulo.**

**EyesGray-sama.- ¡Waa, milagro! Jajaja ya me tenias preocupada, creí que te habían secuestrado los aliens, pero bueno. El caso es que… si, me inspire precisamente de algunas cosas del manga, yo también lo leí y lo ame, asi mucho, mucho. Jajaja descansa, sueña bonito y pues, no te preocupes, ya leerás mas fic después jajaja. **

**Shereni-chan.- Am, bienvenida ¿Te conozco? Jajaja perdona es que… no recuerdo tu nombre y pues, de nada. Jejeje ¿Serias tan amable de recordarme qué onda? Jajaja xD, es que Kasai anda algo dormida :p. pero bueno, que bueno que te gusto la historia, bienvenida otra vez y nos vemos.**

**Ahora sí, gracias por leer, nos vemos la próxima. **

**Kasai.**


	15. Lagrimas de princesa

**Hello, Hello, jejeje continuamos con esta historia de Hyuga princess, por cierto. Otra vez ya vi que me quieren asesinar a mi Sasuke-chan, pero déjenlo, es que aun está muy inocente jajaja, luego lo pasamos al lado oscuro jajaja.**

**Advertencias, va a haber violencia contra Sasuke-chan, la violencia contra Haruhi no la mostré pero si la van a tratar muy mal, también… Sasuke-chan va a llorar al igual que Hinata-chan, asi que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo, pero si no lo leen no le entenderán al siguiente, asi que. Jajaja ya ni modo.**

**Zape a Kasai xD jajaja me paso.**

* * *

**Las lagrimas de la princesa.**

…

…

…

…

Hinata dormía plácidamente en su cama, había descubierto que demonio era muy buena almohada, se acurruco un poco más contra él, el perro lamio su cara y ella sonrió, pero entonces empezó a gruñir, la joven frunció el ceño y empujo a demonio, haciendo que este cayera de la cama, pero asi como cayo, se incorporo para correr hasta la puerta.

Un grito la despertó, se levanto como resorte y vio que demonio tenia a alguien, abrió los ojos asustada, que tal si era alguna de las sirvientas, se incorporo de manera rápida y corrió a ver. Su boca se fue lateramente al suelo, demonio le estaba babeando la cara a alguien que estaba en el suelo.

- Buenos días Hinata-san- ella levanto una ceja, Itachi acariciaba a demonio como si fueran amigos de toda la vida- ¿Estás bien?- ella asintió.

- Demonio es un traidor- lo jalo un poco y el perro estaba con ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tu hermana me dijo que podía pasar, pero no esperaba que siguieras dormida- ella miro a otro lado sonrojada- te llevare a la escuela y…

- ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Tiene una visita!- tanto ella como Itachi y Demonio miraron hacia las escaleras- espere señor, ella aun no da autorización y…

- ¡Y ya me las arreglare yo solo!- la joven sintió una gotita en su sien, Hidan estaba allí parado- ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- miro a Hinata- ¿Lista para ir a la escuela?- la joven le sonrió y asintió.

- Irá a la escuela conmigo- Ambos se miraron con odio y Hinata bufo- vine por ella yo primero.

- Si, pero yo le había prometido que la llevaría a la escuela- la joven iba a decir que eso era mentira pero Demonio no la dejo continuar- ¿Y este chucho quién es?

- Se llama demonio- dijo Hinata- no chucho- Hidan se hinco y el perro se le lanzo encima- iré a cambiarme, los veo después- se encerró en su habitación, dejando a dos chicos y un perro, completamente confundidos- Sasuke- sonrió- hoy lo veré.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Sasuke abrazaba con ganas a su peluche, soñaba con Hinata la cual lo abrazaba y se sonrojaba por verlo, si, que lindo sueño. Despertó con una sonrisa y camino arrastrando sus cobijas hasta el baño, vería a su novia, la regañaría por dejarlo solo en la sesión, sonrió con cariño. Su novia se veía hermosa con ese traje de pastorcita, se sonrojo, toda ella resaltaba.

Se ducho con calma, total aun era temprano, se puso su uniforme como ya acostumbraba, la corbata floja, la camisa de fuera y el cabello mas despeinado, había notado que se veía mejor asi. Bajo despacio las escaleras, Fugaku no estaba en casa, Mikoto leía tranquilamente un libro e Itachi no estaba.

- Buenos días- le dio un beso a su madre- ¿E Itachi?- levanto una ceja- no lo vi en su cuarto.

- Salió muy apresurado- dijo Mikoto- Aww, Hinata-chan- el pelinegro levanto una ceja- ¡Se ve hermosa con este trajecito!- miro las fotos y su novia salía sonrojada apretando la falda- ¿Verdad?- Sasuke se sonrojo.

- ¡¿Cómo las conseguiste?!- ella le guiño un ojo- ¿Cuánto quieres por esa?- ambos empezaron a reír- es enserio…

Salió de su casa con su nueva foto y una sonrisa en el rostro, amaba a Hinata, si lo hacía. Hoy hablaría con Haruhi y le diría que no volvería a salir en ninguna sesión de fotos, aunque también eso podía ser difícil, paso junto a un puesto de periódicos y vio la portada, salían tanto él como Naruto en ella.

Tomo con cuidado la revista y comenzó a hojearla, había una sección entera para Haruhi, él, e rubio y al final salía Hinata, sonrió con cariño, pago el precio y se la llevo en el brazo, nada le arruinaría su día perfecto, el estaba feliz.

- ¡Uchiha!- se volteo a ver quien lo llamaba cuando un puño grande y pesado se estampo contra su mejilla- ¡¿Qué demonios significa esta foto?!- abrió los ojos mientras se sobaba su mejilla dolorida, delante de él estaba Neji Hyuga- ¡Te dije que no la lastimaras!

- ¿De qué hablas?- miro la foto de su novia y sonrió- se ve adorable- el castaño frunció el ceño.

- Sasuke- miro hacia atrás y Shino dejo caer su puño en la otra mejilla- espero que sea mentira lo que dice aquí- el joven abrió los ojos ¿De qué hablaban?

- ¡Sasuke Uchiha!- un tono peligroso y sombrío se escucho atrás de él, lo reconoció como la voz de su novia. Se volteo con una sonrisa pero ella tenía el ceño fruncido, los puños apretados- ¡Eres un maldito traidor!- el joven abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¡¿Cómo pudiste decírselo?! – Empezó a maquinar y algo en su cabeza le decía que tenía que ver con ella- ¡Esto se acabo, traidor asqueroso!- se dio la vuelta y camino de manera rápida-

- ¡Hinata!- pero ella no volteo, Sasuke corrió hasta ella y la tomo de la mano- ¿Qué sucede, que hice?- pero el puño y la rodilla de la joven estampándose contra su cara y estomago lo callaron- ¡Argh!- por ultimo le lanzo la revista a la cara, la sección donde salía ella y salió corriendo de allí.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke leía de manera rápida la nota "¿La heredera Hyuga modelo?" La nota hablaba de los pocos dotes de Hinata para la fotografía. También mencionaban sobre una "relación" entre él y Haruhi, cosa que era una completa mentira, apretó sus puños. Camino por el pasillo, tenía que encontrarla y decirle sus cosas.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- otra vez lo habían detenido, solo que ahora eran Sakura e Ino- ¿Estás loco?

- ¡Yo no lo hice!- dijo Sasuke en su defensa- esto de una relación no es idea mía- Sakura bufo molesta - ¿Qué?

- ¡Esto!- le señalo un articulo, el cual era una entrevista hacia Haruhi "¿Qué piensas del pasado de la joven Hyuga?" había preguntado el entrevistador "Pienso que es terrible que ella haya sufrido tanto, mira que casi ser violada, ser humillada por todo el mundo y al final que dijeran que tu padre es un mayordomo" abrió los ojos asustado- ¡Esto es broma! ¿Verdad?- dijo la peli rosa mirando a Sasuke- ella no paso por esto- el pelinegro siguió leyendo

"¿De verdad es hija del mayordomo?" "según mi fuente no, pero quien sabe, ya sabes cómo son estas familias" "¿Tienes interés en alguien en este momento?" "… Sí, hay alguien que me interesa y probablemente salgamos, es más, no es oficial pero llevamos viéndonos un tiempo, estamos comprometidos" "¡¿De verdad?! ¿Quién es el afortunado?" "Uchiha"

- ¡Sasuke!- salió de la lectura e Ino lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué has hecho?- el joven miro con miedo a la rubia- Yo solo supe lo del padre- Sakura la miro con el ceño fruncido- lo demás es mentira ¿Verdad? ¿Lo es?- el joven soltó la revista, dejo sus cosas y corrió por toda la escuela.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata apretaba sus cosas, ahora entendía porque no confiaba en esa chica "Estamos comprometidos, es Uchiha" "pobre, aunque no me sorprendería que fuera hija del mayordomo" había recordado eso, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y se dejo caer en medio del parque. Si, se había escapado de la escuela otra vez.

- Walter- dijo con la voz quebrada- me duele- sintió una nariz fría en su mejilla, abrió un poco los ojos y Demonio estaba allí- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Demonio y yo supusimos que necesitaría apoyo- miro y el mayordomo estaba allí parado, tenía una revista en sus manos- no entiendo quien revelo esto- ella bajo la vista- ¿Fue él?- asintió, Walter frunció el ceño- ven aquí- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se lanzo contra los brazos de su padre postizo- no hagas caso de esto, Hinata-sama tu eres como mi hija, pero yo respetaba mucho a Hitomi-sama.

- ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?!- dijo con dolor- ¡¿Qué he hecho mal?!- siguió abrazada al mayordomo mientras seguía gritando como loca, todos en el parque la veían con lastima, Demonio lamia de vez en cuando las manos de ella- ¡Walter, sácame de aquí! Dijo con un quejido ahogado.

Itachi temblaba de pura rabia, estaba al lado de sus amigos, la revista en manos de Hidan y todos pensaban en una cosa, matarían a quien haya publicado eso, empezando por la "fuente" Hidan apretaba sus puños, la había visto tan feliz hoy en la mañana y ahora.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Sasori miraba incrédulo la nota "hija del mayordomo" era lo mismo que le había dicho Eren en su momento, Kakuzu tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no hizo nada mas, Deidara también jugaba con su cabello. Pobre Hinata.

- ¿Quién dijo esto?- cuestiono Yahiko, el recién mejor amigo de Hinata- Itachi…

- Al parecer mi tonto hermano menor- todos apretaron los puños- no le hagan nada, yo me encargo de él- miro el nombre de la entrevistadora- iremos a hacerle una visita a quien hizo esto- todos sonrieron con maldad- entenderán que con la princesa no se meten.

- La princesa de hielo se volvió un iceberg otra vez- dijo Deidara- Hinata- recordó su sonrisa- creí que no la vería sonreír otra vez, pero ahora- todos bajaron la vista.-

- Iré a verla- hablo Konan, también mejor amiga, auto-proclamada de Hinata- te veo después- beso a su novio y se despidió con la mano de los demás.

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto y Tenten tenían el ceño fruncido, habían leído la nota, si era cierto de que no sabían nada del pasado de Hinata, pero esto era demasiado, la joven castaña apretó sus puños, había notado algo pero quiso hacerse la ciega.

Temari tenía sus pies arriba de un asiento mientras leía la nota, que cruel era esa chica, pero ahora se enteraría de que sucedía si te metías con una de sus amigas, frunció el ceño, dejo la revista en su lugar y salió tranquilamente de ahí.

Haruhi miraba con una sonrisa hacia donde había salido la Hyuga después de haber golpeado a su novio "ahora son Ex" sonrió una vez mas y después puso una mirada de cordero degollado, estaba dispuesta a quedarse con Uchiha Sasuke, pasara lo que pasara. Lo siguió por la escuela, pero este iba como dormido, vio como lo interceptaban la cerda y la marquesina y al final lo dejaron solo.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- el joven no la miro- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – Le puso la mano encima pero Sasuke la tomo con todas sus fuerzas, apretó los delicados dedos- ¡Ah!- le dio la vuelta y una vez asi la pego a la pared, haciendo que su rostro quedara de lleno contra él- ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

- ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste esto?!- le enseño la revista y ella abrió los ojos, en un teatro perfectamente fingido- te lo dije porque creí que serias su amiga ¡y gracias a ti la voy a perder!- frunció el ceño.

- ¡Suéltame!- lo miro con furia- yo no sé nada de eso, la mujer que me entrevisto me dijo que nada saldría a la luz y que…

- ¡Con que aquí estás pequeña arpía!- miro hacia atrás, una rubia de cuatro coletas la veía con burla- Con que no solo sabias- ella asintió- bien. Yo tampoco sabía que te iba a golpear hoy-

- No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima, machorra infeliz- Sasuke abrió los ojos- yo no sabía nada y si me agredes te golpeare igual- la rubia sonrió de lado.

- Pues si le haces algo a ella, te metes conmigo- miro hacia atrás y la castaña aparecía- eres de lo peor ¿Por qué le hiciste esto a Hinata-chan?

- ¿No entienden? No lo sabía- dijo en su defensa- me dijeron que sería como charlar con una amiga, no sabía que lo publicarían.

- Aun asi- hablo la peli rosa- entre amigas no se dicen mentiras y tu…- la miro de arriba abajo- has hecho muy mal, no tienes porque hablar mal de Hinata- Sasuke abrió los ojos- ¡Y tu tampoco tienes que revelar cosas personales!- le dio un zape que sonó por todo el pasillo, el pelinegro la miraba asustado, nunca le había pegado.

- ¡Eso es cierto!- dijo Ino apareciendo de pronto- tu tenias mas acceso a ella, o sea que la "fuente" eres tu- dijo acusadoramente.

- Yo no lo sabía- dijo Sasuke- pero…- bajo la vista- tengo que encontrarla- se levanto del suelo y corrió por el pasillo, Haruhi lo había llamado, pero él no volteo- Hinata…- "no me temas, yo nunca te haría daño" – soy un imbécil- corrió hasta la salida y de ahí se brinco la reja.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata abrazaba sus rodillas, todo el mundo sabía su vergüenza, el hecho de ser casi violada por un grupo de hombres asquerosos, ser humillada por su mejor amiga. Y ahora, ser traicionada por su novio, la persona que más quería después de su familia.

Hiashi abrió la puerta de manera lenta y la encontró con los audífonos puestos, suspiro. Camino por la habitación hasta sentarse en la cama, no leía esas revistas, pero su asistente le había dicho que su hija salía en ella y que se veía hermosa, sí que lo hacía.

Le dio un pequeño codazo y ella volteo a verlo, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus perlados ojos otra vez, se quito los audífonos y se lanzo a los brazos del mayor.

- ¡Sácame de aquí!- dijo en suplica- llévame lejos, devuélveme a la niebla o llévame a Suna.

- Hinata- acaricio sus cabellos- ¿Pasaste de verdad por todo eso?- ella asintió y Hiashi apretó a su hija contra su pecho, era un mal padre, pésimo padre mejor dicho- no puedes escapar toda la vida-

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!- exploto empujando al mayor- ¡¿Quieres que lo lastime?! ¿Quieres que le haga daño a la que dijo todo esto?- temblaba de rabia- ¡Quería volver a ser como antes, ya veo que me equivoque!- abrazo la almohada y Hiashi suspiro- ¡Solo sácame de aquí, no quiero saber nada más!

- Te dejare que lo pienses bien- miro a su padre- yo sé lo que te digo- ella miro a otro lado, sentía un vacio en su corazón, y este se remendaba lentamente con odio "como antes"- estaré abajo- lo dejo marchar y ella apretó toda su almohada.

- Saldré un momento- dijo sin más. Hiashi suspiro, pobre de Hinata- maldito Sasuke. Maldita Haruhi- llegó a la esquina y un Ferrari rojo se detuvo delante de ella- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- gruño con ira, Kakuzu solo se bajo del auto, lo rodeo y camino hasta ella- ¡Lo que ustedes me hicieron marcó mi vida de la peor manera!- el siguió caminando- ¡¿Están felices?!- pero los brazos del moreno se cerraron sobre su cuerpo, en un abrazo- ¿Por qué a mí?- el solo pego su mejilla a su cabeza y ella comenzó a llorar.

- Lo mejor es que te desahogues- dijo sin más, Hinata apretó la cintura del moreno y lloro- ven, te llevare con los muchachos, Konan quería verte pero preferimos que te viéramos todos- ella asintió y subió al auto con él, Kakuzu arranco su Ferrari poniendo toda la velocidad.

.

...

...

...

Sasuke iba llegando a la mansión Hyuga y vio el auto de Kakuzu, gruño un poco, de seguro él ya había visto a su novia, bufo molesto y toco la puerta con insistencia, varias de las sirvientas se asustaron por la forma de tocar.

Walter abrió la puerta e inmediatamente la cerro, dejando a Sasuke desconcertado y enojado, volvió a aporrear la puerta y grito varias veces el nombre de Hinata, volvió a golpear la puerta.

- ¡Hinata!- pero no se veía nada- ¡Déjenme ver a Hinata!

- ¡Ya hiciste suficiente afeminadito!- dijo Walter desde adentro- será mejor que te vayas a casa, Hinata-sama no está aquí- Sasuke dejo de golpear la puerta y miro asustado hacia la esquina, Kakuzu había venido por ella, Walter se asomo y ya no estaba el joven- espero que ella lo perdone- dijo mirando hacia el lugar.

Sasuke corría hasta su casa, tenía que ir por su auto para poder buscarla, aunque no lo crean Fugaku le dio un auto apenas cumplió los dieciocho, pero no lo sacaba porque llamaba mucho la atención, pero era veloz. Entro a su casa como alma que lleva el diablo, corrió hacia su habitación y comenzó a buscar las llaves, tenía que disculparse con Hinata. Ella tenía que saber que no fue su intención.

- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?- empezó a esculcar sus cosas- ¡Demonios! ¡Mamá!- Mikoto apareció en la puerta- ¿Viste las llaves de mi auto?- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Vas a sacarlo?- el asintió- ¿Darás un paseo con Hinata-chan?

- Si ella me perdona, si- dijo apurado- ¡¿Dónde están?!

- Ten, tu padre las dejó en nuestra habitación- las tomo de manera rápida.- ¿A qué te refieres con "si ella te perdona"?- frunció el ceño y Sasuke se quito la corbata- ¡Ahora que lo pienso!- arrojo sus zapatos, se quito los pantalones de manera rápida y se puso unos de mezclilla, dejo su camisa y se puso unos tenis- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, jovencito?! ¡Se supone que tienes clases!

- ¡Te explico después!- corrió escaleras abajo, se metió en su auto un Ferrari F430 Spider- ¡Enciende!- el auto rugió de manera fuerte y Sasuke abrió el garaje con su control, arranco y condujo por las calles de la transitada ciudad, aunque ese día estaba casi vacía.

Iba pensando en las disculpas que le daría, sabía que estaría en la guarida de los Akatsuki, asi que… solo tenía que evitar que ellos metieran su cuchara grande y podría disculparse con ella, cielos, estaba tan enojado, consigo mismo, con Haruhi por chismosa y con la estúpida entrevistadora.

Aparco en el estacionamiento de "la boca del diablo" por lo general se reunían ahí cuando no tenían nada mejor que hacer, casi se desmaya cuando vio el auto de Kakuzu ahí estacionado, salió corriendo del suyo y corrió escaleras arriba. "Hinata" pensó "Hinata"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata era abrazada y acunada por Konan, intentaba calmarse, hacia diez minutos que Kakuzu la había traído y todos la habían bombardeado por preguntas y cosas parecidas sobre la nota de la revista. Konan besaba la frente de ella en manera maternal, intentando transmitirle un poco de paz.

Itachi suspiraba, al menos había dejado de llorar y ya solo tenía sus ojos cerrados, miro a los demás, Deidara veía hacia la ventana y de vez en cuando gruñía, pero no parecía nada importante, Kakuzu fumaba un cigarro, Hidan afilaba un cuchillo y Sasori lo miraba con incredulidad, esperaba que no fuera cierto eso de que iban a darle un susto a la entrevistadora.

- ¿De verdad vamos a hacerle una visita?- Hidan asintió y Sasori suspiro- Yahiko… dile algo.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?- se cruzo de brazos- mírala como está ¿Crees que a mí me gusta verla asi? La culpa la tuvo otra persona- Sasori bufó- tu mandas Hinata- ella abrió los ojos y lo miro- ¿Hacemos algo?- ella bajo la vista y Konan la apretó otra vez, le mando una mirada asesina a su novio- Lo siento- dijo apenado.

- ¡Hey!- miraron a Deidara el cual miraba de nuevo por la ventana- mini Itachi traidor vino hasta acá- Hinata se tensó.

- Itachi, llévatela- dijo Yahiko- no creo que ella quiera verlo- se levanto y miro a Kakuzu- ustedes dos vienen conmigo- dijo mirando a Hidan y al moreno- lo distraeremos.- ambos se tronaron los dedos y Yahiko también, el niño merecía una paliza.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke golpeo la puerta y llamo a su novia con suplica, pero la puerta se abrió revelando a los jóvenes Akatsuki, estaban todos, menos su hermano "traidor" pensó con un berrinche, entro en el lugar y buscó a Hinata, pero ella no estaba. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y miro hacia atrás, todos se tronaban los dedos.

- Escucha niño- dijo Sasori, puso sus mano en sus bolsillos- Hinata es muy importante para mí, de hecho es importante para todos- los señalo- somos quienes la traumaron, le hicimos daño y la lastimamos de la peor manera.

- Pero al menos nosotros no teníamos nada cercano a ella- dijo Kakuzu- ella era solo la chica que nos miraba, todos teníamos curiosidad por ella y una loca envidiosa nos hizo creer lo peor- miro a Hidan.

- ¡Pero tú te volaste la barda!- con una carcajada- ¡Ella es tuya, pequeño bastardo!- dijo con coraje- ella te quiere a ti y solo a ti. Y resulta, con que el niñito de mami ¡Es un maldito traidor!- lo tomo del cuello de la camisa- ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡No fue apropósito!- dijo en su defensa, zafo las manos de Hidan- ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?! ¡Es con ella con quien tengo que hablar!

- Si es que nosotros te dejamos.- dijo Konan- ¡No la veras hoy, ni nunca más mi-ni- U-chi-ha!- todos se lanzaron contra Sasuke.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata abrazaba sus piernas, otra vez estaba en su casa, Itachi la había dejado allí y había besado su frente para después salir e ir a buscar a Sasuke, miro el globo que le habían regalado, apenas se desinflo ella lo enmarco y ambos firmaron con su nombre, aunque esa fue idea de Sasuke. Paso sus manos por el cuadro y lo abrazo contra su pecho.

Se acostó en la cama y miro de manera deprimida a todo el lugar, no quería sufrir más, la puerta se abrió lentamente y un perro entro trotando hasta subirse en la cama, lamio la mejilla de Hinata y ella lo abrazo con ganas. Aun dolía y mucho, pero prefirió no darle importancia al menos ya no. Se levanto con cuidado y entro a al baño.

Salió después de un rato y Demonio miraba fijamente su teléfono, suponía que había vibrado, lo tomo con cuidado y había seis mensajes de texto y cuatro de voz, leyó primero los de texto, uno era de Tenten.

"_Espero que estés bien, no me importa tu pasado Hinata-chan, yo te quiero y Naruto también te quiere" _lo miro con una sonrisa _"Por cierto, Haruhi no saldrá en la revista por un tiempo xD"_

"_Espero que no te sientas tan mal por los rumores"_ ese era de Ino _"Para mi sigues siendo adorable cuñadita y te prometo que si tenemos que matar a alguien, yo te ayudo a esconder el cuerpo, solo no te vayas ¿Sí? Te quiero"_ sonrió con dulzura, aun tenía los ojos rojos.

"_Solo te diré una cosa, si dejas de ir a la escuela y sin despedirte, te hare trizas"_ abrió los ojos, Temari era muy directa.

"_Seré directa, ven a la escuela y se acabo"_ levanto una ceja ante el mensaje _"Soy Sakura, Ino me dio tu teléfono, estaba preocupada" _sonrió un poco.

Dejo esos mensajes aparte y guardo el teléfono de Sakura, pero los últimos dos la dejaron con un pésimo sabor de boca "Hinata, llámame, necesitamos hablar" lo borro, era un mensaje de Sasuke.

"Perdóname, te juro que no sabía nada de esto" lo borro también, vio los mensajes de voz, se mordió el labio inferior, quería escucharlos, pero también seguía enojada, llamo al buzón de voz y escucho los tres masajes.

- Hinata, voy para tu casa, perdóname, no sabía nada, creí que… soy un idiota- dijo entre dientes- perdóname- se oía agitado- espérame allí, por favor.

- Afeminado.- dijo con coraje, borro ese mensaje y escucho el otro.

- Hinata, soy yo otra vez, estoy en camino para la guarida de los Akatsuki, espérame allí, por favor, necesito hablar contigo, te necesito- se detuvo su corazón- te quiero Hinata.- ella borro ese mensaje y escucho el otro- yo…- se oía que lloraba, se le oprimió el corazón otra vez- lo siento… de verdad lo siento, apretó sus ojos para no llorar, le dolía oírlo asi- yo… te quiero Hinata, eres mi vida. Nunca imagine que pasaría esto y… y sinceramente soy un tonto, pero te quiero- mordió su labio inferior y borro también ese mensaje, miro el último.

- Te quiero y siempre lo hare- se dejo caer sobre la cama con el teléfono en su mano- y precisamente porque eres lo más importante para mí, no te volveré a hacer daño. Rompí mi promesa de no lastimarte, no… - un suspiro y Hinata temió las siguientes palabras- te amo… te dejare ir- abrió los ojos a más no poder ¿Dejara ir?

- S-Sasuke-kun- dijo con lagrimas, miró a Demonio- ven- el perro llego hasta ella y la joven escondió el rostro en su pelaje- No sé qué hacer- se meció con dolor sobre si misma.- Sasuke.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke se quejaba en voz baja, lo habían golpeado entre todos y se lo merecía, pero aun asi dolía, apretó una toalla con sus dientes y empezó a pasar agua caliente por los cortes que le hizo Konan en su brazo, debía ser fuerte. Mikoto había salido por eso no había notado nada.

Se puso su camiseta y trato de caminar derecho, su espalda estaba molida, sus piernas también y por si fuera poco el abdomen le dolía horrores, lo peor había sido que Kakuzu lo había venido a dejar a su casa y una vez que lo dejo acostado en su cama, tomo su dinosaurio de peluche y lo llevo con él "Eres demasiada mala influencia para este ser inocente, estará mejor conmigo" gruño con coraje. Pero le dolía mas perder a Hinata.

Se miro al espejo, por ser demasiado crédulo le había pasado lo que le paso, por ser demasiado inocente lastimaron a su novia a través de él, tenía que cambiar, por el bien de Hinata, ya no estaría a su lado, pero al menos buscaría protegerla, la quería, la amaba, pero no podía seguir siendo un niño mimado y de mami.

Bajo con un poco de dolor a cenar, Mikoto lo miro preocupada pero él no le dirigió una mirada, Fugaku comía con el ceño fruncido, estaba acostumbrado a que Sasuke hablara hasta por los codos, pero estaba callado y tenía el ceño fruncido. Itachi también miraba a su hermano, estaba molesto, pero aun asi estaba preocupado por él, se veía que rengueaba un poco.

Sasuke termino de comer y se levanto, tomo sus platos y camino hasta la cocina, los dejo allí y subió a su habitación, entro al baño y dejo que el agua cayera por su cuerpo magullado, hasta eso no habían sido tan duros, el les había pedido que lo golpearan más fuerte. Miro su teléfono y tenía un mensaje de ellos "disculpa la paliza, ya estas perdonado por parte nuestra, cuídate mini Itachi" sonrió de lado. Eran unos tontos. Se puso su pijama y bajo con cuidado las escaleras.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Fugaku leía sus documentos y pasaba la pluma de manera rápida por cada hoja, la puerta de su despacho sonó y el levanto una ceja, ya era tarde. Dijo que pasaran y Sasuke ingreso por ella, abrió los ojos sinceramente sorprendido, el joven se sentó delante de él sin pedir permiso.

- ¿Papá?- dijo en tono cansado- Dile a Matsumoto-sama que anule el compromiso- miro incrédulo a Sasuke- se anulara todo, mi contrato como modelo temporal, mi compromiso con su hija y también los tratos que llegaste a hacer en nombre del matrimonio- miro a Sasuke- no quiero saber nada de esa familia, si te dicen algo, iré a hablar con ellos.

- ¿Sucedió algo?- el negó y Fugaku suspiro- me da gusto tu decisión- miro a su padre sorprendido- no quería tener tratos con ellos, pero quería ver si lograbas ser un hombre- el moreno menor frunció el ceño- eres buen chico, se nota que eres hijo mío- le sonrió con orgullo y Sasuke sintió la ira en su interior, algo que nunca había experimentado-

- ¡¿Todo era para ver si era un hombre?!- Fugaku abrió los ojos- ¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Pudiste haberlo averiguado de otra forma!- se paso la mano por sus negros cabellos, Mikoto ingreso en ese momento al igual que Itachi- ¡La perdí! ¡Perdí a mi novia por tu estúpido jueguito! ¡Si me hubieras ahorrado el conocer a esa arpía!- lanzo las demás cosas y salió de allí.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Mikoto mirando a Itachi, este miraba hacia su hermano, el cual salía por la puerta de entrada- ¿Qué le hizo a Hinata-chan?- miro a su madre y suspiro.

- Es una larga historia mamá- ella frunció el ceño- y tengo que empezar conmigo, para que entiendas que hizo mal.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Caminaba por las calles frías de la ciudad, iba a casa de Naruto, sabía que el también estaría enojado, pero quería su apoyo, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso con berrinche y muchas lagrimas, lo mejor que podía hacer era desahogarse.

Toco la puerta y esta se abrió revelando a un sirviente, le dio permiso de entrar y corrió a llamar al señorito. Cinco segundos después, Naruto bajaba como un tornado amarillo dispuesto a golpear a Sasuke, pero cuando vio sus ojos negros como dos pozos sin fondo se preocupo.

Se sentó a su lado y lo dejo hablar, de vez en cuando hacia muecas o comentarios para subir el ánimo del menor de los Uchiha, pero no servia, Sasuke estaba más deprimido que un aguacero con gripa.

- ¿Entonces Kakuzu-Nichan se llevo tu peluche?- asintió y Naruto suspiro- ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

- Espero que peor que las de Hinata- le dio un zape- ¡Oye!-

- Ella te quiere, solo pídele disculpas- miro a otro lado- teme, vamos a dormir- asintió, subieron hasta la habitación del rubio y una vez allí, Sasuke tomo lugar en la otra cama, siempre que querían se quedaban en la casa del otro- Fugaku-san ha de estar sorprendido, actuaste como un hombre, afeminado- Sasuke le lanzo una almohada y Naruto comenzó a reír.

- Buenas noches dobe- el rubio le deseo lo mismo y Sasuke cerró los ojos- Hinata.

- Teme- gruño un poco- ¿quieres que te haga compañía?- Sasuke le lanzo otra almohada y el rubio termino riendo- al menos para sustituir a tu peluche- el pelinegro se levanto y dejo caer la lámpara contra la cabeza del rubio, dejándolo inconsciente.

- ¡Dobe!- gruño, se acostó otra vez y cerro sus ojos, mañana no iría a la escuela.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, si ya se, mucho drama, pero ya ven, jajaja ya les dije que es para que salga el amor verdadero, no va a haber colados, asi de ya termino con uno y anda con otro no, no se confundan, vamos a hacerlos sufrir a los dos, a ella por celosa, aunque está justificado y a el por chismoso y afeminado.**

**Jejeje, mi Sasuke-chan se volverá Sasuke-kun jajaja, ya casi termina, solo faltan tres capítulos, asi que, prepárense para llorar, para reír y para querer asesinarme a mí, a Sasuke y a… a ver quien mas jajaja. Gracias por su apoyo, nos vemos el que sigue. Por cierto, Haruhi no va a salir más que mencionada de vez en cuando, ya no hará aparición y ya no la veremos jajaja.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews! **

**Miko dark of the moon.- jejeje si, a mi también me dieron ganas de golpear a Sasuke-chan, pero ya ves, no te angusties, recuerda después de la tormenta viene la calma. Jajaja**

**Dnizz.- no te preocupes y si, tenías razón, no debió decirle, pero el que sigue ya veremos su castigo, de Haruhi el de Sasuke es este jajaja, ¡No! Pobre de mi niño, pero bueno, gracias por comentar.**

**SomDamnbeautiful1.-. am pues, jejeje Hinata-chan tenía miedo a la traición y ocurrió, pero jajaja hay que ver quien metió la patota, jajaja y no te preocupes por tus preferencias, a mí en lo personal también me gustan muchas parejas raras jajaja NTC. Pero si, gracias por comentar.**

**EyesGray-sama.- jajaja, si, Sasuke-chan es inocente, pero le toca pagar los platos rotos, jejeje perdona si lo hice muy dramático pero el que sigue va a estar mejor, porque a partir de aquí conoceremos a Sasuke Uchiha, no Sasuke-chan jajaja. Y ya se acerca el final, ¡No! Bueno ya ni modo, nos vemos y dile a esos aliens que no te secuestren tanto, de a mínimo que te dejen mandar señales jajaja.**

**Rias.- jejeje gracias y pues sí, ya lo había dicho antes, apesto para los resúmenes pero ya ves jajaja y pues sí, me inspire en algunas partes de ese manga, es que me encanto jajaja, pero en otras son todas mías, jajaja eres cruel, pero bueno am. Si Sasuke-chan va a sufrir un poquito más y lo del epilogo, am. Veré que tal, pero a lo mejor si dejo correr unos Sasuke mini jajaja por allí.**

**Paz.- ¡Hey, tranquila jajaja! Pues Neji si lo sabía, por eso mando a traer a su prima desde la niebla paca. Sasuke es muy inocente, es Inocencio 1 como lo llamamos mi amiga y yo jajaja es lógico que lo vea todo de color de rosa y diga, Aww todos son tan buenos con Hinata-chan que yo me siento feliz, lala-la. Entonces no te enojes, el siguiente vemos la paliza de Haruhi jajaja, va a llorar aun mas esa tipa muajaja, no ya en serio, jejeje lamento que en todas mis historias termines odiando a mi Sasuke-chan, pero ya ves Jajajaja. Y no, Sasuke-chan si quiere a Hinata y ella también, solo que ahora van a ser dos idiotas que se quieren y que no pueden estar juntos por eso, por idiotas. Jajaja.**

**Sirone Aphrody.- aquí esta jejeje. Y si a Neji le fascina que lo llenen de besos melosos y lo abochornen en público jajaja, Naruto y Tenten si son adorables, me encanta esa pareja y espero que te guste el capitulo, nos vemos el siguiente, bye-bye.**

**Ahora si chiquillas descarriadas y amantes del dolor ajeno jajaja, yo me despido por hoy y aquí tienen su capítulo, ya nos acercamos al final asi que… ¡Lloren! Jajaja y pues, ya ven, gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios y demás, jajaja y pues, no me maten, no me tarde a propósito fue sin querer jejeje.**

**Kasai.**


	16. La princesa en rehabilitacion

**Hello, Hello. Jajaja ya vi que disfrutaron del llanto de mi niño precioso y la neta… yo llore (T-T) mi pobre Sasuke-chan, pero bueno, como dije, ahora ya no va a ser Sasuke-chan, ahora será, Sasuke-kun, oh ¿y ahora? ¿Quién podrá defenderlo? ¡Pues él solito! Jajaja**

**Esperaba no mencionar más a Haruhi, pero necesita recibir su paliza jajaja, además de que, aun tenemos que ver qué onda con ella, el compromiso, la vida esa y demás. Asi que… horita pondré las indicaciones de este capítulo.**

**Am, pues no son muchas, solo que… Sasuke va a escapar jajaja y ya.**

* * *

**La princesa en rehabilitación y el príncipe escapista.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sasuke abrió sus ojos lentamente, no había sido un sueño, de verdad no había dormido en su casa con su amado peluche y su familia, miro hacia un lado y el rubio amigo suyo tenía un pie fuera de la cama, sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y sus cobijas hechas bola a sus pies, sonrió un poco.

Se levanto y camino al baño, tomo algo de ropa que tenia ahí, si aunque no lo crean, el dormía ahí cuando mucho dos o tres veces al mes, pero era para hacer tarea o jugar videojuegos. Entro en el baño y tallo con cuidado sus heridas, estaba decidido, ya no sería amable con nadie, serlo le costó a la chica que más quería.

Naruto lo esperaba en la habitación, ambos se miraron y asintieron. Sasuke se sentó a su lado y comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido, porque razón él había revelado el secreto de Hinata y de paso le conto toda la verdad, sabía que él no sería un chismoso.

El joven rubio abrió incrédulo los ojos, ¿Itachi-nisan? El no podía ser asi, pero entonces Sasuke continuo contando, sin parpadear, el hecho de enterarse de todo eso lo dejo confuso, pero también entendió un poco el dolor de su mejor amigo casi hermano, le paso la mano por los hombros y este sonrió un poco.

- ¡Naruto, baja a desayunar y…!- Kushina miro preocupada a Sasuke- ¡Mírate nada mas, estás todo golpeado!- dijo con tristeza, corrió hacia otro lugar y apareció con un botiquín- ven, déjame curarte- el moreno le sonrió- ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te vi entrar.

- Anoche, Kushina-san- ella abrió los ojos- discutí con mi familia- ella asintió- lo siento, debí haber pedido permiso- ella negó y beso su frente en forma maternal.

- Le diré a Mikoto-chan que te llevare con nosotros de vacaciones- el abrió los ojos- es en esta semana, tu y Naruto faltaran… Minato trato de conseguir sus vacaciones después, pero no lo dejaron- asintió- saldremos hoy en la tarde.

- ¡Genial!-. Dijo Naruto- Es bueno ¿No, teme?- el chico asintió, lo mejor sería estar lejos de ella, ya le había hecho mucho daño- mamá- ella asintió- salgamos un momento- ella asintió y Sasuke le agradeció a su mejor amigo y sus pensamientos volaron hacia Hinata, su hermosa princesa, la cual había llorado mares.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Una joven oji perla abría muy lentamente sus ojos, ¿Ya había amanecido? Miro su teléfono, eran las siete de la mañana y no había mensaje de Sasuke, mordió su labio inferior. Suspiro, y conto hasta tres, marco el número de Sasuke y espero a que él contestara, le diría que viniera a verla, lo golpearía y después lo abrazaría.

Sonó una, dos, tres veces. Mordió con más fuerza sus labios, el no contestaba "¿Y si está molesto porque lo ignore?" Pensó con un poco de tristeza "El se lo busco" la mando a buzón de voz y ella suspiro. Bueno lo vería en la escuela.

Corrió al baño y se quedo bajo el agua un rato, tenía que calmarse, ya no era como antaño, ni como la primera Hinata que huyendo le paso lo que le paso, ni como la segunda que mataba a quien le hiciera daño, buscaría la solución de una forma pacífica, aunque Sasuke había metido su patota hasta el fondo.

Salió y Demonio la veía con su cabeza ladeada, ella le sonrió y se acerco a abrazarlo, el perro lamio su cara y ella toco su mejilla, estaba llorando otra vez, maldijo por lo bajo. Suspiro, buscó su uniforme y se lo puso, acomodo todo.

- Buenos días papá- el mayor la miro sorprendido, estaba vestida para ir a la escuela, se había atado el cabello en una coleta baja y de lado, no llevaba color en sus labios pero su flequillo estaba de lado, su uniforme tampoco estaba bien colocado, pero lo llevaba completo, excepto esos tenis, suspiro- sobre el vuelo…

- Ya está hecho- saco un sobre- saldrá a las cinco de la tarde y su destino es la niebla- ella mordió su labio- ¿Querías partir antes?- negó y el mayor medito- ¿entonces?

- Cancélalo- Hiashi abrió los ojos- no volveré a escapar, tenias razón- el mayor sonrió y rompió el sobre- ¡¿Qué haces?!-

- Solo tenía una hoja, nunca compre el boleto- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta- ella sonrió y lo abrazo, Hiashi sonrió y beso la mejilla de Hinata- se que quieres a ese tonto y aunque a mí no me guste, creo que hacer negocios con Fugaku no es tan malo- ella le enseño la lengua y al final beso su mejilla- desayuna.

..

...

..

Walter miraba con orgullo a la joven, se notaba que había crecido ahora, miro a Neji el cual tenía el ceño fruncido, pero también parecía estar relajado, ambos escucharon la puerta sonar y caminaron hacia ella, pero al final fue el mayordomo quien la abrió.

- ¡Neji-kun!- el castaño retrocedió un poco, Ino tenía su boca pegada a la de él y el castaño no sabía si corresponder, enojarse o sonrojarse porque Walter lo veía con burla- ¡Te extrañe, me hacías falta anoche!- el castaño sintió un poco de calor en sus mejillas y ella sonrió- ¡Eres adorable!- volvió a besarlo-

- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- soltó al chico al ver a la oji perla con una ceja alzada- ¿Ahora intentas violar a mi primo delante del mayordomo?- la rubia sonrió y Hinata suspiro- vaya que eres imposible y…. ¡Aléjate de mi!- pero ya era tarde, tenía a la rubia pegada a sus mejillas y las pellizcaba con verdadera saña.

- Hinata-chan- restregó su mejilla contra la de ella y Hinata solo sentía su alma correr lejos de su cuerpo, esa rubia la estaba asfixiando- ¿Vas a ir a la escuela?- ella asintió- ¡Que alivio, temí que no volvieras!- ella ensombreció su mirada- ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?

- Eso era algo que no les incumbía a ustedes- dijo con pesadez, la mano de Ino se estampo contra su mejilla- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- todos miraban incrédulos la escena, habían golpeado a la heredera y ella solo miraba incrédula a la agresora, Ino tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¡No es asunto mío!- dijo con coraje- ¡Eres mi amiga, maldición! ¡Claro que lo que te pase me hará daño a mí y a las chicas!- Hinata veía incrédula- si ayer intentamos no golpear tanto a Haruhi para que tu le dieras su merecido- abrazo a la joven y ella aun no salía de su estupefacción- somos amigas ahora, lo quieras o no y por lo mismo, cuidaremos de ti.- la joven asintió y se dejo abrazar, Hiashi sentía lagrimas correr por sus ojos al igual que Walter, estaban orgullosos de su hija.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Ino iba de la mano con Neji mientras el joven miraba apenado a otro lado, esa rubia era todo un caso, pero ya no importaba. Hinata tenía muchas ganas de ver a Sasuke, le había preocupado su mensaje "te dejare ir" el no podía hacer eso, ella no se lo permitiría. Un Ferrari rojo se detuvo delante de la escuela y de él bajaron cuatro jóvenes, un pelinegro de piel morena, un pelinegro de piel clara, un peliblanco y un rubio.

Se plantaron delante de Hinata y ella les sonrió, todos suspiraron tranquilos y caminaron a su lado, dejando el flamante auto, ahí abandonado y estacionado. La joven se colgaba del brazo del joven de piel morena y del peliblanco, los otros dos iban atrás y todos veían con una sonrisa que ella estaba bien.

- Hinata- hablo Itachi- ¿Sasuke fue a buscarte ayer?- ella negó y el suspiro, todos se detuvieron y miraron al joven- Sasuke discutió anoche con mi padre, y se fue de la casa- Hinata abrió los ojos- no sabemos nada de él y no sabemos si hoy vendrá, mamá cree que está en casa de Kushina-san.

- ¿Por qué discutieron?- dijo ella extrañada- ¿Sasuke hizo algo?-el negó.

- Mi padre planeo el compromiso para ver si Sasuke se volvía un digno heredero- la joven frunció el ceño. Lo logro a partir de su discusión con Haruhi y con él, pero al final, Sasuke salió de la casa- la joven medito- estoy preocupado.

- ¡Hinata-chan!-. Todos voltearon y una castaña de cocos venia corriendo hacia ellos, se colgó del cuello de la morena- ¡Creí que no vendrías, que alegría!- ella asintió y dejo que la abrazara- Naruto y yo estábamos preocupados por ti, lamentamos lo que paso, pero Sasuke no lo hizo apropósito- ella miro a Tenten- el podrá ser un afeminado y todo, peo él no es malo.

- Lo sé- todos abrieron los ojos- quiero hablar con Sasuke- Itachi sintió una punzada en su pecho, ella había escogido y no era ninguno de ellos- el me dijo que me dejaría ir- Kakuzu medito, Hidan sonrió y Deidara suspiro- no sé qué hacer…

- Por lo mientras- dijo Hidan pasando su mano por la cintura de ella- podrías buscar un sustituto, no te prometo ser tan afeminado- Hinata lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados- pero buena compañía si soy- dijo con una sonrisa seductora, Hinata bufo. Kakuzu le quito las manos de Hidan y se puso delante de ella- ¡Bastardo!

- Cállate, eres muy escandaloso- miro a Hinata a los ojos- yo puedo ser una buena opción- la joven solo sonrió- no soy tan escandaloso y podríamos ir a viajar- ella le sonrió, pero antes de poder contestar, Hidan se había lanzado sobre el pelinegro- ¡Argh!

- No les hagas caso Hinata-chan- Deidara apareció y sus manos fueron a dar a las mejillas de la joven- ya sabes que soy mejor opción, soy bueno, no me porto mal, no digo groserías, el sustituto perfecto para el afeminado, solo que…- miro a los otros dos- yo si soy un hombre- Hinata soltó una carcajada, Deidara iba a seguir hablando pero las manos de Kakuzu y Hidan ahorcando su blanco cuello lo dejaron quieto.

- Hinata- miro a Itachi- tu…- ella miro a los ojos del pelinegro- no quieres un sustituto ¿cierto?- ella negó, los otros tres continuaron con su lucha, hasta que escucharon eso- ¿Por qué?

- No es algo que yo misma entienda- dijo con pesar- no importa, hablare hoy con Sasuke- todos bajaron la vista- si es que viene- asintieron, Deidara abrazo a Hinata y ella suspiro- gracias por entender.

- No te hagas ilusiones niña- hablo Hidan detrás de ella- si no se puede con el afeminado, no me daré por vencido- ella le sonrió y asintió, aunque no prometía nada.- cuídate- también le dio un abrazo y un beso largo en la mejilla.

- Ya basta, le vas a pegar tus chinches- hablo Kakuzu.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Jashin-sama te dará tu castigo por mi!- el pelinegro solo bufo, se acerco a Hinata y beso su frente- ¡Le vas a pegar lo avara!

- Es mejor eso que chinches religiosas- gruño el otro y Hinata sonrió- cuídate… vendré por ti en la tarde-. Ella asintió y los dejo marchar- ¡Muévete!

- Te tengo en la mira.- dijo Hidan con los ojos entrecerrados- adiós Hinata- ella le sonrió y asintió.

- Son raros- dijo Tenten una vez que todos se habían ido, Itachi le había besado la otra mejilla y había corrido hasta el auto- ¿Les tienes cariño después de lo que paso?

- Yo los admiraba, cuando eso sucedió- dijo sin quitar la vista del Ferrari que avanzaba a mucha velocidad- pero… alguien arruino mi vida- se volteo hacia la castaña- y el problema con eso fue que… hui- dijo – siempre he escapado, pero ya no…- Tenten le paso el brazo por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar- ¿Qué hicieron ayer?

- ¡Uff, ni te lo imaginas!- empezó una risa jovial que contagio a la pelinegra- Haruhi-sama- escupió el honorifico- tiene un bonito color morado en sus ojos – dijo con burla- ¡Te toque, te toca!- Hinata sintió el empujón de Tenten y después la vio correr- ¡No me atrapas!

- ¡Ya lo veremos!- corrió detrás de ella.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke estaba escondido detrás de un pilar, ¿conocen ese mini infarto que te da cuando ves a la persona que quieres? Él lo estaba sintiendo. Había ido temprano a decir que no iría toda esa semana y que sus tareas se las mandaran a su hermano, ¡Pero Dios! Hinata estaba allí.

Se moría de un coraje al ver a esos tres idiotas filtrear con su novia, pero más coraje sintió al ver a Itachi, bueno el sabía que Itachi la quería, pero era de él "y la perdiste por chismoso" gruño a su conciencia e hizo un puchero. Se fue escurriendo para evitar que ella lo viera y salió corriendo hacia la entrada. Busco con la vista a Naruto pero este se encontraba pegado a su novia y la abrazaba. Sintió un poco de envidia.

- Sasuke-kun- unos brazos femeninos de colgaron de su cuello y él se puso tenso- Viniste, que alegría- se zafo de manera sencilla y miro con expresión fría- Aww eres tan guapo.

- Te agradeceré que me dejes en paz- dijo con tono frio, Haruhi sonrió de lado- ya hiciste bastante- ella lo miro inocente.

- No fue mi culpa… yo solo- Sasuke se dio la vuelta y camino hasta su mejor amigo- ¡Espera, Sasuke-kun!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata se detuvo ante el grito ¿Habían dicho Sasuke-kun? Volteo enseguida y lo que descubrió la dejó helada, su novio tenía el ceño fruncido y buscaba deshacerse de la pelirroja. Tenten abrazaba a su novia y fruncía el ceño, había que admitir que la pelirroja se veía algo golpeada y los kilos de maquillaje que traía encima no eran muy convenientes para ese día con mucho sol.

Hinata camino hacia Sasuke, pero este la evito. Sasuke pensaba que no merecía estar a su lado, había sido un traidor y prefería ya no lastimarla. Hinata pensaba que él estaba enfurruñado con ella por su mal trato.

- ¡Teme!- dijo el rubio- ¿Nos vamos? papá y mamá nos esperan afuera- Hinata abrió los ojos al igual que Tenten- perdona Tenten-chan, pero papá pidió vacaciones e iremos a pasear- la castaña hizo un puchero y el rubio le sonrió- a mamá se le ocurrió- se acerco al oído de ella- es para calmar un poco al teme- susurro y la castaña asintió- vámonos teme- Hinata no despegaba sus ojos de Sasuke, se veía diferente, pero seguía siendo él, solo que tenia tristeza en sus ojo.

- Suéltame- se zafo de Haruhi y camino- nos vemos chicas- Sakura, Ino y Tenten se despidieron de él- Hyuga- ella sintió una punzada en su corazón, por dentro gritaba pero por fuera estaba indiferente- cuídate.

- Adiós Uchiha- dijo sin emoción "Sasuke-kun, por favor"- disfruta tu viaje Naruto- el rubio asintió y la abrazo, Sasuke maldijo a su mejor amigo, el quería abrazarla también. Los vieron irse hacia la puerta y Hinata cruzo sus brazos, quería correr hacia él, abrazarlo y decirle que aun lo quería- ¿Cuándo tiempo se irán?- miro a Tenten y ella se encogió de hombros.

- Por lo general, Minato-san se va de vacaciones un mes entero, o a veces tres días- Hinata asintió- tranquila- el abrazo y todas sonrieron ante la acción y se unieron al abrazo grupal.

- Tenia miedo de que no volvieras- dijo Sakura y Hinata le sonrió- vamos a clases- todas caminaron ignorando por completo a la pelirroja que las miraba con el ceño fruncido, la habían humillado de la peor manera, Sasuke la odiaba al parecer y la idiota de la Hyuga había quedado bien parada.

- Por cierto- dijo Hinata, había recuperado su diablillo interno el cual le gritaba que despelucara a esa pelirroja de… ya saben de qué- Algo me decía que no confiara en ti- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, Ino jalaba la mano de Hinata y Sakura la miraba preocupada- esto no se queda asi- la chica se planto delante.

- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?- la pelinegra sonrió de lado- Pues para que te lo sepas, no te tengo miedo, tu…- la miro de arriba abajo- vergüenza… tu familia es tan patética- Hinata apretó los puños- Mi papá investigó sobre ustedes, no eran nada hasta hace treinta años- la pelinegra sonrió un poco y eso desconcertó a la chica.

- ¿Tú crees que eso me va a hacer llorar?- dijo con burla- sí, mi abuelo era un maldito que apostaba y qué- se encogió de hombros- papá y tío Hizashi hicieron su fortuna a partir de un proyecto de mi abuelo- dijo con burla- ¿Sabes porque tú no te pareces a tus hermanos?- la pelirroja frunció el ceño- ¿Alguien lo sabe?- levanto la voz y todos la miraron confundidos- porque su madre no era la legítima señora de la casa, por eso no te presentan con todo y tus hermanos.

- Sera mejor que te calles- dijo en tono peligroso- no sabes quién soy y… - el puño de Hinata se estampo contra su mejilla.

- ¡Tu eres quien debe callarse!- dijo con ira- hiciste de mi vida personal un negocio para tu patética familia ¿Mis dotes de modelo? Por dios santo, eso no es modelar, solo es jugar a la casita en donde la idiota hijita de papá les dice que hacer- todos miraban asombrados a la chica, la cual se cruzo de brazos otra vez y la miro con una ceja alzada- Dime algo ¿Me equivoco?-

- Hinata-chan- dijo Ino- ¿estás hablando enserio?- asintió, metió la mano en su folder y saco una fotografía- ¡Guau!- todas se juntaron a ver.

- ¿Creíste que volvería sin una coartada?- dijo con orgullo- algo que aprendí de mi tragedia en ese entonces es que…- la miro fijamente- si me la hacen, me la pagan- se acerco a ella- algo que aprendí de esta- la tomo del cuello de la camisa- es que cualquier tonta se va a creer princesa, pero ten en cuenta una cosa- le susurro al oído- metete con mi familia, mis amigos o mi novio y te destruiré- la chica la miro con los ojos muy abiertos- hiciste todo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Para la hora del descanso todos conocían la verdadera cara de Haruhi Matsumoto. Hinata caminaba victoriosa por encima de todos y miraba con rencor a las "amiguitas" que habían dicho algo sobre ella. Aunque su intención era ponerle el ojo morado a Haruhi, al parecer le dolía más que hablaran de su trágico pasado.

Todo el día se la paso ida ¿Qué podía hacer? Su venganza estaba consumada y eso que le tomo ¿Cuánto? ¿Media hora? Miro por la ventana. Sasuke tenía que volver, quisiera o no, ella no lo dejaría ir, que quedara una cosa clara, cuando ella decía que tenía juguete lo tenía y Sasuke-afeminado-Uchiha no era la excepción, el era de ella.

..

...

...

...

...

...

Dos días habían pasado y Hinata no sabía nada de Sasuke, la verdad es que se volvería loca si es que ese afeminado no llegaba y le decía su típico "Lo siento" con carita de cachorro regañado. Suspiro, Sasuke estaba oficialmente muerto, si no iba a disculparse ella iría a buscarlo y le sacaría la disculpa a patadas si era necesario.

Marcó el numero de Itachi y espero a que este contestara, por si fuera poco él niñito de mami había abandonado su teléfono en la casa de Fugaku, o sea que no había modo de comunicarse. Con Naruto, no, el tampoco tenía su celular ¿Minato-san? El rubio mayor se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de tampoco llevarlo ¿Por qué? porque él quería descansar y no ser interrumpido, además de que Kushina-san odiaba que el teléfono sonara cuando estaban de vacaciones.

El teléfono la mando a buzón y ella arrojo el objeto con todas sus fuerzas, estaba molesta, demasiado molesta, se sentó en la cama y miro el cuadro donde estaba el globo. Sus pensamientos se fueron hacia ese día. Sasuke la quería.

- Hinata-sama- salió de su ensoñación y miro a la puerta- La buscan- ella levanto una ceja- son las señoritas- asintió y se levanto- ¿Se encuentra bien?- miro a la sirvienta, Walter también estaba de vacaciones ¿porqué? Idea de Hiashi.

- Hola- les dijo una vez que llego abajo- ¿Necesitan algo?- todas la miraron con reproche- ¿Qué?

- Vinimos por ti para ir a la escuela- dijo Tenten- asi que vístete- Hinata miro su cuerpo, tenía una falda tableada de color negro, una camisa y una corbata floja- ¿Te vas a ir asi?-

- Solo tengo que cambiar la falda- dijo con fastidio- no quería ir- y todas la miraron con el ceño fruncido.- ¡No quiero!- corrió escaleras arriba y todas fueron detrás de ella- ¡No! ¡Suéltenme!- Hinata clavaba sus uñas en el suelo, la estaban arrastrando entre Sakura y Temari mientras que Ino y Tenten cargaban las cosas de las chicas, incluidas las de Hinata.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Media hora de jaloneos por la calle todas ingresaban a la escuela, Hinata tenía un puchero muy marcado y al parecer estaba de pésimo humor, todas sonrieron con compasión al verla, pero no podían evitarlo. Ella tenía que estar presente ese día ¿Por qué? ahora se enteran.

- Buenos días chicos- dijo Kakashi una vez que ingreso al salón- como sabrán… ya viene la semana- todos silbaron, la joven pelinegra levanto una ceja y Kakashi le sonrió, bueno parecía una sonrisa, recuerdan la máscara ¿cierto?- para Hinata-chan que no conoce nada de esto, es un festival, por una semana entera- la chica asintió- y después… se van de vacaciones- Hinata abrió los ojos, se le había olvidado que ya iba a terminar ese semestre.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacemos?- levanto una ceja y Kakashi se encogió de hombros- ¿Cómo que no sabe?

- Es decisión de los alumnos- miro a Ino y ella estaba ilusionada, Hinata levanto una ceja y temió por su seguridad- por ejemplo, el año pasado hicieron una obra de teatro, interpretaron a Hamlet- Hinata asintió- ¿Ideas?- ella negó y Kakashi miro a los demás.

- ¡Yo, yo, yo!- decía Ino alzando la mano y Kakashi paso de ella- ¡Por favor!

- ¿Alguien?- dijo mirando a Hinata y ella bufo- ¿Alguien más?- Hinata torció los ojos y levanto la mano- ¡Hinata-chan, dinos tu idea!- Ino contuvo sus ganas de lanzarle un zapato a su tonto sensei- vamos, no seas tímida- un plumón fue atrapado por su mano y el sonrió- ¡Buen brazo!- Hinata le gruño y camino al frente.

- Primero explíquenme que se tiene que hacer en este "Festival"- escuchó atentamente a las indicaciones de Kakashi asi como algunas ideas de sus compañeros- bien pues… ¿Solo han hecho obras?- Ino inflo sus mejillas y ella le sonrió de lado- Que ingenio Yamanaka- la rubia le mando una mirada que dejaba en claro que sus mejillas la iban a pagar.

- ¿Qué propones tu, Hyuga?- ambas se sonrieron y todos soltaron el aire, no se habían dado cuenta de que lo contuvieron- dinos.

- Pues…- medito- ¿Qué les parecen esclavos y esclavas?- Kakashi empezó a toser- ¿está bien?- el asintió- ¿Qué opinan? si algún chico no se quiere animar, yo tengo a mis esclavos personales- pensó en los jóvenes Akatsuki y sonrió- ¿Qué dicen?

- Suena bien- dijo un chico- como lo platearíamos- Hinata se encogió de hombros- ¿Un café Maid?- Ino chillo y Kakashi se sentó, algo le pasaba a ese sensei.- ¿Un café Cosplay?- Sakura también chillo- o una casa de citas, donde no importe si eres profesor o alumno.

- Me agrada eso- dijo Hinata- no importa, profesor, alumno, conserje, perro- todos sonrieron-. Esa es nuestra idea, Kakashi-sensei- el peli plata estaba como ido y Hinata levanto una ceja- Sensei- pero él no reaccionaba.

- ¡Sensei!- pego un grito y miro a Ino- ¿está bien?- el asintió y todos sonrieron- ¡Buena idea Hinata-chan!- la pelinegra intento escapar. Pero Ino ya estaba pegada a sus mejillas- ¿Decías algo sobre mis ideas, lindura?

- N-nada- todos sonrieron- bien, nos pondremos de acuerdo mañana- asintieron y Hinata se perdió en sus pensamientos otra vez," Sasuke Uchiha será mi esclavo, eso ténganlo por seguro".

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Si ya se, ya se ¿Por qué se fue Sasuke? Porque va a volver hecho un Sasuke-kun diferente ¿Qué le paso allá? Nada malo, aun es virgen no se asusten, Jajajaja ¿alguna idea para esto de los esclavos, café Maid y Cosplay? Jajaja porque yo tengo unas ideas medio raras y con ellas, veremos la reconciliación de Sasuke-chan y Hinata-chan y si no, los dejare sufrir otro poco.**

**La verdad no quiero, además ya va a acabar como para dejarlos peleados hasta el final ¿no? Por eso mejor ya vemos que hacemos jajaja. ¿Me tarde? Yo siento que no ¿Y ustedes? Bueno el caso es que…**

**¡Respondiendo**** reviews!**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- SIP, la neta sí, pero ya ves, al menos gracias a eso ya va a salir Sasuke-kun y no Sasuke-chan jejeje, ok eso es malo, pero alguien me había pedido un Sasuke serio y una Hinata-chan también seria, asi que jejeje, ahí está.**

**SoDamnbeautiful1.- jajaja see, pero ya ves, ya le dieron su merecido, y si, al menos por el momento si terminaron, pero ya sabes, ahora son un par de idiotas que fingen no quererse cuando en realidad se quieren con locura, jajaja y gracias por la comparación con Tema-chan, jajaja.**

**Dnizz.- jajaja see, siento que no es tan mala la lección de Haruhi, pero a lo mejor eso de ojo por ojo si cuenta ¿no? Aww a mi me dolió hacer llorar a Sasuke-chan, pero ya ves jajaja, el por meter la patota.**

**Rias Gremory.- Aww llore un montón, pobre de mi Sasuke-chan, pero ya ves, al menos ya se le va a quitar lo afeminado, lo boca floja y lo inocente Jajajaja ups.**

**Acabo de ver y no me tarde en actualizar, jajaja ¡Guau! Estoy volviendo jajaja. Es broma, am bueno, pues, gracias por su apoyo, ya estamos casi por la recta final de esta historia tan rara y veremos si…**

**Estos dos protagonistas dejaran su orgullo y su autocompasión de lado y se querrán con locura ¿Qué pasara en este festival con esclavos y Maid y Cosplay? No lo sé jajaja, mas referencias, denme ideas jajaja es broma. Nos vemos.**

**Kasai.**


	17. La princesa astuta

**Hola, hola chiquillas jajaja ¿Qué creen? Kasai está de vacaciones ¡Wiii! Jajaja es que ya me hacían falta jajaja me duelen mis deditos, durante mi curso me corte cuatro veces mis manitas ¡Buuu! Jajaja**

**..**

**..**

**¿Ya ven? Les dije que era torpe, jajaja ups, creo que no se los dije, bueno el caso es que seguimos, am… creo que es todo, les pondré las indicaciones o algo parecido cuando termine el capitulo.**

* * *

**La princesa astuta.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

La semana había pasado, completa, no solo cinco días hábiles si no también fin de semana y todo, por fin se sentía listo para volver, bueno aunque no lo estuviera, Minato había dicho que volverían, suspiro y se miro al espejo.

Su aspecto de niño bueno y bonito había pasado a ser parte del pasado, sus ojos ahora eran dos piedras negras las cuales solo reflejaban molestia, su ceño fruncido, su boca curvada hacia abajo y alguna que otra sonrisa sarcástica.

Sus músculos ahora estaban más definidos, su abdomen marcado y todo él se veía incluso más alto, sonrió de lado. Lo malo era que seguía teniendo corazón de pollo afeminado, aun extrañaba a Hinata, pero después de una semana, suponía que ya podía verla sin querer llorar por ser tan idiota.

Acomodo sus cosas en su maleta y miro el lugar, al menos se había divertido junto con su mejor amigo y los padres de este. Aun seguía enojado con su familia y más con Fugaku por todo lo que hizo, con Mikoto, pues… ella le había dicho que confiara en su padre ¡Gracias mamá!

- ¡Teme!- miro a Naruto- vámonos, papá y mamá nos esperan afuera- asintió y se colgó su mochila al hombro- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?- dijo en tono frio y Naruto medito- lo siento.

- No te preocupes, vámonos- miro hacia el carro- llegaremos en la noche, asi que no iremos a la escuela ¡Yei!- el chico sonrió de lado y empezó a caminar.

...

...

...

...

...

..

Hinata estaba acostada en su cama, aun no se le ocurría como plantear eso de los esclavos. Bueno comencemos con lo primero ¿Qué son los esclavos? Alguien que va a hacer todo lo ridículamente ridículo que se te ocurra, sonrió con maldad.

Sasuke iba a ser su esclavo, de eso se encargaba ella, pero aun tenía que ver la forma de hacerlo ver normal, medito. Los Akatsuki habían intentado varias cosas durante esa semana, pero ella no cedía, seamos sinceras ¿Ustedes dejarían a su tierno novio afeminado por unos brutos? A lo mejor muchas sí, pero ella no.

Bufo molesta, desde la semana pasada ella tenía un genio de los mil diablos. Miro su kimono, había sido de su madre. Era de color rojo con un obi color amarillo, a su madre se le había visto hermoso, las cuatro veces que se lo vio puesto, dudaba que a ella le quedara tan bien.

Empezó a escribir sus ideas para el festival, podrían hacer una recepción con chicas que usaran kimono, si esa era buena idea, en su salón podrían estar las otras con su Cosplay o café Maid, también sería buena idea, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir antes de que se le fuera la idea.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke veía la entrada de la escuela, era martes y al parecer empezarían con el dichoso festival, bufo un poco, antes le había tocado hacer las tontas obras de Ino, pero no sabía que harían ahora, suspiro. Puso su mochila en su hombro, sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a su salón.

Algunas chicas volteaban a verlo, eso era obvio, ahora su aspecto era el de un hombre, no un niño, las ignoro y siguió de largo, había llegado muy tarde a su casa y había salido muy temprano, no quería ver a sus padres todavía. Subió despacio, no tenia que verse ansioso, ok. Hay que ser honestos.

Deseaba ver a su novia, bueno Ex novia, pero ese no eral el caso. Llego a su salón y respiro profundo, vería a Hinata después de siete días. Puso su mano en la puerta y la corrió, sus ojos negros e inexpresivos miraron hacia el interior.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Hinata bufaba molesta, le había enseñado el kimono a Ino y la loca rubia ahora no la soltaba y no la soltaría hasta que se lo pusiera, bufo exasperada, se quito la camisa, lo bueno es que habían corrido a todos los hombres.

Ino le acomodo el obi y Hinata veía el kimono, estaba muy cerrado para su gusto, detuvo las manos de Ino y lo abrió un poco, pero la rubia le quito las manos y lo abrió aun más, Hinata se sonrojo y su ceño se frunció, pero Ino no la dejo hablar, empezó a acomodar otra vez el obi y ahora se veía muy bien,

Se quito la liga que sostenía su cabello y con ella amarro el de Hinata, le hizo una coleta de lado, enredando su cabello para que esta quedara corta, su flequillo de la como siempre y le puso algo de labial, sonrió complacida y la pelinegra levanto una ceja.

- ¡¿Estás loca?!- Ino sonrió de lado- un kimono es algo serio- vio su voluminoso pecho sobresalir de la tela- Esto es demasiado- intento cubrirse un poco, pero la otra se lo impidió.

- Te ves hermosa- dijo sin más y Hinata suspiro- vamos, como si usaras siempre ropa recatada- Hinata hizo un puchero y sus mejillas se sonrojaron- ¡Por dios, eres adorable!- otra vez estaba apresada en los tentáculos morados de aquella rubia.

- Ya, suéltame- dijo sin fuerzas- en fin, ya vimos como me queda, a ti te gusto y pues te lo daré- Ino abrió los ojos- yo estoy organizando esto, ni creas que participare- Ino entrecerró los ojos- no me vas a convencer de lo contrario- se dio la vuelta- desátalo- asintió y empezaron a desvestir a la joven pelinegra, cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Oh!- delante de ellas estaba Sasuke afeminado Uchiha, pero no parecía el de siempre, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero su boca no, sus manos apretaban de manera muy fuerte la puerta, delante de él estaba Hinata casi desnuda- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Cuándo volviste?- Ino se coloco delante de su amiga- ¿Te importa? Te veo después- le hizo señas con la mano, pero él no se movía, Hinata frunció el ceño, tomo su zapato.

- Tienes tres para desaparecer- dijo con un tenue sonrojo, Sasuke la miraba fijamente y su mirada era más pesada que antes ¡Dios! Si estaba más guapo que antes- ¡Uno!- el chico parpadeo- ¡Dos!- cerró la puerta y Hinata suspiro.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Sasuke aun sostenía la puerta, parpadeo un par de veces y el color rojo inundo sus mejillas, un tenue sonrojo, se dio la vuelta y camino como un robot, sus hombros erguidos y su espalda recta. Llego a la azotea y respiro profundo, una, dos, tres veces, pero no lograba calmarse ¡Por dios, es mas piel de lo que el llego a ver cuando eran novios! Nunca había visto los pechos de ella y sus piernas.

Se golpeo con la pared, estaba loco ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡Dios! No se le bajaba la impresión y vaya que impresión ¡No! No es momento de ser un pervertido, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a pensar en cosas sin sentido, Itachi con ese kimono, ok era pasable, Hinata en kimono ¡No! Neji en kimono ¡Ah! Se concentro en eso y la siguiente imagen lo asqueo, Hiashi Hyuga con ese kimono, eso sí era tenebroso.

..

...

...

...

...

..

...

Hinata veía por la ventana, aun estaba algo abochornada por el espectáculo de hace rato, pero había visto que Sasuke no era indiferente a sus encantos, sonrió con maldad, le sacaría provecho a eso.

Iruka-sensei hablaba delante de ellos y se sorprendió de ver a un Sasuke diferente, se había acostumbrado a ver al sociable Sasuke que solo sonreía ante los demás, este miraba distraído hacia otro lado, incluso había cambiado su lugar con Yamanaka para evitar sentarse al lado de la pelinegra.

- Bien, es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Sasuke-kun- dijo con una sonrisa y Sasuke asintió- ¿Dónde está Naruto?

- ¡Dattebayo! ¡Aquí estoy!- abrió la puerta y regalo a todos una sonrisa zorruna- ¡Iruka-sensei! ¡¿Cómo estás?!

- ¡Naruto, siéntate de una vez!- dijo con el ceño fruncido y apuntando con el dedo el lugar del chico, aunque por dentro estaba feliz de verlo, era como su hermano menor- como ya sabemos, Hinata-chan es la que está encargada del festival- Sasuke frunció el ceño- ¿Qué planeaste, Hinata-chan?

- Pues- se levanto y camino hacia el frente, se paró a un lado de Iruka-sensei- estaba pensando en que un grupo de chicas atiendan en la entrada de la escuela, para promover nuestro club- algunas asintieron-. Podemos usar kimonos, las que no quieran estás aquí, serán Maid y los hombres que no quieran participar- asintieron- váyanse al diablo- Iruka abrió los ojos- participaran quieran o no, es importante que lo hagan- Ino le guiño un ojo- los hombres vestidos de Cosplay llamarían mucho la atención.

- Que pereza- Shikamaru se rasco de la cabeza y Hinata lo miro con una ceja alzada- está bien, participare- dijo mirando a otro lado- solo no me vistas de mujer- la chica sonrió.

- ¡Cuenta conmigo, Hinata-chan!- dijo el rubio hiperactivo- ¡Teme! –miro al pelinegro-

- Me niego- todos abrieron los ojos y lo miraron como si se tratara de un extraterrestre- dije que no y no lo hare.

- ¿Eso crees Uchiha?- dijo con una ceja alzada, todos se pegaron literalmente a la pared, incluido Iruka-sensei- participaras- Sasuke frunció el ceño, por dentro le palpitaba el corazón- o si no, no tendrás calificación- abrió los ojos- ¿Qué dirá Fugaku si tienes un cinco?

- ¡No puedes hacer eso, Hyuga!- habían vuelto a los apellidos y Hinata recordó con cierta gracia, que asi se habían conocido- ¡Iruka-sensei!- dijo con el ceño fruncido, su voz no era un chillido de niño pequeño, era el rugido de un hombre molesto.

- Lo siento Sasuke-kun- dijo con las manos alzadas, la mirada del pelinegro era de temer- Kakashi le dio total poder, parece ser que le gusto la idea de esclavos y…

- ¿Esclavos?- miro a Hinata y ella sonrió de lado, Sasuke frunció el ceño, algo no le gustaba de todo esto- Hyuga.

- Uchiha- todos temblaban de pies a cabeza, menos Ino, ella tomaba fotografías de los dos- di lo que quieras, pero quéjate con Kakashi-sensei- Sasuke bufo, conocía a su pervertido padrino y ya sabía porque estaba tan emocionado con esa idea, suspiro y miro a otro lado- genial.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Todos estaban reunidos en la azotea, Hinata hablaba con su hermano postizo, Neji abrazaba a su rubia novia mientras esta le daba de comer, Naruto y Tenten tenían sus mejillas unidas y se decían lo mucho que se habían extrañado, Sasuke miraba con el ceño fruncido al Aburame, Sakura y Kiba miraban sonrojados a otro lado, pero sus manos estaban unidas, no les gustaban las demostraciones de afecto en público.

En pocas palabras, Sasuke era el único solo en aquel lugar, suspiro. Se levanto de donde estaba, metió las manos en su pantalón y salió de allí, Hinata lo siguió con la mirada, pero él ni la notó.

- Tranquila Hinata-chan- miro Naruto- el aun te quiere- miro a otro lado- es solo que ahora es un poco desconfiado-

- Creo que hice una tormenta en un vaso de agua- el rubio negó- hablare con Kakashi-sensei- la miraron- sobre el proyecto- asintieron- vamos Shino.

- Me quedare aquí- miro al chico- aun están tus cosas aquí, las bajare por ti- le sonrió con cariño y lo abrazo, todos la miraron sorprendidos y mas a Shino, ya que correspondía su abrazo.

- Gracias- el sonrió de lado y Kiba se atraganto, conocía a Shino desde la primaria y nunca había sonreído, ni de lado, ni del otro lado, ni de frente ni nada- te quiero- camino de nuevo y bajo las escaleras. Llego a la puerta y antes de poder abrirla esta se abrió sola.

- Hyuga- ella miro a Sasuke, ambos sentían su corazón a mil- ¿Vas a algún lado?- se cruzo de brazos y lo miro.

- ¿Te importa?- el entrecerró los ojos- eres muy metiche Uchiha- Sasuke evito su sonrojo "Gracias por ser tan metiche" – fuera de mi camino, tengo que hablar con Kakashi-sensei- Sasuke no se movió- ¿no me oíste?

- Cambia la idea- ella miro al chico sin entender- tu idea de esclavos es para someterme, te conozco.

- ¡Ja!- empezó a reír y Sasuke frunció aun más el ceño-¡Vaya que eres vanidoso Uchiha! – y por dentro "¿Cómo demonios se dio cuenta?"- ¿El calor te fundió el cerebro? – Dijo con una ceja alzada- parece que sí.

- Hyuga- ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke la examino toda, sus perlados ojos con mil cosas que decir, su ceño fruncido, sus labios rojos, se quedo viéndolos más tiempo del necesario- tu y yo sabemos que esa es la verdad- seguía viendo los labios de la chica, subió su mano y la paso lentamente por su mejilla- puedes odiarme, pero aun me quieres.

- Uchiha- dijo en un susurro, tomo la mano del joven, subió su mano hasta la corbata de él y lo acerco a su rostro- eres un idiota- Sasuke acorto las distancias entre ellos y acorralo a la joven contra la pared.

...

...

..

Sus labios devoraban los de ella y su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo, quería borrar la distancia, quería borrar su error, pero sabía que era más fácil que el infierno se congelara a que ella olvidara lo que él hizo.

Hinata pasaba sus manos por sus negros cabellos, su pierna izquierda se enredo en las caderas de él, Sasuke bajo sus manos y las paseo por la cintura de ella, bajo otro poco y estas se acomodaron en sus piernas, las tomo con ambas manos y la levanto.

"Por fin se lleno el vacio" pensaron ambos pelinegros, Hinata apretaba sus manos en la espalda de él para pegarlo, si es que era posible, a ella, sus piernas aprisionaban las caderas del joven. Sasuke por su parte apretaba los muslos de ella. Se separo de sus labios y fue regando un camino de besos desde su mejilla hasta su cuello.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- ambos se separaron, delante de ellos estaba Neji Hyuga y tenía el ceño fruncido- la lastimas, te vas y vuelvas ¿Solo para esto?- Hinata sintió un clic en su cabeza, miro a Sasuke y lo empujo.

- Hyuga…- dijo, su respiración estaba agitada y la de ella también, Neji apretó la mano de su prima y miro acusadoramente a Sasuke- es… fue un error- Hinata abrió los ojos "¿Un error?"- lo siento Hyuga- Hinata se acero a Sasuke- espero que me perdones y… ¡Argh!- tomo los hombros de Sasuke y lo agacho para poderle dar un rodillazo en… ya saben dónde.

- No te perdono, U-chi-ha- se dio la vuelta- y no desistiré de mi idea, no te creas importante, eres igual a todos- dijo con rencor, Sasuke se hinco en el suelo- nos vemos Neji-nisan- este asintió y la vio marchar.

- Te diría que me das lastima- dijo Neji- pero después de que la lastimaste, no siento ningún respeto por ti, espero lo entiendas. Te lo digo porque no me gusta que mis ex amigos crean que los odio por nada.

- ¡Maldición!- gruño apretando su entrepierna- ¡Maldición!

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata tenía el ceño fruncido, lo peor de todo es que aun amaba a Sasuke, bueno quien no va a querer a ese chico, el era todo para ella, pero también ella era demasiado orgullosa. Bufo, mordió su labio inferior y los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hace un momento le llegaron de golpe a la cabeza, si Neji no hubiera interrumpido, hubieran podido solucionar el problema entre ellos.

Medito, estaba un poco molesta por lo de Sasuke y su "fue un error" aunque ella también hubiera dicho lo mismo. Se recargo en la pared y miro el techo, había olvidado lo raro que era odiar a Sasuke, aunque no lo odiaba, bueno no del todo.

Un chico salió del a oficina de Kakashi-sensei y ella ingreso, miro fijamente al hombre y este le sonrió, bueno parecía una sonrisa, se sentó delante de él y este asintió.

- ¿Tienes la idea y los nombres, Hinata-chan?-. Ella asintió- bien, quiero oírlos- saco una hoja y tomo una pluma.

- Las que vamos a dar la bienvenida- el asintió- Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Haruno Sakura y yo- el asintió- las Maid, serán el resto de las chicas- asintió de nuevo- todos están de acuerdo- sonrió complacido- los esclavos, serán Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi y Uchiha- Kakashi levanto la vista- está completamente de acuerdo.

- Se nota que tienes poderes sobre él- Hinata sonrió- bien, espero que podamos recaudar los fondos que servirán para el viaje escolar- la chica sonrió- ¿Ya tienes el menú?

- Ino dijo que me lo traería, no debe tardar- justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta y la rubia pulpo apareció.

- Tenga Kakashi-sensei- el asintió y leyó el menú- ¿Le faltan cosas?- el negó y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

- Me gustaría ser yo quien ponga los nombres de los platillos- asintió- bien, me lo llevare y se los entregare mañana- Hinata sonrió de lado, Uchiha- baka-Sasuke no se escaparía, sería un esclavo y ella se encargaría de eso.

- Sensei- el peli plata la miro- quería preguntarle, bueno, comentarle- asintió- las que estaremos llevando gente hacia nuestro club ¿podemos ingresar también como clientes?- el cerebro de Kakashi maquino inmediatamente una palabra "dinero"- ¿Qué dice?- asintió de manera enérgica- ¡Gracias! – Ino veía con una ceja alzada a Hinata, sabía que algo muy malo estaba tramando. Pero mejor se calló, ella tenía buenas ideas.

- Traeré mañana el menú, y les diré como acomodar- Ino abrió los ojos, Kakashi sensei nunca había estado tan entusiasmado- hasta mañana chicas- ellas asintieron y salaron de ahí.

- Eres una pilla- Hinata la miro- Neji ya me conto, picarona- se lanzo sobre la chica- eres tan linda, me hubiera gustado tomarles fotos.

- I-Ino- dijo sonrojada- N-no exageres- miro a otro lado y la rubia se volvió a colgar de ella, restregó su mejilla contra la de Hinata y ella pensó "estoy recibiendo mi castigo por el mal rato que le hare pasar a Sasuke" bufo- ¿Iras por mas esclavos? –ella asintió.

- Hidan dijo que estaba de acuerdo en participar- asintió- y Kakuzu se encargara de cobrar- Ino sintió una gotita en su sien, algo asi se imaginaba.- Konan acepto ser Maid y Yahiko… no se que será-

- Vamos a casa- la chica asintió- ¡Quiero abrazar a Neji!- Hinata sonrió.

- Hinata-sama, es hora de irnos y… ¡Argh!- Ino estaba colgada de su brazo y el estaba sonrojado- I-Ino- ella le sonrió y Neji suspiro, se estaba acostumbrando a eso- vamos Hinata-sama- ella asintió y empezó a caminar.

...

...

,...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke era ayudado por su mejor amigo, maldición, le dolía dar el paso. Hinata pegaba fuerte, demasiado diría ella, ahora entendía porque Sasori tenía la mejilla morada ese día, miro a Naruto y este tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se notaba que había estado con su novia, sintió un poco de celos.

Llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke se fijo en ella después de tanto tiempo, bueno era un exagerado, solo había sido una semana, se paro derecho otra vez y su ceño se frunció, Naruto por su parte se reía de su amigo, eso le pasaba por afeminado y chismoso.

- Teme- miro a su amigo- ¿Ya no te duelen los panditas?- el puño del joven se estrello contra la cabeza del joven- ¡Ay! ¡Es la verdad! Yo solo me preocupo por la integridad de mis futuros sobrinos.

- ¡Cállate!- gruño con un tenue sonrojo- vamos- Naruto seguía sonriendo burlón- ¡Camina ya, Usuratonkachi!- abrieron la puerta de la casa y Sasuke ingreso orgulloso- estoy en cae…

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- una cortina de cabello negro cegó su visión, un cuerpo femenino y con el perfume indicado lo estaban abrazando- ¡Es bueno que hayas vuelto, creí que seguirías molesto!- empezó a regar besos por la cara del joven, Naruto por su parte estaba pegado en la puerta aguantando la risa- mi niño, mi bebe, estas en casa- siguió besando las mejillas y frente de Sasuke.

- ¡Mamá!- se sonrojo en exceso- ¡Ya, quieta, mamá!- apartaba a su madre de sus mejillas.

- Mikoto, ya basta. Por el amor de dios, tratas a ese muchacho como si fuera un niño- Sasuke frunció de nuevo su ceño y miro a Fugaku- los matare- Naruto dejo de reír y Sasuke se amedrento un poco- te vas sin decir nada después de hacerme un berrinche y al día siguiente para que me des una explicación- su ceño ceiba frunciendo, una venita de coraje apareció en su sien- ¡Y para colmo, el estúpido de Minato solo sabe dejar una ridícula nota en la puerta de la casa!- Sasuke levanto una ceja, Minato había dicho que había hablado con su padre y que este le había dado permiso.

- ¡Es mentira!- gruño molesto- Minato-san dijo que te había dicho- Fugaku levanto una nota delante de su hijo la cual decía "Fugaku, amigo mío, me lleve a Sasuke-chan conmigo y Kushina (corazones) no te preocupes, tiene todo, además le avise a Mikoto-chan cuando fuimos a recoger sus cosas, no te enojes, adiós" –

- ¿Lo ves?- Sasuke sentía un tic en su ojo derecho, Minato-san era todo menos un adulto responsable, ahora entendía porque su urgencia de partir ese día, bajo la cabeza derrotado- y bien- miro a su padre- ¿Te divertiste?- sintió un poco de esperanza y asintió- perfecto, tu madre y yo nos vamos de vacaciones, estas al cuidado de Itachi.

- ¡¿Qué?!- tanto Naruto como Sasuke abrieron los ojos- ¡¿Estás loco?!- una mirada de Fugaku basto para que se amedrentara.

- Ya te divertiste, hiciste tu berrinchito y todo, ahora tu madre y yo nos vamos a descansar- se golpeó los hombros y Mikoto saco su bolsa con jabones, traje de baño, sombrilla y se coloco un sombrero- nos vemos.

- Te quiero Sasuke-chan- beso a su hijo otra vez- dile a Hinata-chan que me gustaría poder charlar con ella otra vez- el tic no se iba de su ojo derecho.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata sostenía unos boletos en sus manos ¿A dónde iba? Ya lo verían, camino por aquellas conocidas calles hasta ese lugar, si señoras y señores, ese lugar. Se paró a un lado del portón y de pronto un hombre y su mujer salió de él.

- ¡Ah, Hinata-chan!- la chica sonrió y miro a Mikoto Uchiha- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si- saco los boletos y se los dio a Fugaku- tenga, diviértanse, todo está pagado y el festejo dura cinco días- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal, Mikoto levanto una ceja.

- ¿De qué habla, querido?- Fugaku tosió disimuladamente y Hinata aun no borraba su sonrisa- ¿Querido?

- ¿Ya viste? Tiene spa- Mikoto le quito los boletos y empezó a leer- gracias por las vacaciones Hinata-san- ella le sonrió- lamento lo de la vez pasada, ya sabes- ella negó y los despidió- Es hora de irnos Mikoto…. Mikoto- volteo a todos lados.

- ¡Fugaku, cariño! ¡Se nos va el día, tenemos que llegar pronto!- sintió una gotita en su sien y Hinata cayo literalmente al piso- ¡Vamos, apresúrate! Adiós Hinata-chan, pórtate bien- se bajo rápido del auto- si necesitas algo, en el segundo cajón de mi cómoda- ella levanto una ceja y Mikoto sonrió de manera inocente- ¡Si, necesito un masaje! ¡Fugaku, sube al auto!

- Deshacerme de los Uchiha- tacho su hoja- listo- guardo su hoja- ahora… ¿A qué se refería?

* * *

**Muajaja hasta aquí, ¿De qué creen que hablaba Mikoto-sama? Jajaja no les diré, el caso es que… prepárense porque el siguiente capítulo va a estar muy movido, vamos a tener Cosplay, hemorragia nasal, ero-sanins, comedia, un poco de dramas, probablemente mañana se reconcilien jajaja quien sabe, aun no sé.**

**¡Próximo capitulo! La princesa y el esclavo Uchiha.**

**Jejeje gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios y pues. ¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Lady-Darkness-chan. A bueno, Haruhi es la hija del ama de llaves, solo que no lo explique bien jajaja, pero ese era el punto, no es hija de la señora de la casa, por eso no salió tan fea como sus hermanos.**

**DarkAlex-sama.- jajaja, la verdad sí. Pero hay que ver también el asunto, por muy Tsundere que seas o muy malota, siempre vas a llorar, si algo te duele lloras, yo siento que le faltaron lagrimas a la joven, pero quien sabe. Espero que te guste y pues nos vemos, gracias por comentar y bienvenida.**

**Dnizz.- más o menos lo explico Hinata, pero si aun no le entiendes te explico, se supone por algunos animes que he visto jajaja, según ponen esclavos como tipo Maid y todo eso, bien dice Hina, van a hacer todo lo ridículo que a ti se te ocurra y ese es su plan con Sasuke, jajaja solo que aun no se qué castigo ponerle, primero por bocón y segundo por lo que dijo en este capítulo. Nos vemos, espero que ya haya quedado claro y si no, puedes preguntarme, te respondo con gusto.**

**SoDamnbeautiful1.- jajaja lo bueno es que tú te identificas son Sasuke-chan jajaja, me alegra tenerte por aquí, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo y espero que este te guste.**

**Rias Gremory.- ¡Pobrecito! Ya me dio miedo por Sasuke-chan jajaja, bueno veremos que se le ocurre a Hinata-chan, en este caso a mi jajaja ¿Ideas? Nos vemos.**

**Paz.- SIP. También ya Salí de vacaciones jajaja, no te asustes no tiene nada que ver con faldas lo del cambio de Sasuke, si acaso solo la falda de su novia, bueno ex. Jajaja por un lado eso de los dos queriéndose, recuerda que por mucho que quieras a alguien, tu autocompasión, orgullo, prejuicio y demás puede ser más fuerte que tu corazoncito jajaja, por eso Sasuke-chan aprenderá a la mala, no se a lo mejor lo violamos, quien sabe jajaja ¡No! Eso no jajaja. Espero que te guste y nos vemos después. Por cierto, no sé si conozcas las otras historias o no te he visto o ya no me acuerdo jajaja, pero la de no son solo cuentos ya también va a terminar, la de Kidnapping, solo me falta el epilogo y comencé una que se llama fugitiva, por si te interesa, nos vemos, te cuidas bye-bye.**

**Lizbeth.- gracias. Los Akatsuki si participan, los profes no, ellos van a ser clientes muajaja, por eso Kakashi estaba ahí con su orgasmo imaginario al pensar en ser cliente, a eso me refiero con ero-sanins con "s" jajaja, espero que te guste el capitulo y nos vemos después, cuídate y bienvenida.**

**Ahora si ¿no me falto nadie? Porque fanfiction nunca me muestra los comentarios de personitas que no están en la pagina si no seis días después ¡Pueden creerlo! Ok ya me explaye jajaja, bueno el caso es que, muchas gracias a ustedes y pues nos vemos. Bye-bye.**

**Kasai. **


	18. El esclavo Uchiha

**Hello, Hello, mejor me apuro antes de que se me vaya la idea jajaja, nos vemos pronto, o sea haya abajo, jajaja.**

**Advertencias. Ligero lime, no mucho. Este es el final de Hyuga princess, ya vi y solo me dan dos más, o sea, epilogo y un especial y ese va para EyesGray-sama. Ya que ella me había dicho que aun les faltaba el viaje escolar, pero ese será hasta el final.**

**Esta muy emotivo, la neta yo llore con el final y pues. Espero que les guste y si no, pus ya ni modo jajaja no se crean, es broma. De verdad les doy mil gracias por el apoyo, por fin terminamos esta historia que como se sufrió con ella, jajaja pero como siempre.**

**¡Todo es gracias a ustedes y sus reviews, sus alertas, su presencia! Recuerden que este fuego colorado no existiría sin ustedes, mil gracias.**

* * *

**El esclavo Uchiha (La reconciliación)**

**...**

**..,.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sasuke apretaba los puños, estaba usando todo su auto control ¿Por qué? él les diría por qué. Hinata estaba parada delante de él, bueno ella no sabía que él estaba allí, si no, hace rato que hubiera pasado algo muy, muy no apto para menores, trago grueso y sus puños se apretaron aun mas, intento recordar cómo había llegado a esta situación.

_Flash back._

_Un joven pelinegro caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos, ni Fugaku ni su madre estaban en casa, Itachi había dicho "Te quedas solo, Ototo, estaré con los chicos" y ahora el caminaba de manera lenta hacia la escuela, tenía que ir a clases y decirle a Hinata que no se pondría nada ridículo._

_Llego a su salón, casi no le gustaba ser puntual, bueno no tan puntual, pero ahora era un Sasuke nuevo, recordó con coraje la razón por la cual había terminado con Hinata, ella era su vida, lo que más quería y el por iluso. Pateo un bote de basura y los pocos alumnos que ahí había lo miraron con temor._

_Gruño y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, tenía que llegar al salón antes de que terminara haciendo un berrinche alla abajo. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en su lugar, hoy montarían todo ese desfile, al menos ya no tendría que actuar, eso era bueno._

_Coloco su música y cerro sus ojos, ahora no pensaría en tonterías, tenía que mantener sus pensamientos fríos, tenía que hablar con Hinata y decirle que no participaría en eso, aunque Fugaku lo medio asesinara por ese cinco, no importaba. Todo fuera para no verla en ese kimono y seguir abriéndose la herida._

_Rememoro lo ocurrido ayer, el hecho de haber sentido a su ex novia pegada a él, ella aun lo quería de eso estaba seguro, casi podía apostar a su dinosaurio de peluche, el cual Kakuzu le había quitado y no le había devuelto. Perdió la concentración ante el recuerdo de su querido dinosaurio._

_A lo mejor es insensible le estaba enseñando como apostar, mordió su uña, maldición se suponía que era un nuevo Sasuke, uno que no jugaba con mujeres, que no confiaba en la gente, que detestaba a los mentirosos y que además, no le gustaban los peluches y recordaba al suyo._

_Se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta el escritorio, se sentó en el hueco que ahí había, era grande y la madera llegaba hasta el suelo, o sea que nadie lo vería, ¿Por qué se esconde allí? Solo para ver unas fotos de su dinosaurio. Bufo, era patético._

_Coloco su música mientras veía los cientos de fotos que le había tomado a su amado peluche, sonrió de lado, si que ese nuevo Uchiha era para dar risa, bajo un poco el volumen de su música, pero se arrepintió enseguida._

_- ¡Eres adorable Hinata-chan!- abrió los ojos sorprendido- De verdad que no esperaba que tu misma admitieras "extrañaba su perfume"- giro un poco la vista y ahí estaba una sonrojada Hinata, pero hacia un puchero y tenía sus brazos cruzados._

_- ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- dijo sin más- el tarado se corto solo, no es mi culpa- si estaba sorprendido antes, ahora lo estaba mas- en fin… papá no estará esta semana, Kakuzu y los otros vendrán a ensayar a las diez asi que…_ movió sus brazos- ¿Qué hacemos?_

_- Por lo mientras- hablo la rubia perversa- probarte todos los modelitos que te traje- Hinata sintió un tic en su ojo- ¡Mira!- saco un traje de Maid._

_- ¡Oh no!- susurraron ambos pelinegros, Sasuke vería a su novia en vivo y a todo color solo rogaba que un milagro lo salvara._

_Fin de flash back._

_.._

_.._

Y llevaba la siguiente hora y media metido en ese escritorio, a Ino no parecía que se le acabaran los trajes y cada que terminaba eran más sugerentes, ahora ella traía puesto un traje de Maid, tenía un cuello tipo polo pero el escote estaba descubierto, dejando ver el inicio de sus senos, las mangas eran descubiertas de los hombros.

Una falda que llevaba a medio muslo, unas bragas blancas que iban encima de su verdadera ropa interior, unas medias que llegaban por encima de las rodillas y sus zapatos. Ella miraba su traje por todos lados, e incluso se agachaba de más y Sasuke respiraba agitado, era como si supiera que él estaba allí adentro.

- ¡Ese!- dijo Ino aplaudiendo- para el café Maid ese te queda perfecto- Hinata suspiro- y este es para Sasuke-kun- le enseño un traje con cuello tipo polo de mangas bombachas y falda corta, ahogo una carcajada- Sasuke-kun Aiún me tiene enojada, por lo que te hizo y…

- ¡Hinata-sama!- ambas voltearon y Neji tenía la boca abierta- ¿Qué es eso que trae puesto?- iba a acercarse, pero Ino se colgó de su cuello- ¡Fue idea tuya!- dijo escandalizado.

- ¿Qué querías?- el castaño levanto una ceja- tengo varios modelitos para ti- el chico alzo una ceja incrédulo- vamos, te los enseñare- se mordió el labio y Sasuke se sintió un intruso, Ino era algo. Especial en esos temas- vamos, te dejo para que te cambies Hina-chan.

- Pero… ah…- Ino jalaba a Neji por el pasillo y Hinata suspiro.

- ¿Dónde deje mi uniforme?- empezó a buscar el uniforme entre ese mar de ropa, nadie iba a llegar al salón, todos estarían montando la entrada, los puestos y demás cosas, o sea que ella estaba allí sola- ¡Aquí esta!- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hinata- volteo y delante de ella estaba un abochornado Sasuke Uchiha- yo…- Hinata abrió la boca, ¿De dónde salió? Miro el escritorio y los colores no tardaron en pintar su cara, empezó a respirar profundo, llevo las prendas hasta su pecho y se preparo para gritar- ¡No!- Sasuke puso su mano en la boca de ella, su otra mano sostenía su cintura- no fue mi intención- dijo mirando a otro lado.

Hinata lo miro fijamente y este le devolvió la mirada, ambos contemplaban los ojos del otro. Aflojo la mano que cubría su boca y la bajo hasta posarla en la cintura de ella, Hinata mordió su labio inferior y Sasuke dejo de respirar por un momento.

Había estado una hora y media allí adentro viendo todos los cambios de ropa de ella, su piel expuesta, sus… trago grueso y subió sus manos hasta las mejillas de ella, la tomo firmemente pero con delicadeza y la atrajo hacia sí, beso delicadamente los labios de la joven y ella cerro sus ojos automáticamente.

Soltó su ropa y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del moreno, este bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y la apretó. Hinata paso sus manos hacia las mejillas de él y las acaricio con cariño mientras besaba al joven, una semana, solo habían estado separados una semana y ella lo extrañaba como nunca.

Sasuke no distaba de sus pensamientos, como la extrañaba "el tarado se corto solo" se separo lentamente de ella, fijo su vista en su precioso rostro el cual aun tenia los labios entre abiertos y los ojos cerrados. Le sonrió con cariño y beso su frente.

- Te quiero- susurro y Hinata por fin abrió sus ojos- lamento tanto lo que ocurrió- ella bajo las manos hasta posarlas en el pecho de él y agarrar su corbata para empezar a jugar con ella- no sabía que te sentías asi y fui un idiota al no darme cuenta.

- La verdad si lo fuiste- un trueno cayo literalmente sobre el joven- y eres aun mas idiota por dejarme atrás- abrió los ojos, Hinata jalo la corbata de él hasta ponerlo a su altura- entiende una cosa, U-Chi-ha- la miro fijamente- eres mi juguete, cuando yo me canse de ti, yo te diré adiós, no antes- el abrió los ojos.

- ¿Es tu forma de decir que también me quieres?- Hinata frunció el ceño, aun sostenía su corbata con ambas manos, soltó la izquierda y la paso por el cuello de él.

- Es mi forma de decirte que…- soltó la otra mano y la dejo en su mejilla, lo miro a los ojos- que no he dejado de quererte- sello sus palabras con un beso y Sasuke se sorprendió, sus manos cobraron vida otra vez y se perdieron por la cintura de ella.

Pidió permiso y profundizo el beso, adoraba que ella tomara la iniciativa, pero el ahora no era un afeminado, marco su propio ritmo y Hinata sintió sus piernas temblar, daba gracias que Sasuke la sostenía firmemente de la cintura, si no, hace rato que habría caído.

Las manos de Sasuke bajaron hasta las piernas de ella y al cargo, haciendo que las enredara en su cintura, camino hasta dejarla sobre el escritorio y subió hasta quedar hincado sobre la superficie.

Hinata se echó para atrás y comenzó a recostarse sobre la fría superficie llevándose consigo a Sasuke, este paseaba sus manos por las largas y suaves piernas de la morena en un intento por grabarse la textura de su piel, las manos de Hinata apretaban la espalda de él y daban uno que otro rasguño.

- Te quiero- dijo ella separándose de él- no hagas que me sienta insegura otra vez- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- yo te quiero, como eres, como eras- Sasuke miraba fijamente a la chica- no cambies, es horrible cambiar- beso la frente de ella con cariño.

- Tal vez seas tú quien necesita volver a ser lo que era antes- ella lo miro sorprendida- yo estoy aquí para protegerte, y esta vez cumpliré mi promesa- se miraron una vez mas y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso cargado de promesas, lagrimas y sobre todo amor.

Hinata enredo sus piernas en la cintura de él y con ellas lo apretaron hasta que no quedo distancia entre ellos. Una lucha interna era lo que se llevaba a cabo dentro de sus bocas, pero ambos sabían que no importaba un ganador. Sasuke sonrió en el beso apretó sus manos en torno a los muslos de ella, consiguiendo un ligero quejido que solo logro aumentar su temperatura.

La joven sin darse cuenta comenzó a frotarse contra él y eso Sasuke lo noto, sus manos subieron hasta el estomago de ella, alcanzo a rozar un poco sus senos y llego hasta el cuello en donde empezó a quitar los botones del traje. Bajo de nuevo sus manos con caricias suaves, empezó a abrir los botones del corsé y sus labios abandonaron los de ella para bajar por su cuello.

Hinata apretó sus ojos y sus dedos se perdieron entre los negros cabellos de él, se estaba sonrojando, cosa que no pasaba muy seguido. Sasuke volvió a subir su rostro y ataco los labios de ella para después bajar sus piernas y empujar el escritorio hasta ponerlo contra la pared, ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido y el sonrió de lado. Que sexi, Hinata se sonrojo ante su pensamiento, su novio era adorable, no sexi, aunque ahora.

- ¡Basta!- el moreno acrecentó su sonrisa y Hinata miro a otro lado- ¿Vas a continuar o no?- ambos empezaron a reír y él volvió a besar a Hinata- Mnm…- sus manos apretaron los hombros de Sasuke y este gruño en sus labios- te quiero.

- Te amo- abrió los ojos y el volvió a sonreír- aunque…- miro a otro lado- me gustaría que estuviéramos en un lugar más privado- ella asintió y ambos suspiraron, era mucha la tensión, pero sabían que si alguien abría la puerta ya los descubría, todo se iría al traste.

- Sasuke- el asintió y Hinata mordió su labio inferior- yo…- asintió de nuevo y ella suspiro- serás mi esclavo quieras o no- el chico abrió los ojos indignado- y te pondrás ese traje- el chico sintió un escalofrió y Hinata empezó a reír como posesa.

- ¡Buenos días y…!- Sasuke cubrió a Hinata con su cuerpo y frunció el ceño, Naruto estaba parado delante de ellos, con una sonrisa tensa- yo…- se dio la vuelta y ambos suspiraron aliviados- ¡Se reconciliaron! ¡Tenten-chan, págame, es plata!

- ¡Dobe!- gruño Sasuke- regreso en seguida- le dio un beso y salió corriendo- ¡Regresa aquí Usuratonkachi!- siguió escuchando los gritos de ambos jóvenes y sonrió un poco- ¡Cállate de una vez!-

- Hinata-chan- miro e Ino tenía una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Paso algo desde que me fui?- la joven resoplo- ¿Aun no te quitas ese traje? Se nota que te gustó- dijo con una sonrisa pica y Hinata miro a otro lado.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Esa tarde solo hicieron prueba de vestuario, terminaron de montar la escenografía, las mesas, prepararon el menú con los nuevos nombres, aunque a Hinata se le hacían ridículos, Sasuke no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, se notaba que los había escrito su pervertido padrino.

Terminaron de poner orden a algunas cosas como por ejemplo la bienvenida hacia los padres y personas ajenas al lugar, la forma de usar el kimono y todos acordaron que se usaría de manera correcta, aunque Ino protesto un poco.

Sasuke y Hinata se mandaban una que otra mirada mientras los otros hablaban y eso no paso desapercibido por unos azules ojos, sonrió con perversidad, sería lindo ponerlos juntos, empezó a maquinar.

- Es hora de irnos- hablo Neji- Hinata-sama- ella asintió y comenzó a caminar a su lado- Ino, lo mejor es que te vayas con Sakura-san, para que no te pase nada y…- miro a todos lados- ¿Dónde está Ino?- todos comenzaron a buscar por todos lados y Hinata tembló, algo estaba tramando esa rubia drogada.

- Neji-nisan- dijo con un puchero- no confío en tu novia, mejor ve a buscarla tu- Neji frunció el ceño- no lo sé, a lo mejor tienen un conserje que traumar en lugar de una prima menor- todos miraron con los ojos abiertos al castaño, quien e sonrojo de sobre manera- vámonos.

-.- Hinata-chan- miro a Tenten- Naruto y yo nos iremos de este lado e iremos a dejar a Sakura-chan y Kiba- ambos asintieron.

- Teme, te toca ir a dejar a Hinata-chan en su casa, no queremos que nos la roben- Sasuke lo miro ceñudo y el rubio empezó a reír.

- Vamos Hyuga- ella asintió y comenzó a caminar delante de él- no vayas tan rápido.

- Muévete tortuga- dijo con coraje, Tenten sintió una gotita en su sien y miro a su novio.

- ¿Seguro que volvieron?- el asintió- no lo parece, aun la veo molesta.

- El teme es un buen actor, si no ¿Cómo crees que le creímos lo de afeminado todos estos años cuando se nota que es un semental?- empezó a reírse de su propio chiste y la mochila de cierto pelinegro le cayó encima- ¡Ay!

- Llévala a mi casa, dobe- dijo con molestia y Naruto veía estrellitas- vamos Hyuga.- Hinata asintió y comenzó a caminar al lado de él.

..

...

...

...

...

...

Durante el trayecto ninguno hablo, no porque no tuvieran ganas, era que no les salía el tema de conversación, Sasuke camino y tomo la mochila de Hinata para después colgársela al hombro, tomo su mano y empezó a caminar rápido para que ella no viera un ligero sonrojo, pero ya se lo imaginaba.

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuga y Sasuke la miro por todos lados, si que era grande, le devolvió la mochila, ella acepto y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, Sasuke pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo de ella y suspiro.

- Papá no está en casa- dijo en un susurro- Neji va a tardar, probablemente Ino lo estrene en la azotea- Sasuke empezó a reír y ella sonrió- y Hanabi-chan está en casa de una de sus amigas, me aviso hoy en la mañana- el asintió, beso su coronilla y dejo que ella lo guiara- ¡Estoy en casa!

- Hinata-sama- una mujer regordeta y con delantal llego- ¿Amigo suyo?- ella asintió- suban, les llevare unas galletitas y unos bocadillos- asintieron y Hinata arrastro a Sasuke hasta su habitación, boto sus cosas y fue a sentarse en la cama,

- Es nueva- ella asintió- si supiera lo que hice, no me trataría tan bien- suspiro y Hinata le lanzo una almohada- ¡Hey!

- Deja de pensar en eso- dijo sin más- ven- el asintió, tomo la mano de Hinata y comenzó a recostarse poco a poco en aquella gran cama- Walter fue a sacar a demonio.

- Tu perro aun debe recordarme- dijo con miedo y Hinata sonrió. Ambos estaban acostados mirando al techo- ¿A dónde mandaste a mis padres?- la joven abrió los ojos- te vi dándole unos boletos a Fugaku antes de que mi madre gritara como loca.

- E-eran- miro a todos lados- eran cosas de negocios, tu sabes- Sasuke sonrió, paso su mano por la cintura de ella y la pego por completo- S- Sasuke- Hinata tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas y el moreno solo sonrió.

- ´Me gustaría verte siempre sonrojada- se miraron a los ojos, aunque el sonrojo de Hinata aun no desaparecía- Hinata- su mano fue a dar hacia la mejilla de ella, la mano de Hinata se apoyo en el pecho de él- duerme, yo me quedare aquí- cerro sus ojos lentamente y Sasuke beso su frente, su nariz y sus labios.

- Duerme conmigo- dijo sin más- no te vayas aunque yo ya este dormida- sonrió ante eso y asintió.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha?!- Hinata abrió sus ojos de manera rápida, cuánto tiempo había dormido.

- ¡Neji-nisan!- grito al ver a su primo sostener a Sasuke de las solapas de la camisa- está bien, ya lo perdone.

- Usted si- dijo con rencor- pero Hiashi-sama y yo aun no-Hinata abrió los ojos- mas te vale alejarte de ella, Uchiha. Por lo que aún queda de nuestra amistad, te digo- lo miro fijo- no te le vuelvas a acercar.

- Neji- hablo Ino- esto es demasiado, Hinata-chan lo quiere y Sasuke-kun no es malo- puso su mano sobre el brazo de él-déjalos estar-

- ¡No!- todos abrieron los ojos- si hubieras visto su rostro ese día- Hinata rememoro, ella no recordaba que Neji la hubiera visto, mas sin embargo el había abuhado por ella para traerla a konoha- ella temblaba ¡De rabia!- Ino bajo la vista- no pienso permitir que tu o la bola de idiotas que se hacen llamar "Akatsuki" se le vuelvan a acercar, ya hicieron bastante.

- Se que cometí un error- dijo Sasuke, Neji lo había soltado y ahora era Hinata quien lo tomaba del brazo, Ino apretaba sus manos en torno al brazo de Neji- pero eso no significa que no vaya a pagar por ello, quiero a Hinata y quiero estar con ella.

- Son palabras muy audaces, señorito afeminado- miraron y en la puerta entraba Walter con un Doverman recién paseado- pero no me corresponde a mí la última palabra- Hinata lo miro sin entender- ni a Neji-sama y mucho menos a Hiashi-sama- Neji abrió los ojos y lo miro como diciendo "Mayordomo traidor" – demonio es quien debe elegir y una vez que él lo haga, Hinata-sama usted accederá.

- ¡¿Estás demente?!- rugió Neji con un tic en su ojo- ¡¿El perro va a elegir?!

- El perro ha estado con Hinata-sama desde siempre- le quito la correa a demonio y Hinata apretó la mano de Sasuke, si a demonio no le gustaba todavía, podía irse despidiendo se su ex afeminado novio.- ¿Y bien demonio?-

- Esto es increíble- Neji se llevo una mano a la frente- ese es un perro vendido, de seguro lo dopaste o algo- Demonio gruño en contra de Neji y también de Sasuke, Ino apretó los ojos, no quería ver pedacitos de afeminado por el cuarto.

- El perro tiene buena memoria- Demonio entre cerro sus negros ojitos al ver a Sasuke, intentaba recordarlo- eso creo- lo olisqueo un poco y al final mordió su mano- ¡Ay!

- Bien, demonio a elegido- dijo solemne el mayordomo- estas a prueba Uchiha- suspiro aliviado y el perro se dio la vuelta, le ladro a Ino quien se pego mas a Neji y salió trotando de ahí- Hinata-sama…- ella asintió- bien, le enviare un telegrama a Hiashi-sama.

- ¡Hinata-sama!- miraron a la sirvienta regordeta de hace rato- ¡La buscan alla abajo y…!- regreso sobre sus pasos- ¡Espere, aun no puede pasar!

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- hablo Hidan una vez que llego hasta arriba- ¿Qué hace el ex afeminado novio?- Sasuke apretó sus puños-

- oh mira- dijo otra voz, Kakuzu ingresaba con un peluche de dinosaurio en sus manos- un afeminado mentiroso y que mete la pata hasta el fondo- Sasuke frunció el ceño y Hinata corrió a recibirlos- es bueno verte- ella le sonrió- mira, crece tan rápido- Sasuke abrió los ojos incrédulo- se hizo una perforación.

- ¡¿Le perforaste la nariz con uno de tus sucios aretes?!- grito escandalizado- ¡Eso no te lo perdono!- termino lanzándose contra el pelinegro y salieron por el pasillo, Hinata suspiro y miro a su Nisan.

- Puede que demonio lo quiera bajo vigilancia- dijo sin más-y lo mismo hare yo- apretó la mano de Ino- la primera lagrima que le vea por culpa de él y yo mismo lo matare- soltó a Ino y abrazo a Hinata.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabias la verdad?- ella apretó a su primo- tal vez… hubiéramos podido hacer algo.

- Porque ya bastante fue con verla temblar de rabia y perder sus sonrisas como para que yo contribuyera al odio e ir a cazar idiotas- miro a Hidan que chiflaba a favor de su amigo mientras Sasuke intentaba quitarle el peluche- usted es muy importante para mí, Hinata-sama. Es como mi hermana- la miro a los ojos- nunca permitiré que nadie le vuelva a hacer daño.

- Gracias- le sonrió con cariño y beso su mejilla- ¿Puedes salvar a Sasuke?- el pelinegro menor había sometido a Kakuzu, pero Hidan lo sostenía de los brazos intentando quitarlo de encima, pero las piernas de Sasuke aun apretaban el cuello del moreno.

- Puede el solo- dijo sin más- vámonos Ino- ella asintió, abrazo a Hinata y corrió hasta alcanzar a su novio.- creo que se quedaran a cenar- dijo cansado y ella asintió- a veces los odio.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

El día siguiente llego y con él, el dichoso festival, todos los alumnos estaban nerviosos y emocionados, daría inicio a las diez en punto de la mañana o sea que todos tenían tres horas para vestirse y terminar de aprender lo que no pudieron en dos días.

Hinata miraba el kimono de su madre y suspiro, lo mejor sería cambiarse ya. Kakashi revoloteaba por todos lados, estaba seguro que su salón ganaría, pero el sería el primer cliente, un sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas. Sí, que bueno era ser maestro, no era por presumir, pero las alumnas más bonitas estaban en su salón.

Abrió la puerta de la cafetería, esperando encontrarse a una chica, eso estaba mal. Debía controlar sus nervios y su perversión, era un pervertido. Miro hacia adentro.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- Sasuke tenía puesto un traje de Maid, el mismo que le había enseñado Hinata ayer- ¡¿Qué haces tú con eso?! ¿No me digas que ya saliste del closet?- Sasuke apretó los puños- no te preocupes, yo te apoyare con Fugaku.

- ¡Cállate de una vez! – Gruño, Naruto salió con un traje parecido, pero una peluca rubia y larga- seremos las únicas "mujeres"- dijo con molestia- y todo porque faltamos una semana.

- ¡Las faldas son cómodas!- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- aunque… se siente frio- cerro las piernas.

- ¡Dios, mi fantasía se arruino!- dijo con lagrimas falsas el sensei peli plata- ¿Dónde están las chicas?

- Todas están abajo- dijo Sasuke- se cambiaron allá abajo, porque alguien les dijo que Kakashi era un pervertido- ambos se miraron con ojos retadores.

- Pequeño ingrato- dijo sin más y se dio la vuelta- por cierto- Sasuke asintió- las medias van hasta arriba- Sasuke se sonrojo y las subió- asi está mejor.

- Maldito Kakashi- dijo sin más, escucho risas y miro a los Akatsuki, al menos ayer había recuperado a su peluche- ¿Por qué ustedes salen de diferentes tipos y yo soy una mujer?

- Es que Hinata retrato tu lado interior- dijo Kakuzu con burla, el llevaba un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaleco negro- además, yo solo estaré en la caja, no necesito gran cosa.

- tranquilo Sasuke, si no abres la boca, no se notara que eres hombre- dijo Deidara, Naruto contuvo la risa- tranquilo, Hinata-chan no lo hizo con mala intención- el estaba vestido de pirata, un parche con piedras cubría su ojo izquierdo, los tatuajes de bocas aun estaban en sus palmas- ¡Me veo genial!- la puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso Hinata, arrastrando el kimono y con su cabello suelo- ¡Te ves tan linda, eso es arte!- ella le dedico una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- hablo Hidan y ella camino hasta Sasuke, acomodo el traje- a ya veo ¿Te quedaras asi?

- No, solo que venía a ajustarles los trajes- asintieron, medio dos naranjas en el traje de Sasuke- al menos asi ya no te ves tan mal- todos empezaron a reír- ponte la peluca.

- ¡No lo hare!- gruño- ¿Y el dobe?- Naruto daba vueltas haciendo que su falda se levantara y Hinata suspiro- olvídalo- bufo, la puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso un pelinegro- Ya te habías tardado.

- Lo siento- sonrió- es que deje a nuestro primo alla abajo, con Tenten-san y las otras- Hinata asintio y empezó a acomodar las cosas de los demás.

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

..

Por fin dio inicio al festival escolar, todos estaban completamente disfrazados, muchas chicas apoyaban con la promoción de su club, entre ellas, Hinata, Ino y Sakura. Tenten apoyaba en el suyo, el club de atletismo, por lo cual ella traía puesto un pants completo.

Un peliblanco de cabello largo y un peli plata revoloteaban por todo el lugar, consiguiendo las mejores fotografías del "Evento" seguían mirando a través de los lentes de sus respectivas cámaras, hasta que dos presencias los interrumpieron.

La primera era Kushina Uzumaki y la segunda era la señora Haruno, ambas asesinaban con la mirada a ambos hombres.

- ¿Qué hacen?- dijo Kushina, Kakashi le mando una mirada a su sensei que extrañamente estaba en un puesto de dangos y sonreía- Kakashi, Jiraiya-sama-

- Oh bueno- hablo Jiraiya- recolecto información para mi libro- dijo solemne- sobre los festivales y carnavales- el puño del habanero sangriento se estrello contra la cabeza de su suegro- ¡Ay!

- ¿Y usted, Kakashi-sensei?- el peli plata miraba a otro lado, lo cual incremento la furia de la mujer- ¡Estás muerto Hatake!- tanto Kushina como la señora Haruno ahorcaban respectivamente a cada hombre, cuando el sonido de una cámara las distrajo-

- ¿Podrías moverte un poco a la izquierda, preciosa?- dijo un chico pelinegro de cabello rizado- eso es, estás perfecta- ambas sintieron un toc en sus ojos al oír la voz del joven- ¡Mírate, eres hermosa!- empezó a hablar otra vez.

- ¡Tú!- gruño Kushina, aun estrangulando a su suegro- ¿Qué se supone que haces?- levanto una ceja y el chico sonrió.

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?- ella asintió- tomar fotografías a estas hermosas señoritas- todas sonrieron y él abrió los ojos- ¡Esa deportista!- una joven de cocos caminaba por allí cuando el chico la intercepto- ¿Podrías posar para mi?- la chica sintió un poco de miedo.

- ¡Aléjate de ella!- el zapato de Kushina había dado de lleno contra la mejilla del joven- es mi nuera- sus ojos llameaban, tanto la señora Haruno como Kushina soltaron a sus presas y ambas miraban de manera asesina al joven- ¿Tu última voluntad?- el joven tembló.

- Siento lastima por é- dijo Kakashi, creo que lo conozco- empezó a meditar- Mnm…- el joven sufría a manos de ambas mujeres- no, creo que no.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata sonreía y hacia reverencias ante la gente, el traje le quedaba mejor de lo que esperaba, Kakuzu la había llamado para decirle que habían juntado bastante dinero y que Sasuke era la atracción principal, sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Un alboroto la saco de sus pensamientos y miro hacia donde venia el sonido, una mujer pelirroja que ella reconoció como la mamá de Naruto estrangulaba a un chico pelinegro, la señora Haruno le torcía las piernas y Minato-sama solo seguía comprando como loco.

Sintió una gotita en su sien, vaya que eran un matrimonio curioso, sonrió y siguió en lo suyo. No salvaría a ese sujeto, capaz que había hecho algo malo y por eso lo castigaban, aunque sus gritos comenzaban a perturbar a la gente.

- ¡Pasen a la cafetería de la clase 2-D!- gritó Ino y Hinata sonrió.

- ¡Tenemos el mejor ambiente!- continuo Sakura y todos asintieron ante la idea- ¡Vamos, apoyen a la clase 2-D!

-…- Hinata solo se inclino y todos caminaron- ¿Creen que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso? Uchiha aun me debe su castigo- todas sonrieron perversas.

- Aun no- hablo otra joven de la clase- tenemos que terminar con los padres, pero según los chicos aun hay comida- sonrieron y siguieron haciendo su trabajo- Por cierto- todas la miraron- ¿Quién es ese chico?- el joven estaba en el bote de basura y Kushina caminaba aun con el ceño fruncido- ¿Lo ayudamos?

- No, si Kushina-sama lo maltrato es por algo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Itachi miraba su teléfono, hacía rato que Shisui le había dicho que había llegado y no subía, suspiro a lo mejor se había perdido. Miro a su hermano, el joven si parecía una chica, aunque ya había pateado a dos clientes cuando le tocaron las piernas.

Sonrió, Hinata tenía muy buenas ideas. Miro a su hermano otra vez y negó, lo mejor sería seguir atendiendo, aunque le sorprendía que sus raros amigos se les dieran bien ese ambiente, medito. Tal vez sería bueno poner una cafetería, si, se llamaría Akatsuki. Sonrió, se lo diría a Kakuzu, ya que él era el del presupuesto, bueno cuando necesitaban algo.

La puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso un apaleado joven, Itachi casi suelta su bandeja, corrió a dejar su pedido y después fue hacia el joven.

- ¿Estás bien?- el asintió- ¿Qué te paso?

- Un habanero- dijo sin más- ¡un habanero sangriento!- sollozo y se pego al pecho del mayor- ¡Por dios, me golpeo y Kakashi me dejo morir solo!

- ¿Kakashi?- dijo Sasuke y miro al joven- es bueno verte, Shisui- el mencionado miro a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Saliste del closet?- el menor le azoto la bandeja en la cabeza- ¡Ay, ay, ay!- bufo molesto y Shisui lo miro con lagrimas, falsas por cierto- eres cruel, Sasuke-chan.

- ¡Y tu eres una vergüenza para los Uchiha!- gruño, se dio la vuelta y siguió sirviendo mesas.

- Al menos yo no tengo falda- le dijo a Itachi y este sonrió, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella ingresaron cinco jóvenes- ¡Guau!- se puso galán- ¿Cómo te llamas encantadora flor rosa?

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Sakura- Shisui revoloteo.

- Espera- todos miraron a Hinata, la cual tenía el ceño fruncido- Tu eres el pervertido que atrapo Kushina-sama- Hidan soltó una charola y miro con rencor a Shisui- no te acerques- le dio una bofetada.

- Ya me acorde de ti- dijo Tenten- para tu información, tengo novio- le dio una patada en la espinilla- ¡Y se llama Naruto!

- ¡Tenten-chan!- Naruto y Tenten se abrazaban como un par de pulpos y todos sonrieron.

- Les presento a Shisui- dijo Itachi captando la atención de todos, excepto de los dos pulpitos que aun seguían en su mundo de amor- Uchiha Shisui- todos abrieron los ojos y el pelinegro les dedico una sonrisa de lado.

- Mucho gusto- sonrieron todos y dieron la bienvenida al joven.

- ¡Chicos!- Kakashi tenía una sonrisa marcada en su máscara, guardaba recelosamente su cámara y veía a los jóvenes- término el festival, oficialmente el resto de la tarde es suyo, vamos a la fogata.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata y Sasuke se encontraban sentados al lado de la fogata, ya empezaba a oscurecer y todos comenzarían el tradicional baile alrededor del fuego. La morena recargo su cabeza en el brazo de Sasuke. Habían hablado con todos y ya sabían que habían vuelto.

Aunque no lo tomaron muy bien, pero ya no habían golpeado a Sasuke, todos los Akatsuki miraban con una sonrisa hacia la fogata, Hidan se imaginaba una y mil formas de cómo incendiar esa institución. Kakuzu miraba desde su posición a la pareja de pelinegros. El adoraba a Hinata, pero sabía que ella sería feliz al lado de ese afeminado.

Caminó hasta la mesa en donde estaba la música y le susurro algo al joven, el cual comenzó a poner la canción para bailar, siguió caminando hasta que llego al lado de Hinata, le extendió la mano y ella acepto. Sasuke lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero este solo le lanzo su chamarra.

- ¿Estás feliz?- le pregunto una vez que comenzó a bailar con ella, Ino arrastraba a Neji, quien sonrojado, asentía ante la petición de su novia.

- Si- el suspiro- ustedes son mis amigos, Sasuke y yo estamos bien, papá está bien, Neji-nisan es feliz- sonrieron con burla- creo que…- dieron unos pasos- puedo volver a ser como antes- Kakuzu sonrió- ¿Tu qué opinas?

- Seas como seas- dijo serio- siempre serás especial para nosotros- ella sonrió, una mano lo detuvo.

- ¿Me permites?- hablo Shino, Kakuzu asintió y se movió de allí- Hinata- ella le sonrió y empezaron a bailar- No me agrada la idea de que ustedes hayan vuelto- hizo un puchero- pero mientras sea tu felicidad, yo seré feliz- se detuvo y Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Solo quiero estar con ustedes- dijo con calma- gracias… has sido un gran apoyo para mí- Shino asintió, Hidan lo empujo y Hinata lo miro con el ceñido fruncid- es mi hermano.

- Si, pero nunca se iba a mover- Shino murmuraba entre dientes y Kakuzu sostenía al chico por el abrigo, si no, hace rato que Hidan estaría en el suelo pidiendo perdón- espero que…- medito- tu sabes que…- se calló y medito- ¡Argh! No soy bueno para estas tonterías- abrazo a Hinata, todos abrieron los ojos y Sasuke apretó los puños- solo se feliz- dijo sonrojado y ella asintió.

- Muévete religioso- dijo Sasuke- es mi novia- ambos se miraron con odio y Hidan acepto irse- parece una despedida de soltera- ella le sonrió y negó, continuaron con la pieza y Sasuke suspiro- Hinata…- lo miro- yo… - la saco de allí y la movió a un lado- fui un idiota, pero…

- Deja de pensar en eso- lo abrazo-Sasuke… no me importa que seas un idiota, afeminado adicto a los peluches y defensor de los dientes sin caries por no comer azúcar- el sonrió- yo te quiero y solo quiero estar a tu lado, nada más.

- Yo también quiero eso- ambos se miraron a los ojos- te amo Hinata, quiero que vayamos juntos a la universidad, que nos casemos- ella abrió los ojos- si, no quiero otra señora Uchiha que no seas tú.

- ¿Y porque yo tengo que ser señora Uchiha?- dijo enojada y Sasuke se sorprendió- ¿No puedes ser tu señor Hyuga?- sonrieron y unieron sus frentes- tonto… no hagas planes a futuro, prefiero que la vida nos sorprenda.

- Y vaya que lo hará- se sonrieron- y una cosa más- dijo y Hinata mostro una sonrisa tensa- ¡¿Podrían dejar de tomarnos fotos como si fuéramos animales de zoológico?!- Ino sostenía su cámara en lo alto, Kushina aplaudía al igual que Minato y Kakashi, Jiraiya miraba de cerca para obtener ideas para su libro.

- ¡Esfúmense!- gruño Hinata, los que recién se habían unido habían desaparecido y Hidan sonreía- me van a abochornar- empezaron a reír.

..

...

...

...

Hinata miro hacia el cielo, una estrella fugaz pasaba delante de ella y solo suspiro "¿Puedes, puedes, puedes?" Sasuke beso su mejilla y ambos se abrazaron, volvieron a mirar al cielo, la escuela había terminado, solo faltaba el viaje escolar y serio todo, sintió un vacio en su pecho, pero se calmo al sentir la mano de Sasuke.

Porque solo eso necesitaba, sostener su mano para estar segura. Todos revoloteaban por toda la escuela con la fogata ardiendo delante de ellos, Hinata empujo a Sasuke y empezó a correr, el sonrió y corrió tras ella. Demonio al ver que perseguían a su dueña (Walter lo trajo) corrió detrás de Sasuke, Itachi detrás de Demonio, Shisui detrás de Itachi y Kushina detrás de Shisui.

Hinata sonrió de verdad, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus manitas apretando la ropa al mismo tiempo que guardaba esa memoria en lo más hondo de su corazón, podía haber problemas, podían pasarte mil y un cosas, pero ella había aprendido algo.

Cuando tienes amigos, la vida es más dulce, pero de nada te sirve escogerlos, ellos solos se apuntan, sonrio de manera amable. Ella había dejado de ser Hinata Hyuga y se había convertido en "Hyuga princess"

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí, fin! Jajaja bueno no, el que sigue, epilogo. Y el que le sigue ¡Especial! Jajaja ya lo tengo planeado y pues. Nos vemos. **

**PD. si se notan algunas fallitas, ya me dio flojera buscarlas jajaja, me avisan y lo corregimos, bye bye.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Lady-Darkness-chan- no, jajaja eso lo veremos en el especial, no ahora y no en el siguiente jajaja, gracias por seguir aquí, nos vemos.**

**Larareshiram97.- jajaja no planea nada, bueno en este no, en el especial, sobre eso hablaremos en el especial jajaja, gracias por tu comentario.**

**SoDambeautiful1.- jajaja aun no te enteraras, pero al menos espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Dnizz. Gracias jejeje y por si no quedo claro sobre el castigo de Sasuke como esclavo, fue el vestirse como Maid, jajaja es que eso no va con el nuevo Sasuke-kun.**

**DarkAlex-sama.- jajaja perversa, pero sí, es una de mis fantasías tener a esos jóvenes conmigo, pero son solo amigos de Hinata-chan, nada más jajaja. Nos vemos y mi respuesta ya te la había dado, cuídate y nos vemos.**

**Msdupree22.- aquí esta.**

**Paz.- ya sabes que asi son los hombres y mas los zopencos como Sasuke-chan, lo bueno es que Hinata es una mujer decidida y dijo, no te me escapas Uchiha y mira, ya son felices juntos jajaja, espero que te guste chiquilla y nos vemos,**

**Lizbeth.- jajaja eso si es un trauma pero ya ves, la verdad es que ya, es mas lo dijimos en un capitulo que según testimonio de Hanabi-chan, Neji ya había sido estrenado jajaja. Kakuzu no es tan maldito, bueno eso creo jajaja. Ya veremos el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste y nos vemos.**

**Rias Gremory.- ya viste que si soy yo y gracias de nuevo por el opinión y si, Sasuke-chan es un cachondo de primera jajaja, nos vemos, espero que te guste.**

**Kattyto.- siendo sinceras, a mi me gusto la idea desde el principio y la traía rondando por mi mente, preguntándome si sí había una historia similar, pero no había y la escribí, lo bueno es que ya se termino, solo me faltan, epilogo y especial, y terminamos jajaja.**

**Ahora sí, este es el fin, el que sigue epilogo, jajaja ¿Qué paso con el de Kidnapping? En proceso, jajaja. No me tardare con el de esta historia porque igual ya me la imagine al igual que el especial asi que… nos vemos en el epilogo, besos, abrazos y adiós.**

**Kasai.**


	19. Epilogo, juntos

**Hello, aquí está el epilogo de Hyuga princess. Nos vemos abajo.**

**Indicaciones, me gustaría que pusieran una canción que se llama, forever and for always, es de Shania Twain y pues, es hermosa, las que ya la escucharon, pues no me dejaran mentir jajaja, las que no, escúchenla, es para ambientar un poco jejeje. Yo les marco donde ponerla.**

€€€ _Inicio de la canción€€€_** asi lo marcamos ¿Sale? **

**Mención especial a EyesGray-sama, quien no ha podido acompañarnos en la continuación de esta historia por razones aun desconocidas xD, NTC, pero el caso es que. Esperemos que puedas seguir por aquí, el siguiente es para ti, este no jajaja.**

* * *

**Juntos.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Una joven pelinegra salía de su casa, su cabello largo y suelto le llegaba a la cintura, su flequillo cubría su frente. Llevaba un vestido corto de color beige, con pequeños holanes verdes, unas mangas cortas en y también con holanes. La falda le llegaba por encima de medio muslo por lo cual llevaba unos leggins negros, unos zapato-tenis color verdes y en su espalda colgaba una mochilita negra.

Caminaba despacio, pronto llegaría a la universidad, además de que había salido temprano. Sus perlados ojos miraron hacia el cielo azul y sonrió con dulzura. Que día tan lindo, llego a su destino con quince minutos de anticipación y tomo asiento en una de las bancas que ahí había, saco su libro favorito "Drácula". Coloco un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja y comenzó a leer.

Un par de jóvenes la miraban atentos, era sin duda la chica más linda que hubieran visto. Caminaron galantes hacia ella, pero se detuvieron al ver a una rubia de ojos azules lanzarse sobre ella y tirarla con todo y libro.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- abrazo con ganas el cuello de su cuñada al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre ella-¡llegaste temprano como siempre!

- I-Ino-chan- tartamudeo un poco, la rubia pesaba- pesas- Ino se bajo de ella y la miro indignada- buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa y la indignación de la rubia se fue al traste, apretó sus sonrojadas mejillas.

- ¡Eres tan tierna, si antes me parecías tierna, ahora eres tan adorable que podría comerte!- dijo, ambos jóvenes sonrieron, al verlas- ¿Cómo está mi Neji-kun? Supongo que hace que las acciones suban ¿cierto?- Hinata asintió de manera amable.

Neji tenía un año que se había graduado con honores de la universidad, ellas estaban en segundo, por lo cual. El era la cabeza sustituta, Hiashi viajaba a hacer contratos y Neji se encargaba de las acciones ahí.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y siguieron caminando, ajenas a que esos dos jóvenes, aun las seguían. Ino tomo el brazo de Hinata y la hizo correr hacia otras dos jóvenes, una peli rosa y una castaña, ambas sonrieron al verlas.

- Siempre madrugas, Hinata-chan- dijo con una sonrisa la peli rosa- yo quisiera poder madrugar, pero…- se estiro como gato- mi cama es tan cómoda.

- Querrás decir… con quien compartes esa cama, frentona- dijo Ino, la peli rosa ardió en vergüenza- ¡Es broma!

- ¡Ino-cerda!- Hinata empezó a reír de manera suave, incluso su pequeña mano cubría con cuidado su boca para evitar que se oyera más- eres muy educada Hinata-chan- ella la miro y se sonrojo- ¿De verdad era solo una etapa de rebeldía como dijo el psicólogo?

- Hai- dijo suave- me da gusto que haya pasado ya, incluso demonio se asusto cuando me sonrojaba- empezó a reír y todas la siguieron.

- Es increíble el cambio- dijo Tenten una vez que se calmo- si apenas hace como dos años que salimos de la preparatoria y mírate, eres increíble ¿de verdad esta eras tú?- asintió y Tenten hizo un puchero- malditos muchachos, mira que cambiar a una ternurita como tu- todas abrazaron a Hinata y ella se abochorno un poco- hablando de ellos ¿Cómo les ha ido?

- B-bien… Itachi-san dijo que abrieron su cafetería- todas se sorprendieron- Kakuzu-san es muy bueno con la contabilidad.

- ¿Cómo no lo va a ser si el maldito solo piensa en dinero?- dijo Ino y Hinata sonrió- ¿Cómo está Kakashi-sensei?

- Pues…- medito, el padrino de su novio iba diario a vista la cafetería- bien… Kakashi-sensei revelo sus fotos- se sonrojo- S-salimos t-todas- sonrieron- y-y…- apretó su mochila y las demás se acercaron a escuchar la suave voz de la pelinegra- t-tenemos- todas asintieron, Hinata estaba peor que roja.

- Salimos con nuestro sexi kimono ¿Cierto?- asintió y soltaron una carcajada- aun recuerdo a Demonio persiguiendo a Sasuke-kun- dijo con una sonrisa picara- ¿Todavía lo tiene a prueba?- ella negó- eso es bueno, si no… imagínate como lo iba a tratar cuando tuvieran hijos- Hinata se sonrojo- ¡Lo siento!

- ¡Cerda, abochornas a Hinata-chan!- ella bajo la vista, era lindo pensar en Sasuke-kun, se sonrojo, hace dos años, desde el viaje escolar lo llamaba Sasuke-kun- ¡Hinata!- brinco ante el grito- ¿Estás bien? Estas muy roja- le tomo la temperatura y ella asintió- me tenias preocupada, pequeña pilla- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve Sasuke-kun?- dijo Tenten- recuerden que Naruto también se fue con él- Hinata asintió.

- Dijo que volvería pasado mañana- ambas suspiraron- lo extraño- dijo con la mirada gacha- Ino se colgó de su brazo y suspiro.

- Asi también extraño yo a mi Neji- sonrieron y siguieron- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kiba-kun?-dijo Ino mirando a Sakura.

- Bien, aunque él no está de viaje- las tres jóvenes entrecerraron los ojos hacia Sakura- nosotros tenemos esa fortuna de que podemos vernos diario- Ino se lanzo sobre ella y comenzó a pellizcar sus mejillas- ¡Déjame en paz, Ino-cerda!

- ¡Deja de presumirnos a tu novio haragán!- dijo con ira y Hinata sonrió, una presencia parándose a su lado la distrajo de la escena de asesinato rosa.

- ¡Shino-kun!- el chico le dedico una sonrisa pequeña- es bueno que llegaras, ten- saco su cuaderno y se lo dio- gracias por prestármelos.

- No hay problema, Hinata- la homicida y la victima se detuvieron ante la escena, ese Shino era igual o más frio que antes, solo que ahora era más sobreprotector con Hinata- por cierto- asintió, Shino acomodo sus gafas oscuras y miro por encima de su hombro- ¿Se les perdió algo?- todas voltearon en la misma dirección, dos jóvenes, los de hace rato. Miraban con burla la escena protagonizada por la peli rosa y la rubia.

Ambas jóvenes sintieron su cara arder, pero Shino aun no despegaba sus ojos de aquellos chicos, aun tenían en sus rostros sonrisas bobaliconas que fueron perdiendo intensidad al ver la mirada seria del pelinegro de lentes.

Se fueron corriendo y Shino suspiro, cada día era más difícil alejar a las "moscas" con respeto a esos animales, claro. Hinata miraba hacia todos lados, aun no olvidaba sus costumbres como la Hyuga, pero quería seguir siendo dulce.

Se colgó del brazo de Shino y ambos empezaron a caminar, dejando a las otras tres chicas atrás, la vida era nueva en la universidad y hasta ahora nadie se había enterado de su cruel pasado como Hyuga princess. Encontró una lata en el suelo, miro a Shino y este volteo la vista. Sonrió picara y pateo con todas sus fuerzas aquella lata vacía.

- ¡Ay!- todas se detuvieron- ¡¿Quién demonios me lanzo esta maldita lata?!- Shino cubrió a Hinata, pero ella lo movió- ¿Fuiste tú?

- Hai- tanto Shino como las chicas se pegaron a la pared, ok. Hinata no olvidaría ciertas costumbres y una de ella era, nunca bajes la cabeza frente a nadie- lo siento… me dio tentación patearla- se veía recia, fuerte y sus ojos perla miraban fijamente los de aquella chica.

- De acuerdo, acepto tus disculpas- dijo sin más, la chica era pelirroja de lentes y ojos castaños- espera- miro a la castaña del grupo y Tenten trago grueso- ¿Tu eres Tenten?- asintió con miedo y la chica sonrió- entonces tú debes ser Hinata- la pelinegra asintió- soy Karin… Uzumaki Karin.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos en un coro, excepto Hinata y Shino, aunque estaban sorprendidos.

- Si, ese baka no deja de hablar de ti y decirme que te mande saludos cuando te vea- suspiro- nos vemos y por cierto- Hinata asintió- pateas bien, niña- hizo un puchero y la pelirroja camino por el pasillo.

- ¿Quién iba a decirlo?- dijo Tenten- es la famosa prima de Naruto, a pesar de que somos amigos de la infancia- se sonrojo- y ahora somos novios- Ino le dio un codazo- ¡Ah mo! No la conocía en persona y…. ¡Hinata-chan!- Hinata se había dejado caer de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡No!- dijo con lagrimas- ¡ya no puedo ser la otra Hinata, me moría de miedo!- Ino se hinco con ella y la abrazo- que miedo da… ¿Así era yo?- todos asintieron y Hinata sintió un escalofrió.

- Al menos asumiste tu responsabilidad- dijo Sakura y Shino asintió- animo, ella no parece tan mala- asintieron- ¡Cierto!- todos la miraron asustados- ¿Recuerdan que es pasado mañana?- negaron- ¡Jo, que memoria la suya!- saco una hoja de su mochila- es el festival.

- Cierto- dijo Ino- ¡Veré a Neji-kun! ¡Qué alegría!- Hinata tomo la hoja, sería bonito pasear por las calles con su kimono, el de su madre o probablemente se compraría uno.

- ¡Ustedes!- miraron hacia atrás y un profesor los miraba ceñudo- ¡Hace veinte minutos que iniciaron las clases! ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

La escuela había terminado y todos se dirigían a un solo lugar, "Akatsuki coffe" Hinata tenía trato especial solo por ser la favorita del dueño, o sea. Yahiko y Konan. Tomaron uno de los "Cajones" que había al fondo y se sentaron.

Según los detalles del festival, habrían fuegos artificiales, a lo mejor llevaba a Hanabi con ellos, pero recordó. Ni su padre, ni Hanabi estaban en casa, o sea que vivía sola con Walter y los sirvientes, aunque Demonio era buena opción, el perro se volvía loco de felicidad al ver tantas luces en el cielo.

- ¿Qué les sirvo? ¡Oh, Hinata!-levanto la vista y Deidara estaba allí- ¡Bienvenida!- dijo con una sonrisa, las miradas asesinas de un grupo de jóvenes se dirigieron a su persona, eso la coloco algo nerviosa- ¿Lo de siempre?- asintió- ¡Sale una malteada y dos órdenes de rollos de canela!

- Yo quiero una malteada de fresa- dijo Ino- y para mí un pay de zarzamora- asintió y tomo nota- ¿Tu qué quieres frentona?

- No lo sé, tal vez uno de chocolate- miro a su novio- ¿Tu qué vas a pedir, Kiba?

- Probablemente lo mismo que tu- ambos se sonrieron con cariño cuatro auras negras inundaron el espacio, Hinata veía sus manos, Shino miraba hacia otro lado, Tenten tenía la frente contra la mesa e Ino sostenía su pañuelo con demasiada fuerza- lo siento-dijeron ambos, Deidara sintió una gotita rodar por su sien.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Los seis jóvenes comían con armonía, por fin había pasado el tenso momento, aunque Sakura y Kiba se mantenían alejados, por si Ino quería usar su tenedor para el mal. Tenían un buen ambiente, quitando a la rubia homicida, todos reían de las anécdotas de Tenten. Estaban felices ¿Qué más querían? Eran jóvenes, tenían un futuro.

Hinata apretó la mano de Shino y le dedico una sonrisa, por fin había terminado la pesadilla, esos brutos Akatsuki eran sus mejores amigos y la cuidaban de todo, Shino era su hermano. Ino pasaría a ser de la familia o eso alardeaba ella, Tenten tenía al mejor novio, sin contar a Sasuke. Y Sakura junto con Kiba, hacían muy buena pareja. Solo faltaba que Sasuke volviera y ella seria inmensamente feliz.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

El día del festival llego y Naruto había llamado a Tenten para decir que tenían problemas y que llegarían después de lo acordado, ambas jóvenes bajaron la vista. No es que no estudiaran, Fugaku y Minato había hecho una asociación con los familiares SaBaKu no, amigos de ellos, aunque el padre de Gaara no era muy apreciado por los mayores.

Como se conocían, habían decidido que sus hijos se hicieran cargo de esas acciones y tuvieron que viajar, para Londres, donde actualmente residía la familia Sabaku no. Tendrían que estar en casa sin hacer nada.

- ¡Eso no!- ambas miraron con miedo a Ino- ustedes vienen que nosotras- Hinata hizo un puchero, eso de ir y hacer mal tercio entre su nisan e Ino no le apetecía- te prometo que estaré tranquila, es más Neji-kun me va a controlar ¿verdad?- el chico asintió.

- No- dijo de forma débil- Itachi-san y los chicos nos invitaron a ver el festival desde la cafetería y puedo llevar a Demonio.- le sonrió a Ino y ella la abrazo- ¿Ino-chan?

- Eres muy amable con Sasuke-kun, a veces el no te merece- Hinata le sonrió- no importa- camino hacia el ropero de la joven- te pondré tu yukata quieras o no- le sonrió.

- Yo también vestiré a Tenten-chan- Sakura e Ino llevaban una yukata rosa con un obi rojo, y una amarilla con un obi azul claro respectivamente- ¡Vamos!

Media hora después ambas jóvenes vestían una yukata, Tenten tenía la yukata con un estampado floreado, la tela era clara y el obi era de color verde, Sakura aprovecho el peinado uncial de Tenten, y coloco unas cuantas perlas en ambos coquitos.

Hinata llevaba la yukata blanca, con su obi azul, su cabello elegantemente recogido en una coleta con moño al final, sus dos mechones caían hasta sus hombros, su flequillo recto y un poco de color en sus labios.

Walter apareció con una cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos a diestra y siniestra, causando el sonrojo de Hinata, pero no importaba, ya tenía todas sus fotos. Le paso la correa de Demonio y tanto Tenten como ella, salieron acompañando a sus amigas y sus novios.

- Nosotras iremos de este lado-dijo Tenten y se despidió de sus amigas- Neji es muy elegante- el portaba una yukata negra con el obi y partes de las mangas en rojo- se ve muy bien y el escudo de tu familia también es muy bonitos-.

- Si… - suspiro- vamos, los chicos nos esperan- Demonio caminaba despacio, Hinata solo llevaba la correa de adorno ya que él no la necesitaba cuando iba con ella- ¿Te dijo cuando volverían?

- No- ambas apretaron sus puños- me las pagara cuando vuelva- Hinata asintió y miro al cielo- en fin, vámonos. Hidan-san dijo que los rollos de canela eran gratis.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Un pelinegro de ojos negros recién llegaba al aeropuerto, a su lado un joven rubio. Sabían que hoy era el festival, pero si quieran encontrarlas, tenían que ir como estaban vestidos. Podía ser que su novia fuera dulce y tierna. Pero aun llevaba la sangre de Hyuga en sus venas o sea, seguía siendo un peligro.

Detuvieron un taxi y dieron la dirección de la mansión en la cual ella vivía, esperaba que no estuviera muy molesta, miro su bolsillo, llevaba en él, aquel aro que los uniría de por vida, sonrió de lado. Esperaba encontrarla pronto.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata conversaba al lado de sus mejores amigos y comentaban las raras yukatas que traían puestas, según Kakuzu. Las había ordenado Yahiko, unas yukatas negras con nubes rojas y un obi rojo, fin.

Sonrió ante la explicación, Demonio miraba fijo el cielo, quería ver sus luces, Hinata acaricio las orejas de su perro y este le lamio la mano. Ambos esperaban ver los fuegos artificiales.

Tenten jugaba a las fuercitas con Hidan, si el perdía, las malteadas correrían a cuenta suya, si ella perdía, ella le pagaría el doble de lo que consumiera, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder. Hinata los miro con una sonrisa y Kakuzu suspiro.

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o vamos al templo? Desde allí se ven mejor- ella medito- iremos todos- le sonrió y asintió- ¡Vámonos!-

- ¡Hey, el jefe soy yo!- hablo Yahiko- muy bien, es hora de irnos- Kakuzu le mando su mirada más asesina que tenia y el peli naranja se escondió detrás de su adorada novia- ¡Defiéndeme!

- Eres un dramático- dijo sin más- vamos Hinata-chan, tu y yo al frente- miro a Tenten- tu también.

- ¿Cuánto tardara en llegar tu hermano?- Itachi se encogió de hombros- es un tonto, aun no se le quita esa costumbre- sonrieron y siguieron a las tres féminas y al perro que iban delante de ellos.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

El templo los recibió con muchas luces y colores por todos lados, Hinata miro a sus amigos y Kakuzu fue el primero en dar un paso al frente, era su adoración, no la dejaría con esos locos. Le dio la correa de Demonio a Deidara, quien sudaba frio ante la mirada del perro.

Ambos comenzaron caminar entre los puestos, era bonito ir jugando y ganando premios, aunque Kakuzu no perdía ninguno, Hinata era muy hábil para eso también. A ambos se les prendió la velita de la competencia, se miraron con rencor y tomaron sus redes de papel para capturar a los peces.

Itachi sonrió ante los actuares de Hinata y la cara del vendedor, suponía que ese hombre se volvería rico con aquellos dos, sonrió de nuevo, era adorable su cuñada, si cuñada, hizo un puchero, ya no podía hacer nada. La manga de su yukata vibro y el saco su celular "¿Dónde está Hinata?" suspiro y respondió.

_"Estamos en el templo, llevare a Hinata por las atracciones, dime donde te veremos"_ colgó y tanto Kakuzu como Hinata aun se miraban con rencor. Ellos nunca cambiarían

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba con coraje su teléfono, Walter le había dicho que Hinata había ido a la cafetería Akatsuki, pero una vez que llego, esta se encontraba cerrada, y para colmo de males, ni Hinata ni Tenten traían su celular, gruño. A Hinata-Chan le iría muy mal cuando la encontrara, sonrió pícaro.

Naruto lloraba pegado a la pared ¡Solo quería ver a su novia! Y ella no aparecía, Sasuke bufó, su rubio amigo era demasiado dramático, aunque debía admitir que se sentía algo ansioso de ver a Hinata, llevaba bastante tiempo sin verla.

Comenzaron a caminar otra vez, esta vez con dirección al templo. Estaba ansioso por ver a Hinata, apretó de nuevo aquella cajita en su bolsillo, apresuro el paso, no por ansias, es que Naruto estaba subido en un poste de luz, vociferando el nombre de su novia.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata tomo asiento en el pasto, tanto ella como Kakuzu estaban cansados, Hidan cargaba las cosas de Kakuzu y eso porque el pelinegro lo había obligado, sonrieron. Demonio aun veía fijamente a Deidara, Tenten estaba sentada al lado de Konan y Yahiko.

_"Ya llegue ¿Dónde estás?"_ Itachi miro su teléfono y llamo a sus amigos, dejando a las dos jóvenes atrás, les enseño el mensaje y Kakuzu suspiro _"Estamos detrás del templo"_ Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados y descansaba sus piernas adoloridas.

Todos miraron hacia atrás y Sasuke venia caminando, sonrieron y este fijo su vista en su novia. Itachi se acercó a él, susurro unas cuantas cosas en su oído e hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia sus amigos, Hidan señalo sus ojos y lo señalo a él, haciendo la seña de "Te vigilo"

Sasuke torció sus ojos, ese peliblanco aun lo tachaba de idiota, hacia un tiempo que había cambiado. Los vio irse y sonrió de lado, solo faltaba Tenten, pero ella tendría que buscar sola a Naruto, el muy idiota lo había hecho pasar una vergüenza total desde que salieron de la cafetería Akatsuki, se la paso gritando el nombre de Tenten e incluso hizo un dibujo chafa de ella, el cual mostro a todas las personas que encontraron y repetí_a "Tenten-chan, no te escondas" "Tenten-chan, sal de donde estés" "¡Se han robado a mi Tenten-chan!"_ frunció el ceño, lo había dejado inconsciente de un golpe con el portafolios y ahora soñaba que perseguía a Tenten, parecía cachorro.

€€€€ inicia la canción €€€€€

Se acercó lentamente a ambas jóvenes, pero la primera en voltear había sido la castaña, le hizo seña de que guardara silencio y Tenten sonrió, se levanto despacio para no alertar a Hinata y camino hacia el chico, este señalo hacia atrás y esta salió corriendo.

Sasuke se sentó a un lado de Hinata, pero ella miraba a Demonio, le encantaba jugar con aquella indefensa ardilla, sonrió con ternura y Sasuke pensó que ella seguía siendo la de antes, una sádica.

- Señorita ¿Me permite hacerle compañía?- la mirada que le mando la joven hubiera matado a cualquiera, pero él sonrió a verla sonrojarse- Hola… Hime.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!-se lanzó sobre él, tirándolo sobre el pasto- creí que no vendrías- dijo está vez con un tono más suave, Sasuke sonrió y beso su frente con cariño.

- El trato tardo en cerrarse, además de que Gaara quería asegurarse de que Shikamaru era buena opción para su hermana- Hinata le sonrió- lamento dejarte sola tanto tiempo- ella negó y hundió su rostro en el cuello de él- creí que estarías en tu casa.

- Eso quería- dijo con un tenue sonrojo, se incorporo, quedando sentada y Sasuke pudo admirar su yukata- pero Sakura-chan e Ino-chan no me dejaron- sonrió un poco- Ino-chan dijo que no me mereces- un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Sasuke al escuchar eso- pero yo se que sí.

- Lo siento- ella negó, llevo sus manos con delicadeza a las mejillas de él y lo miro- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto curioso.

- Darte tu castigo- estiro sus mejillas y Sasuke solo suspiro- mira que dejarme aquí tanto tiempo- dijo con un puchero, si, no había cambiado nada- me da gusto que estés de vuelta- lo abrazo y Sasuke recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de ella- ¡Mira!- el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales había dado inicio.- ¡Que lindos!- dijo maravillada.

- Parece que a Demonio también le gustan- el perro ladraba como loco ante las luces en aquella extensión azul, aullaba y movía su pequeña cola- Hinata- ella asintió, pero seguía viendo el cielo- tengo que decirte algo- lo miro- yo… - estallo otro y Demonio aulló con más ganas.- quiero que…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tenten miraba al cielo que se iluminaba con aquella gama de luces, era tan hermoso ver los fuegos artificiales, a ella la volvían muy feliz, acarició los cabellos de Naruto, lo había encontrado dormido y decidió colocar la cabeza del joven sobre sus piernas. Lo quería demasiado, beso con cuidado su frente y volteo su vista al firmamento.

Naruto abrió lentamente sus ojos, sentía aquellas suaves caricias en su cabello y sonrió al ver a su castaña mirando el cielo, se dio la vuelta y enterró la cara en el pecho de ella. Tenten abrió los ojos de manera rápida y miro hacia abajo. Naruto se incorporo y sonrió como siempre, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

- Perdona que tardara- Tenten le dio un pequeño coscorrón y el sonrió.

- Bienvenido- dijo sonrojada, Naruto tomo con su mano la barbilla de ella y la atrajo delicadamente hasta su rostro- te eche de menos- dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y esperar el tan ansiado beso.

- Y yo a ti, Tenten-chan- beso con ternura los labios femeninos, se separaron y ambos miraron sus ojos- pero- ella asintió- ¡¿Por qué no estabas en casa de Hinata-chan, tebayyo?! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?!-

- ¡¿Por qué me dijiste que llegarías más tarde?!- le gruño en respuesta- ¡si me hubieras dicho "Tenten-chan, quédate en casa" lo hubiera hecho, rubio atolondrado!- ambos se miraron a los ojos.

- Lo siento- ella negó y lo abrazo- tomamos el ultimo avión, solo quería abrazarte otra vez, Tenten-chan- Tenten se sonrojo y apretó su abrazo.

- T-tonto- el sonrió y beso de nuevo a la joven.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ino y Neji se encontraban en el puente, habían caminado demasiado y ahora ambos descansaban. Ino se encontraba arriba del barandal y Neji la sujetaba para que no cayera, ambos miraron el cielo con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

La rubia paso sus manos por el cuello de él y lo obligo a darle un beso, Neji se encontraba algo sonrojado, pero amaba a esa rubia loca y acosadora, besó con cariño la mejilla de ella y unió sus frentes.

- Ino- ella asintió- no quiero seguir como estamos- ella abrió los ojos- eres… demasiado extrovertida, me abochornas, haces que pase vergüenzas- se sonrojo otro poco- además. Hanabi-sama no deja de repetirme que la traumamos- ella sonrió- por eso…- la bajo del barandal- quiero decirte que no quiero ser tu novio, ya no-

- ¡¿Qué?!- el chico cruzo sus brazos- ¡¿estás loco, Neji Hyuga?!- el negó- ¿P-por qué?- el miro a otro lado- pudiste haber escogido otro día para decirme eso- dijo con lagrimas y Neji suspiro otra vez- ¿Por qué hoy? Es un día tan bonito.

- Por eso mismo- la rubia sintió un puñal en su pecho- es un día demasiado especial, quería terminar con esto de una vez- Neji tomo las mejillas de Ino y beso su frente- Yamanaka, serás mi prometida a partir de hoy y mi esposa en cuatro meses- Ino abrió los ojos- he dicho, no hay vuelta atrás.

- ¿Vuelta atrás?- el asintió e Ino se lanzo sobre él- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Crees que me voy a arrepentir?!- sonrió ante la hiperactividad de la joven rubia y la estrecho con fuerza, ella sonrió entre lagrimas- creí que estabas terminando contigo.

- Relativamente estoy terminando una relación para iniciar otra- Ino le enseño la lengua y otro fuego artificial exploto- eres demasiado rara, no quiero que otro pobre diablo como yo sufra tus locuras.

- Tonto- pegaron sus frentes- nadie más va a sufrir esto, solo tu- se abrazaron y miraron de nuevo el cielo- por cierto ¿Y mi anillo?-

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sakura y Kiba se encontraban sentados en el piso, aunque Kiba sentía lastima por su camarada y mejor amigo, pero él no dejaría a su novia por nada del mundo, le mando disculpas a Shino y recargo su cabeza en la de ella.

La joven peli rosa sonrió ante su actuar, ella había soñado toda su vida con Sasuke afeminado Uchiha, pero Kiba era lo que ella quería, era amable, era cariñoso, era fiel, aunque los dos tenían un serio problema, les daba vergüenza que los vieran mucho tiempo. Beso su mejilla y sonrieron.

- ¿Cómo crees que este Shino?- cuestiono la oji jade – el pobre se quedo en su casa con sus hormigas- dijo con lastima-

- ¡Nah, Shino es fuerte!- ambos sonrieron- aunque, por si las dudas le voy a comprar algo- se sonrieron cómplices- y tu también.

- ¡Claro! Aunque ¿Qué le puede gustar?- ambos se miraron y meditaron- ¡Mira, siguen lanzándolos!-y dejaron de lado a Shino.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

- ¡¿Qué?!- Hinata veía asombrada la cajita delante de ella- es… ¿Es en serio?-el asintió- p-pero… papá te va a matar a l igual que Neji-nisan y no olvidemos a los chicos- y sigiloso dando mil excusas.

- Oye, me quiero casar contigo, no con tu papá- recordó su imagen de Hiashi Hyuga con el kimono de Hinata- ¡puaj!- Hinata abrió los ojos- ¡No, no, no!- asintió- Hinata, no es que le haga el feo a Hiashi-sama, es solo que…

- No te gusta- asintió- e-está bien- suspiro- pregúntamelo otra vez- dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Sasuke quedo encandilado ante su imagen, era preciosa, sus ojos brillaban igual que la luna-por favor.

- De acuerdo- carraspeo un poco, tomo el anillo de la caja- Hinata Hyuga ¿Te casarías conmigo? No quiero un no por respuesta y no quiero escuchar peros, me caso contigo, no con Hiashi o Neji- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Si- sonrió, miro el delicado anillo de oro con un diamante en medio- si quiero casarme contigo- sus mejillas seguían rojas y él sonrió- Sasuke-kun- el moreno cerro sus ojos y sintió un beso húmedo sobre sus labios- ¡Demonio!- abrió sus ojos y Demonio tenía su nariz contra los labios de Sasuke.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar, perro condenado!- se levanto de manera rápida y el negro can solo corrió, parecía que reía ante su travesura- ¡Aaaaaaah!- Demonio iba detrás de él- ¡Déjame!- gruñía el chico, el perro mordía la manga de su traje.

Hinata se levanto y camino hasta ambos machos, tomo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y o atrajo hasta depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios. Los fuegos artificiales siguieron tronando en el cielo e iluminaban el futuro de cuatro parejas, dispuestas a marcar su propio destino, juntos.

- Te amo, Sasuke-kun- dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke sonrió y beso a Hinata otra vez, con Demonio pegado a su manga el cual jalaba de ella, para alejarlo de su dueña.

- Creo que hay que conseguirle un angelito a tu perro- sonrieron y Demonio movió su pequeña cola, Sasuke volvió a unir sus frentes, juntos. Estarían juntos para siempre- y nadie me va alejar de ti- se sonrieron con cariño otra vez.

- Nadie- susurro Hinata, se besaron con cariño ante la mirada atenta de Demonio, quien al final desistió de morder al chico y trotó hasta sentarse y seguir admirando el cielo, Sasuke y Hinata estaban en lo suyo.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

En una casa, más concreto en la casa Aburame, un joven miraba con aburrimiento sus cosas, se sentó en el descansillo de madera a ver los fuegos artificiales, tomo un sorbo de su te y acomodo sus lentes oscuros.

- Solo… no hay nada peor que estar solo- miro hacia el cielo- al menos Kiba se acordara de mi, si eso debe ser- volvió a beber de su te.

.-...

...

...

...

...

...

- ¿Y Shino-kun?- dijo Hinata una vez que se separo de Sasuke- pobre, habría que comprarle algo al pobre- Sasuke asintió y ambos volvieron a su nube de amor- te amo

- Yo también te amo- miraron hacia el cielo una vez más- Hinata Uchiha- dijo sonriendo- suena bien.

- Prefiero, Sasuke Hyuga.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí ¡Terminamos! Este es el epilogo, la verdad me quise asegurar de mencionarlos a todos, espero que les guste y pues… ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! (Reverencia) **

**Todo esto fue posible por todos y cada unos de sus reviews, favoritos, alertas y presencia. Muchísimas gracias, a todas y todas jajaja las que leyeron la historia, con esto concluimos, dejare el estado como completo, pero aun me falta un capítulo más y ese es el especial.**

**Jajaja. Esta vez no hay respuesta de reviews. Bye-bye y pues. Hasta pronto.**

**Kasai.**


	20. Epilogo

**¡Por fin! El último de Hyuga Princess. El viaje escolar, jajaja ¿Qué cosas ocurrirán aquí? No lo sé todavía, pero cuando lo sepa les aviso jejeje, ya saben que no planeo los capítulos así que… nos vemos en el siguiente punto y nos vemos abajo. **

**No hay nada del otro mundo, solo algo de comedia y ya jajaja, es algo así como una "ova" no esta ligado forzosamente a la historia, así que no se alarmen, nos vemos abajo. Está emotivo, si, también está algo cómico y pues, como siempre, va con cariño para todas. Besos, abrazos, bye-bye.**

* * *

**Especial.**

**El viaje escolar.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Hinata dormía metida en sus cobijas, no quería despertarse por nada del mundo ¿Para qué? no tenía planes, no tenia novio, no tenia compromisos, o sea. La vida era mejor durmiendo, unas manos se dejaron sentir por su estomago y a continuación, la más horrenda tortura de cosquillas inundo todo su ser.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- comenzó a gritar y a reír a carcajada abierta, sus ojos se abrieron de forma rápida y miro a su "agresor" Hiashi Hyuga tenía una sonrisa de lado y ella gruño- ¡No más, no más! ¡Me rindo!- sus mejillas le dolían de tanta risa

- Pequeña ingrata- dijo Hiashi una vez que paro y se sentó a un lado de ella- mira que olvidar que tenias que levantarte temprano para ayudarme con las cosas- Hinata abrió los ojos y después rodo de la cama hasta caer e incorporarse de un salto- ya está todo arreglado.

- ¡Lo siento!- dijo a modo de disculpa- antier fue muy apurado, además es domingo, no me había fijado- Hiashi sonrió de lado otra vez, pero Hinata bajo la vista- perdona… hoy es el aniversario de mamá- Hiashi se levanto y abrazo a su hija.

- Creo que tu mamá está más molesta conmigo que contigo- ambos sonrieron un poco- Hanabi también sigue dormida- levanto ambas cejas y ambos sonrieron con maldad, esa pancita no se salvaría- igual que Neji.

- Yo pido a Hanabi-chan- dijo- por cierto- Hiashi asintió- Sasuke y yo… volvimos- se sonrojo y Hiashi suspiro.

- No me agrada el afeminado, pero me agrada menos ahora- Hinata levanto una ceja- me encontré a Fugaku y a Mikoto en uno de nuestros hoteles- Hinata miro a otro lado- y Mikoto me dijo que su hijo estaba muy cambiado- medito sus palabras- solo ten cuidado, si él te hace feliz, yo soy feliz. Si el te hace sufrir- una mirada asesina cruzo los ojos del mayor- yo mismo lo mato.

- ¡Hai!- dijo con una sonrisa.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke desayunaba en su mesa cuando un estornudo lo embargo ¡Demonios! Alguien debía de estar hablando de él, se concentró en desayunar y al poco rato bajaron su hermano y su primo, ambos adormilados y de cierta forma despeinados. Sasuke comenzó a reír e Itachi sonrió con él.

- ¿Algún día volverás a ser el afeminado que conocimos?- la sonrisa de Sasuke se borro e Itachi suspiro- ya veo que no- miro hacia la puerta- te ocurrió lo mismo que a Hinata-san-

- Fui muy iluso- dijo sin más- ya viene el viaje escolar- Itachi asintió- Fugaku y mamá no están, necesito que firmes el permiso- Itachi levanto una ceja- ¿Por favor?-

- Yo lo firmo- dijo Shisui con la cabeza sobre la mesa- soy dos años mayor que Tachi, puedo hacerlo yo- Sasuke fue hacia su mochila y sacó la hoja- ¿Quién es tu novia? ¿La de los pechos grandes?- una mirada asesina salió de los ojos negros del menor y Shisui estaba detrás de Itachi- ¡Lo siento!

- No hables asi de Hinata- dijo con reproche- ella es linda. Bueno era más linda—se sonrojo- la culpa fue de él- Itachi entrecerró sus ojos.

- ¿Era ella?- Itachi asintió- guau ¡si que le hicieron daño! – Empezó a reír como loco- en fin. Mañana se harán los preparativos para el viaje ¿No?- asintió- y ¿Cuándo se van?

- El miércoles- dijo meditando- a lo mejor para ese entonces ya estén aquí nuestros padres- Shisui asintió- ¿Por qué viniste?-

- Mikoto-chan me llamo- dijo sin más- era estar aquí con ustedes o era verle la cara a Obito- empezaron a reír- a veces extraño pasar los días con Madara, pero ya ven-

- Madara me caía mal- dijo Sasuke- me daba miedo, siempre que llegaba me decía "Aquí está el pequeño Sasuke-chan ¿Ya eres un hombrecito o te volvemos mujer?"- tembló de pies a cabeza e Itachi escupió su café- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡¿Se atrevió a decirte eso?!- asintió- ¡Lo mato, te juro que lo mato!- Shisui alejo de su mantel el cuchillo, ya saben, por si las dudas- maldito Madara, a mí nunca me ha caído bien.

- ¡¿No?!- hablo Shisui- pero si es muy simpático- dijo con una sonrisa- además de que… es primo de tu padre.

- ¡Con razón!- dijeron los hermanos y empezaron a reír como locos- en fin ¿Hacemos algo hoy? O me doy una escapada- dijo Itachi, el sabia que día era hoy-

- Quería ir a ver a Hinata, pero me dijo que iba a estar ocupada, además de que no hicimos planes- miro a Shisui- ¿Quieres que vayamos con Naruto?- el moreno de rizos asintió y se levanto- ¿Y tú?

- Estaré con los chicos- dijo sin más- ¿Quieren venir?- Sasuke negó.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata se encontraba hincada frente a la lapida de aquella mujer. Una fotografía en donde salían todos juntos, Hitomi sentando en la cama de hospital con una bebe en sus brazos, a un lado un castaño que pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella y una niña de cabellos cortos y mejillas sonrojadas a un lado de la mujer.

- ¿Qué foto es esta?- dijo Hanabi- No la había visto.

- Es la que guardo debajo de mi cama- admitió Hinata- fue cuando naciste- dijo con una sonrisa y Hanabi reprimió sus lagrimas- sigue orando- ella asintió. Hiashi se sorprendía por la madurez de su hija mayor, rendía un respeto perfecto aunque el dolor se dibujaba en sus ojos.

- Hiashi-sama- hablo Neji en tono bajo, este frunció el ceño- mire- por atrás de ellos venían cinco jóvenes, el mayor los reconoció como los destroza vidas de jóvenes dulces e inocentes.

- Venimos en son de paz- hablo el peliblanco en tono bajo- sabemos que es una fecha importante para Hinata- se hinco a un lado de ella y comenzó a rezar también. Kakuzu solo descruzo sus brazos y mantuvo una pose solemne. Deidara estaba de pie pero sus manos juntas.

- Hitomi-sama- dijo Itachi en voz un poco alta- lamentamos el daño que le causamos a Hinata, fuimos… unos inmaduros- bajo la vista, Hinata no perdía la concentración en su oración- pero ahora… ella no está sola, nos tiene a nosotros- miro a Hiashi- los destroza vidas de jóvenes inocentes- tanto Hanabi como Hinata levantaron la vista- perdón… Hitomi-sama.

- Gracias por disculparte- miraron a Hiashi- estoy seguro que ella estaría feliz- miro el retrato de su difunta esposa- ella también quería cuidar de Hinata, pero la enfermedad la venció-

Esa tarde, Hinata se sintió aun más unida a aquella panda de tarados, pero una cosa era cierta. Los quería con todo su corazón, camino de regreso con la mano de Hidan y la de Kakuzu sosteniendo las suyas.

Itachi los vio partir y se quedo un poco más, hizo una reverencia respetuosa hacia la mujer "Yo cuidare de Hinata, aunque su novio sea mi hermano. Es mi deber por la deuda que tengo con ella" sonrió un poco, empezó a caminar y el aire soplo de manera suave "Gracias" se quedo quieto y volteo hacia la tumba, el incienso era levantado en virutas tenues.

Las hojas de los arboles se mecían de manera acompasada y alguien sentado en la lapida lo miraba, era de cabello azul oscuro y sus ojos perlas. Un escalofrió lo recorrió entero.

- ¡Espérenme!- corrió como todo un atleta y la figura desapareció con una sonrisa "mi Hinata-chan, ya veo que no estás sola" Hinata volteo la vista hacia el lugar y no había nada- ¿E-escuchaste algo?- miro a Itachi y negó, soltó a Hidan y paso su mano por el brazo del mayor- lo siento, es que…

- ¡No lo creo!- hablo Deidara- ¡Itachi le teme a los fantasmas!- todos empezaron a reír, incluido el patriarca d ellos Hyuga que iba por delante de ellos, temerle a fantasmas, era ridículo- ahora que lo pienso, sentí como si una mujer nos hablara- medito.

- ¡Eso es del diablo, Jashin-sama!- gruño el peliblanco y todos los golpearon- ¡Malditos!- les enseño el dedo medio y Hinata rompió en carcajadas- vamos por unos rollos de canela, Hinata-chan- ella asintió- muévete Kakuzu.

- No me des ordenes- dijo sin más caminaron despacio, por delante de Itachi y Deidara, aunque Hinata estaba ansiosa por ir por sus rollos, lo mejor era esperar a los otros.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- todos se voltearon ante los gritos de los últimos dos y miraron, detrás de ellos había una sombra negra y sus ojos refulgían en negro, tanto Hidan como Kakuzu temblaron y Hinata contuvo el aliento- ¡No nos mate!

- ¡Le prometo que me portare bien!- dijo Deidara- ¡Por favor, soy muy joven!- Neji bufo y camino hasta ellos, los empujo.

- Aburame-san- dijo sin más y todos cayeron literalmente al piso- que bueno que pudiste venir.

- Le rendí mis respetos a Hitomi-sama y quise alcanzarlos- Hinata se soltó de los otros y corrió a abrazar a su amigo- Neji me conto sobre este día, Kiba quiso venir, pero su perro tenia gases- ella sonrió y negó.

- No importa- ambos sonrieron, aunque la sonrisa de Shino era más pequeña que la de Hinata- Y entonces ¿No me mate señor fantasma, me portare bien?- los otros dos se colorearon de rojo- ¡Dan vergüenza!-

..

...

...

...

..

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

El lunes llego sin más contratiempos, Hinata caminaba al lado de Shino, ambos miraban a todos pasar, quien iba a decir que solo un año más y dejarían aquella escuela, aunque Neji y Tenten ya se iban. Naruto había llorado como loco, bufaron al mismo tiempo al parecer, por el mismo recuerdo.

Lo que se le hacía raro, es que una chiquilla de primero merodeaba a su hermano postizo, frunció el ceño, pero mejor no le prestó atención.

- ¡Shino-san!-ambos se voltearon y esa misma niña estaba allí- Yo…- se amedrento por la mirada de Hinata, pero Shino seguía quieto- yo…

- Te veo después- dijo Hinata a Shino- tu puedes tigre- sonrió con burla y empezó a caminar, era raro ver a su mejor amigo con pretendiente, pero suponía que se lo merecía ¿no? Ella estaba con un novio, Kiba tenía novia, Naruto, novia. Neji, novia, o sea que el único solo era él- ojea acepte- dijo sin más.

..

...

...

...

..

Llego al salón de clases y tomo asiento junto a la ventana como siempre, meditaba sobre sus viejas costumbres como Hinata, pero le era difícil hacerlas de nuevo, por ejemplo el tartamudeo, ella ya no tartamudeaba, el sonrojo, ok eran contadas las veces que ella se sonrojaba ahora como para sonrojarse diario.

La ropa holgada, no definitivamente no, a lo mejor usaría ropa menos llamativa, pero no la usaría cuatro tallas mayor que ella, a lo mejor dos tallas, sonrió un poco y siguió meditando. Seguir cocinando, bueno eso siempre lo hizo. Jugar con sus dedos, no eso ya no.

Unos brazos se apretaron como dos boas constrictor a su cuello, contuvo el aliento y un "¡Hinata-chan!" la alerto, Ino la estaba abrazando.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?!- pregunto con un tono ahogado- ¿N-no ves q-que e-estaba p-pensando?

- ¡Eres tan intelectual Hinata-chan!- dijo sin más y la soltó, Hinata absorbió cuatro bocanadas de aire y miro con los ojos muy abiertos a Ino- ¿Lista para el viaje escolar?- negó- ¡¿Por qué?!

- No quiero ir- dijo sin más, la verdad no le apetecía, se había perdido el de la secundaria por las razones ya conocidas y si no las saben, lean los primeros capítulos- además, es aburrido.

- ¡Te vas a divertir!- dijo la rubia- ¡Mira, es un retiro con spa y todo, tiene aguas termales!- Hinata miro el folleto- Iruka-sensei dijo que se acumulo bastante con el café Cosplay y los esclavos al final, fueron muy convincentes- dijo Ino y Hinata recordó cuando había dicho "El esclavo Uchiha, ofertas, quiero sus ofertas" sonrió, habían pagado mucho por Sasuke ¿Y para qué? para que solo durara veinte minutos su compañía- eres mala.

- Si, pero asi son los negocios- dijo sin más- ¿Y por eso iremos aquí?- Ino asintió y Hinata hizo un puchero- tal vez vaya.

- ¡Nada de tal vez!- una peli rosa apareció detrás de Ino y la apunto con el dedo- ¡Tienes que ir!- Hinata abrió los ojos- ¡Nos van a dar tres días libres, o sea que podemos hacer lo que queramos!- tanto Ino como Sakura se sonrojaron y sangre escurrió de sus narices- ¡¿Lo entiendes?!- Hinata medito, hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Una imagen de ella durmiendo todo ese tiempo, levantándose solo para comer y bañarse, si eso era vida. Mientras que las dos chicas se imaginaban todo tipo de cosas en una casa sola, con sus respectivos novios. "Pervertidas" pensó Hinata con burla.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

Sasuke ingreso por la puerta del salón, captando la atención de todos, incluido el personal femenino. Muchas extrañaban al tierno Sasuke Uchiha que siempre decía "Buenos días" y aceptaba que todas lo abrazaran, pero este era más misterioso, además de que tenía mucho más a su favor.

Sin contar con que incluso se veía más guapo que antaño, sus ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido, su camisa desfajada, sus pantalones que le quedaban como anillo al dedo. Si, ese era el guapo Sasuke Uchiha. Todas sonrieron como tontas al verlo, pero un aura asesina detrás las intimido, voltearon en la dirección y una Hinata con el ceño fruncido las miraba con cierto recelo.

- Buenos días Hinata- dijo Sasuke una vez que estuvo cerca de su novia- ¿Cómo te fue ayer?- ella se encogió de hombros y se recargo en él- ¿Lista para el viaje?

- Les decía a las pervertidas que no pensaba ir- Sasuke levanto una ceja y miro a las chicas, las cuales nadaban literalmente en un charco con sangre- si, están asi desde hace un rato, opino que necesitan una transfusión urgente- empezaron a reír.

- Te vas a divertir- dijo sin más, deposito un suave beso en los labios de su novia y todo el personal femenino soltó grititos- ¿Hecho?- ella asintió.- pero tienen que firmar ese permiso para que puedas ir- Hinata hizo un puchero y después sonrió- ¿Qué?

- Ya sé quién va a firmar mi permiso- levanto una ceja- Papá saldrá de viaje mañana, lo tengo que entregar hoy- asintió- espera un segundo- saco su teléfono- te espero en la entrada de la escuela en diez minutos- espero- tu solo ven- a veces Sasuke pensaba que su novia era algo asi como el padrino, pero madrina. Sonrió de lado.- gracias.

- ¿Quién era?- Hinata solo sonrió y Sasuke levanto una ceja- a veces das miedo- Hinata lo miro con las mejillas infladas.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata y sus amigas se encontraban sentadas en el auto bus. Todas estaban listas para salir de viaje junto con sus compañeros y al regresar, solo esperar la ceremonia de graduación de los mayores e irse.

La joven pelinegra tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas "Si necesitas algo, el segundo cajón de mi cómoda" no es que necesitara aquello, pero la curiosidad la mataba y había que ser honestas, ella no soportaba la curiosidad. Se arrepintió después de ver lo que había dentro.

Un baby doll negro con encaje blanco, parecía una pequeña bata con su respectivo brasier y calzón, se sonrojo apenas lo vio, pero debía estar demente para haberlo metido en su mochila, a lo mejor porque no quería que Sasuke lo viera, aja, claro.

La nota que estaba a un lado de él, rezaba "Esperaba que lo pedideras usar, lo compre para ti. Me encanto la idea de verte con alguno de esos modelitos, pero honestamente, yo quería que lo usaras cuando estuvieras con mi Itachi-chan, pero parece que el que gano fue mi Sasuke-chan" genial, más apoyo a su relación con el ex afeminado.

- Hinata- parpadeo varias veces y miro a sus amigas- Te estábamos hablando.

- L-lo siento- dijo aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas- es que… no me siento muy bien- una mentira olímpica, pero ¿Cómo les diría? Mami suegra me dio un trajecito muy sugerente y quiere que lo use con su hijo- ¿Q-Qué me decían?

- Te ves roja- dijo Sakura, puso su manos sobre la frente de la pelinegra y midió su temperatura, Hinata le aparto la mano y Sakura se encogió de hombros- te decíamos que si tenias planes con Sasuke- ella levanto una ceja- es que…- se sonrojo- Kiba-kun y yo si- sonrió como boba y todas las chicas del autobús silbaron, pero Hinata sonrió de lado- por cierto ¿Shino ya tienen novia?- Hinata medito, el martes le había dicho que esa niña salía con él.

- Al parecer si- dijo sin más- es más, debe de ir en el bus de primero- dijo como no queriendo, no le agradaba que le quitaran a su hermano postizo, pero Shino merecía ser feliz- total.

- De verdad que nos sorprendiste- dijo Ino- yo creí que el afortunado seria Shino-kun- Hinata levanto una ceja- ¿Te gustan mansos verdad?- todas estallaron en carcajadas y Hinata pensó, podría verse adorable aquel pelinegro, pero de manso no tenía nada, era un pervertido- Dime, dime- asintió- ¿Ya lo hicieron?- dijo en tono bajo, pero sorpresivamente todo el auto bus se calló

- ¡¿Qué?!- Hinata estaba sonrojada, ok que habían tenido muchas oportunidades, pero siempre él era el que se detenía o ella lo empujaba- a… yo…- empezó a jugar con sus dedos y el sonrojo no salía de su cara, cosa que sorprendió a todas, una cosa era verla sonrojada y otra era que ese sonrojo durara veinte segundos y contando- p-pues- sumándole el tartamudeo- no- dijo en tono tan bajo que Ino casi se cae al tratar de escucharla-

- Ino- regaño Sakura- no todas tienen que ser como tu- Ino la miro indignada- Hanabi-chan me conto que la pervirtieron- ahora fue turno de Ino en sonrojarse, esa vez había sido en la habitación del castaño, pero no era su primera vez- ¡¿Por qué te pusiste roja, cerda?!

- ¡No te importa, frente de marquesina!- gruño la joven y Hinata aun jugaba con sus dedos, el baby doll, más las incoherencias de esa rubia. Sinceramente estaba a punto de estallar.

..

...

...

...

...

..

..

...

..

..

En el auto bus de los hombres no difería mucho la cuestión, los cinco novios se encontraban sentados hasta atrás y Naruto tenía la cara más seria que se pudiera conocer en ese joven, Sasuke a su lado tenia los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Neji iba en la ventana al otro lado de Naruto y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Kiba recargaba su cabeza en el cristal y tenía un puchero, no lo habían dejado llevar a Akamaru, gruño. Shino leía un libro que estaba en sus manos, pero aun tenia los lentes oscuros. Todos soltaron suspiros al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Ya llegamos?- dijo el rubio del grupo, Kakashi que estaba delante de ellos bajo su libro y negó- ¿Cuánto falta?

- Todavía falta mucho- dijo el mayor- además, es la cuarta vez que me lo preguntas, mejor duérmete y cállate- dijo por fin y volvió a su lectura.

- ¿Ya llegamos?- Kakashi apretó su libro y todos bufaron, ese rubio era un desesperado- ¡Kakashi-sensei, tebayyo!

- ¡Ya te dije que aun no!- el peli plata estaba de mal humor, ¿Por qué habría decidido ir con los chicos y no las chicas? Bufo.

- ¡¿Ya llegamos…?! ¡Ug!- el libro de Kakashi se estrello contra el rostro el rubio- ¡¿Qué te sucede, tebayyo?!- una mordaza, unas cuerdas y el rubio estaba completamente quieto- Mnm…

- Asi está mejor- dijo sin más- Sasuke-kun, ayúdame a llevarlo al frente- el pelinegro asintió y lo cargaron entre ambos- ¡Escuchen bien, el próximo que me interrumpa con un "Ya llegamos" lo suspendo y lo dejamos en una gasolinera!- todos se pusieron rígidos y volvieron a su "Lectura"

- Aburame- llamo Sasuke una vez que volvió a su lugar- escuche que tenias novia, felicidades- el chico solo se encogió de hombros- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Honestamente- dijo en tono frio- eso es algo que no te incumbe Uchiha- ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, Shino quito sus lentes y empezó a pulirlos- ten en cuenta de que solo salgo con ella, porque cierto tonto me quito a mi mejor amiga- Sasuke sintió unas agujas en su pecho- ella es linda- dijo poniéndose sus lentes otra vez- espero tomarle cariño.

- Shino, eres de lo peor- dijo Kiba y sonrió de lado- Nah, no importa. La que quiso fue ella ¿No?- asintió- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Sasuke salga con Hinata?- le pico las costillas- ¿Hay una razón en especial?- asintió- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Bastardo, cuéntame!

- Es mi hermana menor, eso es todo- Kiba cayó al piso y Shino miro al frente- además, ese afeminado no me agrada, hubiera preferido a Kakuzu- Neji casi se atraganta con su saliva, todos menos el avaro o el religioso.

- Lo bueno es que yo tengo más derecho sobre ella- hablo el castaño- y prefiero mil veces verla soltera que con novio, pero bueno- Sasuke tenía los ojos entrecerrados- asi que ¡Cállense de una vez!

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Llegaron después de una hora más al retiro en el que estarían por tres días, Iruka había alegado que si no se comportaban regresarían ese mismo día por lo cual la mitad termino callado y sentado. Hinata miraba a todos lados, no es que no conociera los retiros y todo eso, solo que este se le hacía demasiado… llamativo por llamarlo de una forma.

El lobby tenía un candelabro gigante que colgaba del techo con varios cristales y de color dorado, unos sillones blancos debajo de este, en las esquinas habían algunos cuadros y muebles para colocar floreros, en ellos habían gardenias con rosas rojas, alcatraces con gardenias granate y unas alelís rosas con gardenias blancas.

Debía admitir que se veían lindas, miro de nuevo, las paredes estaban pintadas en blanco con los contornos dorados, con razón solo les darían tres días para estar en ese retiro, se sobo la sien y camino hasta Kakashi.

- Fue tu idea- no lo pregunto pero el peli plata asintió- si me hubieras dicho- el hombre la miro- les habría conseguido los boletos, además de que…

- ¡Sasuke-chan!- todos voltearon ante esa voz y Hinata rogo mentalmente que fuera su imaginación- ¡Mira, vienes con tus compañeritos de la escuela!- una morena de ojos negros y piel blanca se colgó del cuello del menor- ¡Mírate, no te había visto en una semana! ¿Ah? ¡Hinata-chan!

- ¡Mamá!- dijo Sasuke una vez que su madre lo hubiera soltado y hubiera tomado a su otra víctima, digo. A su nuera- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- no le hizo caso.

- ¡Gracias por los boletos! ¡¿Cómo sabías de este lugar tan especial?!- Hinata se sobo una sien mentalmente y puso sus manos sobre las de Mikoto, la hermosa mujer tenía un ligero sonrojo en su mejilla, o sea. Estaba ebria.

- Mikoto-sama- dijo Hinata- venga conmigo, vamos a buscar a Fugaku-sama- miro a todos los que estaban cuchicheando con una mirada asesina y peligrosa.

- ¡Aquí estás!- dijo Fugaku respirando aliviado- gracias por conducirla- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- espero que no haya abochornado mucho a Sasuke.

- ¿Conducirla? ¿Soy un carro?- cuestiono la mayor con una mirada inocente- Wiii, quiero correr- puso sus manos delante de ella como si tuviera un volante- run, run… - sus mejillas sonrojadas- ¡Fugaku, cielo, llévame a correr!- ronroneo y Hinata se puso de mil colores.

- P-perdón que siga aquí- dijo ella- y-ya me iba- alcanzo a ver como Fugaku suspiraba cansado y cargaba a su ebria mujer- ¡Están dementes! No me sorprende que ese afeminado sea tan pervertido- dijo para sí- ¡Ino, Sakura, Tenten, sálvenme!- corrió a refugiarse en sus amigas.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Las chicas vestían yukatas rosa claro y los hombres yukatas azules, según el plan de ese retiro era, aguas termales, masajes, deportes al aire libre, albercas, el desayuno, comida y cena. Todos habían llegado a meterse a las aguas termales, por lo cual de momento solo platicaban entre sí.

Las chicas hacían bromas con respecto a los pechos de todas, Hinata tenía la mitad de su cara, medita en el agua, miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a todas, no es que le diera pena, que va. Es solo que esas pervertidas te tocaban los senos.

Se sonrojo, eso era ridículo, ella no se sonrojaba por nada del mundo, se recargo en la pared y dejo que el agua hiciera sus maravillas.

No confiaba en los hombres y menos en varios pervertidos que habían allí, se desconcentro al sentir el agua fría recorrer sus terminaciones nerviosas, volteo furiosa y una peli rosa sostenía una tinaja en sus manos, con la cual le había echado el agua. Todas gritaron al sentir otra tinaja con agua fría, Tenten sonreía picara y traviesa.

- ¡Guerra!- grito una joven menor- ¡No dejan a nadie vivo!- todas la miraron con una ceja alzada- ya saben- empezaron a echarse agua fría entre todas, Hinata las veía desde su pequeña esquina como antes, la cara metida en el agua.

- ¡No escaparan!- hizo burbujas en el agua y al final decidió salir de allí, era ridículo que hicieran esas tonterías de niñas pequeñas, aunque ella corría porque no quería sentir agua fría.

Salió por la puerta hasta los vestidores, comenzó a secar su largo cabello, después coloco su ropa interior y al final se puso la yukata, odiaba el rosa, pero Sasuke ya no era un afeminado como para dársela. Sonrió un poco, salió de allí.

- Señorita- miro a la mujer- no tuve el placer de saludarla antes ¿Cómo está Hiashi-sama?- Hinata asintió- mire, esta noche hay fuegos artificiales, mi marido decidió ponerlos al ver que usted estaba aquí y como es la despedida de su escuela, quisimos hacerle algo especial.

- Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa sincera- pero no diga que me conoce- ella asintió y salió de allí- fuegos artificiales- recordó a su hermana menor- Hanabi-chan.

- Me gustan los fuegos artificiales- unas manos rodearon su cintura y un aliento pego contra su oído- vamos a verlos.

- ¡Ah!- exclamo al momento en que Sasuke apretó sus manos para pegarla a él- ¡¿Estás loco?! No me asustes asi- el moreno sonrió de lado y Hinata se sonrojo- ¡Argh!- gruño molesta, se dio la vuelta y abrazo al afeminado- ¿Por qué saliste?

- Los chicos querían espiar a las chicas- dijo sin más- estaba aburrido- le dio un pequeño beso y Hinata sonrió- ¿Tú?

- Se estaban bañando con agua helada- asintió- no soy de esas- empezaron a reír- ¿Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales? Aunque aún no sé a qué hora empiezan- miro el programa, no venia hora.

- Hinata- ella asintió- ¿Qué hiciste el domingo?- ella bajo la vista- ¿Qué sucede?- negó y abrazo a Sasuke.

- Estuve con los Akatsuki- Sasuke frunció el ceño- ellos fueron a verme, papá esta menos molesto con ellos- sonrió un poco-

- Si yo fuera tu padre, nunca dejaría que se te volvieran a acercar- Hinata sonrió y le dio un ligero beso, Sasuke llevo sus manos hasta las mejillas de ella y la acerco más hasta él- ¿Y qué hicieron?- dijo una vez que se separaron, Hinata paso sus manos por el cuello de él y Sasuke regó besos por su cuello.

- Ellos me acompañaron a comer rollos de canela- Sasuke mordió un poco- ¡Ah! O-oye- estaba sonrojada, el moreno volvió a lo suyo y Hinata hizo un puchero -. Nos acompañaron en el aniversario de mi madre- se detuvo y subió la vista.

- ¿Fue el domingo?- asintió- lo siento, debí haber estado allí- ella negó y Sasuke bufo- ¡claro que sí! ¡Eres mi novia!- Hinata solo lo abrazo otra vez.

- Itachi-san se asusto, dijo que había un fantasma- Sasuke suspiro, ella trataba de cambiar el tema, tomo la pequeña mano de su novia y camino con ella hasta las habitaciones- ¡Hey! ¡¿Q-qué haces?!- miro asustada la sección de los hombres.

- En este cuarto, dormimos Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Neji y yo- asintió- ellos están allí- las mejillas de Hinata tomaron color y recordó el maldito baby doll que le había dado su querida suegrita- ¿Qué sucede?- negó y Sasuke recordó una cosa, no traían nada encima más que era yukata y la ropa interior- ¡oh!- ambos se miraban algo sonrojados.

- Y-yo… m-me voy- la joven morena ocultaba su mirada detrás del flequillo- n-no te preocupes, y-yo p-puedo salir sola- camino como robot hasta la puerta, pero otra vez Sasuke estaba pegado a su espalda.

- Hinata…- su voz sonaba ronca y la joven morena sentía su corazón a mil ¿Sasuke tenía esa voz tan… tan… tan no sé cómo? – yo…- le dio la vuelta y Hinata tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder- t-te- dejo de hablar y sello sus labios a los de ella.

Hinata pasó sus manos por el cuello de él y Sasuke bajo sus manos hasta las piernas de ella para levantarla y hacer que las enredara en su cintura, camino con ella por la habitación hasta que el dejo deposito con cuidado en el suelo.

Beso cuidadosamente el cuello de Hinata, sus hombros, parte de su pecho, subió lentamente volvió a besar los labios de ella y Hinata lanzaba leves quejidos y suspiros que eran ahogados por ella misma. Sasuke trago grueso, eso que quede bien claro, era virgen y Hinata también.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos estaban nerviosos, pero Sasuke solo quería algo, que ella fuera completamente suya y no volverla a soltar nunca más, con esa idea en la cabeza, ataco de nuevo los labios de Hinata y profundizo el contacto de manera rápida. Hinata pasaba sus manos por la espalda de él y la rasguñaba de vez en cuanto.

- Hinata- asintió- dime que pare- suplico sonrojado- yo… tu…- ella suspiro y negó- ¿No quieres que…?

-S-siempre- dijo sonrojada y mirando a otro lado- q-quise des virginar a un afeminado- Sasuke se sonrojo en extremo y Hinata también estaba roja- y-yo- pero de nuevo el atacaba sus labios.

- No me detendré- ella lo miro- asi me lo supliques, no parare- asintió y Sasuke seguía sonrojado- te quiero Hinata- asintió y continuaron donde se habían quedado, fue abrieron la yukata de Hinata y ella se sonrojo aun más, desde su cuello hasta su frente estaba rojo por la vergüenza. – Hinata.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ino buscaba por todos lados a su tierna amiga, se había escapado en la mejor parte, pero suponía que a ella no le gustaba que comparen con melones, sandías, manzanas, naranjas o peras, ya saben a que nos referimos, suspiro de manera cansada.

- Ino- ella volteo y Neji estaba delante de ella- ¿Qué haces afuera? Creí que aun seguí… - ella estrangulaba con su abrazo al castaño.

- ¡Neji, no encuentro a tu prima!- Neji bufó, aunque él tampoco encontraba a Sasuke- quería ir a ver los fuegos artificiales con ella- el castaño levanto ambas cejas- ¿Vamos? Di que si, anda di que si…- el castaño solo suspiro y dejo que ella lo guiara a donde quisiera.

- Ino- ella asintió con una sonrisa.- estas demente- lo miro indignada y Neji comenzó a correr, esa rubia furiosa era de temer.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke respiraba agitado, ambos estaban sonrojados, pero algo se había llenado en sus pechos, se miraron a los ojos, Hinata estiro sus manos y atrajo a Sasuke hasta recostarlo sobre su pecho, el moreno cerró sus ojos.

- De nada me sirvió el baño- dijo Hinata y Sasuke empezó a reír- ¿Qué?

- No eres nada romántica- Hinata hizo un puchero y el moreno sonrió- no importa- beso con cuidado a la joven y ella sonrió en el beso- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- B-bien- miro a otro lado y Sasuke se levanto- ¡o-oye!- miro a otro lado, Sasuke se coloco su ropa interior y se puso la yukata.

- Tonta- beso su mejilla- vístete, tenemos que ir a ver los fuegos artificiales- ambos se miraron otra vez a los ojos- me volteare- ella asintió y comenzó a buscar su ropa. No habían prendido la luz, precisamente para evitar que alguien creyera que estaban allí.

Hinata tomo su ropa interior y se la volvió a poner, aunque estaba sonrojada y le dolía un poco en medio de las piernas, pero sonrió. Por alguna razón le gustaba ese ligero dolor, no era como la vez que creyó que había sido violada, ella creyó que le dolería como si te estuvieran haciendo tortura china.

Miro a Sasuke con amor, el era lo que más quería aparte de su familia, coloco la yukata en su lugar y abrazo a Sasuke por la espalda, el moreno sonrió y se volteo para corresponder ese abrazo. El también estaba sorprendido, era virgen y ahora ya no, aunque había tratado de no lastimarla.

Se miraron otra vez y ambos estaban dispuestos a besarse de nuevo. Se acercaron con cuidado y juntaron sus labios en un pequeño roce.

- ¡Teme!- ambos se separaron como resorte- ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Hinata se metió al armario- ¡Oh, aquí estás! Creí que te habías desmayado en las aguas termales.

- Tonto- sonrió de lado al recordar que había estado haciendo- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

- Oh si, Tenten-chan está buscando a Hinata-chan y creímos que estarían juntos- medito- pero si tú estás aquí y ella no, quiere decir que eres un idiota- Sasuke lo miro indignado- ¡Digo… que…! ¡Tenten-chan!

- ¡Te matare!- gruño el pelinegro al verlo escapar, Hinata reía como loca en el armario, ese rubio sí que era idiota, pero al menos le tenía cariño, negó y salió de allí. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, aunque parecía que había montado a caballo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Llego al lobby, todos estaban allí reunidos, incluidos los huéspedes anteriores, sonrió. Hacía mucho que no veía fuegos artificiales con alguien, siempre iba con su madre, después dejo de ir por Hanabi y por último, el trauma vivido.

Se acerco hasta su novio y tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos. Ambos se miraron cómplices, aunque para unos ojos azul claro esa mirada no pasaba desapercibida, el radar de perversión de Ino se encendió y sonrió perversa, Hinata le debía unas cuantas explicaciones.

- ¡Damas y caballeros!- hablo el dueño del hotel- hoy es el último día de nuestros últimos inquilinos y es el comienzo de los chicos- señalo a los alumno, Hinata se fijo en que Shino estaba al lado de la niña de primero y a pesar de que esta se colgaba de su brazo, el no se inmutaba- por eso ¡Mi adorable esposa y yo, hemos decidido darles una despedida grata, hay comida bufete, el salón para bailar y fuegos artificiales al final!- Hinata le sonrió – y felicidades a todos- le guiño un ojo y ella asintió.

- ¡Neji-kun, vamos a bailar!- los alumnos sonrieron ante el bochorno del castaño- ¡Por favor! ¡Di que sí! ¡¿Sí?!

- Ino, yo no bailo- dijo solemne- invita a alguien más- la rubia entrecerró sus ojos- ¿qué?

- Creo que ya sé que haremos, N-E-J-I-K-U-N- el castaño frunció el ceño- ven conmigo- se sonrojo en exceso y todos rompieron en carcajadas, Kakashi se hacia el de la vista gorda e Iruka intentaba poner orden-¡Vamos!

- ¡No! ¡Vamos a bailar, anda!- Ino sonrió triunfal- demonios, eres de lo peor.

- Yo también te amo, terroncito- siguió sonriendo y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, a pesar de que tenían las yukatas no parecía molestarles.

- ¡Vamos Tenten-chan!- ambos se abrazaron y caminaron a la pista de baile- ¡Teme, saca a bailar a Hinata-chan, no seas cobarde!- Sasuke apretó el puño y lo miro amenazadoramente- ¡Tenten-chan, sálvame!

- ¿Quieres bailar?- dijo sonrojado y Hinata negó- ¿No?

- No me gusta bailar- el asintió- vamos a caminar ¿sí?- asintió de nuevo y se tomaron de la mano otra vez- me siento como novia de manita sudada- ambos sonrieron y siguieron caminando.

- ¡Ah, Sasuke-chan, Hinata-chan!- Mikoto corría hasta ellos- perdonen el mal momento de hace un rato- ellos negaron- Hinata-chan ¿puedo hablar contigo?- ella asintió y camino al lado de la mayor, Fugaku se reunió al lado de hijo- ¿sabes? Cuando Fugaku y yo estudiábamos, nos conocimos por casualidad- asintió- yo era una chica débil y tímida- sonrió al recordar- pero Fugaku me dijo en nuestra primera cita "Yo te cuidare por siempre"- imito su tono, Hinata sonrió- a veces… no es malo confiar en otros.

- Lo sé- Mikoto negó. -¿Eh?

- Confía en todos- ella la miro sin entender- ¿Sabes porque existen hombres como Sasuke-chan?- ella medito ¿Afeminados?- me refiero a su nuevo yo- ambas empezaron a reír por la ocurrencia- para cuidar de niñas delicadas y lindas- Hinata hizo un puchero- pero también, para que alguien como nosotras les dé un empujoncito hacia el éxito- ambas mujeres miraron hacia los varones- yo amo a Fugaku y estoy feliz de haberme vuelto su esposa y darle dos hijos, a los cuales amo con mi corazón entero- Hinata asintió- me Salí del tema- se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas- ya no hay porque temer Hinata-chan, confía de nuevo, se dulce, sonríe, vive.

- Lo hago- Mikoto la miro con una sonrisa- tal vez no- medito- aun… aun estoy a la defensiva ¿Verdad?- ella asintió y Hinata bajo la vista- es tan difícil ser lo que era antes-

- Solo se tu misma- Hinata la miro- se que encontraras la forma- beso su frente- nunca conocí a Hitomi, pero estoy segura de que ella estaría orgullosa de ti- Hinata abrió los ojos- cambiaste el corazón de un niño caprichoso y afeminado, pusiste a toda una escuela a tu favor y por si fuera poco, perdonaste a quien te hizo daño- beso de nuevo la frente de la menor- nosotros nos vamos ya. Cuídate Hinata-chan.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke se acercó después de un rato a su novia y el abrazo, Hinata no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que vio la yukata de Sasuke mojada, se sonrojo y el moreno negó para después besar su frente, Fugaku le había intentado dar una plática sobre lo difícil que es encontrar a la mujer adecuada.

Pero como dijo, lo intento, bufo, a veces su viejo era algo torpe, pero eso no evitaba que lo quisiera. Abrazo de nuevo a su novia y ambos duraron asi un rato, bajo la luna y algunos árboles.

Hinata pensaba en lo dicho por Mikoto y también que quería ser como antes, volver a su yo inicial, no sería vulnerable otra vez, pero quería poder sentir la felicidad por todo lo que hacía y dejar de pensar que todo le haría daño.

Subió su vista y beso de nuevo a su novio, Sasuke la recibió sorprendido pero se dejo hacer. Ambos se besaban de manera lenta y suave, queriéndose transmitir mil y un cosas, Hinata tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y Sasuke solo se concentraba en ella.

La joven pelinegra paso sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke y el apretó su cintura, se pegaron aun más si es que eso era posible, Sasuke profundizo el contacto con delicadeza. Los ojos de Hinata seguían derramando lágrimas, que ella no sentía o decía no sentir.

Los primeros fuegos artificiales se dejaron escuchar y ver por encima de sus cabezas y ambos se separaron, miraron sorprendidos hacia el cielo. Una gama de rojos y verdes los recibió, cambiando e inmediato por unos azules y amarillos, ambos sonrieron.

- Te quiero Sasuke…-kun- el pelinegro volteo a verla con los ojos abiertos- ¿Qué?- dijo con un puchero y un sonrojo—

- ¿Sasuke… qué?- ella se sonrojo aun más- dilo- le pico las costillas- anda, dilo- la morena le enseño la lengua.

- Sasuke-chan- el pelinegro se desinflo literalmente y Hinata sonrió- Sasuke- el moreno la miro con los ojos entrecerrados- vamos- miro el cielo- quiero verlos de cerca.

- ¿Cómo se piden las cosas?- ambos se miraron indignados el uno al otro.

- ¡Eres de lo peor!-

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata veía con una sonrisa hacia el lugar, ya se había terminado el viaje, lo que habría que resaltar o festejar, era el hecho de que ella y Sasuke estaban mejor que antes o tal vez las actividades entre todas. Miro las fotografías en su celular.

A su lado la castaña que dormía de manera tranquila, ella estaba cansada, según la señora del retiro, ella y su "rubio hiperactivo" habían estado participando en todos los eventos. Sonrió de manera dulce, si, dulce. Ya era otra vez Hinata, Hiashi se iba a sorprender.

Beso con cariño la mejilla de su amiga, se levanto y abrazo a la rubia y la peli rosa, ambas la miraron sorprendidas, pero sonrieron.

- ¿En qué camión irán Sasuke y los otros?- hablo Sakura mirando a la morena.

- N-no lo sé- dijo meditando- Sasuke-kun va en- miro por la ventana- c-creo que es ese- Ino sonrió "Sasuke-kun"

- Pillina, con que Sasuke-kun- Hinata se sonrojo- eres la mejor Hinata-chan- se paso de asiento y restregó su mejilla contra la de Hinata- Aww, me da un poco de pánico- todas la miraron- Tenten-chan y Neji-kun ya se van- la morena bajo la vista- los extrañare y más a mi novio.

- Pero al menos serán profesionistas ¿no?- Ino asintió- ¿A qué escuela ira Neji-kun?

- N-no lo sé- dijo Hinata- l-lo aceptaron en tres escuelas- tanto Ino como Sakura gritaron- ¡oigan!- gruño la chica- no griten, d-despertaran a Tenten-chan

- Lo sentimos- Hinata les sonrió- ¿Han sentido que todo parece una película y que solo te falta tu canción del final?- cuestiono la rubia, Sakura medito y asintió- lo siento justo ahora, solo nos falta nuestra propia canción- todas sonrieron- extrañare a Tenten-chan,

.- Nosotras también- Hinata bajo la vista, de verdad que un vacio se sentía en su pecho- pero hay que seguirla, iremos a la misma universidad que ella ¿Verdad Hinata-chan?- la morena asintió- ¡Decidido!- todas comenzaron a reír.

Hinata se sentó de nuevo y miro el cielo, si, esto era vida. Aunque se sentía un poco extraña, pero esperaba que pronto esa ansiedad se fuera ¿Por qué sería? Ella lo tenía todo, una familia que la amaba, un novio que también la amaba, unos amigos y amigas incomparables y sobre todo, una suegrita media loca, no necesitaba más.

Le quedo la sensación de que se le había olvidado algo, medito… no parecía que no, miro hacia el lugar y suspiro, no encontraba que se le había olvidado. Se relajo y cerro sus ojos, sería un viaje largo a casa. Aunque, desearía poder saber que se le olvido.

La señora de la limpieza miraba las habitaciones y encontró un baby doll negro de encaje blanco, sonrió perversa, que cosas no haría con eso.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Ahora sí, este es el fin, es un plus, lo sentí algo flojito pero más que nada lo puse para explicar por qué demonios Hinata tartamudea y dice Sasuke-kun en el epilogo, jajaja espero que les guste, a mi me dio risa y creo que con eso basta ¿no? Jajajaja xD, nos vemos en otra historia. **

**Con cariño y mencion honorifica a todas las que leyeron desde el principio, pero sobre todo a EyesGray-sama, chica, gracias por tu apoyo, por tu paciencia, tus consejos que me han llevado a medio mejorar xD y pues, gracias otra vez. Cuidate.**

**Oficialmente, Hyuga princess ha concluido Jajajaja, nos vemos, gracias a todas, todas, todas las que me apoyaron, estuvieron presentes con reviews, favoritos, seguidores, a las que leyeron por el simple placer de leer y ya. Jajaja, gracias de verdad por todo y pues. Como siempre el aplauso es mío y el reconocimiento a ustedes xD.**

**Bye-bye, Kasai. **


End file.
